


Rite of Passage

by lukinha_jesus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Elrond, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 154,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukinha_jesus/pseuds/lukinha_jesus
Summary: Sexual initiation and the transmitting of knowledge is an ancient elven tradition that is about to happen in Legolas' life. Elrond, the wise, powerful elf of Rivendell will be in charge of taking Legolas. But... what if the innocent, uneasy and fearful prince of Mirkwood is not willing to let it happen? Can Elrond help him understand why he is so afraid? As the ritual fails to go as planned, Lord and Prince are helplessly changed by each other.*Set many years before the Council of Elrond





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys... I wrote this story (Of an Elven Tale) in 2004. Yes. A long, long time ago. I've grown a lot since then as a writer, and my English has definitely improved. I have recently become infatuated with this pairing once again, and because I feel there is a lack of good Elrond/Legolas slash fics, I decided to re-post it. I will do it slowly because I am proofreading the chapters and editing them a lot to improve them. 
> 
> Also, I read the Silmarillion and the LOTRs books, a long time ago, and I've seen the movies. I'm not a die-hard fan, though. Please do not judge my lack of Tolkien related knowledge. This story was written just for fun, to satisfy my need to read a decedent, hot fic between Lord and Prince. I've taken plenty of poetical licenses, please understand that.
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoy it!

 

**...1**

 

He was the brightest diamond in his land. With long blond hair that looked as soft as a spring breeze caress, Legolas was the fairest example of elven beauty among his people. With the most tantalizing blue eyes and lips that sometimes looked pouty but always looked pink, like fresh berries yearning to be taken, the elf was wild, untamed, dynamic and young.

Though he was possessor of great beauty, drawing the attention of those around him, Legolas lacked the will of being among his people, preferring the company of the trees and animals far better. He had always found it difficult to deal with other elves, let alone humans. They were by far too complicated, therefore the peacefulness that nature offered him had always been welcomed and cherished.

Being raised to follow in his father's footsteps and become the king of Mirkwood someday, prince Legolas craved the solitude of the forests to ease his mind whenever the pressure became too great. Thranduil was a very demanding father, and he sought to make of Legolas a wise and powerful king someday. He had always looked upon Legolas with pride, since he was just a kid, the fairest Mirkwood had ever seen. And even though Thranduil sometimes worried more about his and Mirkwood's future, Legolas knew he was loved. He just wished his father's love was shown with more affection and less... Well, that was something he had ceased dwelling about long ago.

Legolas didn't believe in changing people for his own will. If his father had his own distant and slightly cold way of showing affection, he couldn't blame him for it. His whole family seemed sometimes to be as icy as the color of their skin...so pale, so fair... Of course he knew them, elves, could burn with passion... He was told they could even perish of a broken heart!... But this was a whole other reality. Even though a part of Legolas wondered about it quite often with child-like curiosity, he never really allowed himself to think of matters of the heart. Because for some reason these matters of the heart always brought other feelings along, and Legolas never knew how to deal with the stiff desire that sometimes took over his flesh. He was ashamed to ask anything about it; it felt preferable not having answers than having to expose himself and ask about these matters.

Maybe he was just too young... Well, whatever reason it was, Legolas could always forget these troubling matters when he found himself hidden in the heart of Mirkwood's forests. The living creatures there, the flowers, the trees...they all managed to lift his spirit, and as he sometimes ran and ran, and ran wildly through these woods, Legolas found passion fill up his heart. That was what he wanted in his life. If he didn't have that much of a social connection with the others of his kind, at least he could spend his time in the fresh shadows and brightness of the woods. Not only did he find peace in there, but he could always find the most beautiful places where he could practice his archery. With time, Legolas had even learned how to communicate with all the pulsing life he found in these woods.

And right now this life that pulsed in the woods was announcing the coming of a new season. Legolas smiled as he examined flower by flower in some of his favorite trees. Spring was about to be born again, and he couldn't wait to see all that forest covered with the brightest colors and the most beautiful sounds of the birds, and...

"Legolas!!"

The elf looked around. The sound of another elven voice had always gotten him startled, especially when he found himself in the middle of the woods. If no one could speak and only nature was allowed to voice its life, Legolas would be fine with it. His cousins' screams always hurt him with their intensity. What Legolas lacked in social skills, his cousins had too much. They were always in the middle of other elves, and noise was always heard whenever they were nearby.

They would run after Legolas, tease him, whatever they could manage to turn their cousin's features red with either anger or embarrassment. Of course they loved the latter much better. One day the two of them had entered the woods in the beginning of the evening, searching for Legolas, and had heard him on top of the highest tree, seeking lone pleasure in a rare moment where he had given in to something so strong he couldn't even understand... Since that day his cousins had taken every single chance to make Legolas feel ashamed. Even though Legolas knew that his cousins engaged in the same activities too, and much, much more often than he did, none of them got as embarrassed as Legolas, and there was no chance the Prince would tease back, he was way too shy. More often than not his cousins had compared him to one of the wild animals Legolas liked to play with. Aloof, fearful, untouchable.

Sometimes, the teasing and the pressure to be more sociable were so hard on him and caused such a high level of distress that Legolas would rush into the woods and sometimes not leave for a whole week or more.

Legolas was aware that he avoided any kind of contact, of touch, even if he didn't quite comprehend why. He didn't understand the mischievous feelings his cousins sometimes talked about. All he knew was what he sometimes felt when he was alone and certain thoughts came and stirred certain feelings in him, and if his cousins' jokes were about these feelings then Legolas preferred to be alone in the woods and never hear about them. Legolas was strong and yet extremely sensitive, and he had a hard time dealing with certain kinds of emotions.

"Legolas!!" That sound once again got him distressed. He didn't want to answer his cousins' call, but he'd rather go and see what they wanted rather than let them enter the woods and bring their nasty comments to the one place where he felt safe and in peace. Against his strongest desire, Legolas made himself go towards the voices calling his name.

"Aye?”

The two blond elves stopped, obviously surprised to see him when he suddenly materialized in front of them, probably coming down from a tree.

"King Thranduil has arrived from his trip and seeks a word with you.”

"What for?”

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us," the other one answered.

"Probably some princeling stuff," the shorter one teased him.

Legolas sighed heavily.

"Tell him I'm going," Legolas was ready to turn his back on them and rush back into the woods.

"He said he wanted you there as soon as possible."

Legolas rolled his eyes briefly. His delicate features tightening in a frown.

"Fine. I'm coming."

"We'll go with you, make sure you don't see a fallen leaf and rush to it, study it, and forget your destination."

His cousins grinned and Legolas closed his eyes. He strode faster, knowing that as soon as they got there and his father talked to him, he would be free again to go back to his own world. Hearing his cousin's little mischievous talk always managed to ruin his good mood. He usually didn't like these princeling, as his cousins referred to, conversations with his dad. Matters of his future, his elven father would always say. Legolas hated those boring subjects, but it was with relief that they entered his father's room, where Legolas knew he would be relieved of his cousin's company. It was not like Legolas didn't like them, he just wanted to be left alone.

"You sent for me, Ada?"

"Aye, Legolas. We need to discuss something very important."

He heard his cousins grinning behind him. He breathed deeply and calmly.

"You two, you can go now. What I have to speak to Legolas is private."

He missed the warning in his father's words, too caught up in the joy of watching his cousins leave, annoyed. When Legolas turned around and once again faced his father he was still smiling, in a much softer mood.

"Yes, father? They said you needed a word with me."

"Sure, son, please take a seat," his father indicated a seat in front of him and Legolas sat down.

His father watched patiently as Legolas got comfortable. He knew of Legolas' aloofness, and he was quite sure the subject of that conversation wouldn't be very well accepted by the young elf. Nevertheless, his son should face the fact he was growing, he should be prepared to be king, and Thranduil wanted his son to be the best King Mirkwood had ever seen, therefore it was very much needed that…

"So?" Legolas' clear blue eyes questioned. He couldn't wait to be back in the peaceful forest.

"My fair son… It is known that you will be soon completing another circle of the sun. You are now in the prime of your youth, and I can imagine how much energy you have to spend around the forests…"

Legolas observed his father with attention. He tried to read him, to know what he wanted before it was really said.

"… But it's also known that you, as Mirkwood's Prince, should be preparing yourself for the great future you'll have ahead. I'm sure you're aware of this for we have discussed it many times already." He made a paused. "What I want to discuss with you today is just another step in your preparation for your glorious future, son, and I sure hope you'll agree with me when I tell you of my plans for you."

Legolas felt slightly uneasy. He hated it when other people made 'plans' for him.

"As you know, it is a King's highest virtue to have wisdom. And regarding elves, this wisdom must spread to all levels, with no exception," Thranduil stressed the last sentence and Legolas wondered what caused his father's sudden apparent tension. He could do nothing but wait for his father to continue. "As you already know, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and I have been friends for many, many years already. In Lord Elrond lies my absolute trust and for him I grow the deepest respect. His deeds as well as his land deserve nothing but my most sincere appreciation."

"Yes, father. I have already heard you speak of Lord Elrond very fondly," Legolas tried to urge his father ahead in the speech.

"As it should also be of your knowledge, my son, Lord Elrond is one of the high elves who can still be found in Middle-earth."

Legolas tried not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I am aware. But it's not like we still care about it…it's been too long since…"

"Hear me son," Thranduil cut him off. "Be patient and listen to your father."

Legolas made silence in resignation.

"Lord Elrond has lived in Valinor. As you said, it was long, long ago when you weren't even born, child. He and his kind have shared the god's land, and have learned cherished knowledge about life and all the creatures in Middle earth. It was over something insignificant that they no longer live in Valinor, but this is beside the point. What I'm trying to make clear is how much my friendship with the wisest of the high elves, Lord Elrond, bearer of the ring Vilya, means to me."

Legolas stared emptily at his father. That conversation made no sense.

"Us elves, Legolas, are amazing creatures. But in your young years there is much about our race you don't know yet. Much about our wisdom and our powers." He paused again, as if wondering how to go on and bring the conversation where he wanted it. "I'm aware of how much you love your forests here, but you'll find it very pleasant there in Rivendell. It's one of the most beautiful lands and…"

"What? I'm not going to Rivendell, why are you telling me that?" Legolas snapped, startled. He didn't even know Lord Elrond! All he remembered was that he had been to Rivendell hundreds of years ago when he was just a child, and from what he remembered of the tall, dark haired elf, he was very serious and Legolas could even remember being lectured by him due to his playing in the woods. But it didn't matter anyway, because his father wasn't making sense.

"Legolas. I have everything arranged. You know how I seek the best for you. Please do not fight my decision."

"What decision?" he asked, confused.

Thranduil sighed.

"That you'll go to Rivendell, and be there during the whole spring, so that in there you can learn as much as possible from Lord Elrond, whom I have already talked to and will gladly accept you in order to be your tutor."

Legolas gasped, exasperated.

"But wait, that's not all." This time his father seemed to be gathering enough strength to get to the most important part of his news.

"What?" Legolas questioned, already struggling with the news. He hated leaving Mirkwood.

"Son…have you ever heard or an elven ritual called Beltane?" Thranduil went on as Legolas seemed to freeze. "It's a ritual every elven prince or princess needs to go through before being capable of one day becoming king or queen. Beltane celebrates life at its best, and to teach about life it goes to the source of life, and in the source of life you find the purest of pleasures. I think it's about time you go through this ritual that will make you grow a lot more mature and will symbolize your passing to adulthood," he watched Legolas, trying to study his son's reactions, but the elf was unreadable. "It is a ceremony of love and learning, where you'll be sexually initiated."

There was finally some reaction when Legolas' cheeks burned deep, hot, scorching crimson while his blood ran icy and quickly through his veins.

"Along with all the knowledge that will be passed to you through sexual experience, and your passing from child to adult, there is much more to be taught, and I am sure you will return a new elf from this experience. Before you ask me, it is necessary that you go through it. As I told you and you must have heard once, it's a necessary elven tradition for soon-to-be king elves. And the connection established through sex is the deepest and the key to all of elven secrets and wisdom."

Legolas wouldn't move. He heard the pounding of his heart loudly in his ears.

"I have already talked to your tutor, and as I told you before, Lord Elrond will be pleased to be your guide in this passage."

Legolas lips finally broke apart with a heavy breathing as he stood, gasping for air, forcing himself not to break into a cry of protest.

"But father… I do not wish it!" his blue eyes were wide and pleading.

"My fair son…it will be for your own well-being…"

"No… no, I don't want it to happen. I… as you said it yourself, I am young, I…I don't need that to be king, father!"

"Legolas, please! You have never up until today contested any of my decisions, please don't disappoint me now."

"Ada! I do not want it! Please, do not send me there! I tell you, this ceremony will be of no use to me, all I need to learn about our elven nature is right out there in the woods, calling for me! I tell you, there's no need…" Legolas spoke frantically before his father interrupted him.

"Unless…" a thought rushed through his mind. "Legolas!" Thranduil's voice sounded fiery, making Legolas cease movement. "You are still pure, aren't you?"

Legolas blushed again. He felt more than embarrassed, he felt humiliated. These were matters that always made him want to hide his face in shame, for some reason, and the fact that his very father was now asking this of him made it even worse. He wanted to scream that this conversation was not really happening, for he couldn't stand the heat of his cheeks and the urge to run away and cry in embarrassment.

As the blond elf stood still, breathing hard, his father insisted more urgently.

"You still hold the virtue of your virginity, don't you?" It was more than a simple question, it was almost a threat.

Of course he did, of course! Why wouldn't he?? If he could, Legolas wouldn't let anyone come five miles near him, let alone touch him, let alone touch him sexually! Of course he was still pure! Of course, why was his father asking that?? He wouldn't even allow himself to touch himself in a sexual manner, so ashamed he was of everything…

 _Of course, there had been that one time when he was younger and was visiting Lothlórien when his cousin, Haldir, had tried_ … Legolas remembered the feel of Haldir's lips pressing against his own. Had he lost his virginity back then? Legolas was shuddering in front of his father, his mouth dry. Nothing had happened back then! Nothing!! Haldir, older than him, had tried, tried to…to put his lips on his, and…and touch him below the waistline… But Legolas had fought him off, nothing had happened! Nothing had happened that day when Haldir had threatened to hurt him if he screamed for help. Nothing happened when Legolas lost his voice and couldn't scream, but struggled his way out of Haldir's grasp and straight into the company of other elves, where he stayed for the rest of their visit, never again finding himself alone with the Lorien elf. Nothing had happened that day, nothing but, perhaps, the trauma Legolas had developed of sexuality. He had rarely ever touched himself since then, afraid of… afraid of the swelling that took over his flesh and…so impure, he didn't want… no one would ever touch him, he didn't need this nature of contact…and…

"Are you a virgin or not, Legolas? Answer me!"

Legolas tensed.

"Yes, father. I am." By now Legolas was almost crying with shame when he gave his faint reply.

His father seemed to sigh, obviously relieved.

"I'm proud of you. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Legolas couldn't smile as he always did whenever his father used that sentence. He was far too worried with what he had just heard. Lord Elrond, to initiate him sexually? No! No, this couldn't be true… Legolas didn't want to be touched, he dreaded the idea of touching!! He couldn't stand knowing he would have to…to let someone touch him and… Legolas didn't even know exactly what sex was all about. He had heard his cousins talk about it, whispering about certain female elves, but he had never bothered to pay these conversations any heed. He didn't know how sex happened, and he was ashamed to admit that. When it came to sex, his whole knowledge was that the subject made him burn right below the waist, and he was embarrassed by this feeling.

"As I was saying, you will leave tomorrow for Rivendell, where you'll be during the spring, taking an important step in your way to Mirkwood's kingdom as one of the wisest…"

"Ada!" Legolas tremulous voice interrupted his father's talking. "What if…"  he trembled. "What if I really cannot go?…"

Thranduil smiled affectionately at his son.

"Legolas, you do need to fear. I don't know what you have heard about sex and the fact that it hurts and you may feel some pain, but I can assure you Lord Elrond has been there before. He's a very experienced elf, he has initiated many other princes before you, and he will make sure that you don't feel any pain."

Instead of soothing, his father's words only generated chaos inside his mind.  _Pain?_  If before Legolas felt shame and embarrassment towards sex, now he had just attached a huge, obscure feeling to it. Pain…? No one ever said anything about pain in the few conversations he had heard. Would he feel pain? Why?! Where would he feel pain?? Legolas shuddered with rising panic. He couldn't help the wild thoughts rushing through his mind. He thought of what he had between his legs, the flesh that sometimes swelled even though he fought against it. Would Lord Elrond hurt him…there? Would he hurt  _it_? Why? What for?! Legolas didn't like these feelings that resembled fire, but he didn't want to be hurt  _there_ either! He didn't want to feel pain, he didn't…

"I understand your apprehension, but I am sure everything will go just fine. Lord Elrond is the best tutor you could have, with a lot to teach and I'm sure he will be very patient with you."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest. His father didn't understand, Legolas simply couldn't go! He couldn't! He wouldn't let anyone touch him, he didn't want to be touched!! He just wanted, please!, just wanted to be left alone within the woods and he promised not to bother anyone, why did this have to happen?!

"Father, please… I beg of you, do not make me go." Legolas didn't realize he had hot tears running down his cheeks. Desperate rivers of agony.

Thranduil frowned, not remembering having seen Legolas cry ever since he was a little, little elf.

"Son… I refuse to understand this reaction of yours! You should be happy that I've got you such a good tutor. You should be happy you are going to learn things most of us, gray elves, won't. You should be proud you are going to be king soon. You should be…"

But Legolas wasn't listening anymore. In his mind, there was only one thought echoing. He would be forced to leave his home to be sexually initiated by Lord Elrond, whatever it was that sex meant anyway, and he couldn't escape, and he would feel pain. He didn't know how exactly, or what would happen, if he would be cut or beaten, or what kind of pain it was supposed to be, and what part of his body would suffer it. All he knew was that he would be forced to be ashamed in front of someone else, who would do something to him, something that involved the burning fire he hated, and that this something was going to make him feel pain. And all this would be caused by Lord Elrond. He would make Legolas lose his virginity…even though  _how_  it would be done was something Legolas couldn't imagine… How did one lose their virginity? Legolas knew he had never had sex, but how to understand the loss of virginity when you don't know what sex is and how it happens? If only he had spent more time in other elves' company, listening to their conversations… and then he knew Lord Elrond would do something to him and he would hurt. He would feel pain. That man he once saw briefly in his stay in Rivendell, that serious man, father of Arwen and her brothers, with whom he had played with as a child, that somber man was waiting for him. And Legolas knew this time their contact wouldn't be just a small lecture.

"Do you hear me? I suggest that you go right now pack what you need. I wouldn't want you to arrive late at my friend's land."

Legolas swallowed hard. It felt like the world was shattering to pieces and he didn't know what to hold on to. If he protested, his father would grow angry, and he certainly did not wish that.

"Aye, father," he managed to say, weakly. Even though he was agreeing, Legolas had no idea what to do right now, all he knew was that he didn't want, he  _couldn't_  go to Rivendell.

"That's it, son. I'm glad to hear you have changed your mind. In the end you'll see I was right all along."

Legolas didn't have anything else to say. He would not shed one more tear in his father's presence. He needed to be alone right now. He needed to think and calm down, and think of something he could do to escape what sounded like fate.

"Can I go now?" He swallowed hard "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Oh, sure. You can go now, son. Think of my words and have nice dreams about your future. You'll leave tomorrow as the sun rises in the east. Be ready."

Legolas nodded slowly and lowered his eyes. Somehow he managed to turn around and start walking away back to the where he had come from. Somehow he gathered enough strength to walk back to the woods where he could be alone.

\------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

  _A/N: If anyone at all is interested, let me know and I'll post faster, since the story is complete._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**...2**

 

 

As Legolas rushed his way back to the woods, he was observed with curious and amused eyes by his cousins, who obviously wondered why he was running and what Thranduil and him had talked about. Legolas didn't pay them much attention, instead, he ran faster, and he only stopped when he found himself in the heart of the forest, on top of the highest tree. Only then did he realize he was shaking.

Legolas felt shivers run all over his elven body, and he couldn't seem to make those shivers go away. His breathing was hard, both from the running and from fear, and he didn't know how to make himself calm down. There was no soothing thought he could hold on to right now. He would leave Mirkwood tomorrow morning, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he escaped and didn't go, he would have to live forever with his father's disappointment and his cousins' picking on him. The prospect of an elven life having to explain to others why he was so afraid of sex didn't seem worth it. The less Legolas had to talk about that subject the better for him.

Legolas just couldn't understand why sex was considered natural enough so that it was part of a traditional elven ritual, and yet improper enough to sound so dirty in his cousins' and other elves mouths…? It made no sense. No one had ever told him anything about sex, and because of his feelings of shame, he had never dared to ask. Right now, as far as Legolas was concerned, sexual intercourse was a monster even uglier than before, because now Legolas knew he would feel  _pain_.

There were a thousand thoughts rushing through his head, and he tried to tell himself it would be fine but he knew it wouldn't. He was about to be sent to a place where he would be touched. Sexually. Someone was probably going to see him naked. Someone like Lord Elrond, the ancient, knowledgeable and serious elf he one day met. Legolas didn't know that elf… He knew nothing of that Lord except for what other elves spoke of him. Not only would he have to be undressed in front of someone else, but he would also have to be naked in front of a stranger! A much older and experienced stranger, who would probably laugh at Legolas' foolish fears.

Legolas felt convulsive tears come to his eyes and cause him to shake with sobs. He was utterly scared, mentally and physically afraid of what waited for him in Rivendell. He wished he didn't have such a wild imagination that right now insisted on picturing the scariest thoughts of what would happen there, how ashamed he would be and how hurt he would feel…

What if Lord Elrond grew impatient at Legolas' reluctance? What if he laughed at his lack of knowledge and teased him too, same as the others? Legolas shuddered with agony. It would be more than he could stand! And worse than that, what if he got angry with Legolas' fear and hesitation, what if Legolas' fright concerning sex irritated him?? Lord Elrond was his _father's_ friend, not _his_ friend!… What if the Lord tried to force him? He would have to, for Legolas knew there was no way he would give Elrond his consent! What if, what if the Lord lost his temper with Legolas' attitude and beat him into submission…?! _'He won't do that',_ Legolas tried to be reasonable. ' _He's an elf, not a monster'_. But what if he locked Legolas in a room with no light and no water until the prince decided to give in? Legolas didn't like being in closed, dark places.

The Prince of Mirkwood's cry was muffled against the knees pulled to his chest. In times like this Legolas truly hated his imagination…

He didn't want to be touched, didn't want… one day when he was little and already so embarrassed of everything and so easily spooked, Haldir had tried to touch him, and it was in Lothlórien when his parents visited the Lady of the Wood, and Legolas didn't like to remember that because a fire grew inside of him and he hated that fire, he hated, hated anyone who tried to touch him as much as he had hated Haldir that day….

~ * ~

_It was a hot day in Lothlórien, and since Legolas had been fascinated by the woods for as long as he could remember, the young prince got permission from his parents to walk around the forest by himself. He needed to be alone a little…all of Galadriel's pampering was beginning to get to him. He didn't like to be touched and squeezed and have so much attention focused on him. Besides, the forest had looked so beautiful on their way there, Legolas still felt within himself the urge to go and explore it a little bit._

_He was so relaxed by himself, looking at every flower, hearing the sounds of each animal and touching every tree on the way, that he did not see Haldir, a slightly older elf from Lorien, approaching until he was very near. Legolas murmured an elf curse to himself at the sight of him._

_Legolas had noticed the way that Lorien elf kept looking at him since he arrived. He didn't like that, of course. Legolas didn't like to be looked at, especially not with so much interest and so closely._

_As Haldir got closer Legolas prepared to turn on his heels, ready to walk away, but the other elf blocked his way with a grin on his lips._

_"Hey, cousin."_

_"Hey." Legolas tried not to be so unsociable._

_"I see you are just exploring the place by yourself, how about we play together?"_

_"My mom told me you could mean trouble. I think I prefer to play by myself, thank you."_

_"Aw! These grown up elves! They call me a naughty elf just because I'm always pulling pranks and tricks…" he grinned mischievously. "But they don't know how to have fun." Haldir studied Legolas, who visibly wanted to go away. "I can teach you how to have fun. Come with me. I know all of these woods you are fascinated with."_

_His eyes promised so much adventure that for a minute Legolas wondered if it wouldn't be nice to have someone to play with. Maybe his mom was wrong about Haldir, maybe it would be fun to play with someone else who seemed to enjoy being in the woods. It didn't take much more for Legolas to smile shyly and agree._

_"I'll go with you."_

_The glint in Haldir's eyes had been radiant._

_That day Legolas had followed his older cousin through the woods, and it had been a lot of fun as Haldir and him played around the beautiful nature surrounding them. By the end of a couple of hours, Haldir had earned Legolas' trust completely, and they stopped to rest under a tree, their breathing hard and their eyes full of joy._

_"This game is so much fun! Hide and seek! I rarely play it in Mirkwood!"_

_"Really?" Haldir laughed. "Don't you play it with your cousins in there?"_

_Legolas's smile faded a little and he shook his head._

_"Well..." Haldir swallowed hard. "I know of many games. I can show you another one that is very fun, too."_

_Legolas huge blue eyes lit up and he nodded his head with child-like excitement._

_"Good!" Haldir grinned. "All you have to do is lean against this tree and close your eyes," Haldir instructed._

_Legolas chuckled and did as he was asked without a second thought. He leaned against the tree, his legs spread open resting on the soft grass, and he closed his eyes, his pink lips still smiley when he asked. "What is this game about? I don't think I have ever heard of it… let alone played it," he confessed happily._

_"Don't worry, it's very easy. But you cannot open your eyes otherwise it will be cheating, ok?"_

_Legolas chuckled again and shut his eyes tightly, obeying Haldir. "Okay."_

_Haldir smiled widely at the sight of the beautiful elven beauty ahead with shut eyes and a smile on those rosy lips. Haldir was at the peak of discovering his sexuality, and something kept whispering at the back of his mind that it would be more fun to discover it with someone else._

_Therefore, it was with great joy that he watched his fair cousin do as he asked, and as soon as he made sure Legolas wouldn't really open his eyes, Haldir leaned in between his legs, walking carefully on his fours, and planted his full lips on top of his cousin's._

_Legolas' breath caught immediately, his heart going up to his throat in shock, and he got even more surprised when he opened his eyes to see Haldir's lips pressed against his._

_"Nay!! Get off!!" Legolas shrieked, suddenly scared to be in the middle of the woods with that elf who had seemed so friendly only minutes before. "Why did you do that?! Why? Tell me!!" He frowned, heart beating fast. He honestly didn't understand why Haldir would do such a thing. Why push their lips together, why?!_

_"Fair cousin, it's just a game, and you said you would play along!"_

_"But not this game! I don't want to kiss you!!" Legolas voice sounded panicked._

_"Shh… just be quiet and let me show you how it's played, in the end you are going to like it…" Haldir reached out his hand and touched Legolas' chest._

_"No! No!, I don't want it, don't touch me! Let me get up, I want to go away!" he pouted._

_"Stop this! There's no need to be upset, it's just a game! Plus, if you do as I say I promise I won't tell anyone!"_

_"No!" Legolas groaned, his eyes burning into Haldir's._

_"If you don't let me, I am going to tell your parents about the kiss."_

_Legolas felt tears sting at the back of his eyes. He just wanted to get away._

_"Shut up! Let me go!"_

_"Stop moving! Just be quiet, and let me play then!" Haldir insisted, going closer to Legolas' body._

_"I said no! Enough! Get off me!"_

_"You can scream, no one is going to hear you! And if you don't stop fussing, I am going to hit you!" Haldir's temper flared . There was no need to behave that way. Plus, he was afraid the prince would tell his parents about it, so Haldir tried to put some fear in him._

_"I don't want to play it!" Legolas whined._

_Haldir didn't listen to him, instead, he reached out his hand and cupped Legolas between the legs. The younger elf was hard in there, just like Haldir was beneath his tunic. He chuckled at the discovery._

_Legolas' blood went icy at the realization that Haldir had just touched him_ there _, and to make it worse, he was…he was in that state he sometimes got! Oh!, what would he say?!! His cousin was laughing, laughing at him because his flesh in there was swollen, and Legolas felt so embarrassed he wanted to die!_

_When he punched Haldir hard across the face, it was pure instinct yelling at him. As the other elf fell to the ground crying out in pain, Legolas stood up quickly and started running. He ran into the unknown woods, to anywhere far from Haldir, anywhere he could hide his shame._

_What if Haldir told his parents? What if Haldir told all the other elves that Legolas had been hard in_ there _? What would everyone say if they found out that Legolas had felt that fire that caused him to be so scared? Legolas cried wildly with shame. He would rather die than have the other elves know of this incident. And what about that kiss? Haldir had kissed him!! Had he… had they had sex? Legolas wiped his mouth furiously, as if he could erase everything that had just happened with the back of his hand._

_Haldir didn't know then that he wouldn't have to fear Legolas telling anyone. The little elf was so disoriented and scared he would never, never ever mention anything about the shameful incident that had just happened. Even because Legolas somehow assumed it was his fault._

_And now maybe everyone would know. Legolas needed to find his parents, and yet he was afraid they would look him in the eyes and know everything that had just happened… Of course that was impossible, but little did his tormented mind know. Legolas ran, afraid of what he would meet and afraid to go back to where he had been. He ran because he was ashamed, he was humiliated and he felt guilty. Legolas ran and ran, because running was what he did best whenever in fear._

~ * ~

As he rested against the tree, Legolas realized his breathing was still erratic. The Prince closed his eyes and tried not to think of everything he had just heard and all the memories it evoked. Legolas tried to forget what was impossible to let go.

When he was sure all elves would have retired to their chambers, he finally left the tree and walked out of the woods, positive no one would meet him in his way back home. He didn't want to answer questions, didn't want to be picked on, didn't want elves, anyone at all to talk to him. He was way too locked up into his own world of worries…

When Legolas got to his room and started packing, he told himself it wasn't going to happen. Lord Elrond would never touch him. Legolas was making a mental promise to himself. No matter what, he would find a way not to let anyone come too close to him. He didn't know yet how he would manage to do that, but the thought that he would find a way to escape his fate was what allowed Legolas to pack his things and get everything ready as he had promised his father.

As Legolas lay in his bed with his eyes wide open, he tried hard to get some sleep and rest, because he wanted to be wide awake for the next days, with as little need for sleep as possible. Yet, it didn't matter how much he tried closing his eyes and falling asleep, Legolas couldn't rest. The truth was that he was afraid of falling asleep and having his mind filled with nightmares of the most horrendous torture waiting for him in Rivendell at the hands of Lord Elrond.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regaring elves and sleeping, I'm aware that elves don't have the same need as men do. However, I read that elves do need to rest their minds, and I imagine that when they are distressed or hurt, they might need more "sleep". I use sleeping in a lot of scenes in the story, I hope you don't mind it. =)

 

**...3**

 

 

Lord Elrond was certainly one of the most powerful, wise and experienced elves in all of Middle-earth. When faced with the choice of which race he would belong to, the dark-haired, gray-eyed half-elf had chosen the elven race as his fate. He had never regretted it. Elrond was given a great power of perception, wisdom and healing, and he was also the bearer of the blue ring, one of the rings of power.

Elrond knew a lot of elven ways, he understood a lot about his race and he frequently wept over the evil that could be felt spreading across Middle-earth. The Lord of Imladris was an elf with a craving for justice and truth, and throughout all of his elven life he had fought with strength for the sake of all living creatures on it. His many years lived had given him so much learning and so many experiences, but of course those years had also brought much grief to a heart that had now learned to be distant and cold.

He had been much younger when he had met the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Elrond had been passionate and deeply in love when he had married Celebrian, their daughter and his spouse, mother of his three children. With her, Elrond had shared the happiest years of his life in the paradise he had established, Imladris. He had been young and his heart brimmed with love for his wife. And he found even brighter happiness when they had their children, the twins Elledan and Elrohir, and the beautiful Arwen Undomiel.

Elrond would always think back on those years as the most blissful ones, the days he cherished the most in his life. The shadows creeping through Middle-earth were not enough to destroy those perfect and beautiful days, not until the day Celebrian, his spouse, had been captured by orcs and wounded. Even though Elrond had done everything in his power to heal her, Celebrian could not let go of the darkness she had suffered. She decided she no longer found joy in living in Middle Earth. Not in the brightness of Rivendell, not in the affection of her children, not in the love of her husband. She was perishing in a place where no matter how many colors she saw, everything looked dark, and Elrond watched, helpless, as the shadows touched her soul, and his one, first and true love confessed she must go.

He would never forget that day, the day when his life changed for good, the day Celebrian announced she would take the ship to Valinor, and their love would be separated by thick walls of waves. And because of the understanding and tight bond they shared, Elrond had found himself helpless to argue with her decision. He had been sensing her unhappiness for quite some time, and even though he had tried, nothing had seemed to bring true joy into her life again. If his spouse believed her happiness and healing to be in Valinor, Elrond could do nothing but let her go, and wish her well. He loved her way too much to see her elven beauty fade day by day in the shadows enveloping her. The day she went away, Elrond said goodbye to his love, and great part of his joy, as he wept for the last time he could remember in the heart of Rivendell's woods.

The duty that was laid upon him of raising his three children was a great one, and as the Lady of the Wood had advised him, giving him strength and encouragement, Elrond carried it on, doing his best for the dark-haired, beautiful elves growing up in Imladris.

Elrond had raised his sons and his daughter with much affection and attention, being always there for them and leading them in the path of truth and honesty, and all virtues he and his wife had cultivated together. Of course, his children never truly understood their mother's leaving, she had been hurt but their father had healed her! It had taken Elrond a great deal of patience and love to explain to them what he himself couldn't fully understand. The truth was that he was never the same. If before Elrond was simply an elf concerned about doing the right thing and being fair, now he was also serious and, some other elves even told him, distant. They wouldn't understand how much his heart had grown cold since the loss of his wife.

Arwen was probably what made him try harder to be good, for the dark-haired elven beauty had a lot of Celebrian's sweetness and determination, and she reminded him of how strong he should be for all of them. In all his wisdom, he had always listened patiently to and cared for his children, and his love as a father was unconditional. The part of him he kept locked away was the one in charge of passionate love—this part Elrond knew wouldn't be awaken, not until the day he made his passing to the land of Valinor.

Since the twins were in a journey across Middle-earth, visiting their cousins and friends, Elrond lived with Arwen and Glorfindel in the peace and quiet of Rivendell, where the days looked beautiful and bright and where he could proceed with his constant studies about elves, humans, and all other races to be found in this land.

He had been studying too, the day Thranduil paid him an unexpected visit. They were friends, but it had been some years since they had last seen each other considering the King of Mirkwood did not appreciate having to leave his home. Elrond had invited his friend into his home and together they had sat to discuss life for both of them. It wasn't much longer after Thranduil's arrival that the blond elf managed to get to the subject he had truly wanted to discuss with Lord Elrond.

"My dear friend, as you might be wondering, there is a purpose behind this small visit of mine," the elf had said while drinking some of the wine he had been served. Elrond smiled at him to go on, and so Thranduil did. "I'm actually here to ask you a favor."

"Then you shall not hesitate, my friend. We have known each other for years, it will be my pleasure to help you," Elrond spoke in that soft, rational and vibrating voice of his.

"I believe you remember my son, Legolas Greenleaf, who is now Prince of Mirkwood, and whom and I seek to transform into a great king someday. It is my deepest desire that he is one day a great, strong and wise king."

Elrond nodded.

"I find it wonderful that you are concerned about his future."

"Yes… yes, of course I am. Very much. Maybe even more than he is." They both chuckled friendly at that. "You do remember him, right? Blond hair, blue eyes…" Thranduil laughed softly, and so did Elrond, since that was the description of pretty much every elf living in Mirkwood at the moment.

Elrond nodded again.

"Your son has been here a few hundred years ago, I remember him playing with Arwen." And he did. He had a good memory, but that wasn't the point. He remembered perfectly well since he had one day given Legolas and Arwen a lecture for playing in the woods until late in the night when they weren't supposed to. It was silly, and he had reprehended them as he often did with his own sons. But what he was never able to forget was the fear, the shame and regret he had read in the fair face of Thranduil's son. He had looked as if the world would shatter right beneath his feet at the lecture. Legolas had huge blue eyes that apologized through angry shame for what he had done, and Elrond remembered regretting the small lecture because of the way the little elf had looked uneasy and scared. It hadn't meant anything serious, but even though Arwen had gone back to playing a few minutes later, Legolas had been aloof for the rest of their stay in Rivendell, never coming too close to Elrond, maybe fearing he would receive another lecture from him. Elrond hadn't forgotten that. Legolas had been one of the most skittish young elves he had met in his long life. "How is he by the way?" he questioned.

"Oh, he's a fine example of elven beauty! He's fast, he's intelligent, and he's the greatest archer we've got in Mirkwood."

Lord Elrond smiled.

"I just wish he sometimes stayed more among us rather than within the woods practicing."

He listened to Thranduil's sigh and waited for him to continue. There was for sure a reason for them to be having that conversation, and with all his hundred years of experience, Lord Elrond could already see it coming, though he would rather allow Thranduil to speak it. Even because he wouldn't know what to answer, after all he hadn't…in so many years…

"My friend, spring will be here in a few more days, and as we both know, Beltane will bring a new cycle of knowledge and experience being transmitted through sexual initiation. You have proved to be a great professor to the many elves you have initiated before, and I know you well enough, Lord Elrond, to believe you are one of the wisest, bravest elves among us now. I would be honored if you were the one to initiate Legolas."  
  
"I assumed that was what you wanted, my fair friend. And I am flattered by your high opinion of me. You are right, I have been through this ritual with many elves before, but all this happened many hundreds of years ago… I don't do this anymore," he explained softly, not wanting to offend his friend.

Elrond had not initiated any elf since his spouse had left for Valinor. Ever since then his fiery passion had been kept locked away inside himself, and he never again took part in any sexual ritual. He did have all this wisdom and power Thranduil talked about, specially being a high elf, and he always loved to study and to pass all this knowledge to other elves, but…but that was before. He did not have the will to do this anymore. It had been too long and…

"Oh, don't say this, please! It is known you are the most appreciated elf when it comes to leading a Beltane ritual. You have all this knowledge regarding elven sexuality and history, I see no one else who is a better fit to tutor Legolas in his passing to adulthood. Besides, I can guarantee you that Legolas is pure. He's still innocent, my son, and I'm very proud of him. He needs a guide with experience."

Mentions of the Beltane ritual always made elven blood boil. After all these years it was no different for Elrond. He felt the heat of his thoughts already, but he didn't want to take responsibility for Thranduil's son, at least not after so long without practicing the many sexual techniques he knew. And he knew a lot, having dedicated great part of his elven years to the studying of the Beltane ritual, Elrond knew he was the elf who probably knew most about it. But considering he had decided not to go through it a long time ago, it would be better if Thranduil changed his mind…

"Again my friend, I do not doubt your word when you speak of Legolas' chastity. And although I have studied Beltane profoundly, I haven't been active on it for too long. I am sure you could find many other elves who, given the circumstances, are much more prepared to take your son immediately and…"

"Please, my friend! You won't disappoint me like this, will you? I don't know about other elves, I choose you. You will always be the most capable, and you're the one I've known the longest, therefore I can only trust my beloved son Legolas to your care!"

Elrond sighed. He didn't want to accept the request; he believed he lacked the mental energy to evoke all the ancient knowledge of sex, but he feared that if he pushed some more Thranduil would take it as an offense. He decided to change strategy.

"What about your son? Does Legolas agree with it?"

Thranduil hesitated briefly, eyes roaming around a little. He knew his son well enough to understand he would be less than thrilled.

"Well, he's already old enough, and I have talked with him before about my plans to make him a great king for our people.  He showed no objections to it. Going through Beltane will certainly make him wiser and much more mature."

"Yes, but does he want it?"

"I am sure he will do anything to please his father. That shall not be the problem," he opened a wide smile until he felt he had soothed Lord Elrond.

"Does he have any knowledge of Beltane, what it is, and that I will be the one initiating him?" Elrond didn't know why, but something in the way Legolas' eyes had looked so unreachable hundreds of years ago after that lecture with Arwen made him wonder if there had been more to Thranduil's previous hesitation.

"Oh, I'm sure he has heard of it. Plus, he's at the peak of his youth, which elf wouldn't want to share in the sexual secrets of our race at the hands of an expert?!"

Lord Elrond finally agreed, trusting Thranduil's words, even though there was still some struggle going on in his mind.

"So… will you take my son? I won't take no for an answer, I know you have been out of this ritual ever since your wife crossed the seas…" Thranduil watched as Elrond's features became tense. "… but I believe enough time has passed, and that tutoring my son through Beltane will help you move on…"

Elrond tried not to look so tense at the mention of his past.

"… I… I know you will be very patient with Legolas…right?"

"Of course, that goes without saying, but…"

"Then please! For the sake of our long friendship, say yes!"

Elrond pondered for a few seconds. He already knew his answer, though. He wouldn't be able to deny Thranduil this favor in the name of their friendship. Maybe it would be good going back to some of his old studies… And maybe it would be good seeing the fair Legolas again. Even though knowledge in Beltane flowed from him to the young elf in question, Elrond had always learned from his students through the ritual.

"Aye Thranduil. You win. I will take your son."

"I knew you would do this for me, Lord Elrond. I will never thank you enough for this, trust me!"

Elrond sighed.

"Tomorrow I'll see to it that both Arwen and Glorfindel are elsewhere during the season, and since my sons aren't here and won't arrive from their quest in probably a few more years, I'll be preparing the place for the ritual of Beltane."

"That's wonderful news, my friend! I'm leaving tomorrow for Mirkwood, and within a fortnight from now you can expect my son Legolas to arrive here."

Elrond nodded as they both stood up and embraced.

"Thank you so much, Lord Elrond. I knew I could count on you."

"You are welcome, Thranduil. Your son will be treated with great reverence in my house."

Thranduil smiled. Everything had turned out as he expected. It was time to go back home and tell Legolas the good news.

"Farewell, my friend."

"Farewell." Elrond watched as Thranduil walked away.

As the King of Mirkwood disappeared in the distance, he had certainly left a lot of thoughts and feelings stirring in Elrond's mind.  


~ * ~   


A few days later, alone in Rinvendell, Lord Elrond still found himself lost in thought.

The ritual of sexual initiation and passing of knowledge and power had always appealed to Elrond's nature as one of the most intriguing and beautiful elven ceremonies. The pleasure found in the exploration of elven bodies through the ceremony had always been fascinating to him, and Elrond had studied probably everything there was to be studied about it. Of course, no ancient books and no orally transmitted knowledge could compare to the valuable experience of living Beltane. He had initiated quite a few princes during the time he had been married to Celebrian. His wife had always found it endearing, his care and patience when tutoring young elves. And she herself had initiated a few princesses too. It was decided among elves that same sex intercourse was ideal during the ritual, so there would be no chances of a possible pregnancy happening, which would be undesired considering the main focus of the ritual was pleasure itself.

The ritual of Beltane, though it involved sex at its best, was seen by the elves as one of the most important and beautiful moments in a prince or princess' life. It represented the passing from a free and careless life to one where wisdom and power created a sense of maturity and responsibility within the elf being initiated. The sex happened during all of the process, since it was believed among elves that the bond established between student and teacher through sex was the strongest connection possibly achieved, and the necessary connection to ensure that all elven wisdom and secrets would be completely assimilated.

The ritual demanded that the young elf to be initiated was a virgin, in order to symbolize innocence being filled with knowledge through the hands of an older, experienced elf. What happened in Beltane was that this older and powerful elf took the younger one for the first time, and after their first sexual encounter, the whole season went on with them studying and learning, with the passing of knowledge day by day, and of course that sex kept on happening as a part of the learning and deepening of their connection.

The power an elf acquired mastering the art of sex was by far too great, and many were the elves who craved access to the secrets of pleasure—the perfect sex, the peak of pleasure—for pleasure had always been the greatest of feelings, and the greatest of powers. It could undo another elf; it could make one lose themselves; it could bring peace and destruction. Pleasure brought power, and through Beltane the tutor taught the young elf all that there was to know about sex—all the parts of the body that could be touched, all the different and possible ways in which to touch them…everything to make the soon to be king or queen wise and skilled in the art of sex.

Though Beltane evolved around sex, it was not a ritual of love. Affection was something that could permeate the ritual, after all the connection between the two elves was intense and total, but such tender feelings were restricted to the love making act. More than simple gratification, Beltane was about submitting oneself to pleasure in order to understand and learn how to create it. Knowing how to work your body in order to obtain and give pleasure was something completely different from love, though it was known that elves who had been sexually initiated through Beltane had a happier love life in the future.

Going through all these thoughts of what was about to take place in Rivendell, caused long forgotten feelings to surface inside the Lord. If he wanted that Thranduil's son got the best initiation as possible, then Elrond had to be able to evoke his inner fire and show the elf passion and pleasure, secrets and knowledge, wisdom and power.

Though taking part in a Beltane ritual had been a part of his life and something he appreciated, Elrond did not know what to expect from this. It had been so long since the last time he had led a ritual… Besides,  Legolas was the son of his close friend, and Elrond wanted the young elf to have a wonderful time of learning.

If Legolas was willing, as Thranduil said he would be, to let Elrond teach him, then Elrond too needed to let go of the past and be open to give the youngster a great experience.

It had been years since he had last had this kind of sacred sex, it would be good to connect with all his knowledge through the ways of pleasure again. And since he couldn't do much but wait, Lord Elrond stuck to his thoughts, doubts and wonders, waiting for the day that Thranduil's son, Legolas Greenleaf, would arrive in his land.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**...4**

 

When Legolas looked out of the window the following morning, he felt the blazing sun shining on his cheeks, its warmth enveloping his body and the delicious smell of fresh earth. The Prince smiled, and for a few perfect seconds everything in his life was great, and he had no worries, nothing that disturbed his happiness. It didn't take long, however, for memories from the previous day to slowly creep into his consciousness, and little by little the events and the news he wanted to forget came striking him badly. Legolas bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to control his rising despair.

Why couldn't it have been just a bad dream? The day was so bright, the sky so beautiful…! His father wouldn't really send him away, would he? How could anything as bad as being forced to go to Rivendell happen in such glorious day? Legolas lay in bed, sleepless, but unable to get up. The fact that he couldn't seem to move just proved he wasn't himself. Legolas was usually outdoors before the sun even rose. Now, though, he couldn't bring himself to stand up. He didn't think he could handle leaving his chamber to find out that yesterday hadn't, in fact, just been a nightmare.

"Legolas!! Legolas!! There's a carriage waiting for you outside!"

"Your father said you're going to travel! Where are you going? Where?!"

"Why didn't anyone tell us anything?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us, cousin?"

Legolas sighed. His cousins' voices were confirmation enough that the bad news were real. He would be really forced to meet Lord Elrond and submit to being touched and probably even hurt by him… Legolas took a deep breath to steady himself. His chest felt tight with the need to cry, and he just wanted to run away. His cousins' annoying words were what kept him from breaking down. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see him coming undone with sorrow and shame.

"Because it's none of your business, that's why no one told you anything," he replied curtly.

"Well, your father is outside and they're waiting for you!"

"He said not to be late"

"I'm coming." Legolas sighed. "Just let me get my things, will you?"

The Prince listened, relieved, to the sound of his cousins' footsteps going away, probably searching for someone else who could tell them exactly what was happening, why and where Legolas was going.

The blond elf stood up reluctantly. His eyes focused on his bags; everything was ready for him to leave. A shudder traveled his body when he stared at his bed one last time. Where would he be sleeping tonight? Not that elves needed sleep; they didn't need it as much as men, but when they were hurt, or particularly distressed, having time to rest their minds was essential. And Legolas knew without a doubt that he would be feeling plenty of distress in Imladris. If he weren't feeling so angry with the situation, he would sit down and cry. It was not fair. He wasn't being given any choice over this. He should have the right to decide, as a prince, what he wanted or not for himself, for his own body! And he knew very well he did not want to be sexually initiated at anybody's hands. He did not want to go to this ritual with Lord Elrond. He didn't…didn't want his life to change or his fear to take him over as it threatened to do so now. Legolas didn't want to feel embarrassed and he didn't want to feel pain. He hated sex. Truly, he did. Whatever it was anyway, he hated it. Legolas didn't understand why he should go through it, since judging by the feelings it evoked in him, he simply, purely, truly hated it.

It would be better if he went before his father himself came into his room looking for him. Legolas didn't want to look into his father's eyes. He felt betrayed. He wasn't proud of what he was feeling, but he couldn't help that his most primal instinct screamed of betrayal. How could his father claim to want his best, his safety and protection, when he was openly going against Legolas' will and sending him to a strange place where a stranger would take his virginity. Right now, honestly, Legolas didn't even want to know how exactly it would happen. It simply wasn't fair.

As he sighed and took his bags, Legolas tried to calm himself down.  _'Tis not gonna happen'_ , he assured himself firmly. It was not going to happen because he would not allow it to happen. He would run. He would escape. He would do whatever it took, but Lord Elrond would not put his hands on him. He would not hurt him!

The frowning and harsh feelings tightened his smooth features as he got ready to leave.

As he stepped outside, Legolas met his father in front of the carriage, giving instructions to the elf guiding the horses. Of course it would have been too much to ask that he was able to ride his own horse. His father was no fool, he obviously knew that, given the opportunity, Legolas would try to escape. And it made the beautiful prince all the more angry when he understood another elf would go with him, as a 'royal' companionship. It truly, deeply annoyed Legolas.

"Why is he going along?" he asked, not paying any attention to his cousins' eager and curious stares. "I can defend myself."

"To keep you company, my fair son. The trip may take a few days, and I do not wish you to be bored."

"Right," Legolas narrowed his eyes. He was very much aware that his father did not want to give him an opportunity to run away.

"Where is he going, King Thranduil? Why can't we come along? We could keep him company."

"Yes! We wish to go with Legolas!" his cousins insisted, causing Legolas to eye them with growing tension.

"Oh, it's none of your business right now. Say good bye to your cousin for you won't see him before the end of spring."

Legolas's cheeks flushed in a mix of embarrassment and anger. _'This is not happening'_.

"Aww, can't we go too? Please…"

"No more from you two. Legolas is going alone."

Legolas observed his cousins' frown turn into giggles as they watched Legolas climbing on the carriage and sitting beside the other elf already there. If they knew where he was going and why… Legolas felt his cheeks once again flush hotly. He wondered what his cousins would say if they knew he was going to a place where he would be forced to be naked and someone would…would…Lord Elrond would do what exactly Legolas didn't know, but would do something to him…something that might have a connection with his cousins' teasing… Legolas would be mortified if his cousins found out about the ritual. It was like he felt defeated, broken and humiliated as the horses started moving.

It was like no light would shine for him as Legolas began his journey towards Rivendell.

 ~ * ~

Legolas made a silent promise of not speaking. Even when the blond elf who was sitting beside him tried to talk, Legolas did not respond. Instead, he resigned himself to moping and sulking like a spoiled child. Legolas didn't mind whether or not his attitude was childish. Given the circumstances, being childish or not was the last thing on his mind. He didn't care about his royal company. He had probably been instructed to get Legolas to talk, but Legolas wouldn't make it easy. He didn't want to voice a word. Legolas felt as if he was being forced to go against his very essence, and absolutely nothing would make the fear in his heart go away.

He didn't want to see Lord Elrond. He didn't. He remembered the elven Lord being so serious and… There was that one time he had given Arwen and him a lecture… Legolas had been so scared… How else was he supposed to feel? He was a foreigner in Rivendell, and he never liked being the center of attention, which obviously ended up happening while he was being told off. And not only had Legolas been reprimanded, he had been reprimanded by the wise and powerful Elrond, who looked upon him from years of experience and… Legolas shrunk further into himself as the carriage advanced through the miles. This was pointless. This whole Beltane ritual was pointless. Why would he need something like that? He could study on his own, he could learn everything he needed to be a king without having to go through it…

A whole season. During all of spring he would have to be there. It meant way too many days. Legolas still had no idea how he would manage to escape during all this time. One day, two days, a week even…it would be easy to escape for so little time. But an entire spring was enough time to cause a feeling of panic to rise within him. He _would have_ to escape! He could not allow himself to be so vulnerably seen and touched by the Lord of Imladris.

Legolas swallowed hard. The few days in which the trip lasted were filled with the same torturing thoughts. He couldn't bring peace to his mind, and his level of distress was extremely high.

What should he expect when Lord Elrond laid eyes upon him?? Was Legolas supposed to do something? Would Elrond just grab him and get it started?

Get…what…started? Legolas shivered and trembled from time to time. He truly hated his imagination. Suddenly he caught himself thinking of all of the ways one could be hurt. Because he _would_ hurt. His father might have not wanted to give him the wrong impression, but he had. He had said it would hurt. Which meant he would feel pain. Now Legolas found himself dwelling over the fact that he would feel pain through something he had no idea how would happen, but that as far as he knew consisted in the act of being exposed and therefore, ashamed.

If he could only talk to Lord Elrond…tell him about his fears, beg him not to hurt him… not to touch him… But Legolas knew he wouldn't do that. Because he was constantly shying away from social interaction with other elves, he lacked the skills of argumentation. Besides, how could he argue in his favor when the subject was such a cause of shame and fear? He would die before opening his mouth about anything related to sex. He'd rather be in the ignorance of silence rather than ask anything and make a fool of himself. He didn't think he would ever heal from the humiliation he would experience, especially when Lord Elrond, so much wiser and experienced, was the elf in charge of the ritual.

Legolas knew he was harboring terrible feelings, but right now he hated the Lord of Imladris. Why had Lord Elrond wanted to do this to him? Why would he tell his father that he would be the one initiating him? It wasn't fair! Legolas had never done him any harm and yet he…well, he…. He couldn't be still mad over what had happened hundreds of years ago, when he had lectured Arwen and him, now could he?…

Legolas' thoughts were a mix of fear and anxiety as they got closer to Rivendell. As they approached their final destination, Legolas nerves became a total wreck. He jumped, startled, when once again the elf who was sitting beside him spoke.

"We are almost there, my prince."

Legolas gasped and breathed hard at the sound of the other elf's voice and what he announced through it.

"Why are you here with me anyway?!"

Legolas' companion seemed surprised at the prince's sudden outburst.

"Prince Legolas…"

"Did my father force you to come?" Legolas cut him off. "Did he ask you to make sure I wouldn't escape during the trip? That's what it's all about, right?" he sounded on the verge of either crying or attacking the other elf. But little would his companion know that Legolas' anger was a disguise for all of his fear and confusion, and that his words escaped his mouth because his pain could not escape his chest.

"Thranduil did ask me to come, fair prince, but only to make sure you would be fine," the elf replied proudly, as if offended.

Legolas gasped, swallowing down hard.

"Ai, I know…"

He had little time to protest for the elf in charge of guiding the horses slowed the rhythm and announced their arrival in Rivendell.

All of Legolas' eleven blood froze and his heart exploded in frantic beats of panic. Though he knew where they were heading for, and what his fate was, it was something completely different actually being in Rivendell and having nowhere to run. All of his muscles were tense and he had to remind himself to breathe while his knees went weak and his vision got blurred. It was the other elf's voice that brought his consciousness back.

"Elo!, isn't Rivendell beautiful?" he exclaimed with wonder while looking around. "I have heard other elves speaking of it, but they didn't do justice to its beauty! It's like nature itself was born in here and I can feel it breathing in the air!"

His amazed comment caused Legolas to look around, and for a brief moment his eyes were met with such striking beauty that Legolas was forced to let go of his worries. Rivendell, with its trees and waterfalls, was one of the most wonderful sights Legolas had ever seen.

"I remembered it being beautiful from when I came here as a child… But I didn't recall it was  _this_  beautiful…" he murmured softly. The beauty in there needed to be worshiped; it was so, so beautiful that it made Legolas want to weep. He could only wonder just how much sand and water, and green for him to explore! So much nature for him to listen to, so much peace to comfort him…! The place was enchanting and magic, and nature appealed to his every sense.

The elf beside him smiled in appreciation at Legolas' comment.

"See, Prince Legolas? It won't be that bad having to stay here."

It was the elf's voice who once again brought Legolas back from his current mood. Everything came back as he remembered where he was, and the most terrifying part, why he was there… The fear, the panic, the despair, the fast beatings of his heart, everything struck him and he…

"Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond's voice was serious yet warm as the carriage stopped in front of his house.

Legolas looked out of the window, facing the forest ahead, not daring to turn around and see the owner of that voice. An unexpected chill went up and down his spine and he shuddered almost uncontrollably.

"Lord Elrond!" the other elf was the first to leave the carriage, carrying both of Legolas bags in his hands. "I was sent by Thranduil to make sure his son had a safe trip," he smiled, obviously impressed by Elrond's respectful figure.

The Lord nodded, and something immediately caught his attention in the way Thranduil's son would not leave the carriage. He tried looking inside it, tried seeing if there was something wrong…

"Won't he…?"

"Oh, sure! Of course!" the elf smiled apologetically "Legolas! Legolas, come here! Lord Elrond wants to see you!"

Legolas shut his eyes tightly. How could he ever leave that carriage considering he had forgotten how to walk?

"Legolas?" the blond elf insisted in a low voice as he showed up in the carriage's door and silently ordered him to leave.

Legolas did not wish to make any scandals his father would end up knowing about. He'd better behave while his father's spy was still in Rivendell. He could try and work on a plan later on.

His steps were slow as Legolas managed to step out of the carriage and into Lord Elrond's sight. Slowly, Legolas forced himself to raise his head and look the Lord in the eyes. Legolas shuddered.

Legolas' beauty seemed to shine, and that was the first thing that struck Elrond. He had seen many, many elves before, but he could not remember one being as breathtaking as Legolas. Thranduil's son looked alluring.

Elrond's eyes studied the younger elf intently, and he was instantly intrigued by the prince's lingering silence. It felt as if there was a strong feeling embracing Legolas like a secret, and Elrond found himself instantly curious to know what was behind those crystal blue eyes.

"Well met, Legolas! How are you, fair prince of Mirkwood?"

Elrond waited but Legolas did not reply. Instead, he lowered his gaze to the interesting ground and tried to keep his hard breathing under control.

"…I believe the trip was a little tiring for him. But I'll just go and put his bags where you find more appropriate, Lord Elrond…"

Elron stared at the elf who had ridden there with Legolas. The prince did not seem to care that his companion was there, it was as if he would be glad if he weren't, so Elrond interfered.

"I'm sure there's no need to do such right now. You can leave the bags right there and I'll help him. You can return now. Legolas will be fine."

"But…" Rivendell was too beautiful, did he have to leave just now?

"Also, I imagine Thranduil would like news as soon as possible; he must want to know if the trip was fine and if his son arrived safely in my home. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can soothe his fatherly apprehension."

For the first time, Legolas eyed Elrond, slightly pleased to know the other elf, the spy, would be going away—he never liked his company anyway. And yet, at the same time, Legolas was suddenly very afraid, because as soon as the other elf left, he would be truly…alone…with absolutely no more hopes of going home and…

"Sure, Lord Elrond. I shall be going then." The elf left the bags and eyed Legolas one last time reproachfully since he hadn't spoken a word yet.

He entered the carriage and guided the horses back to the where they had come from.

"Legolas Greenleaf… The fair prince of Mirkwood," Elrond smiled.

Legolas said nothing. His eyes stared deeply into Elrond's. He felt ready to defend himself. His blood boiled and pulsed in his temples, for if the Lord elf tried to touch him, Legolas was prepared to react immediately. He would fight if he had to. He was already tense with anticipation.

Oh, and he hated the fact that Lord Elrond was studying him, trying to read him. He looked at Legolas with an amused smile the fair prince couldn't quite comprehend.

"You are truly beautiful, Legolas. Thranduil didn't lie when he talked so fondly of you."

Silence.

"And I'm sure you also have a beautiful voice, and it makes me wonder where it is right now…" he smiled and stepped closer. Legolas took a step back in response, frightened.

Elrond was taken aback when he smelled fear in Legolas' breath. Didn't the prince want what would happen? Had Thranduil lied? Thranduil had indeed seemed hesitant concerning Legolas' willingness… And it was obvious for Elrond right now, as he studied Legolas, that the reason behind his silence was much more than shyness. The elf was scared. Why he was scared was something that right now Elrond could not comprehend. What was there to fear?…  At least there was one thing for sure, he still resembled a lot that skittish kid elf Elrond had once given a lecture to.

Elrond sighed and tried to think of ways to approach the uneasy elf.

"So, Legolas, do you find it beautiful here?"

It took the blond elf, who was tense and defensive, some time before he nodded rapidly.

Elrond smiled again and stepped closer, trying to touch his shoulder in a greeting.

He watched, perplex, when Legolas stepped back, being far from reach within seconds, his breathing uneven and his eyes wide.

The revelation of his fearful manners, instead of being disappointing to Elrond, stirred an undeniable curiosity, a feeling of urgency to find out what was behind Legolas' wary, huge blue eyes. What might have been interpreted as annoying given the purposes of the Beltane ritual was actually somehow thrilling for the Lord. In his over three thousand years of experience, he hadn't met an elf quite like that—afraid of being touched.

He lowered his hand, still wondering. _'Why do you defend yourself so fiercely against no harm?'_ he thought quietly, always smiling. Elrond decided quickly that he had a growing desire for an answer to that question. Legolas intrigued him, and this was something no elf had managed to do for…well, for many hundred years.

"Fine. I believe I should take your bags inside then."

Legolas didn't move, he simply stared when Elrond took his bags in hands. He wanted to help, he didn't want the Lord of Imladris to be carrying his things, it did not seem right, but the thought that if he carried them he would have to go inside the Lord's house was frightening. Legolas stood still. His voice had left him long ago.

"You can stay here and appreciate the view. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting, fair prince. I will be back shortly."

With this said, Elrond smiled warmly and turned around before carrying the blond elf's bags into the house. Legolas didn't remember him as smiley as he was now. The image he had of Lord Elrond was of a serious elf… Legolas watched carefully as Elrond moved away and entered his beautiful place.

Legolas looked around. He was alone.

His eyes browsed the forest ahead and his breath caught. He glanced once again at the door through which Lord Elrond had disappeared to make sure he wasn't coming back just yet.

When he spun on his heels and started running towards the woods ahead, Legolas didn't know where he was going. He wasn't thinking. He just ran, and he ran as fast as possible, not knowing where he would go or how he would manage to get there. He didn't even mind that he might end up lost. He just ran. Legolas was nothing but sheer wild instinct as he ran wildly into the woods and out of sight.

When Elrond came back to the large balcony where they had been just minutes before, he frowned, looking for the blond elf and not being able to see him anywhere. He looked at the trees ahead, and with his high power of perception, he realized the slightest of movements in the leaves of the trees. And with a bit more concentration, he could hear the young elf's footsteps running straight into the forest.

He frowned with disbelief, and little by little, an unexpected and amused smile played on his lips. He hadn't seen _that_ coming. Who was this young prince of Mirkwood and why did he behave like this?

It often happened that some elves were shy at first, and understandably felt a bit hesitant when they arrived for the ritual. But for sure none of them had ever run away!

Elrond's smile widened as he looked into the horizon, still trying to listen to Legolas' running through the woods.

"Apparently…it will be a little more difficult than I expected."

\-------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**...5**

 

"You are a genius! Genius! Just plain brilliant, Legolas!" the blond prince snapped with sarcasm, deeply frustrated with what he had just done. "Out of all the plans I could have come up with, running away into the woods was the best one, really?!" he looked around. He had no idea where he was and, given his level of anxiety, he wasn't quite sure he could easily find his way back.

Of course that, being an elf, it wasn't like he would be lost in the middle of nature for too long. All he had to do was use his senses. The problem, Legolas knew, was that he was so emotionally unstable that he couldn't seem to use any of his senses in his present state of mind. Fear, despair and panic swarmed his thoughts. He was so distressed that there was no way he could trust his elven skills to guide him around. All of his intuition and capacity to listen to the nature around was blocked, and this only made Legolas despair further. What would he do now?…!

It was very likely that by now the Lord of Imladris had already noticed Legolas' absence, and Elrond was probably already furious with Legolas and…  
  
Legolas gasped and shook his head.

For sure an elf could survive on his own for a long time finding food and water within the woods, but how would Legolas manage to do it if he knew nothing about Rivendell? He didn't have the necessary peace of mind to walk around freely and explore. Legolas was scared; at any moment now Lord Elrond would come looking for him. After all, the Lord had established Rivendell, he knew each and every inch of land in there. Elrond could find him if he wanted and this made Legolas feel like a wrack of nerves.

A few minutes ago everything was as expected—Legolas had arrived as promised, and he could have thought clearly about what to do or say. But now he had already run away, and things couldn't simply start over. Whatever happened from here would be even more complicated, since it must be obvious to the elven Lord that Legolas wouldn't give in to any of this ritual stuff. He wouldn't. He didn't want to.

~ * ~

Elrond looked at the woods. Even though he could not see him, he felt Legolas too intensely. It was like he could hear his breathing pulsing in the air.

So beautiful, so frail and yet so strong… What was the mystery behind the youngster's fearful attitude? Why would he have any reasons to run? Even if he was afraid of the ritual itself, it was not like they couldn't sit and talk about it. There was no secrecy, Elrond would for sure answer everything he wished to know and therefore ease his mind.

Legolas' unexpected running away had immediately changed Elrond's plans of getting to know him. At least for the immediate future. Apparently, his knowing of Legolas would follow more tortuous paths… Did the prince think that Elrond was going to start everything just then? Take him to the bedroom and get things done with? Could the beautiful Legolas believe that he would be quickly taken to the Lord's bed and undressed, penetrated and conquered? Elrond shook his head and smiled lightly. If such was the thought rushing through Legolas' head, then he was understandably frightened, but also very naive… Instead of annoying the Lord, it sort of appealed to him. The more difficult, the more interesting things could turn out to be.

For now there was no time to rush. If Legolas felt that running into the woods and hiding was the safest for him, Lord Elrond would not make a move against it. If the archer from Mirkwood needed time to adjust, to accept or even to understand that there was no reason to fear, then so be it. Legolas would have his time. They would have the entire spring to make the ritual happen, and Elrond believed that, eventually, Legolas would come out of the woods. Young and unexperienced as he was with his elven skills, he wouldn't last long all by himself in a foreign land. Soon he would be hungry, thirsty and in need of rest.

It was just a matter of time, he thought. _'Give the elven prince the time he needs to adjust and he'll come back.'_  Elrond's lips curved softly with a smile once again and he sat in a comfortable chair in the balcony, quietly admiring the stunning view of Rivendell.

~ * ~

He wouldn't submit…he couldn't…it was against his nature… Legolas would try to stay within the woods for as long as he possibly could. He knew his instinct to run away had been too impulsive and too silly, but now it was done anyway… He had managed to escape for now, but what about then? For how long would he be safe? As he pondered, he realized he might have just made a difficult situation even worse…

Legolas already knew he was going to feel pain. Period. He was going to hurt and he could not avoid it. Then he had gone and run away, which must have been extremely offensive for the Lord of Rivendell… By now the elven Lord must be extremely disappointed, perhaps even furious… For sure things would be way, way worse… Legolas shuddered. He didn't know what price he would have to eventually pay for his stupidity.

Lord Elrond was in charge of initiating him, and what if Legolas just couldn't run from this? What if he couldn't escape? What if he ended up having to give in to someone who was most likely so angry with him… Legolas remembered the lecture he had once received. He had done so little and been so embarrassed! What would happen now that he had done something way worse and Lord Elrond practically had his father's permission to hurt him?! In fact, he Lord might have already decided to punish him.

"Fool!! You're so foolish!" Legolas snapped at himself as the sun eventually set, letting the night fall. "What do I do now?…" Legolas whimpered quietly. He didn't know how long he would be able to stand this situation, and didn't know what the consequences of his running away would be. But one thing was certain—whatever Lord Elrond's intentions were, Legolas would fight to his last breath not to let them happen!

~ * ~

Five days had passed since the day Legolas arrived in Rivendell. Legolas had managed to eat some fruits he found within the woods, but he hadn't been able to reach water. He could hear the sound of a waterfall not too far, but going there implied crossing a part of the woods where there were no trees, meaning that if Lord Elrond wanted he could easily catch him in the crossing. Legolas was as far from the house as he could manage to be, deep within the wild forest. He was seeking protection against something he didn't understand, and the thought that he didn't know for how much longer he could he handle being there made his despair grow.

The few fruits he had found had not been enough to satisfy his hunger, so he had to move farther away from the trees he got to know each day in order to find more. The lack of water made it more difficult to go search for food, and Legolas prayed vehemently for rain.

Of course that was not the worst. There was also the paralyzing fear that made him wonder what was going on in Lord Elrond's mind right now. Legolas didn't know what the Lord's intentions were, and it only added to his torment.

The Lord knew his land, he knew where Legolas would go looking for fruit; sooner or later the Lord was going to intercept him and drag him back. Not only this, if the waterfalls and the river Legolas could hear were the only source of water in Rivendell, the Lord could be waiting there already, knowing that Legolas would eventually need to go there and drink. He was so thirsty…

Apparently, even before the torture got started, Legolas was already suffering. And if things were difficult now that he was on his own, as he had always preferred to be, he could only imagine how much worse they would get when Lord Elrond did come looking for him. Which once again made Legolas wonder, why hadn't that happened yet…? For sure the Lord would be impatient and angry with him by now, and would try to get his hands on him as soon as possible… Why was he allowing Legolas to be within the woods? Considering he knew his land well enough to find him at any given time, why hadn't he, yet?

 _'Maybe he's planning something awful for when I get back…'_ Legolas shuddered. He cursed his hateful imagination for picturing the most horrible scenes. ' _But they won't happen anyway. I will not go back. There's no way I'm leaving here..'_ Legolas sighed. Normally, an elf wouldn't need food and water so much, but Legolas had two things against him. One, he was still fairly young, and needed to feed his body more often than a full grown elf. And secondly, his distress was accelerating his metabolism and increasing his need for nourishment, which made him grow weaker by the hour. Legolas didn't know for how much longer he could endure this situation, but he knew he couldn't go back. And he hated to admit it, but he was too frightened to go back now. 

~ * ~

During these five days, Lord Elrond had grown particularly fascinated by Legolas' resistance. He had imagined that Legolas needed some time on his own…a few hours… maybe a night spent on his own within the woods to clear his mind… But five days? No, it didn't sound like unwinding and clearing up thoughts. Legolas was obviously running away, and had no intentions of coming back.

Even though he could not comprehend the prince's attitude, Elrond found it intriguing. He knew Legolas must be having a hard time fending for himself, what with him being so young and inexperienced, and not knowing anything about the land. Elrond supposed the prince was eating fruits from the trees, but he knew for sure Legolas hadn't been drinking water. If Legolas wanted to drink he would have to cross through a clearing until he reached the many waterfalls from Rivendell, and that was a path that Elrond had cautiously watched. For sure there would be other ways, as an experienced elf would know, but if Legolas was really running from him, he was probably distressed and unable to use his elven sensibility.

Whenever Elrond wondered about the nature of this odd situation he was living, he would go back to the same question. Why? Why would Legolas want to run away?! It was not like he would be caused any harm! On the contrary, the Beltane ritual was all about being sexually pleased. There was a lot of learning, true, but pleasure was at heart of the ritual. What was there for him to fear? It would be his first time, and perhaps Legolas had heard rumors about it being painful, but even a virgin elf could have a pleasurable experience providing that the elf in charge of the process knew what to do. And Elrond knew… he had so much experience and he was overly zealous with the elves he cared for. Plus, after thousands of years lived, he had the virtue of the kindest patience, which allowed him serenity enough to respect Legolas' time. Even if this time was being longer than Elrond expected.

Legolas had no reason to hide like this. Did Thranduil tell his son about the ritual, that there was nothing to fear? Why being hungry and thirsty, to say the least, when he could have all the comfort of Lord Elrond's great home? Unless…

Unless Legolas knew what the ritual was all about and feared it because he was not a virgin… Maybe his father had thought something about him, something that Legolas was no longer, and now he was afraid Lord Elrond would find out and expose him to his father… Well, that could explain things. If that was the reason behind Legolas' attitude, they could talk about it. If Legolas was willing to open up, Elrond could keep a secret.

Whatever it was, Elrond knew he couldn't allow Legolas to be hidden in the woods for much longer. Even though he wished to respect the younger elf's time, they didn't have that many days ahead considering they were to be together only during spring. And it was not only about the initiation, Elrond had a lot to teach him about the elves, and the sexual connection between them had to be deepened…and Elrond obviously wanted his friend's son to have the best he could offer. Because he could, Elrond could offer so much! But he couldn't give if Legolas was not there. And what worried him the most was the fact that the prince was not drinking water. He must be getting weak, and Elrond definitely didn't want him to go through any discomfort, even those he was bringing upon himself.

Though he found it quite nice and intriguing to wait and see, and try to understand the reason behind Legolas' evident fear, Lord Elrond knew the time was coming when he would have to make an interference. For now everything was under control—Elrond could feel Legolas through his elven senses; he knew he was fine and wasn't far from there. But he also knew that there was a weakness growing by the hour. Thus, the Lord of Imladris made up his mind to wait until the day of tomorrow. If Legolas didn't show up after this night, he would go and find him.

Elrond would go into the woods and bring back the mysterious, fearful and uneasy elf he had to initiate.

Elrond sighed and looked at the beautiful sky, all covered up with stars. He felt the pulse inside of him quicken with the prospect of seeing Legolas again tomorrow. The Mirkwood prince was by far too shy and intriguing, unlike any elf Elrond had met before, and they had been together for only minutes. What else would he see behind those blue eyes if they were given the opportunity to share more of their time? Knowing he would eventually take Legolas was a sweet thought. Not only because the elf was so pretty that he seemed to glow, or so young and smart that he represented a wonderful student in potential, but because Elrond had no idea how he would eventually get the prince in his bed, be on top of him, and have Legolas willing enough to allow Elrond to claim his body.

 

\----------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**..6**

 

The sun rose in the morning of a beautiful, warm day of spring. Lord Elrond heard the many sounds of Rivendell in the early morning. He got dressed with his usual stately clothes and went outdoors to contemplate the day and, he couldn't deny, to hope that Legolas had returned. As Elrond walked around the balcony, however, he realized there was no sign of the blond elf; Legolas was still in the woods.

"By the Valar, prince…why are you so stubborn? Don't you know I represent no harm?" Elrond sighed and used his senses to try to locate Legolas. He couldn't be very far. Perhaps he was trying to come closer, seeking water. The Lord believed the fair Prince was probably exhausted by now.

Elrond had agreed to give him one more day, and right now he was conflicted about looking for the Prince or giving him more time. The Lord ended up deciding to wait patiently for a few more hours as the day unfolded before taking action. He already sensed Legolas' weariness, maybe today he would come back on his own…?

So Elrond waited through the morning, and when the afternoon broke into a hot day that rolled slowly into a lazy afternoon of more pleasant temperature, he decided it was time to find Legolas. It was bad enough that Legolas was alone, mentally tired and thirsty, but the Prince was also scared, and Elrond didn't want him to keep feeling that way. Since Legolas hadn't shown up on his own, Elrond knew he had to go looking for him.

As the Lord entered the woods, he looked at everything around, and it was like nature delivered him little messages, pointing towards Legolas' path. Elrond knew Rivendell extremely well, and it wasn't difficult at all for him to track Legolas down. As he had guessed, the prince wasn't very far. He kept walking, knowing it wouldn't take him much longer to find Legolas.

 

~ * ~

 

The younger elf had woken up feeling weaker and more distressed. That was not the way an elf was supposed to feel. All this tension was affecting him badly—his throat was dry, and just the thought of standing up and walking to find food or water was exhausting. Legolas had grown up in the woods, he should have been able to live perfectly well by himself within the woods for months, but after a few days he felt feeble. Now what was wrong with him?

He couldn't run from the answer. He was panicked and scared, as vulnerable in that forest as any strange human left in there to their own luck. His mind wasn't speaking to him through his senses, it only screamed of fear and frustration. He couldn't run away, he couldn't go back. Legolas didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could go back and find his way back to Lord Elrond's home not even if he wanted to by now.

The thought of being back in Mirkwood, in the middle of the trees and wildlife he knew so well was always a warm and safe thought at the back of his mind. For a moment he wondered how bad could this ritual really be?… Wasn't he overreacting? But then thoughts like nakedness, embarrassment, touching, hurting would all come back to his mind, making it impossible for him to move or to try and do anything about his situation.

Legolas sat on the ground, resting against a tree and closed his eyes briefly.

"Fair prince of Mirkwood, there you are!"

It was like his skin had jumped out of him, and all of Legolas' body got tense and rigid, only to burst into a feeling of complete, panicked surprise, making him stand up startled and jump backwards. He lost his breath when he saw the Lord of Imladris standing right in front of him—Legolas had not heard him approaching. That was it, he was lost.

"I would have loved to respect your decision to spend some time on your own, Legolas, but you must understand that our time is short, and I want that you have a wonderful time in my home…which may not happen if you insist on suffering the discomfort of living on your own right here." Elrond was pleased to see the elf once again. Legolas glowed with seeping vulnerability and fiery strength that, combined, made his beauty extremely enticing. Even the Lord couldn't quite figure out how to assimilate such fair elven beauty. The shining golden mane and the eyes, those blue eyes where Elrond could see something deliciously wild and fierce. Legolas pulsed with life and a thousand feelings, and for Elrond, who had grown used to the quiet and peace of his predictable routine, it was impossible not to be struck by Legolas' presence.

Legolas swallowed hard, he felt shaky and did his best to try to hide it.

"Will you please return with me, my fair elf?" Lord Elrond offered him his hand, but Legolas' eyes were like those of a deer confronting a hunter, huge and frightened.

The prince was looking for the traces of anger in the Lord's features. He was confused when he found none. After all his running and hiding, Lord Elrond looked way too calm, and his voice sounded way too kind. That had nothing in common with the serious and angry Lord that Legolas had pictured in his worst thoughts. Why was he being nice? Why wasn't Elrond angry? Legolas was not sure he trusted the friendly smile being offered to him. He was weak, but he was no fool!

"Are…aren't you mad?"

Lord Elrond stopped for a moment and relished the sweet sound coming from the blond's mouth. It made him want to touch Legolas. The Lord dropped his hand and stepped forward with a fond smile.

He watched when Legolas immediately took a fearful step backwards in response.

"Of course not, Legolas." Elrond watched the prince's face, knowing that Legolas was struggling with whether or not he believed him. Why would an elf be so uneasy for no reason? "I knew all along where you were. I just didn't come before because I wanted you to have your time and do your thinking, and come back when you chose so," he assured him.

"But why…why have you come then?" he stepped back again, instinctively, as Lord Elrond approached him a bit more.

"Because I sense your weakness. You need to drink and eat properly. And I am not letting you spend another night out here."

Legolas felt his chest tightening. What would happen when he went back to Lord Elrond's house? Would he undress him and…do the ritual? The younger elf's weakness got to him, making his thoughts seem like a blur of doubt and instinct, and yet his huge blue eyes remained locked on the dark-haired elf ahead.

"Come with me." Elrond reached out his hand again. "You can trust me, Legolas."

He felt so tempted to accept the offer… The Lord wasn't angry with him, and indeed, he needed proper food, water and rest. But when years before Haldir had asked him to close his eyes and trust him, something awful had happened. Something that wouldn't happen again.

"Tis not gonna happen!" Legolas cried out suddenly, spun on his heels and started running. Despite his lack of strength, he started a fast and blind run even further into the heart of the woods.

Elrond watched, perplex. He did not understand it at all. Running away again was so…so not what would be expected of an elf! Let alone an elf undergoing the Beltane ritual.

The Lord knew Legolas wouldn't go far, so he followed him at a calmer pace, prepared for what he saw when minutes later Legolas tripped and fell to the ground, gasping for air, exhausted after having put his last source of strength into his trying to escape. The fact that Legolas had let himself get to this point of weakness didn't tell Elrond what was going on with the prince, but did tell him that whatever it was, it was intensely felt by the prince. The Lord approached the elf who breathed with certain difficulty and offered his hand once again. His heart was suddenly filled with unexpected warmth at Legolas' irrational torment.

"Come with me little one. Let me take care of you."

Legolas lips quivered and his blue eyes begged against his will or control. At that moment, Elrond read something in his eyes, something that made his heart twitch. How could Legolas be thinking such thoughts?…

"I will not hurt you," he spoke, as if answering the prince's thoughts. "You have my word."

Legolas swallowed hard again. Being on his knees and looking up, the Lord of Imladris looked even more noble and powerful. Yet, Legolas' body screamed with a distress he could no longer handle. Therefore, with evident hesitation, he shyly accepted the hand that was being offered, allowing the Lord to pull him back to his feet.

Elrond released his breath, feeling relieved at the touch. For the first time they had touched one another, and that made the Lord considerably calmer to have gained at least a little of Legolas' trust. How could Legolas be so afraid that Elrond would cause him harm?… He didn't have time to think about it right now, instead, he carefully helped Legolas support the weight of his body against him and carried the blond elf out of the woods and into his home.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas was guided into a beautiful, large bedroom where his bags had been placed. He looked around to see through the window as the sun set in the distance. It was a spectacular view. The room was soothing, and he forced himself not to think of anything bad for now.

Legolas was supposed to be in Elrond's room; they were supposed to share a room during the season, but the Lord feared Legolas would go beserk if they had to sleep together right now. Even if they just slept side by side and nothing else happened. Elrond knew it would be better to give him some of his desired privacy in order to ease him into the ritual.

"You go ahead and rest, Legolas. I will get you some water." The Lord said and left the room, leaving behind a young elf with wide open eyes and fearful attitude, looking as if something bad could happen at any minute.

Slowly, Legolas allowed his sore body to sit on the soft, comfortable bed. It felt good being inside the Lord's house. As long as nothing happened, he would be fine being there. As long as he wasn't touched or anything.

When the Lord came back, he smiled at the blond elf sitting in bed, and approached him to do the same, sitting beside him and pressing the glass of water to his lips. He knew Legolas was perfectly capable of doing that on his own, but Elrond took the chance to create a small moment of intimacy as he held the glass for Legolas to drink. The prince didn't protest the small gesture, and was completely unaware that such a small moment was of great importance to establish their bond.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond smiled, placing the glass aside. "A little better now?"

Legolas nodded. He wasn't sure how much he should be talking to the Lord. He didn't want to give the impression that he would agree to things now, for he wouldn't. He might have left the woods, but he would still fight fiercely against any kind of contact. Specially one of a sexual nature…

"Yes… thank you," he replied softly.

Elrond, with all his wisdom and perception, saw Legolas' struggle just to be there, sitting beside him, and not run away.

"You have never agreed to your father's decision of sending you here, have you Legolas?"

At that, the blond's eyes fixed on Elrond's grey ones immediately. Legolas' lips parted, as if he himself had just said what he heard.

"No, I haven't," he replied with so much honesty that the slight hint of tears stung at the back of his eyes.

Elrond nodded slowly, as if he already expected the answer.

"I realized as much," he said.

 _'Why are you being nice? According to my father you wanted me here, you caused me to be sent here!'_ And yet, at the same time that Legolas was frustrated, he found warm relief in Elrond's words. It felt good that the fact that he was there against his will was out in the open now. Maybe the older elf would just give up on him and send him home. Legolas could always hope.

Elrond felt like cursing Thranduil. It was essential that the elf about to be initiated had given his consent to the ritual. He watched the fearful elf beside him and once again a thought came back to his mind. Maybe the reason behind Legolas' behavior…

"Legolas…I do not wish to do anything against your will. But you have to confide in me for I only want what is best for you."

The blond elf stared blankly at him. He never saw that question coming, it struck him like a fist to his stomach.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Legolas sucked in his breath, his fingers grew cold and his heart started beating fast. He felt the surge of blood warming his cheeks.

"It is fine, I promise. You can be honest with me, I will not judge you or any…"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Legolas answered vehemently. Of course he was! "I mean…I believe… I think I am. I am. I am virgin." Legolas felt lost and confused. And ashamed of course.

Elrond was extremely confused now.

"What do you mean, you think you are? How can you not know if you are a virgin?" he asked very softly, because he could tell the young prince was distressed. Legolas was truly intriguing.

"I…" Legolas looked for words, fighting against the knot forming in his throat. Why was it so hard to speak? To tell him the truth? He felt so ashamed, the past evoked so much guilt that hid deep within his conscience… "There was this one time when we were visiting Lothlórien and I met Haldir…" Legolas shuddered. He hated those memories, hated them. Legolas wished they would just go away. The fact that the Lord listened to him with respectful interest and patience was somehow more unnerving. "We played hide and seek and then…when we were resting under a tree he asked me to close my eyes and…" Legolas still remembered the firm pressure against his lips. It had felt so shameful, so wrong… "He touched me…" his cheeks were crimson, he was so embarrassed that he was on the verge of tears.

Elrond smiled encouragingly, wanting Legolas to know that it was okay to go on. He imagined Haldir and the prince, just a couple of young elves playing around and flirting with their sexualities. They were only natural, these little sexual games, they were a part of growing up.

"So he touched you… Let me guess, he put his hand inside your breeches and touched you?"

"No!" Legolas sounded scandalized and Elrond frowned, confused and startled with the blond elf's intense response. "He touched me _over_ my breeches and tunic…and, and it was only for a few seconds because I fought him off." Legolas felt his eyes burn with the feeling of impending tears. He had never told this story to anyone. Lord Elrond was now the only one aware of his shameful past. "I punched him…and then I ran away." he confessed guiltily. Maybe he would finally be punished for that moment with Haldir. After all those years hiding this secret, perhaps now Legolas would be forced to face the consequences.

Elrond stared quietly at Legolas for a long moment. In the depths of the younger elf's eyes, he saw the greatest innocence and the greatest fear he had ever seen. Was Legolas truly so special? Things were starting to make sense now… His running away, for example… Not only was the prince awfully embarrassed of something as natural as sex, he also wasn't even familiar with the concept of virginity. Perhaps Legolas thought that kissing or touching another elf sexually had meant the end of his virginity. Elrond then wondered if Legolas knew what sex really was... Well, he had to, right? Thranduil wouldn't have sent his son if Legolas didn't even know what was going to happen. Suddenly, a great feeling of relief took Elrond over because he would be the one going through Beltane with Legolas. He wouldn't trust another elf to tutor the prince of Mirkwood. Elrond would need all his vast experience with such a peculiar student. With Legolas, it would not be simply about defloration, there was a lot to be opened, understood, and cleansed within prince's confused mind.

"So…am I? Am I a virgin? Did I disappoint my Ada?" The question came from a shy, small and unsure voice that startled Elrond and brought him back from his reverie. He then thought of what he had heard and his heart ached. The prince was so naive that Elrond felt an unstoppable need rise in him to protect Legolas from his own vulnerability. When the palm of his hand gently cupped Legolas cheek, he gave him a soothing look, but the prince grew tense nonetheless.

"Yes, dear prince, you are a virgin."

Legolas sighed with relief, and for a minute he completely forgot the hand on his cheek. When he blinked, a couple of tears ran down his face. It was like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Only then did Legolas understand just how much guilt and doubt he carried inside because of his past. Only then, as he told someone about it, could he understand how much those memories had eaten at his conscience.

Elrond didn't resist the urge to caress his face gently, but Legolas grew quickly aware of the touch and shied away. "Shh…don't run. Am I hurting you?"

Legolas hesitated, as if considering the question as his eyes searched into the Lord's.

Slowly, he shook his head.

"Then do not fear me. I offer you no harm, fair prince of Mirkwood."

He stroked his fingers gently across the skin of Legolas temple, cheek and chin.

"Relax, Legolas. You can enjoy the touch."

As his heart raced in a convulsion of feelings, Legolas gave in and leaned briefly into the touch. A little was so much… He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed someone to caress him. Lord Elrond was right, that touch did not hurt.

"You should probably sleep some" Elrond retreated his hand, not knowing how sorry Legolas secretly felt for the loss of contact. "You must be tired from your little journey," he smiled kindly and Legolas mirrored him, albeit shyly. He tensed again, though, when the Lord stood up and his mouth came towards his face. Legolas cowered, his eyes wide and wary, his heart thudding. "Calm down, prince… I simply wish to plant a good night kiss on the top of your head. Can I?" Elrond was a fast learner—patience and affection were the keys to earn Legolas' trust.

Legolas finally nodded, and closed his eyes at the feel of lips pressing gently on top of his head. He then opened his eyes and saw Lord Elrond smiling at him.

"Go ahead and sleep. If you need anything, just ask and I'll come to you."

Legolas nodded again. After what he had just revealed and the little touches he experienced, he was much too confused to say anything. He watched as the Lord left what appeared to be now Legolas' room, and after a brief hesitation, Legolas lay on the soft sheets, and for the first time since he arrived, his mind found peace as his head rested on the pillow.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**...7**

 

 

Elrond stood on the balcony, thoughtful. Legolas had admitted to not consenting to the ritual. If Elrond really wanted, he could call the whole thing off on the grounds of Thranduil having omitted the truth. The Mirkwood king would be offended and angry, but he would have to accept it because he was in the wrong. During the night, as Legolas finally rested, Elrond thought long and hard about whether or not he should continue with Beltane as planned. The truth was, Elrond wanted to help Legolas. For some reason, the prince was unable to appreciate intimacy, and this reflected on his life and his relationship with other elves, without a doubt. The Lord of Imladris knew that he could help Legolas with his uneasiness and fear, and it would bring him great joy to be able to make Legolas more confident and in control of his feelings.

Besides, if he turned Legolas down for the ritual, Thranduil would probably just find another elf who would go ahead and initiate Legolas regardless of the prince's fears. The very thought of a less patient and careful elf being in charge of taking Legolas, who was so frightened and naive, made Elrond's blood get a few degrees hotter with displeasure. He did not like that idea. The Lord of Imladris had to admit that helping Legolas wasn't the only reason why he wanted to continue the ritual. He _wanted_ to be the one seeing Legolas through it. Weirdly enough, even though they had barely talked or interacted at all, Elrond didn't want that Legolas was taken by another elf, and the possessiveness of the thought took him by surprise.

Elrond looked into the distance and sighed. The ritual had barely started and the Lord was already surprised with the unexpected result of his and Legolas' meeting. Perhaps Elrond should be frustrated and angry with Thranduil, but he wasn't. Not one bit.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas woke up as the sun was barely rising in the horizon, and the first thing his ears picked up was how quiet the place was. Was Lord Elrond still asleep? Legolas didn't think the Lord slept much, but maybe he was resting his mind. The blond elf was more than just a little tempted to escape again as he looked outside the window at the great sight ahead.

It wasn't like he didn't feel thankful for Lord Elrond's kindness, but if the older elf continued getting closer to him it would not be good at all! Yesterday Legolas had allowed Elrond to touch his face. What if the Lord had understood that as a sign that Legolas was willing to let the ritual happen? The older elf might be getting ready to…to _initiate_ him. Legolas shuddered at he thought. No, such thing would not happen, Legolas would never change his mind. No one could understand his reasons, not even himself, not completely, therefore running from everything was more than just a little appealing.

As he made his way out of the bedroom and around the house, Legolas believed he was completely alone. His heart started beating fast, for he was just a few meters from the front door. He didn't want to go through that again—being alone in the woods,—but he didn't know what Lord Elrond's plans were now that Legolas was in his house. Perhaps it would be better to run again, further away this time, other than staying and finding out.

As he stepped foot outdoors, Legolas heard a voice calling his name softly, and a strong shiver ran wildly up and down his spine.

"Good morning, Legolas. Did you sleep well?" Elrond saw when the fair prince woke up. He had been preparing them food as he watched Legolas make his way out of the room and around the house, going for the front door. The Lord could read Legolas' intentions all over his body movements, and he had watched, amused, as the young prince struggled with whether or not he would run away again.

Legolas turned around, startled, to see the Lord holding a tray with wine, fruit and bread. As they looked into each other's eyes, Legolas was positively certain that the Lord knew about his intentions to run. Legolas would have been embarrassed, but his stomach churned and he realized his hunger right now overpowered his shame. His mind might have made plans to run away, but his stomach had just begged to differ.

"I thought you'd be hungry." the Lord smiled knowingly, reading Legolas like a book.  "Help yourself." He offered the tray and Legolas hesitated half a second before taking a piece of bread and biting into it fiercely. Elrond could not take his eyes away. He watched with patient affection as Legolas ate.

"Thank you," the prince murmured, uncertain, after swallowing the food.

"You're welcome, Legolas." Elrond placed the tray on top of a small table and walked to the balcony, the place where Legolas had been heading for before.

The blond elf watched as the dark-haired Lord took a seat on the large balcony and let his eyes gaze into the distance, admiring the sight of Rivendell. Legolas couldn't explain, but it didn't matter how harmless Lord Elrond looked, being in his presence caused his heart to race and the eventual shiver to run up and down his spine. It was odd. Not entirely bad, but somehow overwhelming.

"I didn't know you were up," Legolas said. He sat down as well, but at a safe distance from the Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond smiled.

"I don't sleep much. I also like to be here when Anar rises. You really surprised me, though."

Legolas's blue eyes were questioning.

"And why would that be?"

The Lord kept his smile to himself.

"Not many young elves appreciate the early breeze."

"I have always liked it better in the morning," Legolas stated.

"Well, fair elf, you're one of a kind." Elrond turned his face to look into Legolas' eyes. He secretly loved it when he saw the rush of blood to the youngster's cheeks. It was nice knowing he affected him so.

Legolas looked around, restless. They were just talking, that was true, but what was the point of it? Where was that conversation leading them? What was going to happen next? He was there for a reason, to be taken, so why was the Lord elf talking about the day so patiently? It wasn't supposed to be like that. Did he think Legolas would give in if they started talking? Well, that was certainly funny because there was absolutely no way he would ever…

"Why did you want me here?" Legolas blurt out, evident tension rising within him.

The rushed question startled the Lord. It didn't make much sense, after all, the blond's father had been the one responsible for their being together right now.

When Legolas stood up, so did Elrond. The Lord hoped that all his years of experience would help him handle Legolas skillfully.

"I didn't want you here."

Legolas's eyes, that had been huge and accusatory when he saw the Lord rise to his feet, were now filled with confusion and, even though he could not understand it, disappointment. The latter was so unexpected that it clouded his mind and left him speechless…

"You didn't…didn't want me?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, I just wasn't open to taking any more students through Beltane anymore. I hold no objections against you, Prince." Elrond took a few important steps closer until Legolas was within reach.

"I can go away." Legolas certainly wasn't thinking clearly, the proximity of their bodies made him nervous.

"I'd rather not… I find myself quite pleased with sharing your company." Elrond's was now so close that Legolas could feel the warmth of his body when Elrond cupped his cheek. Legolas was not breathing. The Lord smiled, watching how effectively the spell of his presence worked on Legolas. His fingers caressed the skin gently, and even through the small distance separating them, the Lord could feel the pulse racing in Legolas' veins. The young elf breathed hard.

Legolas stood still when a hand touched the back of his neck. A thousand sensations seemed to take him over and yet he could not move. There were so many feelings that he wasn't quite familiar with, but there was also one he had felt before…

Legolas gasped when a gentle finger touched the tip of his elven ear. A wild shudder made him tremble from head to toe and a spike of something very intense made him shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

Lord Elrond watched, not without some hunger in his eyes, how very little could elicit such a fiery response. The young prince had no idea how hotly the fire he had within could burn. Elrond could only imagine how it would feel the day Legolas allowed this fire to fuel his passion through their touching…

"There's no need to fight me, Legolas… I am here to help you get to know yourself better…" Elrond touched the fair skin of Legolas' neck, feeling each and every shiver that broke on the soft skin. He touched Legolas' lips softly with his thumb, unable to fight the urge to find out just how soft they would feel. And indeed, Legolas' lips felt like silk, luscious and soft against his fingertips.

At the quivering touch, so intimate and so powerful, Legolas forced his way out of the strange haze he was caught into.

"Don't—!" he stepped backwards, trembling with rage that was born from equal amounts of fear and burning desire. Not that he was aware of anything except the anger he felt.

"Legolas…"

"Nay!!" he stepped farther away. "It's not going to happen! Never!! Do you hear me?? I will never let it happen!" before fearful tears could try and make their way out of his eyes, the blond elf spun on his heels and started to run blindly towards the woods. Again.

"Prince! Just please come back tonight. I would hate to find you as weak as I did before," Elrond spoke, and he knew Legolas had listened.

He watched as Legolas once again disappeared from sight within the green in Rivendell. The Lord found out he simply could not be mad at Legolas. No matter what, Legolas' resistance held an allure of its own. His childish, innocent and stubborn behavior woke something inside Elrond that hadn't felt alive for hundreds of years. A feeling of joy was now arousing Elrond's curiosity and urging him to delve further into the essence of the shy elf from Mirkwood. And his curiosity, Elrond had to admit, wasn't the only feeling being aroused inside him. He had been preparing himself for the ritual since he heard Legolas would come, but now that he was there and Elrond had seen and touched him—the way his lips had felt so soft at his touch—Elrond knew he wasn't unaffected by the ritual. Beltane was certainly having its way with the Lord already. Even though Elrond was in in charge, his body's reaction to the closeness pulsed with a desire that had little to do with control.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond waited patiently through the day, toying with the memory of their contact in the morning until evening, when he went inside his home and prepared dinner for both of them.

When, as the night fell, Legolas walked past the door and into the house with a stubborn look, the Lord was not surprised, but he had to hide his smile. He was setting the table, his back to Legolas, when, even though Legolas' feet didn't make a sound on the floor, Elrond felt the Mirkwood prince come closer. He could also tell the blond elf was looking at him insistently, and yet Elrond did not turn around until he heard Legolas speak.

"You said you didn't want me here."

The wise elf with long dark hair appreciated the hurt in Legolas' voice.

"Yes." When Elrond turned around, he met the stubborn look he already knew would be there. Legolas had probably been thinking about this matter since they talked in the morning.

A glint of hurt once again flashed in Legolas' blue eyes.

"Why am I here then?" his question came out through gritted teeth, and his voice nearly cracked as it begged the Lord not to say what Legolas already knew.

Elrond looked at the table ahead, not wanting to hurt Legolas.

"Why don't the two of us eat something before we talk?"

"Was it my father?" Legolas insisted. The feeling of betrayal was evident in his words.

Elrond turned and faced Legolas. He chose his next words carefully as he approached the blond elf.

"No, stay where you are! Did Ada ask you to take me?" when a sob managed to make its way out of his chest and past his throat, Legolas shook with anger.

"Yes, he did," Elrond told him the truth.

Legolas felt like crying, except that he was just too angry to do so. He experienced a feeling he had never before felt; it was like he had been stabbed on the back.

"Ada insisted on this, did he not? He wanted you to accept me here." By now Legolas' voice was not so much an accusation as it was a lament.

Elrond ignored Legolas' previous words and approached the elf who was now sitting on the sofa with his hands buried in his soft blond hair. He sat beside him as he spoke.

"Thranduil is an honorable elf whom I admire very much. He only wants what is best for you."

Legolas stared into Elrond's eyes and his face showed his pain. _'Best?? Are you serious?? This is the worst thing that could have happened to me!'_

"You may not see it now, but your father knew how much Beltane would mean to you, and I accepted his request because I know he wanted you to have a great experience. I was flattered to know that he would trust his precious son to be initiated under my care."

"You don't understand." Legolas shook his head. He felt beat.

"If you stopped resisting it so badly, and tried to understand your father's motives, I'm sure his decision would make more sense…"

"No!" Legolas stood up. "You don't understand, nobody understands!! I don't want it!" he protested. "Why can't he respect my wish not to take part in this ritual?? What good is there in being a prince when I can't even decide my own fate?! I never asked for this, I never wanted to be Mirkwood's prince, I just want to be left alone, is that too much to ask?!"

"Legolas…" Elrond tried, from his position on the sofa, to soothe the elf walking back and forth before him.

"No! You know nothing! I never asked for this, he had no right to send me here! I don't… I don't want to be touched, I don't want it!" he cried out, growing dangerously more and more agitated. "It is not fair! He shouldn't have done that, I am not supposed to be here, I can't stand it! I don't want it, I won't let it happen, never! Never ever, nothing is going to happen, I won't allow it to!"

"Legolas!…" Elrond stood up.

"No, you stay away from me! I don't want you to touch me, I don't need anybody near me!" Legolas was breathing so hard and so fast that his senses began to falter.

"Prince, you have to calm down." Elrond watched as Legolas' emotions overpowered him. Right now Legolas wasn't rational, and Elrond knew that it would be difficult to help him with words.

"No, stay away!" Legolas stepped backwards until his back touched the nearest wall. "I don't want this ritual to happen, I won't let it happen!! I won't!!! Nay!!" Legolas shut his eyes tightly. He was shaking, he was shaking all over when Elrond closed the distance between them and cupped his face gently. The Lord's larger frame pressed him against the wall, making it impossible for Legolas to escape. With nothing but the wall behind him and Lord Elrond's body before him, right in front of him, grazing his own, Legolas' erratic breathing escalated.

"Shhh…easy, Legolas. You need to calm down," Elrond's voice was soothing.

"I just wanna go home," he whispered, pressing his back further against the wall in a weak attempt to escape the closeness. He knew he sounded childish and foolish, but he couldn't help it.

"Take a deep breath. Things in here won't be that bad."

"I don't believe you," Legolas' lips quivered, despite his braveness to utter those words. The closeness to Elrond made his thought process even more erratic. Legolas was battling his fear and the unexpected, undesired arousal that stirred inside him.

Elrond could smell Legolas' desire. It fired his own and his eyes showed that. Perhaps Legolas could read that, because he struggled to get way.

"Stay away from me, please, let me go, you don't understand, I…I can't..." Legolas was babbling incoherently, making a quick descent into sheer chaos. Elrond did not want to push, but right now Legolas wasn't leaving him many options.

"What are you doing?!" Legolas' panicked voice echoed fearfully when Elrond pulled Legolas in his arms and held him tightly, knowing that the embrace would eventually help him calm down. The more Legolas squirmed, the more Elrond held on. He ran a hand up and down Legolas' back, and his cheek rested softly against Legolas' temple.

Legolas was shaking like a leaf. He felt Elrond's scent fill his nostrils and the warmth of his body envelope him, and he didn't know what to do. That was the scariest feeling he had ever felt, and it triggered all sorts of reactions from his body.

Elrond let his nose graze Legolas's cheek and jaw line. Because Legolas had so little control over his feelings, Elrond was able to smell the thick wave of arousal rushing through the prince's veins, and the Lord buried his nose into Legolas' neck to better breath in his sweet scent.  When Legolas shuddered at the feeling, Elrond planted a soft kiss to the prince's neck, and he could feel the shiver that traveled Legolas' body. Feeling bold, Elrond licked the sensitive spot between Legolas' neck and shoulder, and felt the prince's pulse quicken against his tongue. He left a trail of soft kisses on the younger elf's fair skin that caused Legolas to shudder.

"What are you doing?…" Legolas pleaded weakly. It felt like there was fire running through his veins instead of elven blood.

"I'm helping you calm down." The Lord's voice was barely above a whisper, and when his lips closed around Legolas' earlobe and he nibbled gently, the prince's body arched into him. Elrond then felt what Legolas tried to hide.

"I don't want you to touch me…!" Legolas begged weakly.

"Not even if I promise not to hurt you?"

Legolas shut his eyes and tried to control the weird and hateful shudders that rocked his body over and over. His heart was racing in a warm, good feeling, but his mind kept screaming that it was wrong.

The heat of Legolas' breath caressed Elrond's skin, fueling his desire further. At that moment, Elrond cherished his self-control. Right now, though, he wanted Legolas to learn to relax and not be so defensive. He licked at tip of Legolas' elven ear, an important erogenous zone for elves, teasing the sensitive skin with knowing expertise. Legolas felt his body become liquid; it was like he was only standing because Lord Elrond was pressing him against the wall. As the Lord's lips and tongue worked, Legolas' gasps grew more frequent and his twisting against the larger body intensified.

Legolas moaned. The sound, a delicious surprise to Elrond, was a shameful shock to Legolas' own ears.

"Let me go, let me go…" Legolas pleaded desperately. It was all so frightening—how helpless he felt, the sound that had escaped his lips, and the feeling that something was about to happen, something he couldn't understand.

"Then let me hear that again…" Elrond whispered hotly against his ear.

Legolas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew what the other elf was talking about. He was feeling so ashamed of that sound he had just made! He wouldn't do it again! He would fight against that unarticulated sound produced in the back of his throat so he wouldn't, wouldn't...

"Nay…" he shook his head.

Elrond pushed him just a little bit further, trying to shut down the demands of his own body. He closed his lips around the tip of Legolas' ear at the same time he thrust his hips into Legolas', bringing their erections together.

Legolas bucked into the friction. Heat spread wildly inside him, weakening him, consuming him, allowing another sweet little moan to roll out of his lips. " _Mm!_ "

"That's better." Elrond purred.

"Please, please, please, let me go…" Legolas cried softly. His voice was thick with lust, but it was also desperately scared.

Elrond closed his eyes briefly and swallowed all of his pulsing need. He kissed Legolas' cheek tenderly and pulled his body a few inches away from the quivering elf. "Easy Legolas…easy…" he comforted the blond elf. Legolas was desperately aroused, and he clearly had no idea how to deal with that. "It's okay, calm down…"

Legolas watched, breathlessly, as Elrond retreated, giving him some space. The prince's eyes sparkled with doubt and fury.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Did you not like it at all?" Elrond thought of the evident arousal he had felt between Legolas legs and that would undoubtedly still be there if he reached down his hand.

"I didn't! I hated it!" Legolas protested, unaware of how easily the Lord could see through him.

Elrond frowned.

"You can be quite intriguing, but I don't think you are a good liar," he teased softly. Legolas blushed. "It's all right to enjoy pleasure. Admitting it will bring you no harm."

Legolas's cheeks were now flushed with remaining arousal and angry embarrassment. "I am going to my room now. I wish you do not show up in there," he spoke defiantly then paused, as if he remembered who he was talking to. "Please," he added sheepishly.

Lord Elrond nodded with a small movement of his head and watched Legolas storm out of the living room and into his chamber. When the door was slammed shut, the dark haired Lord smiled softly, not without some relief. Legolas was capable of feeling passion—there was heated desire inside him, and Elrond was able to elicit that. Then what was holding him back? Why the fear? Thranduil's son was going to be a challenge, that much had been established.

The truth was that Legolas, with all his complex and confusing emotions, had already managed to arouse more than Elrond's sexual desire, setting into motion a cascade of feelings neither Prince nor Lord would have much control over in the future.

\-------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**…8**

 

 

The following morning, the lithe elf from Mirkwood was extremely quiet and kept his distance. He had eaten breakfast with great hunger, but he did not take part in any conversation. There was no doubt, given his attitude, that he was annoyed, almost angry, about what had happened the day before. Lord Elrond couldn't help but feel amused. Was Legolas mad because he had felt pleasure? Now that was certainly odd. But again, many things concerning the fair prince were quite peculiar.

Though having Legolas in his arms had been extremely good, Elrond knew he had to give the prince some space. He wanted Legolas to trust him, not to push him further away. Even if a strong sexual tension grew powerful within his body, he would give Legolas some more time to adjust in Rivendell. The Lord had already realized that it took Legolas time to trust, but when he did, he opened up, like he had about his past in Lothlórien. There was some hidden sweetness about Legolas, hidden away under layers of vulnerability that the prince tried to protect at all costs. There was truth in Legolas eyes, coated with fear and innocence. Of course Legolas was still too young, and not capable of dealing with his emotions very well, but in many aspects the prince was a lot like a shy, stubborn and fearful child, whose innocent flooded his every sense and kept him trapped within himself. This same innocence, however, cried out for affection, something Legolas must have always tried his best to keep locked within.

As the day unfolded and Elrond allowed Legolas the freedom to roam around his land without going near him, the blond elf grew more confident. Wherever he went, Legolas managed to keep always safely far from the Lord, and thus he was able to have some fun walking the beautiful yards of Rivendell. As Legolas relaxed, Elrond's mind worked relentlessly wondering about the unusually interesting student he had under his care.

Elrond was aware that his friend Thranduil was a very determined, brave, virtuous and strong elf concerned with Legolas' future. He had never been one of the more sensitive elves, though. The Lord of Imladris had known his Mirkwood friend to be rational to the extreme, proud and, truth be told, arrogant sometimes. Thranduil was the kind of elf who would get exactly what he wanted, regardless of what he had to do in the process. He was stubborn, too, and that much Legolas had certainly inherited from his father's personality. Elrond did not imagine Thranduil was the kind of father who might sit down and have a conversation about emotions. He wondered what kind of father he had been to the sensitive prince.

From what Elrond's skilled perception understood, Legolas' fear and hesitation to establish a connection with other elves could have some something to do with Thranduil's distant manners, and of course, what had happened between Haldir and he might play a part, too. But that was not all. Legolas was, regardless of those around him, _different_ from other elves, and the desire to get to know everything about the blond prince had a strong hold on Elrond.

The Lord could spend hours wondering about matters that had caused Legolas to be as distant and lonely as he seemed to be, so afraid of trusting and touching. But what really mattered now was how Elrond was going to slip past Legolas' defenses and show him that there was nothing to fear… Legolas acted like a wounded, wild animal keeping everybody at bay with its irrational fear and ferocity, and Elrond just needed to find the best way to approach the prince and show him that what was going to happen between them would bring him no harm…nothing but pleasure, so much pleasure Legolas couldn't dare imagine…

~ * ~

Legolas was confused. When he woke up that morning he had prepared himself for more of the Lord's insistence in getting near him. Legolas woke up with thicker walls around himself, ready to protect himself against any harm that might be inflicted. But the Lord keeping a safe distance and not demanding that Legolas get closer was nothing like what the prince's tormented mind had expected. It was oddly disappointing to realize that Elrond was peacefully giving up on him that day. How was Legolas supposed to understand it?! One day the Lord gives him plenty of time and space, and the other he presses him against the wall and…and…

 _'Actually, I'm glad he's not paying any attention to me,'_ Legolas decided. He kept his distance and, as the day unfolded, he was a lot more relaxed than he had been when he woke up. Legolas let go of his worried thoughts in order to worship the beautiful nature in his surrounds. The sheer beauty of Rivendell was able to put him at ease, erasing most of the terrifying impressions he had felt the night before.

Legolas wouldn't allow himself to think of what happened. He didn't want to dwell over the fact that he had felt something that drowned his body into pure fire when Lord Elrond was so close and his mouth did…did those things… It was all so embarrassing, Legolas felt so ashamed… The prince's fair cheeks burned crimson red at the memory of Lord Elrond licking at the tip of his elven ear. It had been awful, completely awful! Even though his breath grew ragged and his blood felt hotter at the memory, it had been awful, Legolas decided.  Even though his hands, always so firm whenever he practiced archery, trembled and became sweaty at memory, and his heart raced erratically, it was awful. There was no way that something capable of causing such burning weakness and loss of control could be good, Legolas told himself.

Besides, last night, as Legolas had laid in bed trying to calm down and tell himself everything would be okay, something he absolutely didn't understand and therefore hated, kept his mind troubled—the throbbing bellow his waist. It didn't matter how much Legolas tried to ignore it, it only got worse. When he had reached down and touched his flesh, hoping it would stop pulsing, Legolas had felt as if lightning struck through his body. The feeling had caused him to shudder and remove his hand, is if it had been burned. Yes, he remembered the feeling of touching that flesh continuously until something very weird, confusing and…and dirty and wrong happened. He wasn't supposed to feel that. Legolas knew that if he did touch himself, he would only end up feeling something so overwhelming that would leave him feeling shamefully guilty for weeks.

So, Legolas hadn't done anything the night before, even though his flesh pulsed with desire. The prince of Mirkwood had breathed deeply and steadily to clear his thoughts, and after some time and a lot of patience, he had finally calmed down enough to be able to sleep.

Anyway, there was nothing about the previous night that he would like to remember as he explored Rivendell. If he was stuck in that land, at least he could walk around to pass the time since he couldn't practice with his bow. As long as the Lord didn't come near him, it would be fine.

~ * ~

During the next week, the days had been pretty much the same. Elrond had not tried to get closer, he let Legolas spend time on his own, and every now and then tried to engage in conversation. Sometimes Legolas spoke a little, sometimes he shied away, wary. Either way, the Lord did nothing to stop him. As the days passed by, Elrond's attempts at getting Legolas to speak became more often, and so did the looks they shared every now and then from a safe distance—looks pregnant with interest, fear, curiosity and, yes, charged with sexual tension.

The wise Elrond found himself in the middle of a difficult, yet extremely delightful, challenge. He wanted that Legolas had his time, that he felt comfortable and safe within Rivendell, but time was moving fast, and he also wanted that Legolas learned everything he was supposed to. And even though he found himself more and more fond of simply watching Legolas as the young elf moved through the day, Elrond could hardly fight the urgency that the whole ritual evoked in his body; the intense sexual tension he could feel rising in Legolas as well, even if the prince would not understand it. It was good watching Legolas, but it could be much better for both of them being closer.

Legolas' alluring presence in his land put Elrond in a peaceful, blissful state of mind and spirit. The more the days passed by, the more he felt his heart captivated by Legolas' uneasiness, and the harder it was thinking about the ritual. The mere thought of doing something against Legolas' will made Elrond's chest painfully tight. Legolas' fear was genuine and heart-breaking, and Elrond couldn't ignore that.

 _'He shouldn't be scared of me. It makes no sense…'_ As he watched another sunset from the balcony, he spotted Legolas, not too far from there, studying a wild blue flower with undivided attention.

The slender elf quickly sensed somebody approaching, and he eyed Elrond accusingly when the Lord got too close. Legolas' child-like anger was so endearing that it melted a safely cold heart.

"What do you want here?" Legolas frowned and his breath caught up immediately.

Had it been any other elf speaking so rudely to him, Elrond might have been annoyed. When Legolas spoke such blunt words, however, it made Elrond smile softly.

"Anything but scare you away. I figured, since you are in my land anyway, why shouldn't we talk?"

Legolas watched him, his eyes full of doubt, but he didn't step back.

"Your father has told me that you are a fine archer. Do you miss practicing?"

Legolas nodded quickly.

"A lot. Yes. I miss being home."

"Isn't Rivendell as beautiful as Mirkwood?"

"It's not this. Rivendell just isn't my home. And I wanted to be home," he explained.

The Lord watched him closely, his heart constricting at the genuine sadness flashing in the blond's eyes.

"Come here, Legolas." Elrond took Legolas's hand in his, and the prince's heart started beating wildly fast. "I would like to show you something."

The blond didn't have time to protest as he was quickly guided through the woods in a certain direction. He didn't know what to do about the firm yet gentle hand that grasped his own. Legolas followed for a few minutes until they heard the delightful sound of water falling.

"There! Take a look!" Elrond pointed at the crystal water dropping freely from an spectacular waterfall. The sight was so full of beauty that Legolas didn't fight the hand that still held his. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Legolas' eyes were wide open, trying to take in the sight. Beautiful, indeed.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"Here." Elrond tugged at his hand and soon both elves were knelt in front of the peaceful water that came from the high hills into a free descent until it became calm again, as it was now, with the impressive reflection of the fading sun shining on its surface. The elves caressed the water, allowing it to run wetly through their fingers.

Legolas clearly enjoyed the activity. The Lord watched him with great joy and emotion.

"Do you enjoy the feeling, Legolas?"

"Yes, I do," he smiled with contentment.

"Who would have guessed that such peace could be found when just seconds before this same water was falling freely and fast through the rocks up above." Elrond spoke softly and studied Legolas closely.

"Aye," Legolas smiled, agreeing.

"I believe we have a lot in comment with the water, don't you?"

Legolas stilled his hand on the surface, a smile still playing on his lips as he listened to the older elf.

"It is calm and fragile, yet strong and powerful, and even though many secrets lie in its depths, when you look at its surface all you're met with is this crystal clear water…"

Legolas listened carefully, enraptured.

"Tell me, Legolas, what do you think of the water?"

"I love it!" He did not hesitate. "I love being inside the water, I love the way it feels as it touches my skin. I love how fresh, how soft it is… I love the movement of the water. It may seem still, but it's always, always moving…" he played with his fingers in the cool water. His other hand was still resting within the Lord's.

"That's good. And tell me, what do you think about the water that runs high in the hills, the water that hasn't yet fallen to this lake where you now play with your fingers?"

Legolas frowned slightly.

"I don't know…"

"Do you think that water is scared? Because you see, the water running in there doesn't see where it's going; that water does not see the path ahead, and yet it can't stop moving, it can never stop flowing… Do you think the water is scared of what awaits in the near future?"

"How can the water be scared? Falling and running towards the ocean is the natural course of water. Besides, nothing bad will happen! In fact, it might be nice falling from such great high, being completely free and having nothing to fear… Because it's just water, and water doesn't hurt when it falls and flows into the lake." Legolas pondered.

Elrond smiled knowingly.

"Very good… Now suppose you could talk to the water running up there in the hills. What advice would you give to that scared water, because yes, the water is scared, in order to make it calm, so that it could flow easily and enjoy the ride until the lake?"

Legolas shrugged and an amused little smile played on his lips at such weird thought.

"I don't know. I imagine I would tell the water there was nothing to fear." Legolas thought about it. "That the way down would be thrilling and that, in the end, things wouldn't be much different from what they were when the water was running up high."

Legolas finally eyed the Lord and realized that Elrond was watching him intensely under a very knowing gaze. When the Lord of Rivendell cupped Legolas' cheek softly with his wet fingers, while his other hand still held Legolas' one tightly, the prince shivered.

"Think of what you just said, Legolas, for you are this water." Elrond watched Legolas' face change from relaxed to tense as the younger elf thought about his previous words. "You are this water up high, afraid of falling because you can't see what is coming next, but you said it yourself—there is nothing to fear. There is nothing but the feeling of excitement and freedom, and then, there is once again peace as the water keeps moving. We can't stop moving, Legolas. We are always in movement, always alive."

The fair prince stood up, frowned and shied away from the touch. The words of wisdom struck him badly right at the heart of his fears.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Legolas' voice was small and sheepish, and he took a step back when the Lord rose to his feet.

"Didn't your father tell you? Didn't anyone tell you what the ritual of Beltane is?"

 _'… you may feel some pain…'_ His mind vomited the memory and fear of the unknown came crashing back. "Sex…" Legolas blushed. "Sex happens…" By the Vala, he felt so embarrassed! Legolas knew his cheeks were red because he could feel the heat.

Elrond nodded, which caused a chill to spread quickly up and down Legolas' spine.

Elrond thought about his conversation with Legolas in which the prince had expressed doubts about his own virginity. At first Elrond had thought that Legolas associated his virginity to kissing or having some sort of sexual game with another elf. Right now, though, as the blond elf stared at him with wide and fearful blue eyes, another thought hit Elrond hard. "Legolas, do you know what sex is? Do you know how it happens?"

Legolas flushed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. There it was, the source of his torment, his anguished doubts, the shame of being taunted by his cousins, the throbbing feeling he couldn't ignore, and knowing he would be hurt, he would feel pain…it was all too much.

"Yes! Of course I do!" he blurted.

Elrond should have known. When Legolas had asked whether or not he was a virgin after telling him of such childish events from his past, he should have understood that the prince wasn't simply confused about the concept of virginity, Legolas was confused about sex itself. When Elrond realized that Legolas was completely oblivious, he understood the desperate fear and anger battling inside the prince, and it broke his heart. The young blond had been sent to the ritual without even knowing what sex was! There was so much Legolas did not understand, no wonder he fought his own arousal as if it were a burden too heavy for him to bear. There was so much confusion and fear in Legolas's accusing blue eyes that Elrond felt himself drowning in the need to rescue him from his restraints.

Elrond took a deep breath in order regain his composure. He wouldn't make Legolas feel even more embarrassed and under-pressure as the prince was obviously feeling now, considering he had clearly just lied.

"What a shame…I thought I might be able to explain it all to you…" Elrond watched Legolas' mood change abruptly from defensive to regretful as he tried to hide his urgent curiosity. "But since you already know…" Elrond sighed, kept his smile to himself and turned around, starting to walk away slowly, aware of the look of confusion on Legolas' face right now.

That was not what he had expected to hear! What would he do now? Legolas' breathing was rapid as he desperately fought the urge to run to the Lord and beg him to explain it all to him for no, he did not know what sex was.

"Come, fair one. The sun is setting, we should go inside and help ourselves to dinner." the Lord kept on walking, knowing that behind him a confused, fearful and eager young elf followed him closely.

~ * ~ 

When the following morning rose in a warm spring day, Legolas found himself in a surprisingly good mood. The day before had been pleasant, and for the almost two weeks that he had been in Rivendell nothing 'bad' had really happened. Maybe Lord Elrond had given up on him already and Legolas wouldn't have to fear anything. It was a hopeful thought, but he had woken up feeling hopeful today.

After eating something during the morning, the prince went outdoors to greet the warm spring breeze blowing on his face. As he walked outside, Legolas had hoped the Lord would join him since the prince had grown quite used to having the Lord watching him from within a distance or walking by his side. But the morning went on and Lord Elrond did not leave the house.

Despite his disappointment, Legolas was still able to enjoy the certain freedom he was allowed. Being on his own was something he knew very well how to do. As the sun grew hotter and the afternoon sky shone bright blue above him, he headed to the biggest waterfall in Rivendell, the one Elrond had shown him the other day. Since that day it felt as if there was a part of him that needed to go back there and listen to the water again, feel the cool wetness on his fingers, and hear their conversation playing on his mind as he admired the crystal, always moving, water.

Suddenly, something occurred to him, and Legolas made his way up the hill quickly in all of his elven grace, only stopping when he was knelt beside the water shore. The prince looked at the water that was about to follow its path and fall into the lake waiting several feet down.

He stayed there for a few hours in silence, listening to the sounds around him and playing softly with the water. Could the water really be scared? The young blond reflected quietly, his gentle hand caressing the surface of the water.

"You don't have to be scared…nothing bad is going to happen to you," he murmured affectionately in Sindarin, the elven language. He was deep in thought, and an intense urge to soothe the fearful water grew in his imagination. "I know the Lord compared me to you, but falling into this lake will not be painful to you, and what shall happen to me is…" he explained softly, speaking to the water. "You do not get hurt when you fall from above… It is your natural course." Legolas sighed, as if trying to understand the meaning of his own words. "I know you cannot see what lies beyond right now, but I can guarantee you it's not something to be afraid of."

Legolas stared at the water, trying to listen to it.

"If I could, I would trade places with you. I want to fall down to the lake, because it would bring me no harm since I can swim. But…but I do not know what lies ahead in my path… And if you are my mirror, and like you I shall fall, too, I must confess I do fear I will end up hurt," he paused, deep in thought. "I wish you could offer me some advice… What should I do?…" he begged.

Legolas stayed in there for hours, listening to the sounds of nature. The only answer he received from the water was the constant, nonstop flowing towards the waterfall.

~ * ~

Legolas stayed by the water for an indefinite time, until his thoughts became a blur and he sighed, looking into the horizon. The evening was upon him, and curiosity had the best of him when he stood up and headed back to the house. He needed to know what the Lord was doing since he hadn't come out once to look for him. Didn't he fear Legolas would run away again? It was somewhat unnerving thinking that Lord Elrond knew him well enough to be sure Legolas would not try and escape into the woods.

As he walked into the stunning house, Legolas's ears tried to pick up any sounds, but everything was quiet and peaceful inside. He walked softly through the halls, passing by his empty room, and his steps became hesitant as he finally heard some very small but certain sound coming from the Lord's chamber.

Legolas' breath caught. He didn't want to enter Lord Elrond's room without permission, and he knew without a doubt that the wise elf would sense his presence once Legolas stepped foot inside. But he hadn't seen the dark-haired Lord during the whole day; Legolas was just too curious to find out what he was up to.

Trying to be as smooth as possible, Legolas walked in quietly into the bedroom, and his blue eyes took in the sight of a very large, amazingly beautiful chamber. There was a large, perfectly made bed, an open window offering a fantastic view of Rivendell's beauty, a delicate yet impressive decoration. And not too far from the bed, sitting in a wooden chair with his back to him, the Lord wrote something in a paper, among a pile of books and sheets of paper lying on a wood desk. Even if he could not see the Lord's face, Legolas could sense the thick concentration filling the air. For a moment Legolas actually doubted the Lord would be able to sense his presence considering he was so focused on his studies.

"Do not be shy, Legolas of Mirkwood. Come in, you can see what I am doing." The firm, velvet voice made the blond's heart accelerate, and Legolas figured it was too late to back off and go away. Actually, as he realized, he did not wish to leave. He wanted to see what caused the Lord to be so focused.

Elrond heard each and every hesitant step as Legolas approached him, and as he did, the Lord nodded at another of those tall, wood chairs for him to sit. Legolas complied, slightly embarrassed for interrupting the Lord's studies.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to bother you," he apologized.

"You cannot bother me, little one. During this season, all of my attention is yours."

Legolas blushed, and it felt like his heart would beat itself out of his chest when the Lord smiled at him.

"What are you studying? You seemed so concentrated…" Legolas tried to get the Lord to stop looking so intently at him. "I was surprised to find you here. You didn't go out all day…" he confessed.

"And why would you be surprised that I am here studying?" Elrond smiled, amused.

Legolas shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Isn't a Lord supposed to know it all already?"

Elrond chuckled softly, the sound of his laughter instantly causing the blond elf to relax and smile back, albeit shyly.

"Fair, fair prince… I could live another thousand years and not learn it all."

"Really?"

Elrond nodded. Legolas' presence brought him great joy.

"I always thought you knew everything about…well, about everything," he confessed. "So you don't?" he asked again, making Elrond shake his head lightly, still smiling. Legolas smiled as well. He finally shrugged. "And… what is it that you're studying?"

"Quenya."

Legolas' eyes lit up.

"I know Quenya is only studied in books. We all speak Sindarin now a days."

"That's correct," Elrond enjoyed the youngster's interest in learning. "Quenya was the language of the Elves who journeyed to Aman. Sindarin was what the language developed amongst the Sindar, who remained in Beleriand," he explained. "As you can see in the books, most Quenya words end in vowels, whereas Sindarin words mostly end in consonants."

Legolas leaned closer and looked at the thick books opened before them. His heart brimmed with admiration for the Lord of Imladris.

"That's really interesting…"

"You do know you are also in my lands to know more about our race, right? I am here to tutor you, Legolas, so you can ask me whatever you want. I am here to transmit knowledge to you, not to harm you.  _Estelio enni*_ ," he spoke softly in their common language.

Legolas eyed him quietly.

"So I can ask you questions?"

"Anything you want to know."

"I have… I have always been curious about Valinor..." he confessed. "I know we are all going to sail there at some point in the future, and I wonder what it is like, and when we're going there."

Elrond's expression changed a little. Legolas watched, confused, as a shadow of something like…sorrow? crossed the Lord's features. A spike of sadness touched a very lonely place in the Lord's heart.

"It is a beautiful land, Legolas…" he spoke softly, and Legolas could tell there was sadness in his voice. "Even though I wish I could describe it you, I find it impossible. It is a bit like dreams. You know everything, every sensation, and yet it is impossible to describe the things you see in details, as if they are images painted in the foggy haze of your mind, and describing them doesn't make them any clearer."

Legolas listened carefully, but the sensitive elf didn't miss the pain behind the Lord's words.

"I…I guess I understand…" he spoke sheepishly, afraid he had said something that Lord Elrond disliked.

Elrond smiled at the prince. These past few days had been so good sharing his company, as if his life had gained brightness again. Elrond thought about his spouse and her sailing to Valinor and realized it was the first time he felt true joy since she had left. And it wasn't the same kind of happiness he felt being with his children, it was another kind of joy that spoke to his injured heart. Legolas made his heart warm again, but this realization also evoked a vulnerability that was difficult to bear. Right now Elrond thought about the woman who had been a part of his life, the woman he had last felt so happy and complete with. Legolas could not understand his grief at the memory. The prince didn't have enough experience; he was much too young to understand how love like what Elrond had felt could affect someone's life…

As he looked into Legolas' blue eyes and saw so much youth, so much curiosity, he could not help but seeing the reflection of a flame he once had burning within himself. A flame that burned greatly, and that the Lord believed had died forever the day Celebrian sailed away to Valinor.

"Here…there are some descriptions and images in this book of what many elves have spoken about Valinor. You can look at them." Elrond opened another book in front of the younger elf and stood up. His chest felt tight, and Elrond wanted a moment outside.

Legolas looked briefly at the book and frowned, but his eyes quickly followed Elrond as he left the room. Had he done something wrong? Guilt grabbed at Legolas' heart.

"Lord, where are you going?" he asked politely.

"I'm going to breathe the night air for a moment. You can stay here and study the books, prince." He smiled sadly before leaving his chamber, leaving behind a confused young elf who stared blankly at the books ahead.

~ * ~

Elrond took in a deep breath as he rested his hands on the balcony rail and looked into the distance. He looked above at the stars as they spilled their silver shine upon him. Elrond had long ago accepted Celebrian's fate, but sometimes…sometimes he couldn't stop his thoughts. Elrond wondered if the moment Celebrian found herself in the ship sailing for Valinor she had for once regretted her decision of leaving him and their kids behind.

It had all happened many, many years ago, but the hole in his spirit was still there, and sometimes when he missed her joyful company too greatly it was hard not think about the past. After all, they had been perfectly happy in their years together, and every now and then the pain of her absence weighed more heavily on him.

"Elves…we are the people of the stars, did you know that?" Elron spoke when he sensed the youngster behind him.

Legolas went closer to the Lord, his movements shy and cautious, and nodded his head.

Elrond sighed into the night, his eyes lost somewhere between the past and the present. Why had Legolas' innocent question spurred all these thoughts? There was something about the prince, something about Legolas' unusual manners that triggered emotions the Lord hadn't dealt with for way too many years.

Legolas was extremely sensitive, which was one of the reasons why he had trouble letting his guard down and connecting with other elves, specially through touching, but being as sensitive as he was, the Lord's mourning could not go unnoticed, and something within Legolas knew there was no harm in their closeness now.

"You said to me before that you no longer took part in the ritual of Beltane." he spoke softly as Elrond stood still. "Why not?" Legolas wanted to know.

Elrond swallowed hard. The young prince deserved an honest answer.

"I decided to stop going through it the day my spouse sailed to Valinor."

Legolas' lips parted. He could almost physically feel the sorrow coming from the Lord's spirit.

"I have heard my father talk about it, many years ago," he said.

Elrond nodded.

"Celebrian has sailed away. It wasn't that long after Arwen was born."

Legolas realized that the Lord's sadness was _his_ sadness right now.

"Why did she go?"

Elrond sighed, his eyes lost.

"She was captured by orcs. She was wounded, and even though I healed her, she was not the same. Celebrian could no longer find joy in her life here. Darkness touched her soul. She needed to leave."

And then the young prince asked something that made Elrond's heart ache badly and suddenly.

"Did you love her a lot?"

Elrond's lips parted and closed softly as he took in the question. It took him a few seconds to reply.

"Aye, Legolas, aye... We loved each other very much." He eyed the blond elf, and the prince swallowed hard under the gaze.

"I don't think my parents loved each other so much. Since my mom's been gone I don't see Ada hurt for her as you do for your wife…" he lowered his eyes as if apologizing for what he said.

Lord Elrond was delightfully surprised with Legolas empathy to pick up such deep feelings.

"There are many ways of missing a loved one…" he murmured, and slowly he turned around and sat, eyes still lost in the night above.

Legolas followed him to where he was, and it startled the Lord when the prince knelt beside him and covered Elrond's hands with his own.

"I am sorry she left."

Elrond looked into those blue eyes so full of pain for him, and he felt Legolas' gentle touch, so kind, so honest… Elrond felt his heart rattle in his chest. He took his hands from Legolas' grip and used them to cradle the golden head on his lap, his fingers stroking back and forth the prince's hair. It did not surprise him when Legolas didn't shy away and, instead, relaxed and leaned into the caress, simply allowing himself to be there, knelt beside the Lord, his head resting on his thighs in a silent and innocent attempt at offering comfort.

Their closeness and intimacy did not scare Legolas because the prince could feel the pain the Lord kept within, and even though Legolas had never suffered such a great loss, he was overwhelmed with empathy, and he hurt, too. The prince rested his head on the Lord's lap unafraid, and allowed Elrond to caress his long hair.

The unlikely bond made the Lord smile lightly. He had not expected that. But if he was honest, the unexpected had taken over the ritual a long time ago.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

* _Estelio enni – Trust me_

A/N: After recent comments, I really thought about deleting the story. I've decided to try a little more after some supportive feedback, but let me clear something: if you see Elrond as the villain in this story, which makes me deeply sad, then this story is NOT for you. If you insist on seeing Elrond as the bad guy, there's nothing but frustration in this story for you. You'll be wasting your time. 

 Hopefully, there are more people who understand what I mean with the story and who like it too. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**…9**

 

Legolas was confused. Another day spent in Rivendell, another day away from his land. It was supposed to be awful, it was supposed to be painful, but as the Lord hadn't tried to force him into anything, Legolas grew confident… Plus, the serious and mighty Lord of Rivendell was being so nice to him, it was hard running from someone who didn't give him any reason to run… Sometimes it was as if Legolas had to remind himself of his fears in order not to forget the real reason why he was there—he would be hurt, he would feel ashamed, and if Lord Elrond thought he would get him to willingly give himself up to this sacrifice, he was so very, very wrong.

The night before had been different. Legolas' spirit had somehow bonded with the Lord's sorrow so greatly that for a moment their connection was strong and intense, and Legolas feared nothing. It had been a special moment, but now, as a another day began, the elven prince was once again fearful and avoiding physical contact, for it felt like the Lord had breached through some of his defenses, and Legolas felt just…well, vulnerable.

Of course the confusion he was feeling was channeled into blind anger regarding his situation. Why couldn't he go home? He didn't want to stay there! Even if the Lord was nice and gentle, and intelligent and smart… Legolas didn't want to be there… He didn't want to deal with the ragged breathing, let alone with the fast beatings of his heart at the sight of the dark haired elf.

Lord Elrond watched him through the morning, and every time those gray eyes were focused upon him, they made something inside Legolas burn, and the prince didn't know what to think or what he should feel, because everything inside him became a sea of fire.

The Lord had said that Legolas would have all of his attention during the spring, which stirred conflicting feelings in the prince. On one hand, it made him cringe with fear, on the other, having Elrond's undivided attention warmed his heart. A whole season with such care coming from the wise Lord of Imladris spoke to a very needy part of him, a part Legolas refused to listen to.

He felt uncomfortable at the way the Lord looked at him, as he did now from the balcony while Legolas rested calmly under a tree. _'Stop it, stop it',_ he repeated angrily to himself, over and over, and when Elrond's eyes did move elsewhere, Legolas felt such emptiness inside him that he almost screamed for those knowing eyes to come back and lay upon him… It was more than just a little confusing to his young head. It was more than just a little unnerving the way his breath caught at the sound of the Lord's velvet voice. Legolas didn't want to shake as he did if their hands accidentally touched as they had during breakfast when the Lord handed him fruit. He didn't know or understand these mixed feelings inside of him. He didn't know what he wanted, only what he feared… and he feared the unknown—Legolas feared what he couldn't understand.

~ * ~

The night before would live in Elrond's memory forever. The way the elven prince's spirit had bonded to his with sorrow had been more than just a little surprising. The connection they shared that past night, when Elrond had spoken of his grief and Legolas had allowed himself to be touched, had been almost as intimate as sex itself.  Elrond wondered how much more intense it would feel like when he finally took the prince and  initiated him in the pleasures of Beltane…

When Elrond woke up he knew he was changed. He knew Legolas had changed him. The emotions the Mirkwood prince evoked in him were strong enough to bring back the lovely, painful memories of his spouse, which alone was enough for the Lord to be aware of how much Legolas affected him. Though Elrond couldn't decide exactly what it meant, he allowed himself the delightful pleasure of only worrying about the present. The present and the very near future…

He knew without a doubt that he had gotten through some of Legolas' defenses the past night, which inevitably left him wanting more of the young elf. He wanted to look at him, talk to him, teach him, touch him… He wanted to see just how far the younger elf still was from him and how much of the prince he had captivated already.

In all of his life, Elrond had never felt such great need to earn another being's trust as he felt now. Usually, all the other elves and creatures would reverence him for his power and wisdom, but now he found himself with Legolas in his hands, a young elf who did not bow to his influence, a young prince who stood up against him and defended his own fear bravely, as paradoxical as it was… Legolas did not see him as the inaccessible Lord, Legolas saw him and treated him like he would any other elf, he even saw the Lord as a threat, which was quite amusing considering Elrond's kind patience towards his students. The prince, with his innocence and bluntness, fascinated Elrond, and there was nothing the Lord could do against it. In fact, he did not want to fight this fascination at all.

Elrond's eyes, that had already seen so much beauty, were now mesmerized with the sweet uneasiness of the Prince of Mirkwood, who now looked at him intently from under a tree. Legolas' golden hair shone under the sun, and his blue eyes were an invitation to look into his soul. An invitation much too appealing for Elrond to resist… He looked away and sighed. The spell was too great, he needed to break it and breathe. This whole sexual initiation through the sacred ritual of Beltane hadn't been going exactly as planned… Not since the first day when Legolas had run away. Things were confusing and the sexual tension was thick. Besides, there were the feelings stirring inside of him… No, things weren't going as they were supposed to. Yet, the Lord of Rivendell was far, much too far, from being disappointed.

~ * ~

"May I ask you what your plans for this afternoon are?" Lord Elrond sounded serene as he addressed Legolas.

The blond, startled with the question, faced the Lord with confusion.

"I… I don't know…"

"Well that is wonderful, for I shall ask you to join me again and study some more about our race. That is, if you are actually interested in anything I might teach you," he spoke softly, knowing his voice was getting to the young elf.

Of course he had no answer to that. Legolas had no plans, nothing but the fear of being too close to the Lord. Besides, he did take interest in the things Lord Elrond had been studying the previous day…

"It does interest me, Lord Elrond…" Just the sound of the Lord's name on his lips made Legolas blush, feeling shy and uneasy, as if that name was way too powerful for him to pronounce it.

The Lord read him like a book.

"That is good, my prince. Then we shall study until the night falls."

Legolas' eyes were like shinny dots searching for something he couldn't quite understand. Safety, maybe?… When the Lord took his hand and guided him into his chamber, Legolas was screaming at himself. How could he allow such closeness? Why didn't he fight? Why did he like being next to the Lord of Rivendell?

For hours they studied the opened books in front of them as the sun blazed hotly outdoors. Lord Elrond was easily caught up in the tales he told Legolas, and his eagerness to teach the young elf about things was so great and so consuming that he quickly had Legolas at ease, for Elrond was nothing if not alluring when he was engrossed with transmitting the knowledge he possessed… Legolas realized he got so absorbed in it that it was contagious. The more the Lord spoke and Legolas listened with attention, the safer he felt within the magic world of learning Elrond laid before his eyes.

Most of the conversation they engaged in was in Sindarin, and whenever the Lord spoke Quenyan with him Legolas felt chills run up and down his spine. He admired Lord Elrond's wisdom so much that every small demonstration of this experience made Legolas shudder helplessly. It didn't bother him that he was quiet through most of the time, he couldn't get bored with the Lord's voice—it was just too beautiful and soothing, and with patience, Elrond could even make Legolas smile and chuckle often during their studying.

"So, everything you just said has a connection with what we spoke yesterday, right?" Legolas asked tentatively.

"Aye! That's very good, Legolas! Now if you could only handle me that book by your right hand I could show you…" Elrond reached over as Legolas offered him the book, and when their fingers brushed unexpectedly and lightly, strong feelings struck them at the same time, and if the Lord could remain serene and open the book handled to him as if nothing had happened, Legolas didn't have the same control. Elrond caught himself cataloging each and every ragged breath Legolas was not able to hide. As not to intimidate him, Elrond pretended not to notice and went on with his lecture, but he was very, very much aware of the racing pulse of the elf sitting so close to him, the uneasy inhales of air, and the desire running like fire through the blond's veins. Elrond could smell Legolas' arousal at their proximity, and it was intoxicating feeling the prince so close, his body so desperately willing to react intensely at the slightest of touches, and yet his mind so frightened, so unruly and wild…

Legolas swallowed hard, praying that the Lord would not notice how his breath had become uneven. Suddenly, the closeness that Legolas had managed to trust in the past hours of their studying became much, much more meaningful… Legolas wanted to close his eyes every time the Lord spoke next to his face and his breathing stroked the sensitive skin of his neck. It had become almost impossible to concentrate; Legolas could barely hear a word the elven Lord spoke because his pulse was racing under the intimate proximity. And also, they were inside the Lord's chamber…

"Pardon me?"

"I told you to take a look at this poem," Lord Elrond repeated, his eyes watching Legolas with tenderness.

"Oh…, of course." Legolas tried to read what was put in front of him, but a trembling gasp left his throat when the gentle fingertips traced invisible patters on the back of his neck, under the cascade of blonde hair.

Legolas breathed hard, his eyelashes fluttering as those soft fingertips made him shiver from head to toe.

"Go ahead, take a look at it," Elrond's voice sounded sultry. The Lord smiled encouragingly as if he wasn't seeing how much he affected the prince with the gentle caress of his fingers at the back of Legolas' neck.

When Legolas found some control again, he reached his hands and lifted them to touch the book; they were shaky. He tried to read, tried to forget the soft touch driving him mad, he tried to lean into the caress, tried to be quiet, tried to beg for it to stop, tried to shut down his fear and enjoy it a little bit more… When those knowing fingers stroked the delicate skin right behind his ear, Legolas dropped the book and his lips parted.

" _Oh_!," a strained moan left his throat when soft lips touched his neck. Legolas felt the warm wetness of a tongue licking at his neck and lips that planted little kisses on his jaw line.

Legolas couldn't stop shaking. It felt as if he might shatter under the light caresses.

"Why are you…why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

The gentle stroking stopped abruptly when the Lord moved away from him. Legolas almost whimpered at the loss of contact, even though he had demanded the end of it.

"I am sorry. Does it not please you? Forgive me, prince… I shall not disturb your studies." The Lord apologized, but his eyes were very knowing, and his lips held back a smile, because he could still hear the desperate call of Legolas' body for him to continue.

"I… I mean…" It had felt good, Legolas just didn't want…well, he didn't know, it was just that…

"As I said, I won't do it again. We can go ahead."

"But…!" Legolas eyed the Lord, feeling agitated.

Elrond watched him for long and delicious seconds before asking smoothly.

"Yes?"

Legolas' lips parted and he licked at them.

"Tis fine, I'm not mad you did," he answered finally.

The Lord chuckled inside his mind. Sweet innocence! Boiling with lust, burning with desire, Legolas was anything but mad.

"I'm glad to hear that, prince."

Legolas swallowed once again and nodded.

The lesson went on, but Legolas could not focus anymore. Something burned in him. Something ached and burned, something hard… And to top it off, his heart beat in his throat every time the Lord looked into his eyes. No one had ever made him feel like that before. Legolas was so…scared…and it showed, it was right there in his huge blue eyes.

"Perhaps we have had enough studies for today. The sun has set, the night shall briefly be complete… Care to join me for a walk under the stars?"

Legolas swallowed hard. It actually sounded quite appealing to leave that chamber and take in the night air.

"Yes…" he whispered softly.

The blond elf followed quietly as Elrond led them outdoors.

~ * ~

As they walked and watched the stars shinning brighter and brighter in the darkening sky, Lord Elrond told to the young elf of Mirkwood a few tales about elves. He told him about the foundation of Imladris, at the end of the second age, that had later been called Rivendell. As Legolas listened to the venerable Lord speaking, he felt at ease. Whenever Elrond was teaching him of elves he possessed a seriousness that sounded and felt safe to Legolas' senses.

The blond dwelt between the urge to run away and the secret desire of enjoying more of the Lord's company. The more time they spent together, the more Legolas caught himself studying the Lord of Rivendell. He was beautiful, as were all elves, his dark hair and blue-grey eyes made him so unlike the fair elves Legolas was used to seeing in Mirkwood. Elrond's face intrigued Legolas as much as his serenity… Everything the Lord did, he did it with grace and beauty. Legolas could only imagine the great amount of knowledge Elrond had cultivated through his experience, because his wisdom was like a light, always shining through him.

"You…you look quite different from the elves I have known," Legolas spoke shyly.

Elrond smiled peacefully.

"Well, I am quite different from other elves…considering I'm a half-elf."

Legolas stared intently at him.

"I…have heard about you in Mirkwood, all elves know how mighty you are… And you have chosen an immortal life…" he spoke, and it sounded more like a question.

"That is correct. My brother and I were given this same choice. Whereas Elros chose mortality, I chose this life…"

"That must have been the right decision, I mean…you are Lord of this land, a powerful healer respected by all…"

Elrond chuckled. Of course the little one had grown up hearing other elves talk about him. But the way Legolas spoke, so unsure, so innocent, it felt like he didn't quite understand the meaning of his own words. It was sweet.

"You are much too innocent, my fair Legolas…" Elrond spoke solemnly and Legolas blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I have lived over two thousand years, and I have seen too much. Everything resulted in who I am today. There were many winters, and many scars too."

He looked into Legolas eyes with evident affection. The blond elf smiled. They walked up to the waterfall, and the running water shone silver under the bright moon above.

"I do not tire of looking at nature."

"Of course not, you are an elf of the woods."

"Aye, but my cousins wouldn't spend too much time appreciating simple things in nature. They're too busy for that," Legolas said. The sight ahead of them, woods, dark night, silver moon shinning on the cascade of water, it was breathtaking.

"That's because you are so sensitive, Legolas Greenleaf." Elrond looked into his eyes, standing so close to him, reading each and every unnerving thought of the prince.

Legolas looked at the Lord without knowing what to do. A part of him desperately wanted to trust whatever it was that the Lord offered and go along with it. The other part, though, wanted to break down and cry, because being there was affecting him too much, and he needed to go back home.

Elrond's heart beat fast, and the faster his heart beat, the more erratic Legolas's breathing grew. They were face to face, and the silence that fell between them seemed thick and meaningful. The Lord felt a sudden urgency to be closer. Not to conquer, but to comfort. He stared at Legolas' parted lips, and he could tell the blond elf was tense, nervous, and also curious.

Legolas' breath caught when he realized there was passion in the way the Lord gazed at him. It felt like his own heart would explode; Legolas wanted the feeling to go away because it was too intense, but he was also mesmerized by the older elf.

Elrond closed his eyes and lips were irresistibly drawn to Legolas'. The Lord moved closer until his breath ghosted above Legolas's mouth.

"Nay!" The prince stepped back abruptly. His heart raced and his hands were shaking.

Elrond's eyes shot open, his breathing ragged. Perhaps the Lord should feel surprised, after all that was the first time that he had been denied a kiss, but surprise wasn't the strongest feeling taking over Elrond when his lips could not find the desired closeness.

"Legolas…" he whispered.

"I do not want it." Legolas had fire in his eyes. Some part of him knew that he shouldn't have denied the Lord, that it was wrong and Elrond would find it offensive, but Legolas had no control whatsoever over his emotions, and fear was the strongest of them, although not the only one. "I do not want it, and it is not going to happen. Nothing is going to happen," he sounded resolute an frail, but deep down he was just scared. After all, Elrond was a Lord, and he had permission to do to Legolas whatever he wanted. At any moment the Lord could choose to stop being nice and take from Legolas what he was meant to.

Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes, unreadable now, and shuddered with fear and anticipation.

"As you wish, prince," Elrond said finally. "Come, we shall go back now."

As the Lord turned around and started walking, Legolas wondered why he was accepting Legolas' orders. He wondered if he had upset the Lord, because Elrond grew quiet and thoughtful. Legolas had no idea whether or not the Lord was mad at him now. Did he hate him? Was he disappointed? Legolas was at a total loss. He followed Elrond back quietly, his shaky hands closed into tight fists.

\------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**…10**

 

The way back to the Lord's home was quiet, with Legolas not knowing what to do or say after his refusal to be kissed. He felt guilty, but at the same time he felt relieved, after all he was just defending himself! He didn't want to be kissed! No! That was wrong! Just picturing it made him feel nervous and fidgety. He didn't want to touch his lips to anybody else's lips. But he also didn't want the Lord to be as quiet as he was now. Legolas did not know what to do or if he should try and say something.

Of course Legolas' uneasiness got the best of him, and he followed silently until they entered the house. As they both stopped in front of Legolas' room, the Lord finally spoke. At the sound of his voice, Legolas felt tension begin to leave his body, but as Legolas listened to the Lord's words his heart raced.

"Change into your night robes, Prince. And when you are done, go to my chamber. You are sleeping with me tonight," Elrond's voice was serene, velvet-like.

Legolas' lips parted with a rising alarm and a hint of panic. He lost his breath and fear ran wildly through all of his veins. The Lord's serious face deepened Legolas' distress. Was it punishment for the kiss he had denied?

"No… No, I'm not going. I'm sorry about before, Lord…" he sounded desperate, every single muscle felt rigid in his strained body.

"Forget about before," Elrond waved his hand dismissively. "Just do as I'm asking you."

A knot of tension formed so tight in his throat that Legolas couldn't speak for fear he would end up crying. He did not want to do that!! What would the Lord do to him?! By the Valar! He had made Lord Elrond angry, and now the Lord would hurt him; Legolas had no escape, things were going to happen now and…he couldn't think straight, his blood was buzzing in his ears.

"I don't want to go," he said, but his fear caused his determination to lack strength.

Elrond's grey eyes were unreadable.

"But you are going nonetheless."

Legolas wanted to fight. He wanted to start running right now and never stop. He wanted to be home. He wanted to break down and cry, and beg the Lord to forgive him for before and not punish him as he obviously planned to do.

The prince looked at that ageless face and felt completely intimidated by the Lord's respectful figure.

"I will be waiting, Legolas." After saying this, the Lord went to his chamber and left the blond elf to his own desperate thoughts.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas entered his room and closed the door. His breathing was ragged, and as he shut his eyes tightly, he realized he was shaking. He didn't want to go, didn't want to go, didn't want… _couldn't_ go!

"Oh!" a trembling whimper escaped his throat, and Legolas knew he had to calm down before he ended up crying. Which wasn't easy, considering that his chest heaved with each deep breath and his head hurt with the strength he used in order to breathe properly. What had he done to anger the Lord? It could only be the kiss that Legolas didn't allow to happen. But what could he have done? He had acted on sheer instinct. He didn't…just didn't know how to feel about that kind of intimacy.

What should he to do now?

He looked at his bed, the Lord's words echoing in his mind. _'Put your night robes. You are sleeping with me tonight.'_

No way, no way… He could not let this happen…! He had known since the day he arrived that he would be forced into that, but all of his senses resisted with passion. He just wanted to be left alone, and now he had no choice. If only his father could sense his despair and come on his behalf… He needed someone to save him from what Lord Elrond would to do him in his chamber.

 _'You are going nonetheless.'_ The words played over and over again in his mind and Legolas shook. He wiped at a single tear furiously with the back of his hand.

"I am not going. If he wants me, he can come here and claim me. He will have to drag me there. I am not going. I will fight him. There is no way I will enter his chamber. He is not doing anything to me." The prince gritted his teeth before a sob could escape his throat. He was alone and he was scared.

The Lord elf had been so nice to him! Why this now? It was not fair, how come just that simple thing Legolas had avoided had infuriated the Lord so much?! The thought hurt because Legolas liked it when Lord Elrond was nice to him; he liked it when Lord Elrond spoke of the past and taught him Quenya, and Legolas liked the closeness when the Lord was speaking about himself or teaching. However, the thought that the serious, venerable elf Lord could be angry with him, and had permission from his father to hurt him, was truly despairing Legolas.

There were so many things the Lord could do to him! And then there were Legolas' confusing thoughts, and the fear that he would feel pain and would be undressed and feel so ashamed. He would hurt, be exposed and the worst, unable to fight, because his father had given a stupid permission for the Lord to initiate him through a stupid ritual! Thranduil had no idea how passionately Legolas hated his situation.

As the minutes closed by and he remained in thoughtful silence, the odds of the situation started sinking in. After all, he was in the home of the Lord of Imladris, one of the most powerful elves still living in Middle-earth, bearer of one of the three rings, a Lord all other elves respected deeply. What might happen if Legolas disobeyed his orders?…

The prince shuddered at the thought.

If the Lord was already angry with him, not following his order would make Elrond mad… And if Lord Elrond was mad, and had permission to hurt him, then Legolas would make his situation much worse. If he couldn't run, couldn't escape, then getting the Lord even more furious with him would only make things worse. Elrond was wise and powerful, he must know how to hurt him the most, and Legolas believed he would if Legolas didn't obey.

He had no way out. Legolas understood it, then. Sadly, there was nothing he could do. He had to go to that room and hope for the Lord's mercy. He would enter Elrond's chamber and beg if he had to, so Lord Elrond would forgive him and not hurt him. Legolas knew the Lord could be nice, so maybe there was still a chance.

A very small spike of hope flickered inside of him. This little light guided him towards his night clothing, and slowly, as if in a dream, Legolas undressed, put on a silver gown and, still moving slowly in a haze of fear, he carefully undid the braids in his blond hair.

He wished he knew what went on in the Lord's mind. He wished he could go home and forget about Rivendell. He wished his fingers would stop shaking as he tied the laces on his chest.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond waited inside his chamber. His tension had left him, and he was now dressed in a dark red gown, waiting for the blond elf to come.

He had sensed Legolas' apprehension, and he felt deeply sorry for the way the prince felt. Elrond did not want Legolas to be so fearful, but they were running out of time for this game of prey and hunter. He needed to make a move to help him ease Legolas into their closeness.

For a moment, Elrond thought Legolas would not show up. The prince had been too skittish, scared even. As the hours passed and there was no sign of Legolas, Elrond feared the blond elf would not comply with his request. But Elrond wouldn't give up on waiting. He knew Legolas needed his time, and he knew that all the things the youngster had heard about Elrond might weigh on his decision, and Legolas would show up, especially when it was his father's order.

The truth was that almost kissing Legolas had affected Elrond. He didn't just want Legolas to come to his chamber, he _hoped_ he would. Elrond could not count how many years had passed since he had last felt like kissing another elf. The realization that he wanted to kiss Legolas took him by surprise, and Elrond spent a long time reflecting about the nature of such an overwhelming feeling. It was good that Legolas still hadn't shown up, because it had given the Lord time to calm down. Elrond definitely did not want to agitate Legolas with his thoughts.

The Lord Elf looked out of the window, patiently waiting for the prince of Mirkwood.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas' way to the Lord's chamber was tortuous and slow. The prince had to fight the urge to just start running and not look back. He resisted it, as he did not want to suffer the consequences if the Lord caught him. Legolas' steps were angry and fearful. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering at thought of his home, his cousins and his father… Why was everyone against him? Why did they force him into something he absolutely didn't want?

He stopped in front of the open door. He could see the Lord staring out of the window with his back to him.

Legolas swallowed hard. What now? Would Elrond just take him and start hurting him, would he undress him? Would he laugh at the way he was nervous? Legolas closed his eyes and waited. He knew Lord Elrond had already felt his presence.

"I'm pleased you came," Elrond spoke softly and turned around. Their eyes met.

Legolas said nothing. He was tense and he couldn't speak. His blood rushed fast and hotly in his veins.

Elrond watched the blond. He could smell his frighten in the air. Elrond let his eyes trail over the alluring prince before him—the golden hair falling loose, framing his fair face and giving him an even more ethereal appearance. _'He is so beautiful…'_

Legolas' look was at the same time defiant and fearful. He did not move.

"Come in." Elrond waved him in.

Legolas stepped ahead, unsure. His eyes fell on the gorgeously large bed in front of him. It was already prepared for sleep. And it had two pillows. It was waiting for him. Legolas shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," he said, his eyes staring at the floor and his heart racing.

Elrond studied him carefully. Legolas was definitely one of a kind.

"I am not angry, young prince," he smiled.

"Then why are you doing this…" Legolas sucked in his breath and his voice faltered.

"Because I would be pleased to have your company in my bed tonight."

"I don't want it," the word blurted out of his mouth and Legolas shut his eyes, pretty certain the Lord would do something against him now.

Elrond walked in his direction and Legolas' breathing grew labored.

"You are too tense, fair prince. You should try to relax."

Legolas opened his eyes. Elrond was too close now; he could hurt him at any minute. Legolas' heart beat erratically when a warm hand touched his.

"Come to bed, you'll relax when you lie down. You must be tired from today's learning."  
  
The Lord's gentle words were meant to soothe him, but they didn't. As the Lord guided him towards the bed, Legolas grew stiff, almost as if he was paralyzed by fear.

Eventually, the prince forced himself to comply. He followed the Lord to the bed and watched as Elrond pulled the sheets and looked at him. Legolas swallowed hard and lay down slowly, with the Lord lying beside him a few seconds later.

The blond elf stared at the ceiling.

"Legolas, you are not breathing." Elrond watched him curiously.

Legolas gasped and panted.

Elrond frowned. Was he really _that_ nervous?

"Legolas, you need to relax." Elrond touched Legolas' cheek gently.

"I cannot relax," Legolas' voice sounded strained, and he shuddered.

And then Elrond felt it all. Legolas thoughts were as clear as water, and Elrond's heart broke at what he read on them

"Young prince…look at me." He asked.

The blond elf turned his head to face him. His chest seemed heavy, like it was difficult to breathe.

"I will not hurt you. I will _never_ hurt you," Elrond stated, looking deeply into Legolas' blue eyes.

Legolas did not move an inch, but his eyes burned into Elrond's grey ones.

"We are just going to sleep. Nothing else."

Legolas breathed hard. His eyes seemed to be struggling with whether or not he should trust the Lord. Elrond cupped his cheek.

"You have no reason to be frightened, Legolas, for I shall never hurt you. I will never inflict pain on you…" Elrond wondered why the young elf thought about being hurt so as strongly as he did now. He had felt Legolas' fear before, but Elrond had attributed that feeling to Legolas' fear of having sex for the first time, not fearing the Lord would harm him. The fact that Legolas was obviously afraid of being physically hurt by Elrond made no sense.

The Lord traced the lines of tension on Legolas' forehead gently, trying to ease his thoughts. "What if I promise you nothing is going to happen tonight?…" he looked deeply into Legolas' eyes. "You and me, in my bed, sleeping together, as you do in your home, as you did in your chamber, you and me, just sleeping until tomorrow morning."

Legolas sighed. A considerable amount of tension left him and allowed his body to relax a little.

"Nothing?" he needed to make sure.

"Absolutely nothing." Elrond nodded, and his nobility finally made Legolas believe him. "Is this good for you?"

"You are not angry then?" Legolas frowned.

"I have already told you that I'm not."

"You sounded angry. You sounded mad at me before."

Elrond smiled, his chest felt tight with emotion.

"I was not. I am sorry if I scared you, Prince."

Legolas nodded his head slowly, indicating that he believed him. He shuddered when the Lord kissed his forehead, before gently turning on his side, his back to Legolas, giving the prince plenty of room in the large and comfortable mattress.

"Good night, fair prince. _Losto vae*."_

"Good night…" Legolas whispered softly, still a bit unsure, even though his body was much more relaxed.

Elrond hardly ever slept through the night, but he was pleased to do so in Legolas' company. The Lord didn't sleep, however, until he knew Legolas had relaxed. It took the prince almost an entire hour before he understood Elrond had meant what he said, and that it was safe to trust him.

Eventually, Legolas rested his head against the pillow and sighed. Peacefulness finally took over his body, his mind and his spirit. Beside him, in bed, Elrond could tell when Legolas' mind drifted to a better place. The Lord of Rivendell smiled lightly with joy and relief. The prince might not be aware of it yet, but some part of him knew that he needed help, and this part was willing to give Elrond a chance.

\-------------------------------------------

_Losto vae = sleep well_

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**…11**

 

 

Elrond's heart beat fast. The promise of a sunny day was just a faint light in the horizon, and yet the Lord was already awake. He looked at Legolas, still asleep, with tender affection. If only the prince could be this peaceful when he was awake…

His relationship with Legolas depended on a delicate balance between knowing when to push and when to just let the younger elf be, this much Elrond had already understood. Last night he had at the same time pushed and let Legolas understand he still had his own space. The successful approach resulted in the sweet scene of watching Legolas, peaceful and relaxed, sprawled on the large bed, his golden hair messed against the pillow. He looked so fair… Elrond could hardly fight the urge to picture what the prince's slender body would look like without the silver gown he was wearing. Elrond pictured each and every detail of the youngster's body… If only Legolas would allow the Lord to show him what great pleasure he could give him!… Legolas only feared sex because he didn't understand it. Elrond knew that if Legolas understood pleasure he would not fear it… After all, the Lord had a lifetime of experience; he had enough knowledge to make Legolas cry out in sheer ecstasy at his touch… But he did not want to prove his point by forcing him. He did not wish to frighten the blond elf, or do anything against his will. Nonetheless, even though Legolas was extremely sensitive, he was also childishly stubborn, and eventually Elrond knew he would have to push him a little in order to help him mature.

As Legolas squirmed in bed, the Lord's breath caught. He watched the tantalizing sight of the blond elf stretching and yawning softly, his body moving graciously in order to bring himself to awareness.

Legolas blinked and rubbed his cheek against the pillow trying to fight the sleep in his body. When his eyes finally focused on the window ahead he sighed. He felt good; he had rested plenty and his body was relaxed. As he became slowly aware of the bed he was lying on, memories from the previous day crept into his mind. Legolas turned around abruptly in bed, looking for the Lord.

"Good morning, Legolas."

The prince looked at Lord elf standing beside the bed, already dressed up and fully awake. What time was it? He was confused, he had thought it was still early, but apparently…

"Is it late?"

"Nay… I'm up too early," Elrond assured him with a smile, watching as Legolas looked around, taking in each and every detail of the beautifully decorated chamber.

The blond moved slowly and sat on the bed, pushing the silken sheets off his body. He looked shy and seemed uncomfortable under Elrond's gaze.

"I… I want to change clothes," he murmured.

"You will find your clothes in my room, young prince. I have brought most of them here." Elrond watched as Legolas' eyes got wide. "For I assume you no longer fear sleeping here with me. Right?"

Legolas breathed deeply, his lips parted. He was confused and uneasy.

"You promised me nothing would happen," he stated, but it was almost a question.

"And you can trust me, Greenleaf."

Eventually, Legolas nodded. He watched as Elrond handed him one of his tunics and leggings. Legolas blushed under the intense grey eyes watching over him.

"I do not want to change clothes with you here," he said.

"Then I will leave to make you comfortable if that is your wish."

"It is," Legolas swallowed hard.

Elrond nodded solemnly and left the chamber, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Legolas sighed, relieved to be on his own. He finally stood up and undressed.

Legolas eyes stared as the silver gown pooling around his feet. When he raised his head he felt the morning breeze caress his skin… Suddenly, his own nakedness struck him. Legolas blushed and tensed as he felt his skin shiver under the slight contact of the wind. Slowly, he lowered his eyes, looking at his fair body. Why was he so ashamed of what he saw?

He touched his chest, unsure, and shivered under the small touch. Legolas let his fingers trail lower until they rested on his taut abdomen, wondering why he felt so ashamed at the thought of being undressed. When he eventually looked at his sex, Legolas swallowed hard at what he felt. His fingers, still in contact with his skin, went a bit lower until they reached soft, golden hair. Legolas let his fingers brush over his soft member. The flesh twitched and hardened instantly, making Legolas recall shameful feelings, making him take his hand away abruptly, making guilt color his cheeks scarlet at the repressed desire. He finished dressing quickly, covering what he did not know how to deal with.

 

~ * ~

 

When the Lord gently knocked on the door, asking if he was done, Legolas said he could come in, and so the Lord did.

He entered his chamber to find Legolas sitting on the edge of his bed, struggling with his golden hair in order to brush it straight.

The Lord watched, transfixed, as such a beautiful scene unfolded.

"What is the problem, fair prince?" Elrond asked when Legolas groaned.

"I must have moved a lot in my sleep. My hair is all tangled," he complained lightly, his fingers raking through the golden cascade.

Elrond approached the bed gently and reached out his hand.

"Would you let me help?"

Legolas heart twitched and he hesitated briefly before handling the brush to the dark haired elf. Legolas tensed when the bed shifted under Lord Elrond's weight as the Lord sat behind him. The prince shivered, and it felt like an electrical current traveled his spine when gentle fingers pulled his hair behind his ears and started brushing it.

Elrond patiently brushed the tangled hair, his fingertips delighted with the silken texture of that golden mane. Sitting between his legs, Legolas breathed slightly deeper every time the Lord's fingers touched his skin—he marveled at the surprising delicacy with which Lord Elrond touched him. It didn't feel like he was untangling his hair, the Lord's touch felt much more like a soft caress.

When would Legolas have thought of that? The very Lord of Imladris sitting behind him, gently brushing his hair?… Legolas waited shyly as the Lord finished brushing and took small locks of hair between his fingers to start braiding them. He carefully worked the soft, silky hair until the prince of Mirkwood looked perfectly fine.

"There you go," he said.

"Thank you… Lord," Legolas lowered his eyes, feeling shy.

Elrond's digits pressed gently on Legolas chin, and he made the blond face him.

"You are welcome, fair Legolas."

The blond stared intently at the long dark hair framing Elrond's features. The Lord was beautiful, and he looked so much wiser than him that Legolas couldn't help but feel underserving of the attention. Besides, the thoughts going through his mind made him feel even more embarrassed. Legolas didn't want to ask, but he needed to know, and Lord Elrond was being so nice to him, he probably wouldn't mind if Legolas…

"What is it that you want to speak?" The Lord seemed to read his thoughts.

Legolas lips parted in search for words to voice his question.

"Last night…"

"Aye?"

Legolas breathed unevenly.

"We slept together…"

"That is correct."

Legolas tried to forget how very close they were, and how easily the Lord would read his embarrassment.

"Have we…have we had sex? Is it done, then?" his throat constricted. He felt so ashamed.

Elrond looked through Legolas' eyes and into his heart.

"Don't you remember? We just slept side by side, on this bed."

"Yes, but I've heard my cousins refer to sex by saying one had slept with some other elf…"

Elrond smiled.

"That is true, sometimes that it is how we talk about sex, but that is not what happened between us last night, my fair elf. We simply slept, as I promised you."

"Then what is—" Legolas started with urgency, but stopped abruptly. His voice died in his throat and his cheeks felt warm. He didn't want to ask that because he realized that he didn't want to hear the answer. It would be too much.

"Do you want me to tell you everything about the act of having sex?" Elrond's voice was soft and gentle.

Legolas bit down hard on his bottom lip and his eyes fixed on the mattress, unable to handle looking directly into Elrond's eyes.

"Do you…" Legolas swallowed hard. "Do you think I'm a fool for not knowing about it?" his eyes were so blue, so full of intense emotion…

"Absolutely not," Elrond replied with calm seriousness.

Legolas stared blankly at him, as if trying to believe it.

"Sex between two elves happens when…"

"No!…" Legolas shook his head and begged. "Please."

"Legolas…" Elrond sighed. "Sex is a part of nature. 'Tis not this monster you have created in your imagination. For example, haven't you ever touched yourself? I am sure you have…"

Legolas frowned.

"Yes… I have touched myself, I touch myself all the time."

Elrond chuckled softly, and Legolas frowned, annoyed. It was cute.

"That is not what I meant. Have you never touched your own sex?"

Now Legolas blushed. He took a deep breath and looked away from the Lord's face.

"That is fine, young prince. You should not feel ashamed, that is completely natural. We have all done it, and will do it for as long as we live," Elrond assured him. Even if he himself hadn't done that in many, many years… He could count on his fingers how many times he had felt release after his spouse sailed to Valinor.

"I… I never wanted to but…sometimes it just…" Legolas gasped. "it just aches and… and I have to…" he shut his eyes, and his body was suddenly warmer.

"You have to touch the flesh between your legs, is that it?"

Legolas swallowed hard and nodded.

"Why? Why does it happen when I do not want it to?" he asked pleadingly into the wise grey eyes fixed on him.

"Legolas, desire is natural, there's no need to fight it."

"But I want to fight it! I detest it!" Legolas' breathing grew uneven, and so did his voice.

"Really? Didn't you ever feel pleasure when you touched yourself there? Didn't you feel pleasure building up inside of you, pleasure that ended in…"

"Shhh!" Legolas pressed his forefinger to the Lord's lips, in a desperate attempt to have him stop. He didn't care if the Lord of Rivendell was going to tell him off for such a bold action as the one of shutting his mouth with his finger. But Legolas could hear no more of that. "Please! Say no more! I don't want to hear it! I can't stand it!"

Legolas eyes were pleading, and he was very still for a few seconds. The blond elf then watched with agonizing curiosity when the Lord's lips parted and Legolas' digit was caught between Elrond's lips before the warm wetness of his tongue licked softly at Legolas' fingertip.

The prince swallowed hard at the sight. Why was the Lord doing that? He watched, unable to look away, as firm lips closed around his finger and sucked on it gently. As he watched, Legolas felt a cold drop of sweat run down his spine and color break on his cheeks. Legolas sighed and his eyelashes fluttered shut as the tip of a hot tongue circled the very tip of his finger.

Elrond watched with attention each and every reaction from the blond. Legolas wouldn't understand what a delicious sight he was as he fought the warm pleasure being given to him. The Lord sucked on his finger, obviously trying to wake Legolas' imagination, and judging by the evident tent between Legolas' legs, Elrond knew he was getting what he desired.

"Hmm…" Legolas moaned faintly, his eyes shut, his chest moving erratically as something he couldn't explain took him over. He felt himself swelling the more his finger was sucked into that warm mouth. At each flick of tongue against his finger, something twitched bellow his waist line, and the haze was too intense.

When all of his finger was hotly wet inside the Lord's mouth, Legolas' other hand closed in a tight fist until his knuckles turned white. He opened his eyes, disappointed and relieved when the wonderful warmth went away. He looked into the Lord's eyes shyly.

"Please do not be frightened, I promise not to do anything you won't like, fair prince." Elrond pressed two of his fingertips against lips and kissed them before gently putting the same fingers on top of the younger elf's soft lips. Legolas shuddered. "While in my lands, you shall not suffer from anything. Trust me, my prince."

Legolas was too affected to speak. His blood rushed in his veins and made him _throb_ , and his lips longed for contact when Elrond's fingers went away. He wanted to hide under the sheets, but he also wanted that the Lord touched him more. He was so confused, he wanted to go home where he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"Shhh…" Elrond whispered softly, tracing the lines on Legolas' forehead. "Relax, Legolas… Let us enjoy the day. I have prepared our breakfast."

The prince stared at Elrond but did not move.

"Come," Elrond tugged at Legolas' hand and stood up.

Before he could understand anything, Legolas accepted the hand and walked out of the chamber with the Lord.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**...12**

 

 

Elrond had been watching from a small distance as Legolas entertained himself in the middle of the woods when he sensed the arrival of another elf. Elrond frowned, but as he looked at the prince, he realized Legolas hadn't sensed anything. The prince was still distracted in the woods.

The Lord entered his home and left through another door seeing, as he had anticipated, another elf arriving in his land. It was an elf from Mirkwood, Elrond could tell as the tall blond elf got closer.

The visitor stopped his horse and stepped on the ground, right in front of the Lord.

"My Lord!" he bowed with reverence "I come from Mirkwood, I bring a message from king Thranduil."

" _Mae govannen*_ ," Elrond greeted him.

Elrond reached out his hand to accept a parchment. He frowned, wondering what he would read in there.

"My Lord…" the Mirkwood elf started "I could come back tomorrow if it is your wish to reply to king Thranduil at a later time. I will take your answer with me and deliver it to him."

"Thank you…that is my wish, yes…" the Lord eyed him before studying the parchment he had in hands once again.

"With your permission, my Lord, I will leave now." The elf had received strict instructions not to stay over given the nature of the ritual Legolas was going through.

Lord Elrond nodded solemnly and the blond elf straddled his horse once again, riding away until he couldn't be seen.

As the Lord made his way back to his home, he spotted Legolas, still in the same place within the woods, sitting on the highest branch of a tree, absorbed with nature. His heart enjoyed the beautiful sight of the prince, so carefree within the safe woods, but right now Elrond was more interested in the content of what he had in hands, so he did not allow his eyes to linger. He entered his chamber, sat and unfolded the parchment.

As Elrond read Thranduil's fine writing, his grey eyes narrowed with a mix of amusement and anger at his friend's words. Of course Thranduil had been eager to know how things were going with his son. He started off the letter talking about Mirkwood, talking about Middle Earth, but what he really wanted to know, and Elrond could read the eagerness in the slight change in his handwriting, was if the Lord had managed to deflower Legolas yet.

"Oh, Thranduil…!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

Of course the king of Mirkwood was aware of Legolas' resistance. He had probably always been aware that his son would resist the ritual, and yet he had said none of that in order to have Elrond accept the duty. Far from Elrond regretting the task he had in hands now, but it had been unfair of Thranduil to send Legolas there as scared as he was, without knowing what would be done to him.

It was essential that the prince or princess knew what sex was and what would happen to them, and more importantly, that they agreed with it. Legolas' fearfulness was enough proof that the requirements hadn't been met. He felt angry with Thranduil for the terror he had caused Legolas sending him there and for the fright he read in the blond's eyes whenever he tried to touch him.

For sure Thranduil had wanted nothing but the best for his son, but his conscience was still guilty, that's why he desperately wanted to know whether or not the Lord had been able to conquer the prince of Mirkwood. It annoyed Elrond that his friend showed so little sensitivity towards his son's wishes.

Things were already done, though. Now it was simply up to him to try and undo all of Legolas' fear.

He would tell the youngster about the letter. And also, he would do something nice for them both and demand that Thranduil give them more time. He wanted that the spring ritual lasted until the next spring. A year was still so little, but it was more than mere weeks. If they didn't have more time, he would end up scaring Legolas away, and just the thought of it broke his heart.

 

~ * ~

 

Around noon, as they were sitting at the table, Elrond watched as Legolas ate some fruits and drank water. He realized he could just sit there and watch Legolas for a long time, but thinking of time made him speak.

"Legolas…"

"Aye?"

"…There has been a messenger in here earlier today. He has brought me a letter from your father."

The blond elf tensed and locked eyes with the Lord.

"What does it say? Can I go home?" the hope in his voice was painful.

"Not really. He asks me if you have already been initiated."

Legolas stopped eating and put the glass of water down. He swallowed, his eyes staring at Lord Elrond with a worried expression.

"What are you going to say?" his voice was small. His father would probably be angry and disappointed if the Lord told him the truth that Legolas had been running from him. "Will you tell him I ran away? Please don't."

Elrond's heart swelled.

"If you agree with me, I would like to tell your father that everything is going just fine and that there's no need to worry."

Little by little Legolas opened a shy smile.

"Would you do that?"

"Yes, I would. There's no need to concern your father. I would like to soothe his apprehension."

"That is amazing!"

"However," the Lord spoke again. "if I do this, I must ask of him something else. I am asking your father that he allows me to foster you in Rivendell until the next spring."

Legolas's eyes were huge.

"I wish that we have more time, fair prince."

Legolas' chest tightened.

"But…"

"Think about it, prince. What is a year for us elves?"

A whole year trying to escape Lord Elrond's touch sounded like more than he could handle. But if he didn't have any other choice… He didn't want that his father got angry if the Lord told him nothing that he wanted had happened yet.

"If I stay, will you tell him that we have already…you know?"

The Lord smiled, amused. He nodded.

"So…do we have an agreement, prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas lowered his eyes to the table.

"You will keep being nice, won't you?" he asked softly and curiously, and the Lord smiled at him.

"Yes, I will keep being nice."

Legolas blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. He finally nodded.

"Then you can tell my father I will stay. I don't want him to be angry."

Elrond nodded.

"As you wish, Greenleaf. I will inform your father about our plans then. If you excuse me, I will write to him now." Elrond stood up.

Legolas nodded and watched him.

"We probably won't study this afternoon, so you are free to roam around as you please. Just come back early for our bed will be waiting," he spoke knowingly, watching discreetly as Legolas' breath caught and he blushed.

The blond was uneasy as he watched the Lord walk to his chamber. _'Our bed?'_ , he shivered all over. Would they sleep together again?!… Sometimes… Legolas truly didn't know what to do.

 

~ * ~

 

He was shy. He had changed clothes in his room, refusing to be naked in front of the Lord, even if all of his clothes were in Elrond's chamber already.

In reality, it didn't bother the Lord. It was endearing, actually. Legolas did not have anything the Lord hadn't already seen many times before. Nakedness of both sexes was something Elrond had gotten naturally used to seeing in his life. But since it was Legolas' wish, he did not protest. Instead, he himself changed into lighter clothes as he prepared for bed.

This time Legolas didn't have to cry and give in, he simply showed up at the room's door trusting that Lord Elrond would not harm him.

"Come inside, prince." Elrond was sitting on the bed, and he watched as Legolas approached the bed tentatively and stood in front of him. "Sit here." he patted the mattress. "You haven't unbraided your hair yet," he smiled.

"Do you promise again?"

Elrond frowned.

"Pardon me?"

"That nothing…" Legolas tried to steady his breathing "…nothing is going to happen. Do you promise again?"

Elrond watched him carefully. He promised, of course he did. He would promise it a thousand times even though all he wanted was to undress the prince little by little and shower every inch of his body with kisses.

"As you wish."

Legolas nodded with slight hesitation.

He finally sat on bed. He couldn't help being tense.

"Shh…relax, prince…"  the Lord murmured into his ear, his fingers running through Legolas' hair gently.

Legolas breathed deeply. The touch of  Lord Elrond's warm fingers soothed his alarmed nerves.

When Elrond was done unbraiding Legolas' blond hair and it cascaded loosely around his face, the Lord instructed him to lie down by pulling the sheets and eyeing him. Elrond could see Legolas' chest rise and fall with an anxious breathing. The youngster was going through so many feelings, Elrond could see that.

"Do you want me to promise again?" Elrond asked, studying the uneven breathing of the young elf.

Legolas nodded fiercely, his eyes pleading.

The Lord touched the prince's face with the back of his hand.

"I promise."

Legolas shuddered.

When he lay down he did it quickly but carefully, and he tried to rest his tense body against the silken sheets. Legolas felt his hand being squeezed by Elrond underneath the sheets.

"Good night, Legolas…I'll see you when the sun rises."

"Good night… my Lord." Legolas sighed, shut down his fear and did not pull away as that warm hand remained intertwined with his until they both fell asleep.

 

~ * ~

 

_He was being spanked. He was tied to a bed and he was being spanked, and someone laughed at him. Laughed at his tears and his despair. He thrashed, but his limbs were restrained. He was bound to a large bed, he was naked, and someone stood in front of him, molesting his senses. Legolas could not see this person for his eyes were blindfolded. He squirmed and tried to get away. Clipped noises of torment were all around him. He wanted to beg not to be hurt anymore, but someone laughed harder. Someone taunted him and… and touched him, touched all of his body! Legolas curled up, he tried to move away from the touch but he couldn't do much with the restrains. He pressed himself hard against the sheets of that bed, trying to shield his body. He knew he was being abused, because he was naked, and someone hurt and laughed at him. And then someone whispered in his ear and licked at his neck, and Legolas cried out in panic. But when the blindfold was removed and his eyes were given the chance to see, Legolas shuddered. He saw himself staring back at him. He was the one hurting himself, he had been the one laughing at himself… Oh, it was so awful, so awful, it could not be true, it could not!!_

Legolas's body jumped, startled, in the middle of the night. His heart was racing. The first thing he noticed were Elrond's gray eyes opened, as the Lord elf slept. Little by little, Legolas became aware of his position. He was curled up against the Lord. His smaller body pressed against his, clutching to his robes as if trying to hide against his chest.

Legolas swallowed hard.

As quickly as possible, he moved away from the unexpected closeness and sat on the bed. It had been just a nightmare after all.

But what was he supposed to do? When he arrived at Rivendell he had been prepared to hate Lord Elrond, but he did not hate him… He was so torn between his fear and his curiosity! He liked the Lord but didn't want that he touched him…though, a part of him liked when he did. And he felt happy when he had the Lord's attention, though a part of him craved to be left alone!…

Legolas left the bed quietly, not wanting to wake the Lord up. As he succeed in getting up he walked towards the wooden wardrobe, where he picked one of his tunics and leggings and headed to his previous room.

Legolas got fully dressed and by the time he reached the door and found the woods the tears were already coming. He ran faster into the heart of the woods, and when he had finally had enough he sat down on the earth.

He was so confused.

Legolas covered his face with his hands and wept.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

_Mae govannen*_ = Well met

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**…13**

 

He hated his situation. And now, after more days passed by and the Lord continued to treat him so kindly, Legolas seemed to hate his situation even more.

It was no longer his fear… Of course he was still afraid of the pain he would feel and the shame he would have to endure, but these feelings had not been the ones responsible for his leaving the Lord's bed in the middle of the night and hiding within the woods. By now the situation was much, much worse.

Legolas was still resisting, avoiding any kind of contact, struggling against the purpose of the ritual, but things weren't as simple as before. Lord Elrond was not a monster. His patience and kindness weren't anything like Legolas' tormented imagination had pictured. Unless the Lord had been fooling him, he was not the nightmare Legolas had anticipated. Enough time had passed for Legolas to understand that the Lord really wanted to cause him no harm…though he would have to, eventually, because of this foolish ritual…

Legolas still wanted to run; he still craved to be left alone, untouched. But it pained his heart that his attitude could be frustrating the Lord. He wished he could be better. He wished the Lord had to tutor another elf that not him, because it pained him that something in his nature forced him to run from such kind patience. The prince didn't want to run from the Lord, he liked Elrond, he was happy when he had the Lord's attention…but he needed to get away! He would never let the Lord go through with the sexual part of Beltane… He didn't want it, and it was not fair! How could he allow something that he didn't understand to happen to his body? It was scary!

He had woken up from a terrifying nightmare all cuddled up against the dark haired elf. Legolas couldn't understand it, but something inside him had enjoyed the warmth of another body, the safe protection he felt against the Lord's body… But Legolas also knew what it implied. If the Lord had seen that, he would think Legolas was willing and ready for whatever it was that he wanted to do, and then he would start touching him until Legolas got scared and he wouldn't be able to run because he didn't want to make Lord Elrond angry… It was way too complicated for his confused and conflicting thoughts.

He sneaked out in the middle of the night because he couldn't understand what he felt. He liked the Lord…but he didn't understand, and therefore hated, the burning feeling he felt whenever Lord Elrond looked into his eyes. It made Legolas tremble…it made him confused… And if the Lord elf touched him, it was worse!… Because, because his blood felt hot inside of him and he couldn't…couldn't control any of it…

Legolas wept because it was more than he could handle, those mixed feelings. He had grown up within the woods, practicing archery, as far away as possible from elven contact… He did not understand about feelings, did not know how to deal with those he felt, and did not wish to learn! He was better off left alone by himself. And now he was face to face with having to be utterly exposed, touched and hurt by the very knowledgeable, experienced and powerful Lord of Rivendell!

As if this wasn't enough to make him feel desperate, there was something else causing Legolas further distress and making him seek the loneliness of the woods to reflect.

His father had sent Lord Elrond a letter. And now the Lord would ask for more time, and his father, just as everybody else, would wonder about the reason behind this. Everybody would then know about Legolas' uneasiness and resistance. Everyone, his Ada in particular, would realize that Legolas, a simple young elf, was unwilling to submit to the Lord of Imladris. Of course he was no simple elf, he was a prince, but still, he was nothing compared to the Lord whose orders he should have been following blindly.

His father would be so very disappointed.

Legolas tears were out of anger because he still felt betrayed for being forced to be there, but his tears were also meant against himself, because he couldn't be what everyone expected him to be.

Why couldn't he be easy-going and friendly? Why couldn't he want sex as every other elf did? Why was it harder for him?? Should he really be as angry with himself as he was right now?… Or should the elves around him try harder to understand him?… That was wishful thinking…of course he was wrong. The elves around him were normal, Legolas could blame no one but himself for his difficult nature…

But the Lord didn't blame him. The Lord hadn't taunted him for his uneasiness, hadn't told him off as the others did… If the noble Elrond had patience with him, why shouldn't the others who always laughed behind his back have, too?! Nonetheless, Legolas couldn't really blame his father and other elves from Mirkwood if they got angry, after all Legolas was Thranduil's son, he was the prince, and the other elves surely wanted to have the most well-prepared prince, a prince that went through the rituals he was supposed to. They were entitled to being frustrated.

And again…Lord Elrond was being so good to him and there Legolas was, running away, disappointing the Lord and his father, disappointing his people as well as himself.

 

~ * ~

 

Lord Elrond blinked a couple of times and became quickly aware of his surroundings. The emptiness on the bed was the first thing that he felt, so he reached out his hand to confirm it. Indeed, Legolas was no longer sleeping by his side.

Frowning, the Lord sat on the mattress and looked around his chamber, but he didn't need his eyes to tell him that Legolas was not there. His senses couldn't feel his presence close.

Considering the way Legolas had willingly come to his bed the night before, and they were sleeping not for the first but the second time together, the Lord grew considerably worried at the strange surprise of waking up alone in his room.

He changed into his daily robes before walking around his home. He looked in every room, including the one where Legolas used to sleep before, where he found the prince's night robes lying on the bed. He didn't have to finish looking to know Legolas was not in the house. Had he run away again?… Why would he?! Things were going well… Why did he leave? He had no reason to feel threatened, the last hours they spent together hadn't meant any harm… It was odd, to say the least.

The Lord walked out of his home and into the view of Rivendell. His senses had been right, Legolas had once again run into the woods. He could feel the prince's breathing in the air, just as he could feel the pulse of his life, and it seemed much calmer than what the Lord felt the first time Legolas had run away. At least he knew Legolas was not that scared anymore… But then why had he run?

Elrond tried to see it through the young Prince's eyes. The blond elf still had many doubts, many fears eating at his mind… It shouldn't be a surprise that his feelings had gotten him confused and he had run again… The Lord wondered if something had happened during that night and caused Legolas' confusion to get the most of him…

Yes, the Lord understood what might be going through Legolas' young mind. He knew Legolas had pictured him severe and harmful, and now he must be extremely confused to find him friendly… Whatever it was that Legolas had been told about sex, whatever it was that his imagination had pictured as being terrible, it made no sense when the Lord didn't force him as Legolas had probably expected him to.

Elrond knew he affected the prince in a good way, a way that Legolas probably couldn't understand. Elrond affected the younger elf in a manner that went beyond the lustful feelings that scared Legolas. The Lord knew that there was something else, something he himself was confused about, a longing to be near each other that burned… But these were feelings that Elrond could not give too much thought to in order to follow through with the only purpose of Beltane. It was about sex, learning too, but mostly it was about lust and pleasure. Not anything else… And if these surprising feelings made Elrond feel confused, he could only imagine what they must be doing to Legolas' head.

Elrond sighed, not knowing what to do. After long consideration, he decided he was going to wait until Legolas decided he was ready to come back again… He did not want to go looking for prince once more because he didn't want Legolas to feel pressured… By now Legolas was probably aware that Elrond wouldn't harm him, so there must have been something strong enough to make him run. Perhaps the fact that his father had sent a letter, wondering if he had already been claimed, had only added to Legolas' distress.

Elrond spent the morning by himself. He waited through the afternoon and evening, hoping that Legolas' absence would be short, but it wasn't. By the time the night fell, there was still no sign of the elven prince of Mirkwood.

Elrond's mind could not rest. How was the prince? Was he very troubled? How was Legolas supposed to deal with what was asked of him? Elrond's chest tightened knowing how much fear and frustration Legolas was probably feeling. The prince didn't want to disappoint his father, and Elrond sensed Legolas didn't want to disappoint him either… But since the blond still didn't understand sex, he certainly did not want the ritual to happen.

Elrond didn't want to enter the woods and drag him back; his heart would break having to force Legolas out of the woods and into his bed once again. If Legolas didn't come back on his own accord, Elrond thought about ending everything. The Lord did not mind giving Legolas the time he needed, but there was only so much he could do if Legolas wasn't at least a little bit willing to try. Elrond thought about how much time they had together and remembered the letter he should be writing to Thranduil.

"Thranduil, Thranduil…" Elrond sighed, and headed to his chamber where he would be writing his reply message. "You ought to thank the Vala for your son's captivating manners… Otherwise you could be certain that I would be cursing you right now."

Elrond was extremely displeased. Thranduil had violated the most important rule of Beltane! He had sent Legolas there against the prince's will, which was more than a little wrong! Seeing Legolas now, all scared and confused, so afraid of being touched, it broke the Lord's heart…! It shouldn't have been this way. Legolas didn't deserve to feel so lost and scared.

It would be better if Legolas was no longer a virgin, things would be a lot easier if Legolas hadn't waited for the ritual. Though traditional, Elrond did not think virginity was essential. He would much rather be with Legolas and keep his secret as they enjoyed the ritual than see how terrified the prince was of something so natural… How could Thranduil not know how scared his son would be in Beltane? It had been extremely unfair and wrong. A part of Elrond really wanted to end everything, to refuse to do as Thranduil wished since the King had disrespected his son, causing Legolas unnecessary torment and distress.

The thought of ending the ritual, however, implicated in Thranduil giving Legolas to another elf. The thought that had bothered Elrond before—of some other elf, not as patient, not as knowing, initiating Legolas—now made the Lord's heart ache in protest. He would only end the ritual if Legolas didn't want at all to be helped, and only after making sure Thranduil would respect his son's wishes. Elrond hoped, however, with all his heart, that he wouldn't have to put an end to Beltane, as he did not believe Thranduil would understand and respect Legolas wishes, but also because he truly hoped he could help Legolas open up.

As he wrote his reply, Elrond soothed Thranduil, as he had promised Legolas. Then he asked for more time, assuring his friend that his son was far too bright and intelligent and there was still much more he would like to teach him than what would be possible during the ritual. Which was true, actually. Legolas picked things up easily; in the few times they had sat down to study, the smart elf had demonstrated great interest in learning. Saying this, the Lord hoped Thranduil would not bother them. In fact, Elrond hoped that the King would love that Legolas stayed longer if it meant he was going to acquire even more knowledge from the Lord.

He also assured Thranduil that there would be no problem in this adaptation of the ritual, because things were going well with Legolas. Though he didn't not let the Mirkwood king know his son was still untouched, what he said was not a lie. It wouldn't be a problem that he took Legolas in a season that was not spring. The reason for Beltane to take place during spring was because elves, just like all creatures of nature, vibrated with life and fertility, which was deeply connected to sex itself. Spring was when the urge to mate was stronger in nature, when new seed met the earth and everything blossomed.

Nevertheless, given the circumstances that Legolas hadn't submitted yet and that he had denied touch even though his body secretly burned, creating sexual tension and needy desire out of the season of spring shouldn't be a problem. If things kept going as they were now, with Legolas aching for something he didn't know he wanted and with the Lord himself burning with irresistible passion, creating the ideal atmosphere for the ritual wasn't definitely going to be a problem, whether it happened in spring, summer, autumn or winter. Their bodies were already tingling with sexual energy. The Lord could feel it very much, even if Legolas was too naive to understand it. If Legolas came back from the woods and gave the ritual a chance, and if Elrond kept getting closer, it wouldn't be that much longer before the sexual energy rising within the blond would beg for a chance to explode. And then…then…

Lord Elrond stopped his writing. His mind had drifted off to much more interesting images. He took a deep breath and waited a moment for his desire to subside. It was not the time. He should first concentrate on the issue he had at hand, which was to finish the letter for the Mirkwood elf to deliver and then think of what he would do now… For yes, the blond was still up there in the hills, within the woods, by himself, and the Lord had no idea for how much longer the youngster would choose to be there.

 

~ * ~

 

After Lord Elrond finished writing the letter, the Mirkwood messenger arrived in his land. He paid his respects to the noble Lord of Rivendell before accepting the letter. He promised Thranduil would receive it in no time.

When the elf left, Elrond went back to the balcony, watching the green of his land with a question in his spirit. For how long would Legolas be hidden in there? Elrond could tell that it did not feel like the prince was running away and hiding, as he had done before. It seemed as if Legolas was asking for some time to think and to soothe his conflicting emotions… It felt different now than it did before, and in all of his wisdom the Lord did not feel it right to go looking for him. Something kept telling him that it was important that Legolas came back by himself. Elrond believed the future of the ritual depended on it.

So he waited.

That night the Lord slept alone on his bed. Just as he did the other nights when Legolas didn't show up. And even though Legolas and him hadn't had sex yet, even if their connection had not been deepened and Elrond hadn't planted his seed inside the prince's body, it felt absurdly empty to rest on his comfortable bed without listening to the shy breathing of the prince as he slept beside him.

 

~ * ~

 

A whole week went by. Unlike the first time he had run into the woods, this time Legolas didn't suffer. He was calmer and able to trust his senses to get food, and he had not hesitated to reach the waterfall when he felt thirsty. Somehow he knew the Lord wasn't angry… Frustrated, yes, maybe disappointed too, but not furious with him. Besides, Legolas didn't feel that Lord Elrond would come looking for him again. It was like the Lord trusted him to make his own decisions. Which was good…yet terrible because his confused mind did not know what to do.

After hours, days of thinking, reflecting about his situation over and over, of thinking about his father's disappointment and his own people looking down on him, and particularly of thinking about the Lord of Rivendell losing his patience with his ridiculous fear, the Prince of Mirkwood had no more tears left to cry. He simply stared at nature as if waiting for an answer.

When another day ended in a warm night, Legolas reached the waterfall the Lord had compared him to. As he sat beside the water running to the inevitable fall right ahead, his breathing grew strangely calm.

"Here I am again asking you for advice…" he played with his fingers in the water. "Should I keep on running? Even if it means disrespecting the Lord, disobeying my father and disappointing my people?…"

Legolas let his question echo in the moving sound on water.

"You are much wiser than me, you have been here from the beginning and will be here until the end. So what should I do? I do not wish to be hurt, but I cannot bear the guilt I'm feeling right now," he confessed. "I cannot do what I have to do and I cannot go back. I…I don't even know if I want to go back, but I just can't…can't let the Lord…" Legolas panted. "I'm trapped!"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"It would be so much easier if I were nothing but water, running, running towards the future without questions and without fears… I'm afraid my father will be so angry when the Lord asks for more time. I am afraid Lord Elrond will no longer be kind and patient if I don't give in quickly. I'm afraid because my fear may cause me to hurt the ones I love, the ones who care for me…"

The night was growing darker really fast. His wet fingers touched his own face.

"I'm the same as you…and I'm being forced to run down that cascade even though I'm afraid. It is unfair. I…I confess I don't know what to do. I can't fight an invisible enemy, and I can't beg for mercy from this enemy I can't see either. What should I do? I can't even listen to my heart as it seems to speak a language I don't understand at the moment…"

Legolas throat tightened with overwhelming emotions. He waited for the answer the silent water offered him.

"Fine… I get it." he said eventually, sounding defeated. Legolas stared as the water he played with kept on running and running, nonstop towards the cascade.

 

~ * ~

 

The Lord was going over a book when he felt Legolas' presence. Elrond waited and listened as Legolas went into his own chamber. The Lord was still thinking of what to do when a few moments later Legolas showed up at the door of his room. The prince was wearing a silver gown, his hair was falling loose on his face, and his feet were bare.

"Lord…" Legolas' voice was small and tentative.

"My prince?" Elrond arched his eyebrows.

Legolas swallowed hard.

"I am here to do as you please. You can do to me whatever it is that the ritual is about. I will resist no more."

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

**…14**

 

 

The Lord looked intently at the blue eyes staring right back at him.

Elrond felt his blood run hotly through his veins. So that was what Legolas had been thinking while hiding within the woods? Well, he must have surely done a lot of thinking in order to come back with such words leaving his mouth. Had Elrond really heard it straight?

"My prince?"

Legolas tensed a bit. He didn't want to say that again. He just wanted things to be done with as soon as possible.

"I… I have been thinking, that's why I wasn't here… And I realized there's no point in going against this ritual… And…" where were the words he needed to speak?  "I will let you do what you have to."

He looked like a lamb offering itself for the sacrifice. Even though he looked obviously unwilling, it seemed as if he had accepted his fate.

Lord Elrond read all that on Legolas' shy features. The prince had come to what he believed was the wisest decision, though it did not mean that he wanted what would happen. Nevertheless, the Lord knew he could take advantage of Legolas' current state of mind. He knew Legolas felt passion within him, and Elrond could seize the opportunity to show the prince that he would not harm him. Knowing that Legolas had established that he would do what was asked of him could help Elrond make things easier…after all, what Elrond really needed was the blond's permission to show him how much he did, in fact, want to take part in the ritual.

The blond grew nervous as the Lord kept staring at him with intense grey eyes. Had he said something wrong? Done something he shouldn't?

"What…" he calmed down and found his voice again. "What am I supposed to do now?…" his voice was so small and urgent that it brought Elrond into action.

He reached out his hand to the prince.

"Here…come and lie with me." Elrond's eyes burned with unveiled desire. He knew he would have to take things very slowly so as not to frighten the younger elf, but he also knew it could be the chance he had wanted to show Legolas pleasure wasn't so bad.

The blond elf was chewing on his bottom lip when he accepted the hand. Elrond, watchful of his every movement, motioned for him to lie down, and for a moment Legolas thought of giving everything up and running away again. The thought that he would not leave that room until things were done and over with was way too scary. He concentrated on lying down as the Lord asked him to. Legolas tried not to think, but shutting his frightened and wild thoughts seemed the most impossible of tasks at the moment.

Lord Elrond watched as Legolas lay still on his huge bed. He swallowed back the need to claim him right then… How could an elf, of the many elves Elrond had already seen, be as enticing as Legolas was? The fair skin framed by a cascade of blond hair and the wide blue eyes that almost begged for mercy into Elrond's were clawing at the Lord's chest… Elrond had to once again cherish the experience and patience he had cultivated with his many years lived, for Legolas would need all that from him tonight.

Elrond climbed on the bed softly, smoothly, and Legolas watched him with the corner of his eyes. The prince wished he could relax. It was hard sticking to his decision, and it got even harder when the saw the Lord of Imladris staring into his eyes, his face inches above his, his scent making Legolas tremble.

Their bodies rested side by side, so close that they were touching as the Lord looked into the prince's eyes and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Shh…you can relax, prince… No harm will come to you tonight." Elrond kissed Legolas' neck softly, and younger elf shuddered.

Legolas shut his eyes and his throat seemed to close around a knot of tension as a warm tongue left a wet trail of torture on the sensitive skin of his neck. When hot lips sucked on his earlobe, Legolas panted and fought the urge to push the Lord away. Not that he felt pain, it was just that…that…

"Mm!"

A shy gasp escaped his mouth as the tip of the Lord's tongue flicked back and forth at the tip of his elven ear. By the Vala, how much more of these feelings until it was through?

Elrond's body was gently pressed against Legolas' as they lay side by side, and the Lord felt the little tremors that rocked the youngster's body as his mouth worked. Ever so gently so as not to startle the prince, Elrond's fingers went for the laces of Legolas' silver gown and he started to undo them little by little.

Legolas felt the Lord's warm and knowing fingers unfastening the ties at his chest and he panicked. Would he have to be exposed?! How much of him would be exposed? Why was the Lord doing that, what did he want to see??

"Shhh…relax Legolas…" an ancient and soothing voice whispered into his ear, and the blond licked at his lips, desperately trying to do as he was told.

When the Lord's warm breath ghosted on his neck and the Lord's nose grazed the skin where his shoulder and neck met, Legolas shivered and bucked, trying to get away at the same time his body tingled all over. Elrond stopped his ministrations and smiled.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked kindly. His smile was knowing and safe, and Legolas relaxed a little, even though he felt way too young under Elrond's experienced gaze.

The blond nodded shyly, completely mindful of the fingers still grazing at the laces of his clothing.

"You're so tense, sweet Legolas. There's no need to." Elrond kissed the prince's jawline and then his lips planted soft kisses on Legolas' neck.

Legolas felt when those fingers were about to bare his chest, and he couldn't fight the urgent instinct that made him place his hand on top of the Lord's, stilling his movements. He didn't want to be exposed.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked softly, frowning as Legolas hand wouldn't let him continue.

The blond didn't have an answer. He was simply scared. They were _too_ close.

"Hmm?" the Lord insisted gently, his eyes never once leaving Legolas'. As the prince stared intently at him, Elrond's fingers moved skillfully and slowly to bare his chest.

Legolas felt the heat of the Lord's palm against his bare skin, and he gasped in surprise, squirming a little under the touch.

"Shh, look at me… Look at me, Legolas, it's all right." the Lord framed Legolas' face and waited until Legolas calmed down. The prince's eyes were deep blue, so scared and wide, so unsure and helpless. " _Hin lín luin sui venel laer*_."

Legolas smiled weakly. The Lord smiled back. As the gentle spell lasted, Legolas took advantage of it in order to tie all the laces of his gown and cover himself once again. When the Lord looked back the bare chest was once again clothed. Elrond chuckled despite himself.

"Now that was fast," he said and Legolas smiled, albeit it embarrassedly. "But if you want us to go on, you should allow me to undress you, Legolas."

The blond swallowed hard. He did not want to be naked! Couldn't they do it with him dressed? He didn't want to ask in case it sounded foolish.

Elrond's mouth was once again on his neck, kissing and licking, sucking softly on his skin, distracting the blond that now breathed raggedly at the caresses. The Lord then let his fingers trail down towards Legolas' lower stomach. He wanted to feel the arousal he knew would be there. He knew that if he could touch Legolas there, it might be easier to make the prince lose control and give in.

"Noo!" Legolas felt the fingers tugging at his gown in order to lift it, and his hands instinctively flew to cover Elrond's ones and pull them away. He looked fearfully and angrily at the Lord.

Elrond took a deep breath; He could feel his blood rushing heatedly in his veins, but he moved away and gave the prince some room.

"You know what, fair prince? I don't think that going through the ritual is what you really want. Not tonight, anyway. I have written to your father, we shall have more time from now on. There's no need to rush things. We should get some sleep right now. Good night, prince." Elrond lay back on the bed, acting as if he wasn't seeing the panicked despair taking over Legolas.

"Noo! Please!! I am sorry! I…I won't try to stop you anymore, please forgive me!" he breathed rapidly and swallowed with difficulty; there was regret all over his face.

"But prince, I try to undress you and you hurry not to let me see your body. You clearly don't want it."

"I do!" he lied. "Please!"

Elrond didn't understand Legolas' desperation.

"Well… I don't." the Lord hid his smile. It was just pointless going on, Legolas obviously wasn't ready.

"You don't…you don't want it?" Legolas frowned, completely taken aback.

"No," the Lord lied, hoping Legolas would give up and get some sleep. There would be other nights for them…

"But…but you have to!" Legolas exclaimed, confused. "Please! I…" he already sounded on the verge of tears, which made Elrond sit on the bed and watch him closely. "I don't want to stay here longer, I can be here during this season only, I do not wish to disappoint my father or my people…" he sounded so utterly scared and yet so determined…

"Legolas…you won't disappoint your father…" Elrond cupped Legolas' cheek and felt his heart tighten at the look on the prince's face. "If that is your fear and what made you change your mind, soothe your heart, young prince, it will be okay."

"No! No…You don't understand!" Legolas fought not to cry. "I don't want to stay here longer, I want to do as all the other elves do; I don't want to frustrate my family or myself…or even you…" his bottom lip quivered, and he bit down on it to make it stop.

"Legolas…"

"Please! Just…just do it. I promise I won't stop you this time, I promise I will not fight. You can do whatever you want, I won't protest, I won't, I promise." his blue eyes glowed with so much truth that Elrond was almost convinced.

Elrond sighed. What a difficult situation the prince put him in. Even though the Lord knew Legolas was not ready, he decided to try once again to show him that he could feel good.

"All right."

Legolas held his breath and stared at the Lord. With a swift movement coated in elven grace, Elrond got on top of Legolas and straddled him. The prince had not seen that coming, and as Elrond looked down at him, Legolas went as still as a stone.

He wanted to run, he desperately wanted to, but Legolas closed his hands into tight fists on the sides of his body and fought the urge to stop the Lord when he undid the laces in his gown once again. This time Elrond pulled it down until the prince's waist, leaving Legolas half naked.

Exposed above the waistline, Legolas wanted nothing more than to cover himself with his arms, but he didn't want to make the Lord angry once again. At the touch of a soft hand against his skin, Legolas shuddered. He closed his eyes, suddenly very much aware of the pressure he felt against his hips. There was something in the way the Lord straddled him that was fearfully intimidating.

Legolas couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as the Lord studied his naked chest. The Lord looked at the smooth and fair skin and the taut muscles that resulted from years and years practicing archery. The two small and pink nipples were hard, and they stood out on Legolas' milky skin. Elrond could tell how soft Legolas' skin was even before touching it. Passion pooled in the Lord's groin and he trembled with desire.

" _Le bain*_ ," he whispered and watched as Legolas blushed and shut his eyes.

The blond could hide behind his shut eyes, but Elrond was fully aware of the hardness he felt pressing against his own. Legolas did want this, even if he needed some convincing.

The Lord leaned down and his lips touched the silky skin of Legolas' chest. The blond shuddered. Elrond parted his lips and allowed his tongue to have a taste of that skin by licking a wet and teasing trail on Legolas' chest until the younger elf sucked in his breath. When Elrond's tongue flicked briefly against a hard nipple, Legolas released his breath, and a loud gasp echoed in the room.

"Ah!" The prince felt goosebumps break on his skin; he did not think he would be able to handle things until the end. He was burning up and he didn't understand anything—he was so scared! He tried to but he couldn't stop shaking. He didn't want it anymore, he didn't! He wanted to beg and go back on his decision; he wanted to tell the Lord that he had changed his mind, that he wasn't strong enough to handle sex! But he couldn't go back, couldn't, the Lord would be so angry and everyone would be so disappointed… "Oh!" he choked and squirmed when Elrond's tongue flicked against his nipple. Legolas was so sensitive to touch that every little sensation was overwhelming.

Elrond sensed the rigid muscles of the lithe elf under him. He felt the tension and the fear tightening Legolas' body. He pulled away even though he was still straddling the prince, and looked intently at the youngster. Legolas wasn't breathing properly. His hands were closed into tight fists, his were eyes shut in agony and Legolas' was visibly shaking with nervousness.

Elrond could feel the fire building inside the prince, but for some reason Legolas denied it and resisted it. The Lord knew the blond responded to his touch, and he responded beautifully to the slightest of feelings. Yet, the prince's despair was evident. Elrond didn't need to be able to read Legolas' thoughts to know he had acquiesced to the ritual even though he was terrified. The blond would stick to his promise even though he was on the verge of begging to be left alone.

Elrond sighed and his voice was as soft as a caress when he spoke.

"You are not breathing again."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Legolas opened his eyes.

"I want you to turn around."

Legolas' blue eyes widened. He looked at the Lord and there was a silent and pleading question in his eyes.

The Lord shifted his weight so that Legolas could do as he asked.

"Turn around, prince… I wish to have you lying on your stomach," he instructed.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest. Something about lying on his stomach, with his bare back to the Lord, would make him feel strangely more vulnerable than he felt already. The Lord eyed him intently. The protest never came. Even though his body felt heavy and shaky, Legolas did as asked and lay on his stomach before he felt once again Elrond's weight as the Lord straddled his hips. Legolas shuddered and tensed.

Elrond studied the taut muscles on Legolas' back, so stiff with tension, and those fists by each side of the prince's body, fearfully waiting and preparing himself for what would happen next…

When Legolas buried his head into the pillow in front of him, as if shutting down everything else, despite all Elrond's years of experience, the Lord could not stifle a little laugh.

"Prince… I'm afraid you are going to suffocate like this… Rest your cheek against the pillow and try to relax…" he spoke gently.

Legolas complied. It was quiet for some seconds, and Legolas didn't dare moving, not even when he heard some noise, as if the Lord reached for something. Then, there was a soft scent of cinnamon filling the chamber.

At the first probing touch, Legolas bucked into the bed.

"Your fingers, they're…"

"Shh…it's scented oil," Elrond murmured affectionately as his slick fingers started to run up and down the length of Legolas' back.

The blond tried not to tense further as the knowing fingers started to knead his muscles and rub away the tension.

"Lord…?" Legolas asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

Legolas waited. The feeling of Elrond's fingers knowing exactly where to press and how much pressure to use was deliciously addictive. Legolas didn't want that to end.

"Nothing…" he finally said.

"Relax, young prince. No, I will not hurt you," Elrond answered Legolas' unvoiced thoughts.

The Lord smiled and kept on working his fingers on Legolas' tense muscles. He squeezed Legolas' shoulders and the tip of his fingers worked back and forth to relax him. Legolas moaned into the pillow.

Little by little, Elrond felt the prince start to trust his touch and relax under his gentle fingers. Elrond touched him as if Legolas was a frail leaf that could be damaged if not dealt with care. His fingers were firm but soothing, and they worked on Legolas' neck, back and arms. As the Lord worked patiently on easing Legolas' tension, their fingers touched briefly on the bed, and Legolas sighed deeply with content.

Soon, the soft scent of cinnamon filled the chamber, and Elrond's slick fingers had managed to cause Legolas to relax completely. The Lord bit back a soft chuckle at the peaceful breathing he heard from the sleeping prince.

The Lord of Rivendell stared at the prince as if he couldn't get enough of the sight. He put down the oil and ever so gently moved off Legolas' body and lay once again onto the bed, beside the blond. Elrond stared at the prince's face inches away, and his blue eyes that seemed so distant… He wondered what pleasant thoughts Legolas was dreaming of now.

The night was dark outside, and everything seemed peaceful. Elrond pressed his lips to Legolas' cheek and rested beside him, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The blissful feeling of joy inside of him was way too powerful to allow the Lord any rest.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

**_Hin lín luin sui venel laer  ~_ ** _Your eyes are blue like the summer sky_

**_Le bain ~_ ** _You are beautiful_

 

_tbc..._

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**15…**

 

 

When Legolas started stirring in bed he moved graciously, stretching and sighing, slowly becoming fully awake and realizing how relaxed he felt. It was like his body had been sleeping in water, weightless, and now he floated above the bed.

He turned around to find the Lord still sleeping beside him. The sun hadn't risen yet. Slowly, what happened the night before started coming back to him as Legolas lifted the sheets to find himself half naked. He touched his chest and recalled the feeling of the Lord's touch. Legolas trembled at the memory. He swallowed hard and looked at the Lord once again. He remembered very well his decision of submitting to Elrond's will.

His voice, small and soft, tried to establish communication.

"Lord… Lord…?" he whispered with urgency.

The Lord breathed peacefully. He stirred a bit at the sound of Legolas calling him.

"Lord… Please wake up…"

Legolas' heart skipped a beat when those grey eyes had a definite focus and were looking right into his own. The Lord sighed and blinked a few times, and when he was truly awake he kept on staring at Legolas.

"My prince…?"

Legolas was quiet for a second. He pulled the sheets to his shoulders, almost unconsciously, as if to protect himself from the Lord's knowing gaze.

Elrond smiled sweetly at the display of shyness, and the night before returned very vividly to his mind.

"Is it…is it done?" Legolas lowered his eyes to the silken white sheets.

Elrond kept staring at him.

"Is what done, fair Legolas?"

"You know… Don't you remember last night?"

"Every single detail," Elrond watched Legolas blush.

"Was that sex?"

Elrond felt his chest tighten at Legolas' innocence and the way he sounded so serious and so nervous. The Lord fought the urge to pull the prince in his arms and never let go.

"Do you not remember, prince?" he asked back.

Legolas breathed deeply.

"Does that mean we did it?" Legolas sounded anguished and confused.

Elrond eyed him deeply before giving his answer. He found Legolas' hand under the sheets and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No… we did not. You were far too nervous, sweet Legolas, I did not want to push your limits last night."

"But…" Legolas thought about arguing. After all, if the Lord had done it then Legolas would be free by now, free to go home! Even if…even if he wasn't that desperate to leave the Lord's company anymore.

He was about to protest when Elrond's warm fingers touched his taut abdomen, making Legolas shudder. All his fear and tension from the previous night came back. He remembered his panic at being undressed and the way he could hardly draw breath because of how nervous he felt. The prince sighed deeply before speaking again. "Thank you for not…not pushing me."

The Lord nodded slightly at him as his fingers traced invisible patterns on Legolas' smooth skin.

"As I told you, we will have time from now on."

"Yes, but if you believe that I'll willingly give myself up to this… _thing_ , then you are wrong, my Lord," Legolas spoke with so much honesty that Elrond couldn't help but smile.

"You did yesterday, don't you remember? You said you would no longer resist."

Legolas almost made an angry pout.

"Still, that does not mean I want it to happen. You should know this, Lord."

Legolas' irritation was amusing.

"Yes, I do know, my wild little prince," Elrond chuckled warmly at Legolas' angry face.. "But you will want it. You'll see," he promised.

Legolas gasp of outrage was immediate.

"I will not! I will never!" he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes with stubbornness.

"Is that a challenge?" Elrond's voice was low and provocative and the Lord's fingers, that had been tracing gentle circles on Legolas' stomach, went up and flicked at a hard little nipple.

"Don't!" Legolas croaked with surprise. The prince gasped and moved, sitting on the bed at a safe distance from Elrond's touch.

Elrond bit back a mischievous grin.

"Relax, sweet Legolas."

Legolas realized that he was breathing fast. When the Lord crawled closer to him in bed, the prince shied away.

"I thought I had your permission to try?" Elrond asked.

"I…I did say that…" Legolas grew nervous. "But it doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

Elrond moved swiftly and weightlessly and assumed a position on top of the prince. He held his body on his hands and knees, so he wasn't actually touching the fearful elf beneath him. His face, however, was so close to Legolas' that Elrond could feel the prince's quickening breath.

"What are you doing?" Legolas's voice sounded whispery.

"I don't believe you," Elrond smiled wolfishly.

Legolas stirred with annoyance but with something hot, too. Elrond could smell Legolas' intoxicating arousal, and it spurred him further. He tugged at the sheets and exposed Legolas' naked chest to his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to see if I can do something you will enjoy then."

Legolas' swallowed hard when Elrond's knowing fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest. He watched, uneasy, as those fingers moved. The prince could feel Elrond's eyes burning into his own, just a few inches away, cataloguing his every reaction. Legolas felt exposed and vulnerable under that searching gaze, but he also felt heat spreading in his body, and it felt…well, _not bad at all_. When Elrond rolled each of Legolas' nipples between his fingers, the younger elf bucked wantonly into the body above him.

"Don't! Stop it!" Legolas begged. His body was shaking with desire.

"Shh… Easy, Legolas…easy…" That the prince had so little control over his body's reaction was mind-blowing. The Lord ignored Legolas' squirming and let his fingers tease the pink little buds until they were tight and sensitive.

Legolas felt a piercing stab of something hot strike him and make him throb. The flesh between his thighs grew swollen and hard, and his thoughts were blurred. He could feel nothing but those fingers worrying his nipples.

"Enough, I can't…can't…!" he tried to protest, but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

The Lord lowered his mouth, and when his soft lips closed gently around a nipple, and the warm wetness of his tongue circled the tight little nub, Legolas lost it.

"Hmmm!" the prince whined and thrashed. The feeling was so good that it almost hurt! Legolas' throat went dry and he couldn't scream; his voice was locked around a knot of tension inside his throat as the very tip of the Lord's tongue flicked back and forth over his right nipple, while the Lord's fingers never stopped teasing the other one.

He couldn't take it anymore. Legolas tugged frantically at the Lord's silken dark hair, urging him off of his body with blind and stupid strength. "Please, please! That's enough, please," he begged.

Elrond tried to ignore the tugging of the young blond—he didn't want to stop so soon, but Legolas was strong and determined to fight against his passion. Before he complied, though, the Lord decided to push a little bit further. He lifted his head from Legolas' chest and with a swift movement he grasped both of Legolas wrists and held them above the prince's head. The blond elf stopped moving altogether, his frantic twisting ending abruptly as he stared at the Lord with surprised and frightened blue eyes.

"What… what…"

"It's okay, Prince. Just relax for me," Elrond cooed. "I have already promised not to harm you, haven't I?"

"No, I don't want to! I can't!" Legolas tried to free his wrists, and he grew even more restless as he realized how strong Elrond's hold of him was. Even though Legolas had known Elrond to be strong, obviously, it still took him by surprise to feel the Lord's strength when Elrond secured both of Legolas' wrists behind the prince's back, therefore having him at his mercy. The thought that Lord Elrond was strong enough to hold him down and have his way with him was at the same time disturbing, terrifying, but also…it was also… Legolas shuddered, his heart raced and there was something hot pooling in his groin.

"Shh… Relax, prince. I promise it's okay." Elrond murmured before flicking his tongue against each of Legolas' sensitive nipples, until the younger elf unconsciously spread his thighs and allowed Elrond to settle between them.

When Legolas felt the Lord's weight on top of him, he could no longer think clearly. He was desperate. It was all too much and too different from anything he had ever felt. "Release me!!" Legolas groaned, both scared and aroused. He didn't like the fact that he was unable to fight, and yet, being helpless as the Lord touched him made his skin burn and his sex ache.

Elrond sucked on each of those pinkish nipples with skilled patience, and he was delighted when Legolas' resistance cracked a little and the prince moaned low in his throat. Even though the younger elf still struggled to free his wrists, the Lord moved between Legolas' spread thighs and felt the thick desire underneath the prince's gown matching his own.

Legolas's spine arched beautifully when he felt the Lord thrust against him. His own body felt about to shatter, and it was more than he could handle. "No more, no more, please!" he squeezed his eyes shut and begged.

Elrond finally lifted his head to look into Legolas' eyes. He still kept the blond' wrists locked behind his back when the prince opened his eyes to stare at him. Legolas could feel the morning breeze on his sensitive nipples. He shuddered as the Lord studied him hungrily.

"Let me go!" he groaned. His cheeks were flushed. He had no idea how beautiful he looked.

"Only if you tell me it was good." Elrond's lips ghosted above Legolas' ones, and his voice was merely above a whisper.

"It wasn't! Let me go now!" Legolas lied through his teeth. He was just so confused, he couldn't admit how he felt.

Elrond hid his amusement. In Legolas' current state of mind, the prince might try to hit him if Elrond released his wrists. Therefore, Elrond carefully pulled Legolas' arms from behind his back and transferred the prince's bond wrists to one of his strong hands, letting his right hand free to touch Legolas once again.

The blond eyed him with fire in his eyes, fear and arousal burning in his blue eyes with equal amounts. Legolas watched as Elrond's hand went lower and lower under the sheets, and when the Lord's hand cupped Legolas' stiff member through the thin layer of clothing, the prince cried out and arched into the touch.

" _Oh!!_ " Legolas trembled. His mouth hung open in a silent plea and his whole body turned liquid at the unexpected touch.

"Do you not enjoy it at all?" Elrond whispered hotly into his ear.

Legolas swallowed hard. Sweat broke on his forehead and he panted.

"Nay…" he replied weakly.

The hand on his groin pressed further, measuring just how hard and thick his cock was. Legolas's eyes fluttered shut and a strained moan left his mouth. He tried to stop his body, but his hips didn't obey him at all. Instead, they arched into that strong hand, needing more contact, desperate for more _friction_.

"If you tell me that it feels good, I will stop it," Elrond teased.

Legolas bit on his bottom lip and shook his head desperately as the Lord still held his captive wrists and kept him from fighting. His ragged breathing filled the chamber when Elrond's hand squeezed him further.

"It doesn't, release me!" he cried out hoarsely. Legolas' words said something, but his entire body disagreed.

"If it doesn't…does it mean I can continue it?" Elrond stroked Legolas' clothed erection, and his voice was as hot as molten lava as he whispered into Legolas' ear. "Hm?" he squeezed again, and he was able to feel Legolas' throb even through the layer of clothing separating them.

Suddenly, Legolas just couldn't breathe anymore. He grew agitated and his movements grew erratic. Something happened in his mind, some memories he had buried deep within, the feeling of shame and fear, and the utter helplessness of not understanding any of it. Legolas' urgency to fight the Lord was renewed and the prince was struck by a desperate urge to cry. It was more than he could handle, so he struggled blindly. Legolas fought the Lord's touch as if he could fight the haunting thoughts taking him over.

The Lord sensed the quick and dangerous shift in Legolas' emotions and stopped touching him. Elrond frowned, wondering what was going on in Legolas' mind at that very moment. The Lord took a deep breath to calm himself down and loosened his grip on Legolas' wrists, although he did not release him just yet; Elrond held Legolas' wrists against the blond's own chest and tried to reach him through the haze of panic that had just happened.

"Shhh…shhh, stop moving, I am not doing anything," he urged at the elf twisting blindly beneath his body. "It's okay, Legolas, take a deep breath…it's okay…relax, my lovely…"

Legolas gasped. He tried to comply, but his body seemed to be under the effect of tiny little lightning bolts traveling his skin.

"Legolas…easy…relax… Just breathe, that's it, breathe prince…" Unlike a few minutes before, Elrond's voice was now soothing and tender, and eventually Legolas stopped fighting, shut his eyes and relaxed.

The Lord kissed both of Legolas' wrists and released him, finally.

He cupped the prince's face between his hands and waited for Legolas to open his eyes.

"Are you all right, prince?" he asked softly.

Legolas' body trembled, his flesh throbbed and his blood boiled. No, he wasn't all right! That's what he wanted to scream. _I am everything but all right after what you did!_ But instead, he managed to relax and nod. The sooner the Lord stopped touching him the better.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Elrond's voice showed honest concern.

"No, but I didn't like what you did," Legolas added quickly. He lied, but he didn't do it on purpose, he was just trying to defend himself against an imaginary enemy.

"Yes, you did, prince. You will find peace when you stop denying it," he spoke wisely and Legolas looked away.

Legolas found himself strangely weak to protest again. He could still feel his blood pounding in his ears.

"You are not mad at me, are you?" Elrond asked.

The blond shook his head. He wasn't mad. Thoughtful, surprised, aroused, afraid, all that. Not mad.

"Good. That is good."

The Lord got out of bed and walked towards the window.

"It looks like it'll be cloudy today." Elrond walked back to the bed and sat down on it. "Why don't you stay in bed a little longer, mm?" He raked his fingers through Legolas' soft blond hair.

Legolas shuddered at the soft caress. How could the Lord be so protective and gentle, and yet, so… _intense_ , so fiery and powerful…? How was his touch so sweet now when moments before it burned against his skin?...! Legolas nodded again, unable to find his voice.

"I will prepare our breakfast, and then you shall find me studying in the library. You stay here and rest for as long as you wish…"

Legolas stared at the Lord. He felt strangely quiet. He barely moved when soft lips touched his cheek affectionately. He felt the bed shift as the Lord stood up and moved towards his clothes. Legolas turned around in bed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound as Lord Elrond changed clothes.

When the Lord left, Legolas moved a little and buried his nose into the Lord's pillow. The prince breathed in deeply, and the Lord's scent filled his nostrils, making his heart race. His thudding heart and the throbbing of his flesh would make it all but impossible to fall asleep again.

\----------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**…16**

 

Legolas couldn't sleep. Even though the day was cloudy and quiet, the prince's feelings were overwhelming and loud. It felt as though there were little explosions making his blood boil as if Legolas had a fever. The blond elf was lying in bed, thinking about the Lord's touch.

How could something feel so bad and so good at the same time? Elrond touched him like no one else had touched him before. How could it be so frightening, and yet, so unbearably good?! Something wasn't right.

And why, why was it so difficult to admit he liked it? Why couldn't he bring himself to enjoy what was so patiently being given to him? It would be so much better if the Lord was dealing with some other student, someone who could appreciate what he did… Legolas hated his impulsive reactions… The thought that he could be making Lord Elrond feel frustrated saddened Legolas more than he could understand it. There was some dark part of him that desperately wanted Elrond to force him and finally do whatever he had to do. Legolas knew, now more than ever, that the Lord could easily make him submit, willingly or not, if he really wanted to. If Elrond took control and didn't stop, then Legolas wouldn't have to make the decision of allowing things, he wouldn't have the choice to fight as he knew he always would, and in the end Legolas would be able to confirm that sex was bad. At least he would be no longer frustrating Elrond or anyone else…

Well…obviously Legolas did not _really_ want to be forced. But he knew that whenever the Lord gave him an opportunity to escape, he would take it. Legolas believed that he would always run. If the Lord gave him a choice, he would never submit. It made him wonder if whatever it was that had to happen would really happen, even though they had more time. After all, Legolas did not want it, did not like it and…

Maybe, just maybe…he sort of liked it. A little. But he didn't want to like it! It was wrong… Being exposed, being touched and feeling that burning aching, it wasn't right!… The thought of allowing another elf to see how utterly insecure he was, how fragile he was inside, made Legolas feel ashamed. He was not as wise as the Lord, and some part of Legolas felt strangely unworthy of the Lord's attention. Besides, Lord Elrond was so powerful, it felt so intense when he touched Legolas… The archer knew that sex would change him, and the truth was that the prince didn't like changes; he was afraid to change. All the elves he knew that had had sex were not the same… It was like they kept a secret, like they knew something that Legolas couldn't possibly comprehend, and then they would have private conversations and laugh and bond in a way Legolas could not. All those times these elves had looked at him and whispered or laughed, it was because they thought he was silly, of course it was! Why would any elf gaze intently at him and grin, and then talk in a secretive way behind his back? For sure they thought Legolas was weird or silly, or something worse…

The Lord, however, had never laughed at him, and Elrond was much wiser than all those other elves. It made Legolas feel good inside, but it also made him feel confused. When the Lord touched him, Legolas could see something in Elrond's eyes, it was like the Lord changed and suddenly there was fire in his usually so serene gray eyes. And Elrond's fingers, everywhere they touched Legolas, it felt like fire licking at his skin. It felt good, but so scary. There was no way that kind of touch wouldn't change him, and Legolas didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to be the water that had already fallen down the cascade.

Legolas knew that sex needed to happen for female elves to be pregnant, but for what other reason did elves do it? They shouldn't! Having sex was wrong, he knew that. One day he had heard it within Mirkwood forests…

He had been so young, it was one of his first times practicing with his bow. Legolas had heard two elves moaning and crying… It had startled him badly. He remembered thinking that someone was injured and in need of help, and he had run towards the sound. When Legolas had arrived he had seen two slender elves tangled, naked, and then he hadn't see anything else because his cheeks grew hot and he couldn't breathe properly. Their nakedness and movements had caused Legolas to run away as if he had seen a Balrog. He never understood that. The sounds the two elves were making, whimpers and cries, never left his mind. Legolas was sure they had been in pain. Why else would they be moaning like that? But the sight of them naked, rubbing against one another had intimidated him. They would never know someone had seen them together. And Legolas never told anyone, and never knew what to think of that.

He could only remember that that day he had run as fast as he could, and when he had stopped running and climbed high on a tree, Legolas had, for the first time, felt some sort of burning in his groin… Unable to handle or control the aching he felt, the young elf had reached down under his leggings and touched that part of himself that for some reason was hard and swollen. At the first tentative touch, Legolas had shuddered. He remembered wanting to stop, but not being able to. Legolas had stroked himself faster, and then something pearlescent and wet had filled his hand. He had seen something he shouldn't have, didn't understand, and done something that was probably wrong. Legolas remembered the panic he had felt, and how he never again wanted to talk or think about that.

Lord Elrond had asked if he had ever touched himself. Legolas knew now what he meant. He had, in fact. Despite promising himself that he wouldn't after the incident in the woods, sometimes Legolas could no control it. Sometimes it even happened during the night, when he wasn't aware of anything. But the guilt he felt for doing what he did in the secrecy of the woods always ate at his conscience. After his cousins had seen him doing it, things had only gotten worse. His shame and humiliation grew, and his ignorance of all things related to feelings didn't help. Being with other elves had then become unbearable. Legolas feared being taunted by his cousins, he feared they would one day say something about what they had seen him do in the woods, and that was why hiding had always been a way out. Legolas couldn't talk about what he felt—he was too ashamed—so he ran. He hid in the middle of the woods where he wouldn't have to deal with other elves, but particularly, where he wouldn't have to deal with how he felt.

Whenever those feelings would grow in him again, Thranduil's son would practice archery to exhaustion, until the last little drop of desire left his body in the sweat of his training. That was one more reason why Legolas loved his bow. It had saved him for emotions and feelings he couldn't understand. An until now it had been working just fine for him until Lord Elrond happened.

As naïve as he was, Legolas knew that what the Lord was going to do to him had a connection to those naked bodies Legolas had seen tangled in the woods, and to that aching feeling that Legolas had tried to bury deep down. Somehow the prince just knew that. And then his father had gone and mentioned pain. So not only would Legolas be forced to revisit those feelings of shame, he would also feel pain in connection to them. The idea of feeling pain at the hands of a powerful Lord was intimidating. Legolas didn't think Elrond wanted to hurt him, so why didn't he end the ritual to spare him? The sounds Legolas had heard long ago in the woods had truly sounded like sounds of something painful, and yet, the elves he had seen didn't look as if they were being forced to do that. Why would someone willingly put themselves through something as bad as sex?

All that was terribly confusing because what Lord had just done to him hadn't been entirely bad… As a matter of fact, Lord Elrond had asked him to admit he liked it. How… how…how did he know?

Legolas frowned.

There must be something that Legolas was missing. He needed to find out exactly how the Lord knew things. Why was he so sure that Legolas had liked it? Did Elrond read his thoughts? Maybe if Legolas understood how the Lord knew he was enjoying—a part of him was, the other part wasn't!—then maybe next time Elrond touched him Legolas would be able to hide it, right? The prince knew it would be wrong to hide it, but he also knew it would be safe, because if the Lord knew that a part of Legolas liked what he did, then he would not stop! Elrond would go further and further until sex happened and he hurt Legolas.

The young elf shuddered.

Hours after the Lord had left the chamber, Legolas finally stood up, changed clothes, and went looking for him.

~ * ~

The library was a large room within the house, it had so many bookcases, so many thick books that Legolas would need at least a thousand years to find out what they were all about. Let alone study them deeply.

He found the Lord easily. He was standing with a book in hands, obviously concentrated. He looked every bit the wise and noble Lord he was. The prince's admiration for the Lord of Imladris continued to grow stronger. Legolas felt like he could just sit down all day and watch the Lord as he studied. Elrond's beauty was breathtaking when he was serious and focused… The Lord's handsome features almost made Legolas forget what he was doing there.

"So I see you have finally decided to join me, fair Legolas," Elrond spoke before putting the book back on a shelf. He then looked at the prince and the surprised look on his face.

"Tis amazing…" he whispered.

The Lord approached him. He felt secretly satisfied when Legolas didn't mind their closeness.

"What, my prince?"

"The way you look when you study. Like all of Middle Earth could ruin and not break your concentration."

Elrond smiled softly.

"I wouldn't like that Middle Earth got ruined, but I am quite pleased to have you break this concentration."

Legolas blushed sweetly.

"Lord… There is something I wish to ask you."

Legolas sounded peaceful… It was probably the library spell working on him. Being there among all those books certainly made the prince feel safer than being in Elrond's chamber, on the Lord's bed.

Elrond studied him with affectionate patience, and nodded for him to proceed.

"In the bedroom you… You said that you knew…" Why was it so difficult to mention what had just happened in the Lord's room? "you said you knew that I liked it."

"Liked what?" Elrond feigned ignorance and concealed his smile. The sight of Legolas struggling with his shyness was too sweet; Elrond loved the precious blushing of the prince's cheeks

"The touching!…" Legolas explained. "When you… touched me."

"Aye."

Legolas paused.

"How did you know I liked it?" his question stumbled past his lips. And then it hit him that he had just confessed. Legolas' cheeks were afire.

"The same way you did."

"I don't understand."

Elrond watched him closely.

"Do you not read the signs your body gives when you are aroused?"

"Aroused…"

"Yes, feeling sexual desire," Elrond explained.

Legolas could feel the heat of cheeks go down and spread around his neck.

"What signs…?" he begged shyly, forcing his eyes to meet the Lord's.

Elrond could feel the eagerness in the prince's voice.

"Your sex…it was hard, wasn't it?"

Legolas knew what the Lord meant. He nodded uncomfortably.

"Whenever that flesh you have between your legs grows swollen it indicates passion is rising within your body. I touched you there, that is how I knew it."

Legolas' thoughts made immediate and terrible connections.

"So this means that that time when Haldir touched me… I…I was like this…" his voice grew desperate and filled with sorrow. "It means he felt it, and he knew I liked it!" he thought aloud. Elrond watched him grow flustered. "But…I didn't…I didn't like that, Lord, how come it was hard when I did not enjoy Haldir touching me? It can't be right, there is something wrong in this."

"Fair Legolas… Just because your body enjoys a certain touch it does not mean you want that touch to happen. Neither does it mean your mind accepts it. Though you cannot deny that your body felt sexual pleasure. Even if for some reason you didn't want it."

"That's why he laughed!" Legolas sounded sad. "That is why he teased me, then… He felt my flesh and thought I liked it…"

"Don't be hard on yourself, Haldir was probably in the same condition."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really think you are the only one who experiences this state of hardness..."

Legolas frowned. The Lord could tell that the younger elf was thinking quickly.

"So…does it mean that…back in the room, before…you were…were you?"

Elrond smiled widely at the curious blond.

"I certainly was. You felt it, didn't you?"

Legolas' eyes widened and he nodded.

"Does it mean you were… _aroused_?"

"And why wouldn't I be? You are lovely, prince. I enjoy touching you."

Legolas seemed so stunned with the revelation that he hardly minded the Lord's compliment. When he spoke again he had another question eating at his mind.

"But Lord…then it means that I cannot hide what I feel? If I don't want that someone knows I enjoy the touch, or that my body enjoys the touch, how can I hide it if my hard flesh will make it obvious?"

The Lord smiled warmly. His approached the younger elf even more and his fingers grazed the skin of his face.

"That's not the question. The question is…why would you want to hide it?"

Legolas didn't really know how to answer that.

"Maybe…maybe because I'm ashamed?" he tried, unsure.

"Why would you be ashamed of passion that takes over each and every one of us…? Nothing in this world was accomplished without passion. If it weren't for this feeling we wouldn't even be here talking today."

Legolas didn't seem convinced.

"If you show me your passion, I promise to keep you safe," the Lord murmured softly as his fingers stroked Legolas' cheek.

The prince's breathing grew shallow.

"I am sorry. But I don't think I will ever be able to give you what you seek of me."

"And what is it that I seek of you?" the Lord whispered; his grey eyes focused all of their attention on the prince.

Legolas swallowed hard under Elrond's knowing gaze.

"My body…isn't it? To conquer me"

Elrond smiled in a soothing way.

"There is much more to it than the body, Legolas…" Elrond looked at the prince's lips and shivered at how intense the urge to kiss Legolas was. With his shyness and curiosity, the younger elf weakened the Lord in a wonderful way.

"What? What is there then?"

Elrond's eyes burned into him.

"Will you let me show you?" Elrond's finger stroked through Legolas' hair as he framed the blond's face between his hands.

Legolas' breathing was erratic and his heart thudded loudly.

"I'm scared…" he confessed, and he felt so embarrassed and vulnerable that it hurt.

"I know," Elrond's voice was like velvet.

"My father said I would feel pain," Legolas blurted.

Elrond frowned.

"Why pain?" he asked, still cupping Legolas' face.

"I don't know," the prince shrugged. "I don't understand it either. But I don't want to feel pain."

"I will never hurt you, prince. I promise to keep you safe."

"I'm trying to believe it…but it's hard," Legolas confessed.

"I understand it. But if you could only relax and let me touch you…"

"I can't relax! Whenever you are near me my breath catches, and I tremble, and I don't understand anything…" Legolas's lips parted, as if looking for words. He felt lost looking into the Lord's eyes. They were so close…

Elrond's heart accelerated. Legolas had no idea how much he affected the older elf.

"Then stop trying to understand it and let yourself feel it," the Lord suggested.

Legolas thought for a while.

"I'm a fool, aren't I?"

Elrond frowned and his hands rested on Legolas' shoulders.

"For not knowing of…of things. For being scared of something you have been through many times before, probably. I am silly and weird…"

"No, young prince. Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"It's not. To me you are nothing but fascinating," Elrond meant every word, and they were so close that his breath tickled Legolas's skin.

The blond elf from Mirkwood suddenly relaxed and his lips opened with a large smile that amused the Lord.

"Do you mean it?"

"Aye…"

Legolas chuckled with sheer joy, and the Lord's heart skipped a beat when the prince leaned closer and kissed his cheek softly. Elrond eyed Legolas intently.

"That makes me happy. Can I go now? I would like to be alone and think for a while."

Elrond still tried to regain composure after the prince's gentle and surprising display of affection.

"You know you are free in my lands. Do as you please," he said.

Legolas smiled.

"Thank you… I will come back tonight," Legolas said before turning around and leaving.

 _'I know you will.'_ Elrond thought. _'And I can hardly wait._ '

\-------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**…17**

 

 

Legolas was peaceful when he went to the Lord's chamber that night after changing clothes in his previous room. The blond elf of the woods fell asleep quickly, but the Lord didn't. Elrond couldn't stop thinking about what Legolas had asked him earlier that day, if the Lord thought he was foolish. How could the prince feel that way? It only showed Elrond how insecure Legolas was. There was nothing foolish about Legolas. If the blond prince only knew the feelings he could evoke inside Elrond, perhaps he would understand how much power he actually had.

Legolas' insecurity wasn't the only thing about their previous conversation that troubled the Lord's mind now. Legolas said that Thranduil had told him he would feel pain in the ritual. Why did Thranduil say such a thing? That made no sense! Elrond knew that his friend Thranduil had certainly not wished to frighten Legolas, so it didn't make any sense that he would tell his son he would feel pain. Unless Legolas had misunderstood something his father had said, which Elrond wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Still, the fact that Legolas truly believed he would feel pain explained a lot about his behavior, but not all of it.  

The thing was, why would the prince associate sex to pain? Maybe he had heard some conversation about bad first time experiences with sex, or maybe it was because he did not know what sex was. Since he had no idea what to expect, Legolas didn't know where he would feel pain, and how much of it he would have to endure.

Elrond shook his head and stared at the ceiling. He felt for Legolas's confusion, but he also smiled, amused. If only he could make the prince understand that he would feel no pain in his hands… For sure the first time Elrond penetrated Legolas' virgin body the prince would experience discomfort, which could end up being painful if Legolas tensed too much or if Elrond wasn't careful, but the Lord would make sure none of these things happened. Elrond had enough experience to drive Legolas mad in a haze of pleasure… Even if the prince felt a little bit of pain when Elrond pushed inside him, he would be so lost in the ache of his need that it would mean nothing in comparison to the pleasure he would be feeling.

The problem was how to make the skittish Mirkwood prince understand this when he wouldn't even allow the Lord to explain sex to him? Elrond would end up having to take the harder, yet most delicious way, and _show_ it to him through his _touch_ … At least Legolas was peaceful now. But who knew if tomorrow he would run away again? He was unpredictable. Friendly and affectionate in a second, aloof and frightened in the next.

The Lord hoped that Legolas' current peaceful state of mind would last for a little longer. Even though the Lord didn't mind Legolas uneasiness, after all it did have an allure of its own, he had to admit that his need for those moments they spent together was growing stronger in him.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas stirred softly on the bed before yawning. His blinked a few times and in his sleepy, relaxed state, his eyes focused upon something in the room. It was so early and yet all of his body tensed in a warm feeling, his cheeks grew flushed and he could not breathe the moment he saw the Lord's lithe, naked figure.

Lord Elrond was changing into his leggings and tunic. He looked calm and unhurried, unaware of the very curious and fascinated pair of eyes watching him.

The first thing Legolas noticed was the muscular body of the other elf. Elrond was a Lord of knowledge and wisdom, Legolas would have never thought that he looked so much like a warrior. But then he remembered everything he had heard about Lord Elrond, what a great warrior he had been in already too many battles. The strong body ahead of him proved that. Legolas swallowed hard, and then he was thankful for the sheets, especially after the Lord's explanation on the signs of passion… Legolas had a very hard one right now between his thighs.

The serenity and grace with which the Lord changed clothes was in deep contrast with the ragged breathing and the boiling passion Legolas dealt with. The younger elf didn't know what to do, because if he moved or said something, the Lord might be mad that he had been watching. If Legolas said nothing and kept watching, however, the blushing in his cheeks and his fast breathing would soon give him away. Unable to make a decision, Legolas felt somewhat panicked as he could do nothing but stare. When his disobedient eyes trailed lower and focused on the flesh between the Lord's thighs, Legolas could feel his cheek grow hotter, as if they were on fire. His heart accelerated with fear and curiosity, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. His own flesh twitched. Why was that? Did he desire the body he was seeing? How could he when he was so afraid of passion and nakedness? The fact that it was the Lord's body, not anyone else's body, was unnerving and yet soothing… Legolas' lips parted as he took in the sight helplessly, and then the Lord finally caught the stare.

"Are you awake?"

Despite having just acknowledged the youngster's gaze, the Lord elf remained as serene as before. It was like his nakedness did not embarrass him.

"I am sorry," Legolas shut his eyes and felt guilty.

The Lord chuckled warmly.

"Don't be sorry. I hold absolutely no objections to your seeing me naked."

Legolas opened his eyes and frowned.

"Really? You don't?"

"Why should I be ashamed of my body? Unless you think it is not a pleasant sight…"

"No! I like it," he rushed to say, and his words were quickly followed by an inevitable crimson that colored his cheeks. The Lord tried not to grin. "I mean! I'm sorry… I mean, not sorry because you are naked, sorry because…"

"Shh… I understand, fair one," Elrond soothed him.

Legolas lowered his gaze. He felt ashamed.

"You can look at me if you want. Though I confess that you catching me naked was not my intention. I shall proceed with the fastening of my clothes."

"Tis just that…your body…"

"Aye?"

"You are a Lord, but you look like a warrior."

Elrond's face looked unreadable for a moment, as if he was lost in thought.

"I have been in battle before. It all happened many years ago, but I continue to train often."

Legolas nodded. He felt shy.

"Do you not think it is about time that you quit being so shy and change clothes in front of me? I won't bite you," he teased softly.

Legolas blushed further.

"Nay," he finally replied.

"As you wish… Though you could see now that you have nothing in your body I don't already see on mine." After saying this the Lord finished putting on his clothes, to Legolas' deep sorrow and relief.

The blond elf from Mirkwood remained quiet. The sight he had woken up to was much too beautiful and disturbing.

"The weather is still weeping silently as you can see my prince. I suggest you come to the study with me, we can read some books in the library. I want to speak to you about those who lived before us. Will you come?"

Legolas nodded silently. The day had merely begun and yet his heart already beat frantically inside his chest.

 

~ * ~

 

"Enter, Legolas. Don't be shy."

The blond walked into the library. The Lord was already waiting for him with a book in hands. They soon found themselves comfortably seated in two chairs. Legolas looked around the place.

"I thought you studied in your room as you did the first time I found you."

"It depends on my mood. Sometimes I prefer to study here. I believe the library helps me focus, so when I need to be very concentrated, or when I need to make an important decision, I usually choose this place."

"You have so many books, have you read them all?"

Elrond nodded with a gentle smile. Legolas looked impressed.

"Are you the only one that reads them or do your children read as well?"

"I try to make them interested, but they aren't exactly fascinated by books. Glorfindel reads them too, though. And Arwen also reads once in a while."

"He lives with you…doesn't he? Glorfindel. But he isn't here."

"That is correct. Rivendell can be lonely at times. Glorfindel is my friend and advisor, but he away visiting some friends." _'In order to give us privacy'_ , Elrond thought but did not say it since he knew Legolas would feel shy.

The prince nodded once again.

"What is it that you are going to teach me today?" he asked quickly before silence lingered for too long.

The Lord offered him a smile and opened the book in front of them.

As he heard the first soft spoken words of wisdom, Legolas allowed his body to relax once again. The Lord told him tales that fascinated him, and he could not deny that Elrond grew extremely alluring as his passion for history took him over and coated his every word.

Throughout the morning they studied together, and around noon Elrond stood up and sighed deeply after having spoken for hours.

"We should have a small break. Are you hungry, prince?"

"Nay…"

"I need to drink something. Would you like some orange juice?"

Legolas nodded softly and they smiled at each other.

"I shall be right back. Please, suit yourself if anything interests you."

Legolas watched as the Lord left. He stood up as well, stretched and yawned. He roamed around the library until he stopped beside another large wooden table. There was a tall bookcase beside this table, and Legolas let his eyes look at the titles. Since the Lord had given him permission to explore, the prince picked one of the thick books and quickly looked for a chair. Since there was none near him, and because Legolas thought it would probably be a while before Elrond returned with their juice, he sat at the edge of the wooden table and opened the book on his lap.

When he raised his eyes to find a glass being offered to him, an icy chill went up and down his spine, and his stomach fluttered with surprise. Legolas closed the book quickly and placed it beside him on the table.

"I… I am sorry… I haven't seen you arrive, I was reading…" he realized he was still sitting on top of the table and felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm here, I saw no chair at this table and… sorry…" Legolas ignored the glass and was about to move when a gentle hand at his chest stilled him. He shuddered.

"There is no problem, you can sit there." Elrond reassured him and once again gave him the glass. Though slightly unsure, Legolas accepted it gladly. The Lord drank from his glass and quickly put it aside on the large table where Legolas was sitting. He then watched Legolas closely as he drank from his.

"I thought you'd be mad to find me sitting on the table. My father will lecture anyone that he catches sitting on a table, including me. He says tables are not chairs, and that it is wrong." Legolas explained before taking another sip.

 _'Forget sitting. Right now all I can think of is laying you on this table and having my way with you.'_ The Lord wondered what Legolas would do if he could read his lustful thoughts. The Lord closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm down. He tried not to think of the way his body was so very close to the v of Legolas' spread thighs. "You are in my house, you can do as you please."

"Aye, but it's your home. Only the Lord of Imladris can feel free to do whatever he wants." Legolas smiled and pointed out before placing the glass aside.

Elrond chuckled at the orange juice still coating Legolas' beautiful lips.

"There are many things a Lord may want to do and yet not be able to." His voice was suddenly low and hoarse. He felt control slipping away. Legolas was so beautiful, it was so too tempting…

"Like what?" Legolas asked, his legs dangling from the table.

"Like kissing you, for example."

Silence fell. Legolas swallowed hard. It felt like a knot formed in his throat and he couldn't speak. And then he became so very aware of how close they really were. The Lord's body was almost touching his as Elrond stood between Legolas' spread thighs. Legolas breathed in Elrond's musky scent… It was the scent of something ancient and beautiful,  mysterious and charming… And then, to make the situation worse, there was the fresh picture in his mind of that same cloth covered body, now in a beautiful red tunic, stripped naked in the chamber, right in front of him. Legolas wondered if the Lord felt the signs of passion, because he surely did.

He grew desperately shy under the knowing gaze of the ancient elf.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Elrond's voice was a caress. Slowly, he pressed himself even further in the v of Legolas thighs. His fingers reached gently to wipe the juice from the prince's lips, his fingertips marveling at the softness of Legolas' mouth.

"…yes…"

"Yes?" Elrond arched his eyebrows with surprise. How come? What with all his shy and uneasiness?

"I told you of Haldir…well, that day he…he put his lips on top of mine," he confessed with evident shame.

Elrond then smiled knowingly, his face closer to the blond's.

"Aye…but what about real kissing?"

"Is there another way to kiss?" Legolas sounded shocked.

As he finished his question, he could feel the Lord's breath caressing his cheeks. Legolas shuddered. His heart was beating way too fast.

"I can show you…and it won't hurt. Open your mouth a little…yes, like this."

Legolas parted his lips. He was tense, and he was shaky.  He could feel his heart rattling in his chest. He assumed the Lord could hear it, too.

And then he felt it. The Lord's lips were as soft as a morning breeze when they caressed his own. Legolas' eyes fell shut when Elrond's warm and soft lips pressed against his with kind affection. Legolas did not fight the touch. He kept his eyes closed and felt it. It seemed like a long time before the pressure against his lips went away. Legolas opened his eyes to find the Lord's body extremely close now, and his gray eyes seemed to burn into Legolas' blue ones

"That was good," the prince spoke shyly, not knowing what to do or say.

"You don't think that was all, do you?"

"Is there more?" Legolas shuddered; his heart would explode. The spell the Lord worked upon him was too great, Legolas couldn't resist it… When a gentle hand touched the back of his neck, Legolas' skin broke with goosebumps and he trembled. He realized that even though he was scared, there was something in him that wanted what the Lord was talking about, and it was not something that throbbed bellow his waist, it was something that throbbed within his chest…

"Shhh…just close your eyes…" Elrond instructed.

Legolas did as asked. His hands were shaky and cold as he waited. When the Lord's tongue entered his mouth, Legolas let out a shuddering sigh of surprise. It was tender, warm and wet, and Legolas' breath left his lungs when Elrond licked at his tongue softly.

Legolas made a throaty sound of pleasure and felt the Lord's other hand find and grab his own. Legolas held tightly at Elrond's fingers as his senses spun out of control.

Legolas had never experienced anything like that. No one had ever told him about kissing, and the prince couldn't have imagined the details involved in it. Nevertheless, it was like he knew what to do, because he rubbed his tongue against the Lord's one, even though it was shy and tentative, and when the Lord took control of the kiss and deepened it, Legolas went weak.

Elrond could feel his heart pounding. All the lust he had anticipated turned into sheer tenderness. The taste of Legolas brought peace to his heart. Elrond's tongue was gentle as it explored and taught, and even though Legolas lacked experience, he did not lack the will to learn. The prince eventually allowed himself to taste the kiss. He used his lips and tongue just as Elrond was doing, proving he was a fast learner.

Elrond knew he wanted more even though it had not ended. He added a little bit of pressure to the back of Legolas' neck and kissed him deeply, relishing the small little moan that drowned between their lips. It felt like time had stopped, and that feeling would never end. Legolas was defenseless and willing, he had never felt anything like that. It was different and good.

When the kiss broke and the Lord pulled away, Legolas' lips remained parted for a while, glistening invitingly, almost begging for more. It took him a few seconds before he opened his eyes and realized the Lord was watching him.

Legolas licked at his lips and blushed.

"Did you like it?"

The prince nodded quickly.

Suddenly, Legolas felt a little unsure, as if something he had known all his life was slipping through his fingers. The feeling wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Before he could think about it, he leaned his golden head against the Lord's chest. Legolas didn't want to think or to understand what had happened, and he was grateful when strong arms embraced him. The prince breathed deeply into the welcoming embrace. In the Lord's arms, Legolas could close his eyes and smell Elrond's safe scent and feel the tingling taste of the Lord in his mouth. He didn't want to speak; he was weak and confused. Yet, he was also in bliss. Legolas was grateful when the Lord held him without saying anything. Legolas had too much on his mind and he did not wish to think or speak, but he wondered if that would ever happen again.

The young elf couldn't possibly imagine how much the kiss had affected the Lord, too. Elrond knew that he would never be able to forget the way Legolas tasted, it didn't matter how many years he lived, the prince's kiss was already burned with fire in his memory. That's why he needed a moment, too, so he welcomed the silence and held the prince. Time meant nothing right now, not for them anyway.

\----------------------------------------------

 

  _tbc..._

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**…18**

  

Though his heart had often beat erratically at the sight of the Lord, after their kissing it was even more so. Legolas was unable to sense the Lord approaching him without shivering and trembling. He had not decided how he felt about the feeling. It wasn't bad, but it was unnerving.

What had happened in the library the other day had been unexpected. It had felt so good, so amazing… Legolas would not mind if it happened again. The taste in his mouth had been delicious, and he had enjoyed how soft the Lord's tongue felt. However, Legolas had trouble dealing with the shudders that traveled his body every time he thought about their kiss. No, kissing definitely wasn't bad. Legolas would have to remove it from the mental list of things he feared, because kissing had felt good. Kissing had been easy and soft, and much easier to understand than those other feelings he had felt when the Lord had touched him below the waist…

The prince woke up and headed straight into the woods. The day was finally sunny and hot, and the sky was of a tantalizing blue. The prospect of being alone and reflecting had tempted him to go and find peace within nature. Even though the Lord had already earned a great part of Legolas' trust, there were moments when the prince was way too tempted to run away and be by himself. Legolas knew that Elrond was changing him, and the Lord didn't need force or pain, or anything like that to cause this change. This made Legolas understand just how powerful the Lord was, and it also made Legolas realize that every encounter with the Lord could be challenging. Not bad, not always scary, but definitely challenging.

It was confusing. He liked being with the Lord, and Legolas did not think Elrond would willingly hurt him. But the fear of the unknown echoed in his mind and fed greedily off his insecurity. Legolas believed that the Lord was trying to calm him down for the pain he would eventually inflict. And Legolas was falling for it, for this plan, like the naive fool that he was. It must be this, he thought. That would explain a lot. The Lord, because he was good and kind, tried to prepare him emotionally and physically for the pain he would feel. That's why they kissed. The Lord had wanted to show him something good before the pain, that's why he touched him and elicited so many feelings… _'He's trying to prepare me for the real thing, when he will really have to hurt me. I know it.'_ Legolas shuddered at the thought.

A part of him admired and thanked the Lord for his patience, but the other part felt like shouting at him that Legolas did not want it and did not need preparation for something that just would not happen. They wouldn't have sex, just wouldn't, Legolas knew that. The Lord was much too gentle and kind, and Legolas didn't want sex at all. How could it ever happen unless the Lord Elrond ended up forcing and hurting him?

But sometimes…sometimes Lord Elrond's gaze was so intense and knowing. The Lord looked at him as if he knew something that Legolas didn't, and it frightened the blond elf. He wondered how much in charge he really was of what happened, because up to the current moment the Lord had practically gotten everything he desired, including having Legolas share his bed…

Legolas climbed on a high tree and fell prey to his thoughts. He grew restless as the morning passed by. He liked the Lord, but he was still very much aware of his intentions. And even though Legolas had said that he would submit, Lord Elrond knew he didn't want it. Perhaps if he never gave the Lord a reason to be angry and force him, then he might be able to go through the ritual untouched, right?

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond's chest felt heavy with feelings he had not experienced for years. As he remembered the taste of Legolas' sweet and tentative kiss, Elrond tried to calm his heart and ease the insistent urge to have it repeated. He wanted Legolas; he had desired the prince since the first time they had met… But as the days went by it grew undeniably harder being away from Legolas' shy and funny remarks and from the angry innocence that lit his eyes up. Elrond knew that he was growing dangerously infatuated with the prince. The thought of fulfilling the ritual didn't make it any easier. Instead, it added fire to a desire that already burned hotly.

After so many years of patient study and practice, and so many different experiences with male and female elves, Elrond could hardly wait to free Legolas from his fears, make him lose control and fall into the ecstasy of pleasure. Elron's blood boiled at the thought. These days had been a sweet kind of torture. Having permission to claim Legolas through the ritual, and not being able to because Legolas was still unwilling, surely demanded a lot of self-control.

Elrond's breath caught at the sight of the blond elf sitting on a tree branch. Legolas was once again up in the woods hiding. ' _Let him be'_ , Elrond thought, even though he wanted Legolas close. He imagined that if he was having difficulty handling the sexual tension between them, so was Legolas, and the prince probably needed time to think. Elrond could feel the feverish desire spread inside of him every time they touched. His flesh sometimes throbbed with the lust the ritual evoked and the need to take Legolas and feel the prince's body under his own as he listened to Legolas' sweet cries of passion… Elrond thought back on having teased the prince's naked chest. The taste of his skin made him want to ravish the young prince and be sheathed in the warmth of him.

But these were lustful thoughts that Elrond would not allow to take him over…yet.

His body cried to possess Legolas soon, to bury his hardness into the younger elf's body as he held him in his arms. The idea of reaching down, stroking himself and finding some quick relief was tempting, but Elrond knew better.

Too many years of practice and learning had taught him that the more he allowed energy to grow in his body, the more intense it would be when they got together. Besides, he knew that the sexual energy flowed hard and unruly through Legolas' virgin body—he could smell the youngster's need when the prince was next to him. It didn't matter how much he craved release, letting that energy build and get even more powerful would definitely be worth it.

Elrond needed to make sure the prince was completely lost in the haze of pleasure before he was able to claim him. That one day when Elrond had held Legolas' wrists and teased his body until the prince was writhing and shuddering under his touch had been proof enough of how sexual Legolas was within, though he could not understand it. The slightest touch could shorten the prince's breath. Knowing what his fingers and tongue could do to Legolas' sensitive body was a powerful thought. Legolas's vulnerability to touch would make it so special and so good when Elrond was finally able to show him what pleasure was… Elrond wondered what he could do in order to help Legolas past his irrational fear until the blond elf couldn't think of anything except how good he felt.

The Lord didn't quite know how it would happen, but he was going to see to it that the frightened prince eventually gave in to pleasure. Elrond wanted Legolas to beg, but not for him to stop. The Lord wanted to drive the prince so absolutely crazy with pleasure that Legolas would shudder and shatter and beg for more.

It would be hard, this much had already been established. But for the Lord of Imladris such thing was far from being impossible.

 

~ * ~

 

Another morning grew into an extremely hot day. The sun blazed hotly, and everything under the blue sky was shining bright with color. Even elves, who wouldn't normally feel cold nor hot, could not escape the heat of the day. Legolas had spent most of the morning staring quietly at the waterfall and lake, full of longing.

During the past few days, Legolas had spent the days in the woods and returned to the Lord's bed at night, when he would make sure he fell asleep quickly before anything happened. He was there, beside him, the Lord couldn't say otherwise. But he was always defensive.

As the afternoon began to unfold, Elrond watched Legolas with curiosity. The prince was sitting by the lake shore, his feet playing with the water. As the days passed, they certainly grew closer, but still, there were those days when everything seemed to go back to the beginning. Sometimes, for no reason, Legolas would grow shy and fearful, and move away if the Lord got too close. After their kiss, the blond had grown shy, even though he had clearly enjoyed the intimacy. Although Elrond strongly believed that Legolas wanted to be kissed again, considering it had been good for both of them, perhaps the prince was having trouble dealing with his feelings about it, perhaps he was even afraid to ask for it again.

Elrond had to understand that not all things moved forwards with the blond, which meant that something that should feel familiar to Legolas was capable of frightening him again. Like now, for instance, as the Lord approached Legolas by the water shore.

"Are you enjoying the heat of the day, my prince?"

Legolas sucked in his breath and stood up to face the Lord. It took him a moment or so to relax again. He then looked dreamily at waterfall and the crystal water in the lake.

"It is too hot to my liking, but I am fine."

Elrond studied the prince and studied the water ahead of them. He was extremely aware of the longing in the way the Mirkwood prince stared at the water, so he did not resist the opportunity.

"I see how you play with the water… Don't you ever swim in the lakes of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, I do. Pretty often."

"You must love it…especially in a day such as today. Why don't you cool off in the lake? It would be a nice way of spending the afternoon."

Legolas eyed the Lord hopefully. Swimming in that clear water had been his desire practically since he had arrived. Today, with the hot weather and blue sky, the thought was even more appealing.

"Are you serious? May I…?"

The Lord smiled, feeling bold. The growing sexual energy between them made it difficult to resist.

"But of course, my prince. Suit yourself. I shall do the same."

Legolas watched with wide open blue eyes as the Lord of Rivendell started to remove his tunic and shirt. Though he grew immediately tense, Legolas couldn't look away.

"It's not often that I have the opportunity to simply enjoy the water." When Elrond was half naked, the prince swallowed hard and stared at his strong arms and chest. Lord Elrond was reaching for his leggings when it became too much.

"Are you…are you going to be naked?" Legolas choked.

Elrond's eyes burned into his. The proximity of their bodies was maddening.

"Aye. I believe you have already seen my naked body a certain morning…" he reminded the prince and made Legolas blush.

"But…"

"I am not ashamed of my body…" he lowered his leggings and stepped out of them, being completely naked in front of the prince "I won't let my clothes get in the way of my swimming."

Legolas breathed hard. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Instead, he watched when Elrond's strong body moved towards the water shore. Legolas was mesmerized by the sight of the Lord's body, seasoned by battle, as he dove into the water. The prince was drawn to sight of Elrond coming to the surface to breathe, the Lord's wet ebony hair framing his noble, aristocratic features. He was beautiful and Legolas could not move.

"Won't you come, prince? The water is indeed delightful!"

Legolas' breathing pattern was messy. He took a step forward before looking at his clothes. Was he supposed to undress himself as well? As if answering his thoughts, the Lord spoke again.

"You do not have plans of entering with all of this clothing, do you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Legolas swallowed hard.

"Of course not." He blushed.

"Then do not hesitate, there's much pleasure to be enjoyed in here!" Elrond chose his words carefully as his storm-grey eyes watched Legolas.

Slowly, Legolas finally removed his tunic and shirt. He was half exposed when he looked at his leggings and blushed crimson red. His fingers went for the ties but he could not bring himself to unfasten them. He looked at Elrond's attentive stare.

"Will you…will you turn around? Please stop looking," he begged.

Elrond chuckled.

"Oh, prince… Must you be so shy?" he teased warmly.

"Please…?" he insisted.

Elrond smiled before disappearing into the water and coming to the surface with his back to the prince.

He did not wish to be naked. He did not. But the water was very appealing. Besides, he was an elf. Legolas knew the elven race was beautiful and there was no reason for shame. He knew that rationally, but it did not mean that he could avoid blushing.

He let his leggings pool to his feet, his body completely free and exposed, but before he felt any embarrassing thing start to happen, Legolas threw himself into the water. When the fresh, cool water covered him up to his neck, Legolas felt relieved. The water would protect him, there was no reason worry.

The moment he heard the splashing sound of water, the Lord turned around in time to see the golden cascade of hair falling below Legolas' shoulders. Knowing they were both naked with only a few feet of water between them was unbearably erotic. Legolas could not understand it but he felt it, too. It showed in the way his breath caught at the proximity of the Lord.

"Isn't the water pleasant?" Elrond murmured softly, going closer to the blond elf.

Legolas nodded and whispered a soft "Aye…" He didn't know what to do, but he was feeling so shy, as if he had never been near the Lord before. He wanted to hide his body, but there wasn't much the Lord could see since the water covered both of them. Legolas shuddered at the thought that the same water surrounding his body was touching the Lord's naked one, connecting them somehow.

Elrond felt Legolas' evident tension when he tried to approach him, so he smiled and swam away, giving the young prince more time to get used to the situation. His distance invited Legolas to let himself go and enjoy the soothing freshness against his skin.

It worked, and about an hour later Legolas had relaxed considerably. Lord and prince were now talking friendly, swimming and enjoying the day. They stayed in the water until the sun started to go down slowly in the west. Legolas was carefree enough to forget he was naked.

Legolas dove into the water and came back to the surface, his wet long hair framing his face. The prince wiped at his eyes and then looked around, but Elrond was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord?" Legolas tried. It wouldn't be the first time within those hot hours in the water that the Lord had done that—being under the water for such a long time that Legolas would grow worried, only to come back up and smile at him. "Lord? I won't fall for this again, I know you are just fine," Legolas announced and laughed softly. He tried to focus and use his senses to know where Elrond was.

When soft hands touched his hips from behind, Legolas felt his stomach flutter. He gasped and shuddered, unable to control his shaky reaction.

"Lord?" he jumped, startled, but did not turn around.

"Yes, it's me, easy…" Elrond's voice was low and sultry when he whispered into Legolas' ear. The Lord nuzzled at the prince's neck until a tiny tremor rocked Legolas.

The prince felt weak, he truly did. It was like his legs would give out under his weight.

"How…how come I haven't sensed you? As an elf I should've known you were this close." he tried to pretend he wasn't as nervous as he felt.

A warm chuckle tickled his neck before Elrond replied.

"A Lord can have his own little secrets…"

Before Legolas could smile it away, he felt the warmth of a tongue licking at the sensitive skin behind his ear. The younger elf forgot how to breathe and went still, especially when he felt the Lord's hand on his lower abdomen.

"Lord…what…what are you doing?" he whispered faintly when a mouth kissed his shoulder wetly, licking and sucking at his neck. When the Lord's playful fingers teased each of his nipples, it was like Legolas remembered how to breathe and gasped loud and deeply. Legolas's breath then came in rapid little gasps within an erratic pattern.

By now the flesh between his thighs was hard, swollen with desire, and Legolas felt so helpless and vulnerable that he almost wept. He wanted to get away, but as the Lord's fingers and mouth worked on his shoulder and neck, respectively, he could not find the strength to do so.

Elrond's hold of the prince was loose, which meant that physically, the blond elf could easily move away. Yet, the Lord had Legolas under his spell in some sort of enchanted manner. The sexual energy building within Legolas responded to the Lord's touch helplessly.

Elrond let his fingers trail lower and lower on the prince's skin, and when his digit played with the prince's navel, Legolas sighed. Legolas' entire body felt like a liquid weight as it leaned back against the Lord's for support. Elrond urged his own desire not to flare despite his closeness to Legolas' buttocks because he didn't want to scare the prince away. It was extremely difficult not to get hard, but not impossible for him.

"Hm…" Legolas moaned faintly. He felt as if he was floating out of his body, but then suddenly his throat went dry and he choked. "Nay!!" Elrond's fingers had brushed against his hard flesh and Legolas could not handle the feeling. It was too much! He trembled and tried to twist away, but the Lord's hold on him grew firmer.

"Shhh…relax, prince."

Relaxing was impossible. Legolas panted when Elrond's arm snaked around his waist, keeping him near so that his other hand could caress his thighs. Legolas squirmed against the Lord, and he bit down on his bottom lip painfully when Elrond's fingers started to trace a ring of torment at the base of his erection.

"Nay, nay…do not touch me, please…" his plea sounded weak even to his own ears. The truth was that Legolas was helpless under the pleasure of the feather-like touch of Elrond's fingers in that place where no one else had ever touched him before.

"Calm down, Legolas... I won't hurt you. If you relax you'll see that it feels good." Elrond coaxed. He closed his hand around Legolas' erection and stroked deliberately up and down.

"Hmm!" Legolas moaned. His eyes fell shut and he couldn't find his voice.

"Shh… just breathe…" Lord Elrond instructed gently. He could feel how thick and hard Legolas was, and causing the prince pleasure was intoxicatingly good, so much that he could no longer help getting hard at the feeling. Elrond let his thumb graze the sensitive tip of Legolas' cock and felt the shudder that took the younger elf.

"Nay, that's enough…!" Legolas squirmed with renewed urgency and the Lord loosened his grip on him. The blond elf turned around and stood face to face with the Lord.

Elrond was met by a look of pure lust and torment. He wondered how Legolas managed to deal with both complex feelings of despair and desire at the same time. Legolas was not desperate to feel more, he was desperate to escape the pleasure he so desperately wanted!

Elrond saw the confusion and the plea in Legolas' eyes and pressed his lips to the prince's. Elrond held Legolas in his arms, close enough so the younger elf could feel the Lord's hardness pressing against his own. When the same knowing fingers found his member once again and stroked, Legolas thrashed against the Lord's body and a tiny whimper of pleasure escaped his lips and died into the Lord's mouth.

"Nay!" Legolas breathed raggedly. "Please! I can't…can't handle it." The prince struggled anew, but Elrond's fingers knew what they were doing. Legolas' eyes fluttered shut as the Lord's hand worked on his cock skillfully, up and down, squeezing just enough to reduce Legolas to a quivering mass of passionate desire.

At the same time Legolas twisted blindly against the touch, he was also weak and aching for more. His head fell against the Lord's shoulder and Legolas whimpered against the Lord's skin. The Lord stroked him slowly, his thumb teasing Legolas where he was most sensitive. Elrond shuddered at the feel of Legolas' hard arousal. His own body was strung tight with desire.

"Hmmm…. No more…" Legolas whispered feebly.

"Just feel it, Legolas…do not fight it. It's okay to feel good," Elrond spoke softly.

And then those blue eyes locked on his as Elrond's hand continued to stroke Legolas' hardness. Elrond tugged and moved his hand faster.

"Oh, Gods!" Legolas moaned, his lips parted.

It was becoming too much, too much! When Elrond's hand picked up speed, Legolas knew he was going to lose control. "No…I can't, I can't!" The prince felt good but he couldn't feel good. That was not supposed to feel that way. It was wrong and he needed to get away because if he didn't than that explosion would happen, and Legolas would so ashamed, he would be _mortified_ if the Lord saw it happen.

"Stop!" The blond grew restless and disoriented, he twisted anew when his pleasure escalated, squirming and thrashing against the body keeping him in place. The Lord had to stop now otherwise Legolas would…he would…oh God, he would be so ashamed he wanted to cry! The thought of losing control in front of the Lord made Legolas find a surge of strength in order to fight the Lord holding and touching him. Suddenly, there was only chaos blocking all the pleasure and making Legolas fight irrationally.

The prince's abrupt and violent struggles took Elrond by surprise. He could tell Legolas was torn between resisting and enjoying, but something had triggered him, something had switched in the prince's mind in a fast and unstoppable way.

"Legolas, it's okay. I'm not touching you anymore. Please, calm down."

Legolas didn't hear anything. He pushed and shoved and the more the Lord tried to help him, the more Legolas fought.

"Prince, stop moving or you're going to hurt yourself…" Elrond tried to get through to him.

"Nay, nay!! Let me go! Release me!! I can't, I can't!" Legolas was in desperate agony, no words could possibly get to him now.

"Easy, Legolas... It's okay, we're not doing anything."

"Nay!! Do not touch me! Do not touch me!" he cried out, trying to escape from the strong grip on his shoulders still keeping him there.

"I am not touching you like that anymore, I just want you to breathe and calm down."

There was nothing rational in Legolas anymore, only sheer panic. Elrond was afraid that if he let the prince go then Legolas would end up hurting himself trying to get away, but if he didn't release the youngster, Legolas might end up hurting himself anyway.

With his heart tight with concern, Elrond let go of the blond elf and watched as Legolas immediately stepped away before swimming swiftly up to the nearest rocks.

"Legolas!"

The younger elf would not listen. Legolas breathed frantically as he reached the rocks and tried to leave the water. He was a mess, his thoughts haunting him and making him stupid and panicked; his thoughts were blurred and he was unable to move steadily because he was still shaking from the Lord's touch. Therefore, when Legolas pushed his quivering boy too fast and too hard, his arms and legs cold not support his own body, and in his desperate haste to get away, Legolas slipped on the rocks he was climbing.

"Prince! Are you alright?" Elrond started to swim towards the prince when he saw that Legolas had slipped and probably hurt himself.

Legolas felt a sharp pain in his right thigh, but in his despair to run away as quickly as possible, he did not look down and he did not see the blood trickling down his leg from the cut in his thigh. The prince had cut himself ugly in some small salience in of the rocks, and although Legolas could feel the pain, the throbbing of his desire was louder and drowned everything else, and so he ran.

When Elrond reached the same rocks that Legolas had climbed, he saw the blood and his heart raced with concern. "Prince, you are bleeding, wait!"

Legolas didn't want help, he just wanted to get away—from the Lord, but most importantly, from himself and his tormenting thoughts. The prince ran past his clothes and straight into the house, ignoring his hurting and ignoring the Lord offering to help.

 

\------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**…19**

 

 

When he found himself inside, still breathing rapidly as he tried to ease his body's throbbing and aching, Legolas realized the Lord would soon come looking for him and he was naked. The prince reached down his hand and touched his thigh. The cut was a few inches below his crotch, and there was blood trickling down his thigh until his knee. Legolas still could not understand how he had managed to hurt himself like that… But he admitted that he had been way too hectic and stupid when trying to escape. His irrationality had shut down his most basic skills and caused him to slip on the wet rocks.

The cut, however, wasn't really what bothered him. As an elf, Legolas knew he would heal quickly. But right now he needed to get dressed fast, so he rushed to the Lord's chamber where his clothes were. Legolas knew Elrond had seen the blood, and he would not be able to handle the look on the Lord's face when he laughed at him for having cut himself over something so…so…simple? natural? as what had happened… If he could go back in time he would do things differently. Legolas would have asked again for the Lord to stop, and then calmly tried to move away. He wished he hadn't run like a wild, skittish colt. He felt embarrassed now. And that was what made Legolas lock the door from within, not wanting that the Lord found him as fearful and chaotic as he felt now.

As he finished putting on his clothes and cursed the blood that wouldn't stop flowing, Legolas heard the knock on the door, and Lord Elrond's voice sounded deep and full of worry.

"Legolas! Are you alright?" Elrond had dressed up fast and rushed into the house. Since the younger elf had run away naked, Elrond went straight to his chamber, where Legolas would have found his clothes. The Lord was surprised when he found the door locked. His concern grew and deepened. Not as much for the blood he had seen, Elrond knew it couldn't be serious, but for Legolas' state of mind right now. For an elf to stumble on his way over some rocks, slip and injure themselves, there had to be some serious chaos going on in their minds.

"Go away! I'm fine!" Legolas voice was quivery and unsure from within the room.

Elrond sighed and his hands touched the door. Had he pushed too far? Elrond was anguished at the thought, and yet, he knew how much pleasure Legolas had felt. It had been so little and it should have been so harmless…why couldn't Legolas tell pleasure from danger? How could Elrond help him with that? The fact that the Mirkwood prince could not allow himself to enjoy something that his body clearly needed was heartbreaking.

"Legolas, I saw that you were bleeding. Won't you please allow me entrance to the room? _Iesten_ (Please)…" he asked softly in their common language.

Inside, the prince tried to stop shaking. The blood had stopped flowing, even though it still throbbed painfully, and his body had finally calmed down from the _other_ throbbing. He did not want to open the door. He was ashamed and he was angry. Legolas didn't even understand where this anger was coming from. Some of it was directed at the Lord—Elrond shouldn't have touched him! But most of it was directed at himself. Why had he run when he knew deep inside the feeling was good? Why had he caused Elrond to be worried as if he had inflicted him pain when the truth was that it had actually felt good…very good. _Too good._ Legolas was afraid. Of what he had felt at the Lord's touch, and also of the feelings inside of him. The blood in his thigh was like all that fear had materialized in the form of that stupid wound, and for that Legolas was deeply embarrassed.

" _Im maer_ (I'm good)! I don't need you, leave me alone!" he cried out.

"Prince!" Elrond tried again "Won't you open the door to a healer? Allow me in to take care of your injury."

Legolas' throat seemed to be closing in with tension. He was so embarrassed of how much he had _needed_ the Lord's touch and what it all meant…he couldn't possibly deal with so many conflicting emotions.

" _Ego_ (Be gone)!  _Gen ú-velin_ (I hate you)!"

Elrond went still at the rude words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. His heart ached with the need to soothe Legolas, and when he spoke again his voice was hoarse with intense emotion.

" _Goheno nin_ (Forgive me), my golden prince... _Thîr vain lín darn thûl nín_ (Your beautiful face took my breath away)… I should have stopped." he lowered his eyes to floor as an intense wave of feelings rushed through him. When the door suddenly opened and they looked at each other, Legolas stared at him with the same uneasiness in his eyes that Elrond had seen on the day of the prince's arrival.

Legolas felt terrible. He hadn't meant what he had just said, and the sadness in Elrond's voice had broken something inside of him.

"Legolas…" Elrond whispered looking into the prince's face, but his eyes quickly strayed towards the dry blood on his thigh. His heart seemed to sink with sorrow.

Legolas knew what Elrond's eyes were studying so he shrunk away in order to prevent touch.

"How did it happen?" the Lord asked.

Legolas felt on the verge of tears, but he did not understand why.

"I don't know.  I slipped on some rocks…" he sighed. "I was stupid."

"Don't say that. Lie down on the bed, let me see it."

Legolas' blue eyes widened.

"Nay. You don't have to. I am fine."

"Please, Prince… Don't be stubborn now."

"I am an elf, the cut will heal fast."

"And I am healer, I can make it disappear right now. Unless you want to feel pain," Elrond eyed the prince intently.

Legolas could feel his breath catching.

"I'm sorry for my words…I did not think straight, and I did not mean them," he apologized.

" _Henion_ (I understand). Do not worry, it's all right." Elrond reassured the blond. He knew by now, and today it was crystal clear, how Legolas' fear overcame his reason easily. "Will you please lie down and allow me to see the cut?"

Legolas stared into Elrond's gray eyes and nodded, albeit shyly. He went to the bed and lay down, and he was obviously tense when the Lord approached him.

Elrond sat by the bed and his hands went for the prince's leggings, which he tried to remove slowly.

"Nay!" Legolas gasped. He was shaking like a leaf, not a drop of self-control left in him.

"Legolas…I need to touch the wound so I can heal it," he explained.

"I don't want you to see me naked," the blond elf protested softly.

"You have been in the water naked with me just minutes before. You know there is nothing I haven't already seen… Not to mention how beautiful your body is."

Legolas went very still, but his breathing pattern was messy.

"Nay…" he whispered.

Elrond sighed deeply and looked at the blood staining Legolas' clothes where the cut was.

"Prince, you are acting like a child now. I would not like to treat you as one."

Legolas swallowed hard and looked away. Quietly, he let go of his leggings, allowing the Lord's hands to proceed. He was stiff with uneasiness and embarrassment.

Elrond gently lowered the Prince's leggings, and he heard Legolas' deep sigh of resignation when he was exposed.

Elrond did not allow his eyes to stray away from the cut. When his fingertips grazed the soft skin tentatively, he heard the hiss that escaped the prince's lips.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Elrond frowned. He had barely touched the skin around the cut and Legolas had sucked in his breath, obviously in pain. It was a small wound, but deeper than it looked.

"Nay… It's okay," Legolas murmured, but his face was tight with tension.

It was almost funny the way the blond elf was so brave regarding a pain as real as the one he felt now, and as frightened as he was about a pain he imagined he would feel, and that in fact would be nothing in comparison to that.

"Just relax, prince…you can close your eyes if you wish…"

Legolas shut his eyes and took a deep breath when the Lord spread his thighs a little further. Those warm, soft fingers touched the cut and the prince whimpered very faintly. And then, along with the kind touch, there was soft whispering from the Lord's lips.

" _Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen. Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen. Suil Ennui, erio thûl lín i faer hen_ (Great earth, may you give your strength to this body. Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart. Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit)."

After holding his breath for a while, Legolas let go and opened his eyes when the whispering ended. There was a small trace of blood on his skin, but there was no cut anymore. It was perfect, as if no injury had ever been present. All the pain had faded into nothing. He looked amazed at the fingers still resting on his thigh.

"Better, fair prince?" Elrond smiled.

Legolas nodded slowly and shyly.

"Aye…thank you, Lord."

" _Glassen_ (You're welcome)."

Legolas smiled, too, before growing self conscious of his exposed sex. He tried reaching for his leggings, but Elrond quickly tossed them away.

"Nay."

"Why?" Legolas widened his eyes, and there was so much fright in them that it broke the Lord's heart.

"Relax, prince. There is blood on this clothes, you should get some clean ones."

Lord Elrond stood up and opened the wardrobe. He pulled clean white leggings and offered them to the blond. Legolas dressed up quickly, with evident relief washing him over.

"Prince, sit here for a moment. I would like to talk to you." Elrond patted the bed, and Legolas obeyed, sitting beside the Lord.

"I am deeply sorry for the frighten I caused you in the lake, Legolas," Elrond reached out and touched the prince's silken hair. When Legolas didn't shy away from the touch, Elrond let his fingers toy with locks of that golden mane. "It was not my intention to make you feel so scared and end up hurting yourself. All I wanted was to be near you and do something you would enjoy. Forgive me, for I thought you were enjoying it, despite the obvious resistance."

Legolas eyes showed his sadness.

"I…do not worry, I am fine. I shouldn't have run like that, it was silly of me."

The Lord stroked Legolas' cheek with so much care, as if he might hurt the prince if he touched him.

"Yes…it was silly, prince. If you allow me the honesty." Elrond smiled warmly and Legolas ended up mirroring him with a shy blush.

"And…what you did… It did not feel bad…" Legolas forced himself to say it. "I just… I don't want it, that's all. I don't think I need these feelings. I can do fine without them. But you haven't hurt me. You don't need to apologize… I know you are only trying to be good and help me, but I am this problem, I'm sorry I'm so complicated… I wish I weren't so that you could teach me and touch me, but I am, so perhaps I should be the one apologizing and…"

Soft, silken lips pressed gently against his and silence fell for a few seconds. When the kiss broke and Legolas looked calmer, Elrond spoke again.

"Why do you think you don't need these feelings?" he asked softly.

Legolas shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Prince…I would like to have a serious conversation with you about the ritual. Nonetheless, I prefer not have this conversation right now. I believe you need to rest and collect your thoughts. When I share my thoughts with you, I would like for you to be in a better state of mind. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded. He wondered what the Lord was going to say. Maybe Legolas had crossed a line. Maybe now he would be angry.

"For now, I would like you to try and relax. I'm glad you are no longer hurt. And please, forgive me. What happened at the lake will not happen again," he apologized, even though he knew Legolas had felt pleasure. Elrond wanted Legolas to think about what had happened, to think about what he had felt and why he didn't want more of it.

 _'Not happen again?'_ Legolas didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved. He was both. It was the strangest feeling ever, but he was both.

"Thanks for healing me…" he said.

In response, Elrond kissed his forehead.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Legolas tensed. Everything that had happened was still so very intense… There was the kissing, and the way the Lord's hand had felt around his member… No, too many sensations…. Too many feelings.

"May I please sleep on my own tonight?"

"You know I have never forced you into anything on my bed."

"Aye." Legolas nodded. "But I wish to think and be alone a little…and I'm too tired to run to the woods."

Lord Elrond chuckled and so did Legolas.

"Alright. You are free in my lands, I promised you that. You can stay on your own for as long as you wish, prince."

Legolas smiled thankfully.

The Lord stood up and looked into his eyes.

"I hope, sincerely, that you don't spend too many nights by yourself…"

"I know the ritual says I can't, but…"

"No. Not the ritual. Forget about it. I wish to have you next to me." His heart beat fast, but Elrond kept his composure and tried not to let his feelings betray his self-control.

Legolas' heart accelerated in response. His eyes locked with the Lord's. He finally smiled into those storm grey eyes looking at him.

"Thank you, Lord."

Elrond smiled and left the room. Legolas didn't know it yet, but the ritual was over, if that was his wish. There was only so much Elrond could do if the prince didn't want to meet him halfway. Today, Elrond had tried to unleash a little bit of Legolas' passion, and the result had been disastrous. Of course Legolas had felt pleasure, but for some reason the prince could not accept it. Even though the Lord of Imladris still desperately wanted to help the prince, perhaps he had let his feelings for the Mirkwood archer cloud his judgement and make him unfit to help him.

Elrond was at a loss. He, too, needed time to collect his thoughts. And then, when Legolas was feeling better and not so scared, they would have to discuss their fate and that of the ritual.

\---------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**…20**

 

 

To Elrond's dismay, many were the nights that Legolas chose to sleep by himself. He would talk and listen to the elven Lord, but when night came and the stars shone bright, Legolas would seek the comfort of his own bed, safely away from the Lord's touch. Legolas was, at the same time, enjoying the Lord's company but avoiding any opportunities for them to touch intimately again.

Many were the nights that Elrond waited for the prince to come back to his bed, many were the days he waited patiently, not wanting to try anything again since the waterfall incident. Elrond could not bear to have Legolas hurt himself again, so he waited. After a few weeks passed by without any incidents, Legolas grew once again calm and trustful, little by little letting go of what had happened in the water and coming back for more of Elrond's teaching.

Of course the Lord elf knew that what had happened that day hadn't simply vanished from the youngster's mind. Now that the fear was gone, the memory of being touched still lived in Legolas' mind and served to intensify the sexual tension between them… Elrond knew that if he was to touch the blond prince again, Legolas would respond with more passion, and then one day it would be too much, too much pleasure for Legolas to resist… Nevertheless, before this could happen, Elrond knew they would have to sit and talk. The Lord was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

For now they settled for their studying, talking of life and death, mystery, beauty and poetry. Legolas listened to the Lord as he spoke of his life, the many battles, the many choices in his path… As they walked under the stars that night, Legolas blue eyes were attentive as he listened with fascination and curiosity.

"You are an half-elf… When has this begun? This of humans and elves being together and having babies?" Legolas asked.

"Don't you know the story of Beren and Lúthien, many times sang by our people?" Elrond smiled at the young one, thinking of his ancestry.

"I was never too eager to participate when our people got together to sing…I'm sorry."

Elrond chuckled warmly.

"There is no need to feel sorry, my fair prince. I will gladly take the opportunity to tell you of ancient tales." he paused. "Perhaps time has come for me to present you the beautiful, sad story of us Quendi. Then I shall speak to you of the Vala, the Maiar and everything else in this world. I would love to transmit you my knowledge regarding the long tale of the Silmarils."

Legolas eyes were pools of bright curiosity and interest.

"I have heard so little about these things… I'm eager to learn what you have to teach me." Legolas delicate features looked bright under the silver moon.

"Well, that makes me very happy, fair Legolas. Teaching you definitely gives me pleasure. It's such a shame, though, that you won't let me teach you about things more intense than words, for there are certain feelings that no words could possibly describe…"

Legolas stared intently at the wise Lord. He didn't know what to reply. He was still confused and the Lord always managed to make his breath accelerate. Legolas looked away, biting down on his lip nervously. He did not wish to talk of these other matters…

He then felt a hand on his chin and storm gray eyes that looked into his soul.

"Ease your mind, fair one." Elrond kissed the tip of the blond's nose.

Legolas finally smiled softly and they kept on walking. 

 

~ * ~

 

As promised, Elrond started teaching Legolas of how Illúvatar created the world through the song of the Anuir. The Lord told him of Melkor, Morgoth, the lord of shadows. He told him of Valinor and the Vala, and also told him of the very beginning of life for the people of the stars. Everyday Elrond taught Legolas a little bit more, to the youngster's pleasure and enjoyment, but also to the Lord's own delight, since Elrond had always cherished the act of transmitting knowledge.

Many days passed, and eventually they received a reply letter from the King of Mirkwood. Legolas had been exploring the woods by himself and did not see it when Elrond received the letter from the hands of a wood elf. The Lord went inside quickly to open and read his friend's words carefully.

 

_"Mighty Lord Elrond, King of Imladris!_

_It pleases me greatly to hear how well things are going for you and my son. You have indeed soothed my fatherly apprehension and I am once again pleased to have trusted my beloved son to your care. My heart is in peace and I could never thank you enough for having accepted the challenge… Yes, I believe my son might have been challenging, but I also knew you would find a way with him. Regarding your message, your request to keep Legolas in Rivendell for longer than Beltane demands is received by me with pride and joy. I could not tell the friend how grateful I am for your interest in preparing Legolas for his future. You must tell Legolas how proud I am of him. Despite his reluctance, I have always known my son has a passion for learning._

_Therefore and it could be no different, it is of my total consent that my son resides in Rivendell under the care of the Lord of this land for the complete year that my friend judges to be important. With this said, I send both of you my best wishes of happiness, and I ease my heart to wait, hoping to meet again with the fair prince of Mirkwood after a complete circle of the sun and moon, in the end of the spring to come._

_King Thranduil of Mirkwood."_

 

Elrond placed the message aside and sighed. They had been granted more time, that was great news, but it would matter little unless he could have a serious conversation with the prince. The Lord knew it was time to let Legolas know what his thoughts were, so he waited inside for Legolas to return.

When the prince walked in, Elrond was sitting at a large wood table, and he pointed to a chair so Legolas would join him.

Legolas could tell that Elrond had something to tell him.

"I have received a message from King Thranduil in your absence, Prince."

Legolas stared intently at the Lord with evident curiosity.

"He has granted us an entire year." Elrond watched Legolas closely for his reaction.

Legolas looked lost and confused. At the same time that he felt disappointed and uneasy, he couldn't really find it in him to voice a protest. Legolas didn't know how to deal with realizing he actually liked to be in Rivendell. Nothing exciting happened in his life in Mirkwood, and there was no way he would learn so much back at home. Besides, there was Elrond, and how the Lord made him feel. There were so many conflicting emotions. Legolas was fearful of their intimacy, and yet, he basked in their closeness. Lord Elrond made him feel something he had never felt before, and that was good, even though the prince couldn't explain it. He then felt soft fingers stroking his cheek as wise, knowing eyes studied him.

"Do the news make you sad?" Elrond asked with kindness and sincerity. He really wanted the truth.

Legolas felt as if his skin was melting at the Lord's warm touch.

"Nay, it isn't." he smiled faintly, blushed, and caused the Lord to smile, too.

"It pleases me to hear that, prince."

Legolas closed his eyes when his heart burst in his chest. Lord Elrond's lips had just pressed against his, and for brief seconds Legolas felt weak.

"I appreciate your company greatly." Elrond's eyes seemed to burn into Legolas'. "However, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Legolas tensed a little when Elrond's touch left him and the Lord grew serious.

"I have thought about it long and hard, Prince Legolas, and I have an offer to make you. I have considered it since the first week of your arrival in my land, but to be honest, I couldn't have offered it then because you would have accepted it without giving it any thought. It is my honest hope now, that after getting to know me a little better, and learning to trust me, at least a little, you will be able to make a more informed decision."

"What do you mean?"

"I am giving you a way out. I am offering to end the ritual right now, before anything else happens."

Legolas' heart raced. The Lord couldn't be saying that, could he? "What about my father?" he asked the first thing that came to his wild mind.

"I will not lie to Thranduil. The king will know that I have not taken you. I suppose he might feel disappointed, perhaps deceived, but since he lied to me about your consent to the ritual, I don't believe he can really hold a grudge. I have never said, in my letter to him, that I claimed you. In a way, I merely omitted information, which is the same thing he did in order to get me to say yes to Beltane again."

"He'll just find somebody else." Legolas cringed at the thought.

"I will make him promise me not to. I'll have his word that he will not try to have you initiated Legolas, at least not for another hundred years or so. I will do my best to make sure he respects your decision."

Legolas' thoughts were wild. Elrond could tell the prince was struggling with how he felt about it, but the fact that he hadn't accepted the offer right away gave Elrond a little hope.

"I didn't offer you this before, as I said, because you were too scared to make a rational choice. I know you're still afraid, but I also know that you understand things a little better now. Besides, when I met you and realized you were so fearful and unwilling, I didn't want to end the ritual. You were genuinely suffering, and I could tell this had a great impact on your life and on your relationship with others. I believed I could help you," he explained.

"Believed," Legolas noticed. "Do you not believe it anymore?" his blue eyes were wide and questioning.

Elrond was taken aback by the question, but his face softened and he smiled.

"I do, Prince. I still believe I can help you. But I need to give you this choice. Last time I tried to touch you, you ran away and you hurt yourself. I cannot have this happen again, do you understand? I can't bear that you would hurt yourself again because I scared you with my touch."

"It was just a small cut," Legolas pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. You were scared enough to block all of your elven grace and instincts. That worries me."

Legolas' blue eyes became glassy, and when he blinked, a lonely tear ran down his cheek. Elrond's lips parted and his heart ached. Why was the prince crying?

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Legolas asked sheepishly.

Elrond felt his heart rattle like an angry caged bird in his chest. No! Never! Letting Legolas go was the hardest thing he would have to do, but the right thing, if the prince so wished.

"Of course not, Legolas." Elrond stood up and walked towards Legolas' chair. The Lord crouched before the prince and covered Legolas' hands with his own. "I'm just giving you the choice you were denied. If you want to stay—"

"I don't want to go," Legolas cut him off. The words took him by surprise and he gasped. Why was he saying that? He could go home, he could end all that, he could be untouched, unhurt! It was everything he desired, so why did it make him feel so sad?

Elrond waited and watched as Legolas wiped at his eyes and struggled to control his feelings.

"I don't want to go. But I don't think you'll be able to…to take me. I hate that I ran away like that. I just don't see how you could finally teach me sex when my whole body shuts down sometimes and I panic," he spoke fast before he lost his nerve. "But I don't want to go."

"Do you want to continue with Beltane?" Elrond's heart beat fast. He felt so warm inside, but he tried to keep his voice calm and reasonable.

"I do."

"You do know what will happen if we continue, right? I'm giving you a way out."

"I…" Legolas felt warmth pool in his eyes and drown them again. He hated how vulnerable he felt. "I need help." It was like he would shatter, he felt so naked, so exposed…

Elrond stood up and pressed the prince's head against his body. He didn't say anything until Legolas calmed down. The Lord was so proud of Legolas right now that no words could describe it. He stroked his fingers through Legolas hair for a long time, enough for the prince to stop crying and regain composure. When that happened, Elrond pulled his chair closer and sat face to face with the blond.

"It pleases me to hear that Legolas. We have more time, and with your consent, I will help you. I will try my best to breach through these thick walls you have created around yourself.

"Do you think you'll be able to…to…" he couldn't say it.

"I believe there are still things I can do to make you surrender." Elrond's voice was teasing and his eyes were lustful. It caused Legolas to shudder. "I just need you to trust me."

"I do."

"You trust my words, fair one…though you shy away from my touch as if it burns your skin…" Elrond's fingers stroked the soft skin of Legolas' neck again, and the Lord watched how so little could affect Legolas so much—the prince trembled at the caress. It was easy to get carried away at the sight of Legolas' desire.

"I have one request, though," Legolas spoke.

Elrond arched his eyebrows expectantly and nodded for him to go on.

"When you touch me again," Legolas struggled with the words. He felt hot and uneasy just picturing it, "and it becomes too much, will you please stop if I ask you to?"

"You have my word," Elrond said solemnly.

"I…I promise I'll try not ask you to stop," Legolas said. "Unless I _really_ mean it."

"I'm glad to hear that. You see, prince, I am only trying to make you feel good. There's no need to act as if my touch burns you." Elrond smiled. "I'll let you rest now. I'll be in my chamber."

Legolas watched the Lord stand up and walk away.

"But it does burn…" he whispered quietly to himself. He then remembered Lord Elrond's words when the Lord said there were still things he could do to make Legolas surrender.

The younger elf had chosen to stay, and he shuddered at the thought of what Elrond had in store for him.

 

~ * ~

 

When night fell, Legolas went to his bedroom in order to be alone and think. Lord Elrond had given him the choice to go, but for some reason Legolas realized he didn't want to leave. What was the problem with him? Why was he so complicated? It was what he had wanted since before he had left Mirkwood, to be left alone! And yet, a part of the prince was painfully aware of the hurting he felt inside. He knew he needed help, but he didn't really think the Lord would be able to help him, even though he was going to try. Eventually, his touch would be too overwhelming and Legolas would ask him to stop, and then nothing would happen because Legolas wouldn't give in. But how could he when he was so scared?

Legolas didn't want to ask the Lord about sex. He was afraid the answer would scare him even further, in an irreversible way. It was easier to run. If the touch got too intense, Legolas would ask Elrond to stop or he would run away. If it became too much to handle, there was always the peace and loneliness of the woods, where Legolas could hide and ignore his feelings.

If he was honest, Legolas knew he had already changed quite a bit from whom he was when he had first arrived in Rivendell… He was changing, little by little… He could accept small touches, he just didn't want to be touched too much, or in certain places… Legolas knew the Lord was right when he said Legolas needed help. It wasn't even about allowing the Lord to have his way with his body—Legolas would have to open his heart to the ritual, but it sounded so hard! He didn't know how or even _if_ he could do this.

When Legolas stood up from his bed, he hesitated briefly. All of his instincts yelled at him to stay where he was. Yet, bravely, Legolas forced himself to listen to another little voice inside of him, that voice that had asked for help, and that came from that small part of him that provided Legolas with enough strength to walk up to the Lord's room. They had been sleeping in separate beds for many days. Legolas wondered if the Lord would say anything about his being there.

Legolas watched Elrond in silence, and he knew the Lord elf wasn't asleep. Yet, the dark haired elf said nothing. No invitation for Legolas to walk in. No polite request for the blond to join him in bed. Legolas' heart picked up speed. The Lord wanted him to do something on his own. It was thrilling, but so difficult!

As Legolas gathered enough courage, he walked into the chamber and closer to the bed. He felt chills up and down his spine when the Lord's eyes focused on his. Legolas thought of stepping back and returning to his room, but then something stronger than his fear, or maybe even his fear, assumed a different direction, and made him walk faster towards the bed.

The prince got in bed with the Lord and pulled the sheets over himself swiftly. He then looked at Elrond expectantly.

Those knowing gray eyes smiled at him, and then Legolas smiled, too. Legolas couldn't have known how pleased Elrond was to see him there, coming to his bed on his own, despite his fears, after having chosen to stay. Perhaps the prince couldn't see just how much progress he had already made.

"Can I…?" Legolas asked shyly. He knew the Lord wouldn't mind his presence, but he needed to be sure.

Elrond's response was to lean closer and kiss Legolas' lips softly. The prince sighed softly and they looked into each other's eyes. Elrond touched Legolas' chest under the sheets, but the blond moved slightly away, preventing more contact.

Elrond retreated his hand and did not insist. Legolas wouldn't always ask him to stop—sometimes his body language would say that for him—so Elrond let him be. The prince turned around in bed with his back to the Lord.

After everything that had happened, however, Elrond was far from disappointed at the younger elf's distance now. After so many nights apart, Legolas was back, he had chosen to stay and he had willingly come to the Lord's room.

The prince of Mirkwood was definitely still afraid and uneasy, but at least he was both things in Elrond's bed.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

**…21**

 

 

Legolas felt light as he walked into the woods. The Lord had been up for some time, and he had told Legolas that he would be doing some sword training under the bright blue sky shining that day. But the amazingly beautiful weather was not the only reason behind Legolas' light, happy striding into the woods.

Ever since he had decided to stay and had willingly gone to Elrond's bed, Legolas had been feeling good inside, proud of himself for being stronger than his fears. Yes…he knew he was still so very far from doing what he was supposed to…or even allowing something else to happen… But he felt confident knowing that he had made a decision, the one to stay and to go the Lord's chamber and sleep beside him, and this decision had caused him no harm…as of yet, anyway. Maybe he was really doing better from when he arrived. He never thought he would one day go to the Lord's chamber without him having to ask Legolas to, let alone choosing to stay when he could have left.

The blond elf of Mirkwood roamed the woods; it was early in the morning, and he had just left bed and walked into the fresh breeze. As he walked around the woods, Legolas wanted to try and see if he could find Elrond as he practiced, maybe get a glimpse of his warrior's skills at their best.

The prince walked for a while before he heard the sounds of Lord Elrond practicing with the sword. From a safe distance, far enough so the Lord wouldn't sense him immediately and break his concentration, and yet close enough to allow the prince a privileged sight, Legolas stood and watched the dark haired elf move within a clearing in the woods.

Elrond was dressed only in leggings as he slashed the air with the bright silver sword he held. He breathed hard, and there was strength vibrating through every muscle in his body. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his strong body moving effortlessly to resemble the easiest of dances, a very dangerous dance with the shiny blade of that beautiful sword moving swiftly.

Legolas breath caught. It looked so beautiful and so dangerous… The movements had grace and softness, but did not lack strength and precision. The Lord's warrior body, uncovered above the waistline, shone bright under the sun as a thin layer of sweat covered his chest and arms. Dark locks of the Lord's long hair stuck to his fair elven skin as he moved.

Had he been familiarized with the word lust, Legolas would have used it to describe what he felt.

The Lord's slender body moved impossibly fast, tracing intriguing and fascinating designs in the air. When he finally stopped in one position, Elrond relaxed and breathed deeply before slashing the air around with slow, gentle moments of his sword.

If Legolas thought the Lord wouldn't feel his presence, he had been way too naive. The prince's fast breathing and the pounding of his heart echoed in the woods and hit Elrond as he trained. The moment the Lord looked into Legolas' blue eyes, the prince's reaction was that much more intense, and the prince felt a shiver run down his spine at the look on Elrond's face. Right now the Lord of Rivendell was nothing like the serene and gentle Lord who had been teaching Legolas during those past days; right now Elrond looked wild and dangerous, ready for battle. And Legolas couldn't seem to look away.

"Prince! Step ahead of these trees and join me, will you?"

Elrond's voice vibrated just as his body seemed to do. Legolas swallowed hard, embarrassed for having been discovered, and even more ashamed to step out of the trees considering the unusual responses his body was having right now.

He did as he was asked, though, trying to control his breathing as he approached the sweaty, glorious Lord elf.

"I did not wish to disturb you. It was just so beautiful to watch. I wanted to stay a little bit," he confessed.

Elrond smiled. His entire body felt hot under the golden sun burning above them. His blood pulsed quickly into his veins due to his exercising, and Legolas' arrival had conveniently increased the throbbing of red passion traveling through his body.

"If I held any objections against you watching me train with the sword you can be certain you would not have found me. Soothe this apprehension of yours."

Legolas nodded.

"The movements…they are so beautiful… 'Tis fascinating to watch how you conduct the sword."

"Your compliment fills me with joy, young prince."

Legolas smiled widely, trying not to allow his eyes to study how the Lord's chest heaved at each deep breath he took. His attention, though, went elsewhere when he saw the Lord moving away to pick something up from the ground. Legolas' eyes stared at another shiny, beautiful sword.

"Truth is I had hoped you'd come along. How do you feel about having a little friendly duel, prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas stared at the sword and hesitated.

"My Lord, I practice archery in my lands, rarely do I lay hands on a sword… I would be no match for the Lord of Imladris."

"Prince…it is just for fun." Elrond offered the sword again.

"I saw how you moved, you will easily defeat me."

"Well, and who says I seek victory? 'Tis nothing but practice."

Legolas hesitated some more before finally accepting the offer. For a few seconds he studied his sword, how weightless it felt in his hand, how sharp its blade was. He sliced into the air a few times before welcoming Elrond's burning gaze. It was then that his blood started to boil, too.

"It doesn't matter what movement I make, keep your eyes always on mine. The blade moves too fast and it is deceiving, it can slash you if you pay attention to it," Elrond instructed as they started moving in circles. "If you keep your eyes on mine you'll be able to anticipate my next move, and it will be easier to defend yourself."

Legolas nodded, already breathing hard when he defended the first strike. The tinkling sound of the swords each time they touched mingled with the softness of the wind at their swift movements. Legolas knew the Lord wasn't trying to win, he was simply teaching Legolas how do defend himself, and this little game had both elves extremely alert. Legolas sucked in his breath when the sharp blade came close to his chest, looking at the sword before fighting it away.

"Keep your eyes on me!" the Lord reprimanded him with a smile.

Legolas complied, even though it seemed extremely difficult not focusing on the movements of the blade. He looked into the Lord's eyes and shuddered at how powerful it felt, as if the Lord's blue-gray eyes were looking into Legolas' very essence through the intense staring… It was so difficult to keep looking, and yet much more difficult to break the gaze.

At a certain point, Legolas drowned so deep into the depths of the Lord's eyes that he didn't have time to fight when his sword flew forcefully and abruptly off his hand, falling a few feet from him on the ground. Legolas' eyes widened as he saw the powerful Lord watching him intently, his sword pointed in his direction threateningly. Legolas licked at his lips nervously and waited.

And then the Lord, with a beautiful smirk on his lips, discarded his own sword and offered a clean fight. Legolas cocked an eyebrow.

"Hand to hand combat, fair prince," Elrond's smile was feral and his invitation, appealing.

Legolas tried his best to keep up in their dance of leaping attacks and defenses as golden and ebony caressed the air. But in fact, it did not take long for the Lord to cause Legolas to stumble to the ground with a loud thud, being quickly followed by Elrond. As he landed on top of the prince, the Lord had Legolas exactly where he wanted him, with his arms pinned above his head and the prince's helpless body under the weight of his own.

The blond elf sucked in his breath as he stared fearfully into the eyes watching him closely. The prince was uneasy yet aroused, and he trembled with a mix of delight and fear. His heart was beating in his throat as the Lord's now dark eyes watched his blue ones as Legolas studied him. Legolas blushed faintly when those eyes were focused on his lips.

The Lord felt the urge to taste Legolas' lips again, and the prince did not hesitate when their lips touched, instead, he parted his lips a little, just enough to allow Elrond's tongue to search into his mouth.

Legolas shuddered when he felt that wet and warm tongue licking into his mouth. He could even forget the pinning of his hands and the evident proof of his desire growing hot and stiff between his thighs to match the thick hardness in the Lord's leggings.

They kissed wetly, and it was like Elrond's tongue invited Legolas' one not to be shy. Eventually, the prince dared rub his tongue against the Lord's one more insistently, and even let it slip into the warmth of Elrond's mouth where Legolas could taste him.

The kiss was so slow and sweet, Legolas would have probably been lost into it for longer if he hadn't felt the Lord's hardness pressing against his member in a small attempt of thrusting.

Legolas broke the kiss and gasped. He swallowed hard and looked into the Lord's eyes. Elrond repeated the movement by letting his hips thrust slowly but intently into Legolas' spread thighs. He was rewarded with a shudder traveling the body under his.

Legolas tried to understand, to know what to do, to fight, to feel… But the pressure of the Lord's naked chest against his own was unbearably good. He tried to close his legs in a weak attempt of resistance at the intense feeling, but it seemed impossible, for the Lord's hips moved again and caused the prince's shaky thighs to fall open in anguished invitation.

"Hm…" Legolas moaned faintly as Elrond's thrusts picked up a rhythm. He tried to twist away from the grip, but the Lord's intense stare kept him in place as torment rose in the blond elf's lower body.

"Legolas…" Elrond whispered before taking the prince's lips into another kiss. He demanded entrance into his mouth, and a particularly harder flex of his hips into the prince's made the youngster gasp, allowing him all the necessary space. Elrond then drank every faint moan that Legolas uttered as the thrusting intensified.

"Hmm!" The prince shut his eyes tightly under the blazing sky. His throat felt tight with tension, and he could not ignore the sensation of something as hard as steel rubbing insistently against his aching member.

"Oh, prince… I wish so badly to give you pleasure… If you would only allow me to give it you… I promise not to hurt you…" the Lord whispered softly into Legolas' ear before letting his lips tease the prince's neck.

"Mmm!" Legolas could hardly think; his brain was clouded, there was no coherent thought because all he felt was the strange sensation of his body falling deeper and deeper into hot water. His fingers closed into tight fists as he fought the pleasure building up quickly.

It was impossible to ignore the feeling, and with a keen cry, Legolas felt his hips meet the thrusts, arching into the Lord in need of more contact. He felt as if his control was slipping through his fingers because of the urgency growing inside him. Legolas writhed under the Lord, not exactly sure whether he wanted to get away or arch into the feeling.

" _Ai_ …" Legolas cried.

The Lord elf felt Legolas shuddering at each flex of his hips, and the disheveled sight of Legolas struggling with passion was almost too much to take. Elrond wanted to give him release, to offer the prince sweet blissful release for all that sexual energy pulsing inside of him now, but only if Legolas was willing to accept what he felt.

"Prince?… " Elrond's voice was so low it felt as if he was purring into Legolas' ear. "Sweet Legolas…" Elrond tried to make Legolas focus on him, but the prince's eyes kept fluttering shut. When Elrond released his wrists, Legolas fingers clawed at the grass under him, and he looked pained.

When Elrond picked up speed and thrust faster against Legolas' erection, the prince panted and groaned, twisting blindly and tearing grass as he moved. "Gods!" Legolas' hips arched needfully into the Lord, his urgency so great that it left no room for embarrassment.

"Legolas…listen to me…" Elrond whispered. "I can give you what you need…" He planted soft kisses on Legolas' lips and cheeks. "If you let me show you, I can make you feel this passion inside you grow until it bursts…" he promised

Legolas listened, but he only answered with incoherent moaning. The frantic, hard thrusts were like a satisfying torture. He was helpless against the sensation.

"All you have to say is that you want it… Tell me you want pleasure and I will give it you…" Elrond coaxed, putting aside his own feverish need.

Legolas seemed to have finally understood what the Lord meant. He frowned and took a deep breath, still under the effect of the irresistible thrusting consuming and inflaming him. His blue eyes were pools of desire and fear. What the Lord sought to know was which one was stronger.

"Tell me…all you have to do is tell me…" Elrond's voice was hot and safe, and it made Legolas whimper with doubt and anguish. "Tell me what you want…" Elrond ground his hips into the prince's, causing a strained moan to escape Legolas' pink lips. "and I'll give it to you…"

Legolas was clearly struggling with the scary, overwhelming need and the irrational fear and shame. His heart was racing, he did not know what to do. His body wanted to feel it, but something made him hold back, something that whispered into his mind that he should not feel that way.

"What is it? Mm? What do you want, Legolas?" Elrond's hoarse voice made the prince shudder again.

And then, before he lost control, Legolas shook his head vehemently.

"I want you to stop," he choked. "I… I cannot stand this anymore! Please let me go," he begged, even though his body was desperate for release.

Elrond sighed. Legolas' denial broke his heart. Even though the Lord could feel the pulse of Legolas' desire as it throbbed against his own, Elrond would not insist. He had promised Legolas to stop, and he wanted the blond to trust him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he cried out.

The Lord swallowed down his need and nodded.

"As you wish, Prince."

Legolas watched with wide blue eyes, confused, eager and apprehensive as the Lord moved away and there was no longer the warm weight of his body on top of his. As the Lord stood and looked at him, Legolas felt his chest tight with mixed emotions, and he also felt the throbbing of his cock.

Elrond too felt the angry demands of his neglected arousal, so he tried to ease his mind and body slowly. As he calmed himself down, Elrond watched Legolas, still lying on the floor, panting and shaking with obvious misery.

Legolas' eyes were like blue pools of despair, arousal and fear, begging into Elrond's eyes to help him understand what had happened. Why had something he could have almost grasped slipped away so suddenly, why did his member throb painfully with strong need of something? Why couldn't he have this something? Why did he want this something? At the same time that Legolas had wanted to be left alone, he felt as if he would shatter and cry at how badly he needed to be touched.

"I understand you feel troubled, prince. If only you had let me continue, your torment would have turned into blissful peacefulness." Elrond looked at the despaired, panting figure lying on the grass. "Now come on, let us go back home." the Lord offered his hand to pull the prince up.

Assaulted by the intense frustration, desire and pained anger he felt within, Legolas groaned and slapped the hand away, turning on the ground, lying on his stomach and sobbing into the earth.

Elrond watched the sight of the young, alluring prince of Mirkwood crying with unfulfilled desire, and as tempted as he was to take pity on him, the Lord knew better. He should let Legolas come to his own conclusions. Legolas obviously wasn't the only one affected by the demanding passion, but his outburst made the Lord's heart swell.

"Legolas…" Elrond touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Please leave me," the younger elf groaned without turning around. His body was a mass of trembling nerves shattered on the green grass.

Elrond nodded and fought the urge to pull Legolas in his arms and comfort him. If the prince did not want to feel his climax, then there was not much Elrond could do for him right now. Therefore the Lord left the blond elf alone to try and understand his feelings. Legolas needed to listen to his body in order to learn. And as Elrond picked up the swords, he looked at Legolas once more before leaving.

"It will pass, young prince. Do not despair too much. Give it a few minutes and the sensation will fade, and then you'll be able to calm down."

Legolas' groan of frustration got muffled against the grass, and Elrond could not help but smile in response.

\-------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

**…22**

 

Lying on his stomach with his face into the soft grass, Legolas still panted audibly, his body still shook with tremors, and his blood still burned within his veins. Two hours had gone by since the dark-haired Lord of Rivendell had left him unsatisfied, aching with need upon the grass. And maybe what pained Legolas the most was that he knew he could have had that something, that strong and blissful release, had him allowed the Lord to go further. He had been silly, but he had done nothing but protect himself! After all, he still did not want sex, and all the things related to it! What he felt now, the torment he felt, was just one more proof of how bad sex was.

As the minutes passed by and Legolas could not bring himself to stand up and move from his position, the unbearable pleasure slowly gave place to an uncomfortable pain. His member, still hard, was aching, and his entire sex hurt under the pressure of a long arousal without release. Legolas would have no one to blame but himself for the pain he could not understand at the moment, the unsatisfied lust throbbing painfully between his legs.

The blond's sobs slowly subsided, but Legolas still shook with the intensity of his torment. Adrenaline was high in his blood, even as the sun started to set in the horizon, indicating that he had spent almost half of the day trying to recover little by little from the things he felt.

It was all the Lord's fault! He shouldn't have touched him! If he hadn't then Legolas wouldn't be as disoriented as he felt now. His frustration was so great that after his intense outburst he felt too weak to stand up and just start walking. How to stand up and live when his fiery body had weakly turned into water and melted under the Lord's touch?

Never had he felt so great desire, so great frustration. But it didn't matter how much his flesh begged or how much his skin craved the feel of the Lord's warm touch, Legolas would not bring himself to admit it. He struggled to convince himself that he had made the right decision, the one of not giving in. He already felt pain now, he would have felt much more had he allowed the Lord to continue. No, he was safe. He was safe now—at least for a little more time—and that was what mattered.

 

~ * ~

 

Before the sun completely faded in the horizon, Lord Elrond went back to the clearing where he had previously left a young blond aching with urgent need. It was amazing and amusing to find the elven prince of Mirkwood lying in the very same position the Lord had left him before. The prince was still lying on his stomach, facing the ground, and though his body seemed much calmer than before, from time to time Elrond cataloged tremors making the slender body shudder.

Being careful not to chuckle at the decadent yet lustful sight ahead, the Lord approached the blond very softly, and he crouched beside him in order to place his hand on his shoulder. Legolas's entire being jumped at the touch.

"Prince… Let us go home. You have spent enough time lying here. I suppose your body is no longer that agitated."

Legolas' response was a muffled groan against the earth. The Lord smiled softly at that.

"Come prince, the bed is much softer for you to find desired rest."

The blond felt all those shudders return to his body as the Lord's warmth enveloped him in an invisible caress and his voice sounded too dangerously close to his ear. This time he sighed deeply in response. He wanted to stand up, he just didn't know if he could. Besides, he was still angry with the Lord! Very, very angry!…

Sensing his weakness, Lord Elrond helped him back to his feet, and with the soft back of his hand he wiped the blond's face of the grit. Legolas didn't shy away from the contact. All of his alleged anger froze into a warm feeling as he stared into the Lord's grey eyes.

"I can feel your distress, young prince. You are still very tense. Allow me to take you home and make these rushed feelings go away for you to rest properly."

The invitation sounded appealing to him. Legolas found himself accepting the Lord's guidance back home with silent agreement.

During their way back to the hallways and rooms of Rivendell, Legolas remained deep in thought. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Be ashamed of what happened? Be angry? Be happy? Why was it so difficult?

"Lord, what happened before…" There was urgency in his voice. "I don't know what to think of it! I didn't want it, but…what…what do I do about it? Why did it happen? What were those feelings?"

Elrond sighed and looked into the curious eyes waiting for his answer.

"That was a little taste of passion, fair Legolas. You should do as you please with the feelings you felt. You may either ignore them or want them, and I suppose you already know which would please me the most."

"Want them again? Of course not! I would have to be out of my mind to want those feelings!" he exclaimed.

Lord Elrond stopped with a faint smile and eyed him intently.

"And why would that be?"

Legolas blushed under his gaze and stuttered.

"Well… It is…it is…aching… hurting me now…" he looked away, ashamed.

Elrond stared at him until Legolas spoke again.

"You said I would feel no pain,  I do now. I feel pain, I feel it bellow my waist, in my center, I feel it burn so badly that it hurts me."

"That is what you feel for choosing imaginary freedom over my touch, Prince. Had you allowed me to give you sweet release, you would be feeling radiant right now."

"And what kind of release could I have had when things were so intense they seemed to be exploding!? There was no peace in that, no release," he argued.

"Oh, but there could have been, Prince! And this release would have flowed liquid from your body, flooding all of your senses with pleasure…" the Lord's mouth was so very close to his. Legolas realized he was trembling in front of the wise aristocrat. "If you had only allowed me to push against you for a while longer, you could have been enveloped by light and fire through the pressure and warmth of my body…" Elrond placed the gentlest of kisses on Legolas' jaw line.

"This doesn't help!" he whimpered.

"Pardon me?" the Lord broke the spell, pulling away to stare into deep blue eyes.

"You told me you would help me be calm and rest. This is not the way," Legolas explained and the Lord opened a bright smile in response.

"You are right, my prince. Let us go then, we are almost home."

Once again Legolas followed. And he was intrigued, not to say scared, at how powerfully addictive Lord Elrond's full attention was becoming to him.

 

~ * ~

 

Inside the Lord's chamber, Legolas lay on the Lord's bed, waiting for the dark haired elf who promised to bring him something. After a few minutes, the blond haired elf saw Elrond walking into the chamber with a cup of some hot liquid in his hands—Legolas could tell judging by the thin smoke coming from it.

"What's this?" he asked, obviously curious.

"Herbs. I made this infusion for you. When you drink it, it will help all of your muscles to relax, and you will fall into deep sleep probably until tomorrow."

Legolas arched an eyebrow.

"Since you have spent half of the day completely tense, you will probably feel sore tomorrow if you do not relax completely. This tea will help you. If you want it, there is."

"Aye…" Legolas nodded softly, his hands reaching out to get the cup.

"Nay, wait a little bit, Legolas… It's burning hot, and it needs to cool off a bit in order to be more effective."

"Oh…all right."

Elrond smiled.

"Good. Now wait for me another moment, will you?"

Legolas frowned curiously as the Lord left the chamber once again. Meanwhile, he looked at the colored water of the tea. It smelled delicious, and there was a very small leaf inside of it. He was still studying the content of the cup with growing fascination when the Lord came back once again. He carried a bowl and a white cloth in hands. Legolas' eyes asked a thousand question in the silence of his stare.

"I want to believe you are no longer afraid of my touch, Prince. And that you are not ashamed of me seeing your body. If my beliefs are correct, I insist that you allow me to undress and bath you with this water in order to ease your body before you drink the tea."

Legolas hadn't decided whether or not he could trust the Lord right now, and all sorts of embarrassing feelings had already started to stir inside of him.

"Prince, I have expressed to you my will to help you relax. I will not touch you in a way to make you feel unwanted things. This is a promise."

Legolas sighed deeply. And when he nodded his head he did so because he wanted that the Lord touched him. Not sexually, he did not wish to feel the same as before, but he wanted Lord Elrond's healing touch to soothe his strained body as it had done many times before. Legolas knew he just had to keep his embarrassment under control since the Lord would see him naked.

Little by little, with soft touches and whispered words of gentleness, Lord Elrond stripped Legolas of his clothes before the prince could even see what was going on. It was gentle but fast, and Elrond was able to keep Legolas calm through his touching. The blond elf only sucked in his breath and tensed a little when he felt the warm, wet weight of the cloth against his chest.

"It isn't too hot, is it?" the Lord murmured affectionately.

"No…it feels good…" he half whispered when that warm piece of cloth traveled all over his skin.

"Tis the water from the big waterfall, Legolas. It is intense and powerful; it reaches under your skin and into your spirit, and it is going to soothe all of your apprehensions."

"The nonstop water…" Legolas babbled, he was lost in the pleasant sensation and the relaxing feeling.

The Lord chuckled softly.

"Aye, Legolas… aye… The nonstop water."

Legolas' eyelids fluttered shut as each and every inch of his skin was worshiped by the soothing warmth. His feet, his legs, his thighs…even his sex, but Legolas did not feel ashamed, because the Lord had promised, and he was calming him, not arousing him. His chest, his fingers, his arms, his neck…his cheeks, all of his face was delicately bathed by the Lord. By the time Elrond was finished Legolas was half asleep and almost purring at his touch.

"Are you feeling better now, my lovely?" Elrond ran his fingers through Legolas' blond hair, adjusting a braided lock behind the prince's ear.

Legolas sighed contently and nodded, a dreamy smile on his lips. His body floated weightlessly, like water in a bubble.

"Ai…" he whispered.

Elrond smiled, put the cloth into the bowl, and put the bowl aside. Then he reached for the tea and offered Legolas the cool infusion.

"There you go, you can drink it now, Legolas." The younger elf accepted the tea and drank it slowly.

"You said it is going to make me sleep…"

"It is."

"You…you won't do anything…" Legolas chewed on his bottom lip and felt a little nervous. "… while I'm sleeping, you…"

"I will lie beside you and watch as you dream." Elrond smiled, and then he stroked his fingers across Legolas' cheek. "Fair prince, I would never take advantage of you in such a way."

"Sorry…I knew that." Legolas smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Elrond smiled too, closed his eyes slowly and nodded, to indicate he had not minded. And then he watched as Legolas drank sip by sip from the liquid he had prepared, offering the empty cup back to him when he was done.

"Thanks…"

"You are welcome… Just lie down on these pillow now…aye, Legolas, this is perfect." He helped the blond be comfortable, and Elrond could feel his heart swelling blissfully at the intimate closeness.

"I feel sleepy already…I can barely keep my eyes open…"

"Then do not fight it…give in to the sensation, Legolas…give in…" The Lord whispered encouragingly and caressed the prince's forehead tenderly, watching over him until the blond finally fell into delightful, deep sleep. Then, the Lord gently pulled the silk sheets to cover Legolas' beautiful nakedness.

That night the Lord did not sleep. There was no need to rest. Elrond felt as though he was brimming with life and energy because of the feelings Legolas made him feel. Yet, despite how great he felt, the Lord of Imladris felt a cold and dreadful feeling growing at the back of his mind—the moment Legolas left him, it would be painful to go back to his usual life. There was no way the Lord could easily get over how much Legolas was changing him.  
  
Elrond let his fingers unbraid Legolas' hair gently, and he pushed these thoughts away. Legolas was way too beautiful and dear to him, and Elrond would not let such thoughts taint the joy he felt as he watched the Prince of Mirkwood sleeping peacefully on his bed.

\----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

a/n: it was a short chapter, but there will be more soon =)  Meanwhile, if you guys want to read my brand new, short Elrond/Legolas NC-17 fic, I would be delighted. =)  It was inspired by the great feedback I've been getting here. <3     --->  [The Cure for Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027283/chapters/40033641)  <\----

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

a/n: Merry Christmas guys! And for those who, like me, had never seen this before, here's a lil' xmas gift, a video from youtube of Hugo Weaving, our dear Elrond, kissing and being all dominant with a guy.  [Video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=istbjyVLqKw&fbclid=IwAR3b1URW-AKmKWkgwtXbxN7MqbGYLH64eS5xh91SUOKe6HD5wlXMWTAeKGM)    ;-))

 

**…23**

 

He didn't know for how long he had been sleeping, but when Legolas opened his eyes the sun was shining bright, though not as bright as the gray eyes watching him kindly. Legolas looked at the Lord, and realized he felt too weak to move. It was a peaceful, wonderful weakness though. Little by little, as sleep wore off, his body started growing more aware, but Legolas chose to keep lying quietly on the bed as the Lord caressed his hair and neck.

"Did you have good dreams?" Elrond's gentle voice was like the ocean breeze.

Legolas smiled. He felt good and so relaxed that he allowed himself to enjoy Elrond's caresses without fear. And when the Lord's palm cupped his cheek, Legolas leaned into the touch and sighed with delight. Elrond's heart melted at the sight of Legolas so calm and at ease.

"Very good dreams…"

The Lord smiled.

"Did you dream you were back home practicing archery?"

His question seemed to take Legolas by surprise. The prince frowned, as if he was going back to his dream at that very moment.

"Yes… I was home… But I was not practicing archery… You were in my dream…"

"Oh, really?"

Legolas was still too sleepy to feel anything less than good, so he simply nodded with honesty.

"And what was I doing in your dream…?" Elrond asked softly, his voice a delicious mix of soothing and charming.

"We were walking…and talking…and…kissing…" Legolas felt his heart skip a beat at the memory.

Elrond's interest grew instantly and he studied the blue eyes focused on him.

"Kissing, uh?"

"Aye…" Legolas lowered his eyes this time, growing more conscious of the caressing of his face and hair.

"And were you enjoying the kiss?" Elrond's eyes were suddenly a shade darker with desire. He wanted to pull Legolas in his arms and take him bad.

"Yes… It felt good…and it was beautiful, beautiful around us…"

Elrond studied his shy manners.

"Would you like that we kissed now?" The Lord's voice was like a caress in itself.

Legolas shrugged and looked around. The Lord could tell he felt shy, but in a sweet way that made Elrond feel helplessly drawn to him.

"Do you want to?"

"It would certainly bring me great joy," Elrond smiled.

Legolas bit on his bottom lip.

"Then yes…"

Elrond's eyes lit up when he leaned in and kissed the youngster on the lips. The softness of their lips moved slowly together,  and soon two tongues engaged in a warm and gentle dance. Legolas licked at Elrond's tongue and sucked on it as it explored his mouth. The Lord kissed him calmly and wetly, and the feeling of getting lost into each other seemed endless.

When their kiss eventually broke, they looked at each other deeply.

"I am sorry." Legolas finally said when silence lingered for too long.

"Why would you be sorry, Prince? That was such a lovely kiss."

Legolas chuckled.

"Not for the kiss… For my behavior," he explained. "I'm sorry for some things I did and said… Like when I kept telling you that I wanted to be in Mirkwood and not here. I do miss home, but being in your land is much more exciting than being home," Legolas confessed. "No one really paid much attention to me in there, and in here you look at me as if I was really important to you, and despite everything else the ritual is about, I like this part, I like when you look at me and talk to me and teach me…"

"It pleases me to hear that, Legolas. Ever since the day you arrived in Rivendell I have wanted nothing but for you to enjoy yourself. I, too, greatly enjoy giving you my attention and having yours. Despite the fear I know you feel within, this connection of ours is amazingly beautiful."

Legolas smiled.

"And I like to learn as well…"

"I know you do… I like to teach you."

They smiled, and Legolas' eyes were fixed on the way Elrond's fingers played with his own.

It was almost too good that Legolas actually allowed the Lord to be so close without being nervous.

"Lord…"

Legolas sounded shy and hesitating.

"Yes, Prince?"

The blond took a deep breath before speaking.

"Now that I am waking up, some things are happening again to my body…" Legolas frowned and Elrond mirrored him. Before the Lord could ask him about it, though, the prince took his hand and guided it to his body, where he was naked under the sheets. "How can I make it go away?" he put Elrond's hand on top of his erection and begged.

The Lord licked at his lips and swallowed with some difficulty at the feeling of Legolas's hot flesh. How could he have forgotten the blond was completely naked under the sheets? And how could Legolas look so sweetly unknowing and innocent after having just done what he did? Even though the Lord knew a part of Legolas must know what he was doing and must want to feel pleasure again, the majority of the prince's expression was that of honest curiosity. How could he make it go away, he asked.

Elrond felt himself throb when he wrapped his hand around Legolas' member and stroked. The prince immediately gasped and threw his head back.

"Oh…no, no Lord…please don't make me feel it again, I just want…just want it to go away…" Legolas said in between long intakes of air. His eyelids fluttered shut as Elrond's fingers stroked him. "Can't you…can't you make it stop aching?" Legolas sounded weak, and his cock grew stiffer as the Lord's hand worked.

"I can make this aching grow hotter and better, until you feel really good and then it's gone and you are calm again," Elrond explained. His blood rushed hotly in his veins, and his own flesh had grown swollen with arousal.

"How…" Legolas panted when he felt the Lord's thumb graze his sensitive tip, "… will you do this?" he shut his eyes tightly as the pleasure escalated. It was like all the unsatisfied feelings from their previous intimate moments returned powerfully to him.

Since he kept his eyes closed, Legolas didn't see Elrond moving closer to him and pulling the sheets off his body. The blond opened his eyes when he felt the morning air on his skin, and the Lord's breath so close to his face. Legolas shuddered as Elrond's knowing eyes burned into his own, cataloguing every little tremor of pleasure that he evoked as his hand moved up and down on Legolas' cock.

"Lord… I…I don't think I can handle it…not again, I…" Legolas tried to protest, but his hips thrust into the fist stroking him, and his chest moved erratically as his breath hitched.

"Shh…" Elrond kissed his lips. He felt the heat coming from Legolas in the warmth of his saliva, and it was hard to control himself when the prince looked so weak in his passion. Elrond felt his hand become slick with the evidence of Legolas' arousal, and it drove him mad with the need to please him and taste him. The Lord let his lips caress Legolas' face, his neck, and chest, then he teased each nipple, making them grow hard and sensitive at the flick of his tongue.

"Oh…" Legolas shivered. He was still somehow under the effect of the relaxing tea and bath from the previous night, which made it difficult to find the strength to fight the Lord. It was much easier falling into the sensation of the hot mouth licking at his chest and that strong hand doing something…something intense bellow his waist.

Elrond let his kisses trail lower down Legolas' chest, his lips soft as they grazed the prince's skin, as if they were barely there. And because Legolas was so caught up in what he felt, Elrond went even lower and let his eyes rest on the thick column of flesh he was stroking. His heart accelerated as he studied the wetness leaking from Legolas' cock, and suddenly it was impossible to hold back. Elrond parted his lips and his breath ghosted over Legolas' hardness for a moment or so. The prince's eyes were tightly shut, and he moaned when Elrond let his tongue get a taste of him. When Elrond wrapped his lips around the engorged tip of Legolas' erection, the prince bucked violently and had to be gently restrained by Elrond's hands on his hips.

" _Gods!_ " Legolas cried and twisted on the bed. All air escaped his lungs when his eyes flew open and he looked down. The sight of Elrond's mouth wrapped around him, sucking on his hardness, was too much and the prince shuddered helplessly. Elrond pulled away a little in order to flick his tongue at Legolas' cock, and he could taste the younger elf's torment. "What are you doing?!" Legolas felt feverish and incoherent as the Lord's hot and soft tongue licked invisible paths up and down the length of him, stopping to swirl at his tip, causing more wetness to gather against his tongue in the process. " _Oh!_ " Legolas head thrashed on the pillow, and his hands went for the Lord's long dark hair, in a confused, desperate attempt to make him stop. "Lord, please…" Legolas couldn't find his words. He knew the Lord would stop if he asked, but Legolas was torn between wanting him to stop and needing to feel more.  

Elrond paid no attention to the broken words of surprise. As long as Legolas didn't ask him to stop, he wanted nothing more than to keep tasting the prince's pleasure as it built up. Elrond let the hot, velvety skin of Legolas' cock slip further into his mouth until it was sheathed in the warmth of his saliva. The Lord wrapped his lips around the base of Legolas cock and sucked.

"Ai!! I cannot take this, I cannot take this!!" Legolas was shaking, the pleasure was too intense. He looked down at the sight of his cock disappearing inside the Lord's mouth and felt delirious.

Elrond held Legolas' hips down gently as the prince squirmed mindlessly under the sensation.

"Mmm!" Legolas tugged frantically at Elrond's hair, but the Lord wouldn't have minded if the prince started to tear it off his head. The blond held on to the Lord and watched, helplessly, as his head bobbed up and down between his thighs.

Elrond's lips were firmly wrapped at the base of Legolas' cock as his skilled tongue teased the shaft where it was most sensitive. Legolas was an irrational mass of panting and shaking, and he tried to twist away at the same time he tried to thrust up into the mouth pleasing him. Elrond had to tighten his hold on Legolas' thighs to keep him still.

"Lord, _please…_ please don't…" Don't stop? Legolas frowned, he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't even understand what was happening now; he never thought something like that existed! Never would he have thought that a mouth could pleasure him like that, and just the sight of Elrond, bent over his body, sucking him into his mouth was more than he could handle. If the Lord didn't stop then Legolas would lose control, and when he lost control there was that…

 _Oh, Gods, no._ Legolas thought desperately. If Elrond didn't stop than Legolas would feel that little explosion inside of him, and not only would the Lord see him lose control and become so vulnerable and lost, the Lord would also _taste_ it. The idea that Legolas might feel that complex wave of feelings and end up losing control inside the Lord's mouth panicked him. He couldn't do that! What would the Lord think of him? That would be disgusting, it would be so wrong and…

 "I…" _I want you to stop_. Legolas was going to say, but Elrond's tongue was licking at his balls, sucking on them, and a violent shudder made the prince tremble from head to toe. He was so close, he was going to lose it, and then the Lord would taste it, and he would be mad, and Legolas would feel so ashamed…

"Please stop," Legolas' voice was thick with tears. He couldn't do that to the Lord. Couldn't lose control like that, _inside_ his mouth.

Against every fiber of desire in his being, Elrond forced himself to comply. He stopped sucking, but didn't move. He looked into the prince's eyes and could see the veil of lust clouding them.

"Why? Isn't it good?" he asked.

"No!" Legolas shook his head desperately. "Stop it, stop it, please…" he wailed miserably, even though Elrond was no longer sucking him. Legolas could feel the loud pounding of his heart through the throbbing between his legs.

"I have stopped already," Elrond pointed out calmly. "But can you tell me why you don't want it anymore? Is it really not good at all?"

"I…I can't take it," Legolas admitted. He felt sweat break on his forehead.

"And why is that, prince? Why can't you just relax and let me show you that you can, in fact, handle it?" Elrond licked at the hard erection before his eyes once again and Legolas shuddered under the small touch.

"Please, no more…you don't understand…" Legolas felt on the verge of tears. Physically, it was obviously good. Yet, something kept him from enjoying it, from letting go.

Elrond took a deep breath, let go of the prince's hips and went up to gather the trembling body against his chest. "Shhhh…calm down, Legolas… It's okay…" Elrond pressed the blond head against his body and rocked Legolas gently. The prince hid his face into Elrond's tunic and breathed deeply.

"Thank you for stopping," Legolas said, still snuggled close against the Lord, wrapped in his arms. He was weak, his body screamed, his flesh ached, but Legolas was glad it was over. He had almost lost control. Legolas could have easily ignored his mind's protests and felt that delicious explosion, but he was afraid of how that would make him feel. Dirty, ashamed, wrong. Besides, if he had let the Lord continue, then the inevitable would have happened, and Legolas would have felt so exposed and embarrassed if it happened in the Lord's mouth… Besides, if Legolas allowed himself to be overcome by pleasure, then next time they touched like that the Lord would probably go ahead and do everything, because in a way it would be as if Legolas had consented, no?

"Shhh…breathe, young one…breathe my lovely… It is over for now…just breathe…. That's it, relax…" Elrond instructed calmly, and it took several minutes before he felt the blond elf in his arms loosen a little bit within the embrace.

Elrond rocked him gently, until all of Legolas' anguished sobs were replaced by deep sighs. The prince didn't dare moving, he was perfectly still into the tight embrace, hiding within the gentle affection. Legolas tried to regain his composure quietly, basking in the warmth of the Lord's body. Elrond whispered kind, soothing words to the prince, but the taste of his essence was still in his mouth, and the fire growing in Elrond would pretty soon need to be soothed as well.

"Lord?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm going to be needing more of that tea."

\------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 **A/N:** Guys, I'm going away on vacation for the next 10 days. I'll update as soon as I'm back. Have a great New Year!!!

 

 

**..24**

 

He knew they were obviously closer now than they had ever. It did not matter how afraid he still was, Legolas was smart enough to realize how much of his defenses the Lord had already breached through. It felt like Lord Elrond knew what to do not to scare him, and despite all the panic that always took him over in the moments of passion, the Lord always managed to calm him and eventually come closer again, and the next time he touched him, he went even further in this passion he sought to show Legolas.

The young prince of Mirkwood was obviously confused and wondered a lot about the things going on between them—the feeling rising within his body at their briefest touches, the trembling in his limbs if Elrond's velvet voice murmured something in his ear… It was breath-taking how much the sight of the tall half elf with a cascade of ebony hair could put Legolas uneasy, and not only because of his fear or his despair, but because of feelings way more complex, deep and wild… There were times when Legolas wanted to melt at the slightest touch of the Lord's fingers… There were times his conscience drifted easily to a beautiful place at the feel of Elrond's tongue entering his mouth in one of those frequent kisses that took him by surprise and accelerated his heartbeats. Legolas knew he liked what was happening, though he was still aware of his irrational fear concerning being touched and feeling helpless.

One day he would ask what sex really was. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all… If there was a way in which they could have sex with him not being exposed and not feeling pain, only… only that good feeling, that impossibly burning desire from sometimes… Maybe he could even consider going further to see what was behind that door… He would just have to be brave enough to stick to his decision, and not run away as he knew he was so fond of doing.

He was already certain that the Lord wouldn't willingly hurt him, and although it soothed some of his fears, it also allowed for his imagination to wonder about things he couldn't comprehend… First, he had to know what sex was. Because if Lord Elrond wouldn't hurt him on purpose, then he would do it unwillingly, maybe he wouldn't even know why, but he would end up hurting him anyway… Legolas almost felt sorry for the Lord, because maybe he didn't know that sex hurt, and maybe he really thought he could do it to Legolas and have him feel no pain!… Well, then Elrond was naive regarding this, because Legolas was sure of what he had heard, even his father mentioned it! And his father couldn't be wrong, couldn't have lied…

If the Lord wouldn't forcefully hurt him, well, it was nice, but then how would things happen? The Lord had already touched him with his fingers, he had touched his chest, touched his member…and then, a few days ago, the Lord had touched him with his mouth!! Now Legolas was totally at a loss. What could sex be anyway? Did you do it with your fingers or with your mouth? Never would Legolas have thought that the same mouth who spoke to him of things of the past, of poetry and history, the same lips and the same tongue that explored his mouth, the same warmth and wetness could be placed elsewhere in his body, could allow that throbbing part of himself to slide inside and be sucked and licked, causing the most unbearable of pleasures!…

If the young elf allowed himself to dwell over these memories it was inevitable that sweat broke on his forehead and these strange chills ran up and down his spine. The feeling of amazing softness as firm lips sucked on his aching member had been deliriously good. It had been too much, too good opening his eyes to see the gorgeous Lord of Rivendell bent over his hips, with his…his sex into his mouth… How could his innocent mind have pictured such a thing existed?

They were probably very close to having sex that day…that day when the Lord had tasted him… And…well, he hadn't exactly felt pain, but… Maybe he would, right? Maybe sex was something that started very good and then ended very badly… If he was to feel pain then it made sense! The Lord would give him pleasure before inflicting pain… Well, that was, if Elrond knew about the pain! He hadn't said anything about the pain when Legolas asked, some time before. It was tormenting, because even though Legolas knew that he had felt good, he had this feeling he was getting closer and closer to feeling pain. Maybe that was the thought making it impossible for him to just let go and feel things.

Yes, he had enjoyed the Lord touching him, and yes, the pleasure he had felt when the Lord's mouth was on his member…it had been absurdly good! But…even this good was more than he could understand… It felt so good that it almost felt like pain… And yes, he always felt some pain after he asked the Lord to stop. His sex ached and throbbed angrily, and it hurt considerably…

Some things were just too complicated. It was not always about the sheer physical contact. Despite the feelings the Lord could wake in him with his touch, there were some other feelings that Legolas felt whenever they were close. If they shared the bed and the Lord looked him in the eyes, so close to his face, his touch so tender and gentle, it was more than just intimacy, it was as if something inside of him came to life and his chest felt heavy and light, like there were tiny little explosions happening inside. Elrond could make Legolas tremble with one look from his eyes. The Lord could make him feel helpless and deliciously intimidated only with the warmth from his body, and it wasn't because of the sensation only, it was because of the emotion his presence evoked in the young elf from Mirkwood.

Legolas didn't know for how much longer this situation would last. For a few days nothing as intense as that night when the Lord's mouth had kissed him in a very special part of his body had happened again. Lately they had been just studying, with the Lord telling him more and more of elven culture, and Legolas growing more and more interested. But the whole thing, the heart of the matter, was that even when nothing happened something happened! It happened when the Lord spoke of the past, with Legolas growing mesmerized by the way his lips moved, it happened when Elrond greeted him in the morning and Legolas got lost in the warm attention his eyes offered him, it happened simply when they sat side by side and didn't say anything. It was something that they couldn't see, that affected them from inside, and whenever they actually touched it was maddening, because Legolas wanted more, he craved more, and he struggled with himself because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle more. He wanted more of the Lord's attention, even though he was not sure he would be strong enough handle it; Legolas wanted the Lord's presence even though he was fully aware that he might not be brave enough to deal with it and end up running back to the lonely woods as soon as his innocent body decided the feelings were too much.

 

~ * ~

 

He could not describe the feeling. Though he tried hard, though he thought of all the words he knew, Elrond could not describe what it had felt like to have his mouth wrapped around the blond elf and taste his pleasure. The fair prince he had been teaching, in his extremely fearful and uneasy manners, had just a few days ago allowed him to have a taste of his sweetness, and Elrond struggled with the urgent desire to taste it again. The Lord felt instantly addicted to the way Legolas had felt in his mouth, to the taste of the liquid passion that Legolas couldn't help but feel… Elrond beamed at the memory, and he wondered, eagerly, when he would be given the chance to hold Legolas' hips gently and suck on him again; Elrond wanted to taste him, taste his pleasure and taste everything Legolas was still too afraid to offer…

He knew that it was always up to him to make the first move. If he was to wait for Legolas to give in and ask for things to happen, it would take them too much time, time they didn't have. Nonetheless, Elrond was also aware of how much Legolas loved pleasure. The young elf might have trouble admitting it to himself; he might be afraid of the intensity of his feelings, but Legolas responded to his touch with a desire that consumed in flames; the blond elf burned when Elrond gave him pleasure, and sooner or later it would be too much for him to resist. Elrond just had to start things, to make Legolas see, make him feel how much he needed release, how wonderful he could feel if he relaxed and let himself go…

Still, their intense foreplay had been too much for the blond elf. Elrond knew Legolas would now need some time to dwell over what happened, time to understand and be ready to want more before Elrond could once again act on the sexual tension rising within them. It was undeniable that by now his own body burned painfully for release. The idea of finding release was tempting. Nevertheless, Elrond knew he had to trust the tension and the need building thicker and hotter between them. Besides, it was somewhat amusing to watch what it did to Legolas. If Legolas could play this game of running before the climax took him over, so could Elrond.

The Lord of Rivendell kept his feelings under control, and in the few days following their last passionate and intimate moment, he proceed to teach Legolas about the things he should know. At least during their afternoons spent in the library studying of elves and other races, Legolas was no longer weary. He was shy, that was true, most of the time he was shy, and often uneasy in the beginning, but eventually he always managed to relax and enjoy the tales Elrond told him.

More often than not, Legolas would welcome some small, tender moments of intimacy during their studies. Every time Elrond leaned in to kiss him, Legolas responded, kissing back. And as it invariably happened when they kissed, Legolas' breath grew short and his heart raced. The Lord, however, didn't take anything further, despite Legolas' obvious craving. Elrond knew that even though Legolas was considerably more friendly and easy going, he was still a riddle, and could turn around and run for no apparent reason.

One of the reasons, in fact, was that he still didn't know what sex was. How could he expect Legolas to be willing to do it if he had no idea what would happen to him? Because talking about sex was still a touchy subject with the Prince, Elrond knew he should be patient and wait for Legolas to come to him with his questions. All things considered, the Lord was happy, because Legolas had already changed a lot from the beautiful blond elf who once arrived from Mirkwood and fled to the woods before Elrond could even greet him properly.

 

~ * ~

 

They were in the library once again, it was evening and the Lord had been talking and teaching the entire day. The blond elf beside him, though, instead of looking bored, looked avid for more.

"And then as we saw yesterday… Let me remember… Aye! This is the book, right here…"

"Lord…"

"I'm sure it is in here somewhere…"

"Lord…?"

"Aye, prince?" Elrond put the book on the desk and looked at Legolas.

"You seem distant today. Is there anything wrong? It is not the first time you forget something, like there's trouble worrying you… Did I do anything wrong?" he sounded unsure.

Elrond smiled into his blue eyes.

"Nay prince… I am sorry, forgive me for what troubles me has nothing to do with our learning today. There are matters of ancient concern fluttering through my mind lately, that's all." Elrond tried to soothe him, but there wasn't really much he could say about the whispers he had heard last night as he did a few years ago. Vilya, the ring of power, tried to tell him about something very important, and also dangerous, that would take place in Middle-earth. The final battle, when the race of men would take over Middle-earth and the elves would go back home, or the time when all the land would be ruled by evil. Such thoughts worried him every now and then, and sometimes he thought about Estel, his foster son, known as the Strider, walking around different places, hiding his true identity… Such matters had little to do with the young archer he had beside him right now, and little less did they have to do with Beltane, the ritual that happened with them now, many, many years before the battle he could sense approaching them.

"And what is it? Can I do something?"

Elrond smiled affectionately.

"Nay, prince… Not now anyway. These are things that will eventually make all of us elves engage in deep conversation, and what troubles me now is the thought that I need to have word with Lady Galadriel soon. However, as I told you before, there really isn't anything for us to do about it right now, for what troubles me lies too many years ahead in the future."

Legolas nodded finally.

"It is fine then… I just wish you didn't sound so worried, it makes me nervous when you're worried…" he confessed.

And then the Lord stared at that seemingly frail beauty, the pale skin, the clear blue eyes, the shy manners, and everything else but the intense yearning he felt for that smart blond elf became irrelevant. All of his tension went away and Elrond focused on how fast his heart was beating right now. Feeling irresistibly drawn to the prince, Elrond stroked Legolas' cheek with his fingers, and smiled when the prince blushed faintly but didn't move away.

"Then let both of our minds be at peace, Legolas of Mirkwood, for while you are here in my lands nothing but your well-being shall rule my thoughts." Elrond ignored the tightening feeling in his chest and the pain of knowing Legolas would not be there forever, and one day the ritual would be through and life would go on. He blinked away the sad thought because Legolas was too precious when he smiled, and Elrond just needed to kiss those soft lips.

Legolas felt like he was melting against Elrond's lips. He closed his eyes and his heart beat fast as Elrond kissed him with tenderness. The warm wetness of the Lord's mouth was like a soothing caress. Elrond kissed him slowly and patiently, and his hand moved to the back of Legolas' neck to press him softly into the kiss. In the silence that followed, Legolas focused on the wonderful things the Lord, with his skilled tongue, did inside his mouth.

The blond elf almost whimpered when those soft lips moved away, but to his contentment, those lips didn't go far. Elrond's silken lips ghosted right above his own, and Legolas listened to Elrond whisper as if everything was nothing but a dream.

"The sun has completely given in to the moon… Is it of your wish as well as it is of mine to find rest in our bed?"

Legolas went weak, luckily he was sitting down, otherwise his knees would have faltered.

He managed to nod against the face that was so close to his own. And then desire buzzed through his system as Lord Elrond rose to his feet and pulled him along to stand beside him. Legolas' eyes were huge and there it was, that glint of fear shinning in the two liquid pools of blue. One smile of the wise Lord though, and Legolas had no option but to follow him blindly towards his chamber.

This time, Legolas found himself secure enough to change into his sleeping clothes in front of the Lord, and he swallowed back his fears when he watched Lord Elrond get naked as well before dressing in a night gown similar to his own.

"It pleases me that you are more confident, Prince."

"Aye…" Legolas smiled. "But that does not mean I want… I mean…I want to sleep with you tonight, but I don't want…"

"Don't worry, it is not going to happen." Elrond cut him off with a gentle smile. "You are perfectly aware that we can share this bed in peaceful sleep."

Legolas ended up nodding. It was just that he had been letting his guard down as of lately, so maybe the Lord would try to do something. Even though Legolas was more friendly, he still did not want what was supposed to happen, and would be, he believed, eternally thankful if the whole ritual consisted only in pleasant afternoons of studying and peaceful nights of sleeping.

On the bed, beside the noble Lord, Legolas rested his body and sighed, and he felt deliciously uncomfortable to realize Elrond had his eyes fixed on him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The Lord smiled widely. "Can't I just admire your beauty?"

Legolas bit on his bottom lip and tried not to blush.

"I wonder if you would give me a goodnight kiss?"

Legolas breathed in deeply and complied, leaning in and planting his lips above Elrond's ones. They kissed softly, and the prince pulled back when Elrond tried to deepen the kiss.

"Is everything fine with you, fair Legolas?" Elrond frowned.

Legolas sighed long and deeply. He felt caught between the desire to allow touch and find out what sex was,  and the urge to escape once again and make sure no harm could possibly happen to him.

"The thing…the thing we did that other night…" he hated how much his voice quivered, making his foolish nervousness obvious to the Lord. "Your mouth on me…" his breath grew slightly uneven, and he swallowed hard unconsciously. "Is it normal?"

Elrond watched him intently before replying.

"Yes, Prince. It is normal."

"So…it has happened before? With other elves… What I am asking is that if it happens, I mean…" Legolas felt trapped by his own words, and felt the undesired, but definitely endearing blush come to his cheeks. "I never thought one would put their mouths on… And…and taste and…it was weird. So weird," he confessed. His wide blue eyes were a window to his confused feelings.

Elrond smiled and his body grew warm at the memory.

"Weird as in…bad?" he asked and watched Legolas struggle to answer.

"Not really… weird as in weird. I just never thought…" he began.

"Well, but it is something that happens when two beings are acting on their passion, yes, very common," Elrond assured him.

"But isn't it…like, bad?"

"Bad?" Elrond frowned.

"Yes…!" Legolas looked at the sheets, trying to get the embarrassing words out. "To… to feel it in your mouth…did you like it?"

His innocence was so captivating that it made Elrond's patience a willing slave to Legolas' questions.

"I loved it."

Legolas almost choked; the Lord's reply hit him hard and made him breathless. He was practically trembling by now. And yet, he felt so insecure and…

"Really?"

"Aye, Legolas. Had it been up to me, I would have sucked you into my mouth and licked you until you would have had no choice but to offer me the liquid evidence of your release…"

"Oh…Shhh…" Legolas was panting when he pressed his finger to the Lord's lips. His throat felt tight with tension and his breathing pattern was a mess. Without a doubt, the Lord's words caused waves of pleasure to ripple through him.

"Why?… Why is it that you won't let me speak and voice how wonderful I have been feeling since your taste has filled my mouth; since I could feel the thickness of your desire and tease it with my tongue?…"

"Oh, Gods, no!" Legolas breathed hard and his pupils dilated with lust and shock.

"What is it?" Elrond asked softly, his voice teasing and low. The sight of Legolas growing flushed and needy was absurdly breathtaking.

"I'm ashamed…" Legolas croaked.

Elrond fought the urge to pull Legolas in his arms and smother him with kisses.

"Fair prince, there is no need to feel ashamed. You tasted wonderful in my mouth and I'd be lying if I told you I am not eager to taste more."

Legolas' blue eyes were wide, filled with disbelief at first, and then wonder, as the Lord didn't seem to be lying about it.

"I'm afraid to let it happen," he confessed.

"My lovely prince, I have already told you that sex is so much more natural than you let yourself believe it.

And then that doubt, that question, that confusion struck him hard and Legolas couldn't have stopped his words.

"How is it done then? Because right now I understand nothing. How do you have sex? Do you use your fingers, as you have done before? Do you do it with your mouth?…" and then Legolas' widened his eyes as if he might have found the answer. "Or both?"

Elrond looked into the prince's eyes for a long moment without saying anything. When Legolas' tension had become unbearable as he waited for an answer, Elrond finally spoke.

"Sex is not performed with the fingers or the mouth, or any other _part_ of the body."

Legolas looked absolutely lost.

"But how then?!"

"Sex happens when body and spirit are in unison. You cannot have sex with a part of your body. You have sex with everything you have in yourself. When you do it, Legolas, every inch of your body will be engaged into it, and all of your mind will be taken over, and all of your emotions will work for it, and the sensation won't be of a simple touch, but of a whole moment that does not belong in time, and can only be complete for as long as you and your lover are the same being moving towards the inevitable climax. Good sex, true sex, can only happen when two become one."

Legolas was speechless with the Lord's answer, so he stared blankly at him. A thousand questions popped up in his young mind and he could not find his voice to ask them. The Lord chuckled at his confusion and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Do not trouble yourself now, fair one. One day you will understand what I mean."

Legolas eyes were once again focused on the Lord. And when he spoke again the prince trembled.

"I promise."

There were a thousand things in his mind when the Lord wished him a good night and turned around in bed, giving him enough room to be untouched and busy with the thoughts storming through his mind. How could the Lord soothe and provoke his emotions so much?

With feelings and ideas running wild, Legolas did not sleep at all that night.

\------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

**..25**

 

 

 _With your whole body_.

That was the thought running through his mind over and over. Sex was performed with the whole body. When he had decided to question the Lord about this matter, never would the blond have anticipated such an answer. It had sounded beautiful when the Lord spoke, as beautiful as what still echoed in his mind, but instead of clearing things up, it only confused him more!

Sex couldn't be done with a part of the body, that was what the Lord had said. Elrond had said that the spirit and the emotions were together with every inch of the body when sex took a person over… Now, what that was supposed to mean was something Legolas couldn't quite figure out. It had been already complicated enough to try and understand how things would happen involving his sex, his member…but now thinking that every single part of his body would be involved was a little too much for his naive imagination. His mouth, his skin, his spirit…everything connected with the act of having sex. But then…how was he supposed to know what and when sex happened?!

Elrond had said that they hadn't yet had sex, which meant this whole use of the body and feelings had not yet happened. But when would it then? How would it? And how was he supposed to know when it happened? The Lord had said that he would one day understand it, but Legolas was not so sure. He had absolutely no idea how to put together the thought of using all of his body at the same time to do something as complicated as sex. Legolas feared he wouldn't even know what to do if they were to do it.

Maybe the Lord thought the blond would know what to do when time came, but Legolas was at a loss, and he wasn't exactly willing to learn, given that it meant he wouldn't feel pain only with a part of his body, but with his whole body. That was way too scary. The thought that he would feel pain with every inch of his physical being, and all of his spirit would be taken over by the hurt inflicted upon him through sex was maddening.

Yet, something still didn't make sense. If the whole body would be involved in sex, and therefore feeling pain, why would Elrond have told him that? For sure the Lord wouldn't have wanted to scare him! Unless…unless he was trying to prepare him for the pain, unless he was finally admitting that he would feel it and should be getting ready to face it. No, no that wouldn't happen! Legolas couldn't let it happen… Though it didn't make much sense, because there was that other feeling…that burning, that delicious sensation he had experienced in the Lord's arms before. What if the more overwhelming the pleasure, the more intense the pain?... Legolas' head hurt as he tried to understand about sex; maybe it would be better if he simply let it go. His imagination already had way too much material to produce the wildest thoughts, and it certainly wasn't helpful.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond was extremely aware of the little one's confusion. Poor Legolas, he was obviously dwelling over the things Elrond had just told him the other night. The Lord watched the blond elf around the house wearing a frown of concentration, obviously deep in thought.

For a prince that had no idea what sex was and reacted strongly to the briefest of touches, hearing that sex was not had with a part of the body, but with the body as a whole, was probably too much material for his fertile imagination. The Lord could only imagine the sort of things going through Legolas' head at the moment. The prince of Mirkwood was probably wondering desperately how sex was performed; if it was true what the Lord had told him, then how to picture mouth, fingers, the whole body and sex, the spirit, the feelings, the emotions, all engaged into one harmonic act?

Of course Elrond knew that what he had told the prince would cause chaos in his young mind, but that did not mean it would be all bad. Having Legolas think, but think seriously, with perhaps less fear and more curiosity and interest, could end up being something extremely nice. For sure it would be inevitable that Legolas' fear grew some as he would be completely helpless without the little knowledge he assumed to have about sex. Suddenly finding himself not knowing anything could be frightening, especially when being told the whole body participated in it… It would surely stir his imagination and his fear of feeling pain. Yes, that was something that was probably going on inside his head. But Lord Elrond looked on the bright side. If Legolas was giving sex so much thought lately, and the Lord knew he was, considering he had again brought it up with questions, then Elrond could take advantage of this interest. If he could wrap Legolas in a haze of pleasure and passion and have the blond elf's curiosity as an ally, it could lead to an interesting outcome.

Meanwhile, as he left Legolas to his own thoughts and waited for the idea of sex to mature in the prince's mind, the Lord allowed himself some time to think about other important matters. What he needed right now was a meeting with Lady Galadriel where they could speak of matters of the future concerning the rings of power and the one ring. Not that the urgency was immediate, but the sooner they arranged a date in the upcoming years, the better. Perhaps he would settle for visiting Lothlórien as soon as the ritual with Legolas was through. Because, despite how much the thought of ending Beltane pained him, one day it would be through and he would watch as Legolas left his lands as a more mature, wiser elf… From the bottom of his heart that was what he wished—that he was able to teach Legolas into becoming a strong heir to Mirkwood's throne… The undeniable grief that parting ways with Legolas made him feel was not something Elrond let himself delve too much into.

After a while, Lord Elrond let go of his thoughts concerning the rings and the future. He needed to live in the present moment, and deal with what was more important now. And right now a young, innocent, shy and alluring elf from Mirkwood was the most important, delightful matter that he had in hands.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond entered his chamber in the middle of the afternoon, after having given thought to some of his concerns out of the little world of Beltane. After having watched the blond elf spend the whole morning and the beginning of the afternoon thinking about his words over and over with a frown on his thoughtful face, Elrond finally found him lying on his bed, not sleeping, but resting peacefully, probably defeated by the immensity of possibilities his imagination had offered him in response to the Lord's words a few nights before.

The sight of such a lovely elf resting on his bed, the golden of his cascade of hair like pure silk against the sheets, his smooth features painted with a soft flush as the sun blazed hotly outdoors, was absolutely marvelous. Legolas looked fresh and soft, and Lord Elrond felt his heart swell at the sight of him. If he could only keep him there for longer… They hadn't even had sex yet, how worse would the thought of parting with him be once the connection between them had been deepened as it should?… Elrond sighed and smiled, letting go of any worries when the blond in bed flashed a lazy smile at him.

Legolas felt his blood run a little bit faster through his veins as the Lord approached him. His heart beat happily to finally be with the noble Lord by his side. He knew that as he had spent time with his own doubts and wonders, the Lord too had been concerned with matters that Legolas could not yet understand. Well, it was just too good that they were finally with their attention focused on each other. As unnerving as that was, it pleased the prince.

"How has your day been, Legolas?"

His smile grew wider as he replied, sitting on the bed and staring at the Lord.

"Fine… I've been thinking and all, but it is nice… Too hot outdoors, though, so I decided to rest a little."

"You see, the same occurred to me. Right now I'm tired of worrying about future matters when there's quite an interesting little elf on my bed…all alone," he teased playfully, making Legolas bite on his bottom lip shyly.

"I don't mean to have the attention of more important matters, Lord…" Legolas said quickly.

"Do not think worry about it, fair Legolas. You should know by now you have my unconditional attention. I just took some time to reflect since you seemed to be doing the same."

"Yes, I was…" he sounded vague.

"And did you draw any conclusions?" Elrond let his finger trace delicate patterns along the blond's cheek.

"Not really… I'm a bit confused…" Legolas lowered his eyes and stared at the sheets. His breathing grew rapid at the soft touch, the caress that was barely even there as the tips of Elrond's fingers touched his cheek and his knuckles smoothed his neck.

"Sometimes the best thing is just to relax and allow that things happen naturally instead of trying hard to figure them out. If I can give you a piece of advice, you should not trouble yourself so much over something that will eventually come easy to you."

"I just don't think that will ever happen…" he spoke absently, but always aware of the delicious caresses on his neck and collarbone.

"What? Things coming easy to you?…" Elrond went a bit closer and let his nose graze the prince's neck so he could breathe in that sweet scent. He saw the way the younger elf shivered at the small touch.

"Yes…"

"Well… A few weeks ago you wouldn't have dreamed of allowing me to kiss you like this, would you…?" Elrond's lips caressed Legolas' ones, and the prince shuddered as the tip of a warm tongue licked a wet trail on his bottom lip.

"No…" he sighed deeply, his heartbeats quickening.

"Or this…" Elrond moved his lips to the prince's sensitive neck, and Elrond kissed him tenderly, finding the weak spot right where his neck met his shoulder and licking it slowly before sucking on it softly. Legolas trembled visibly, and he bit back a moan at the unbearably good sensation.

"Yes…"

Elrond couldn’t help but marvel, yet again, at how easily Legolas' passion took over. The Lord kept his ministrations, letting the tip of his tongue explore new, sensitive spots on Legolas' neck, and sucking on them until Legolas' ragged breathing became music to his ears.

"Oh…" Legolas sighed, his body trembled, and he bucked into the touch with a strangled moan when the Lord sucked on the tip of his elven ear. Legolas' blood became hot and his chest moved rapidly.

The prince was already growing confused and disoriented in the mist of pleasure when once again the Lord teased his neck, the tip of his nose and his warm breath eliciting the most intense yet soft sensations of arousal in his body. Legolas chuckled nervously as the Lord proceeded. He weakly tried to push the Lord off his body when Elrond buried his nose against his neck; Legolas writhed madly, though he did not seem scared or willing to move away.

"What's the matter?" Elrond pulled away to look him in the eyes.

Legolas' cheeks were pink. He laughed softly. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing, uh?" The Lord asked in a mischievous manner and with a glint in his eyes.  He then smiled mysteriously at the prince. "Are you sure?" This time his hand moved smoothly and went for Legolas' ribs, where Elrond squeezed him lightly, already expecting the surprised giggling sound and the squirming. "You are so very ticklish, aren't you?" Elrond beamed at Legolas' reaction.

"Nay, I am not, let me go!" Legolas tried to stifle a little laugh as the Lord squeezed him once again, his touch knowing exactly where to tease to get the blond to squirm and make the most precious little noises. "Lord!"

Elrond chuckled before finally releasing the younger elf and admiring his flushed beauty. "Alright my ticklish prince, there you go."

Legolas breathed hard, and there was still a smile on his lips as he tried to regain composure.

"Hm." He whimpered softly, feeling somewhat shy at the way the innocent playing had obviously aroused his body. He felt the urgency of his desire for touch annoying him, and he sighed deeply to try and fight it.

Watching Legolas as he tried to breathe evenly after their little foreplay, Elrond did not resist the impulse to get closer and move softly, lying partially atop the blond and holding Legolas' wrists down very gently.

Legolas stopped breathing for a while and his heart skipped a beat to have the Lord's face so close to his own. The prince felt a chill of fear and excitement at his vulnerability. He shuddered as their closeness soon made it feel very warm between their bodies.

"Prince…" Elrond's husky voice made Legolas' blood brim with fire. "You look just so beautiful, so fair…" his lips ghosted above the prince's skin, his tongue eventually darting out to have a taste of his neck.

"Hm!" Legolas moaned faintly and arched into the body above him. His sex immediately stiffened and his hips sought friction against Elrond's body.

"Look how hotly you respond to me, Legolas… How can you deny the pleasure I can give you…?" he purred sensuously, his ebony hair falling on Legolas' face, his eyes burning like fire into the prince's.

The blond's response was to buck into him. At the same time, however, he made a feeble attempt at freeing his captive wrists.

"If you would only relax and allow me kiss every inch of your body… I would be so very gentle with you…"

Legolas shuddered and swallowed hard, his voice merely above a weak plea.

"Release me, Lord…"

"Hmm…but why would I do that, fair Legolas?" he whispered hotly into the prince's ear before sucking softly on his ear lobe. "When you so clearly don't want me to?…" he held Legolas' wrists a little more firmly and thrust his hips into the welcoming heat of Legolas' desire. The prince moaned and his head thrashed on the pillow. Lord Elrond's charm was just so irresistible… Besides, there was that unbelievable strength coming from his knowledge and his charming patience. Legolas felt helpless to resist it.

"Lord… I…"

"You know that if you ask me to stop, I will," Elrond said on a more serious tone, but then his voice dropped and was filled with promise. "Or you can just tell me what you want, Legolas… Just say it and I will make you feel so good, I will take care of you…" he licked and sucked on the younger elf's neck, and he thrust into Legolas slowly, making the prince feel the hardness between their bodies.

Aroused by his own helplessness, Legolas' eyes fluttered shut and his thighs fell open as a silent invitation, giving the Lord room to tease him further.

"But I…I can't, I…"

"Shh… don't fight it, just say it, just tell me you want it, just relax and let me give it to you…" Elrond, too, breathed rapidly as he watched how very close Legolas was to surrendering. Elrond felt glad about all the thinking the blond had done before, and the curiosity that had clearly grown in him.

Legolas was so weak with passion that he was throbbing; he was desperate for a little bit more; he was eager, he was scared, but he was also safe in the Lord's powerful presence, relishing the way the warmth of Elrond's body pressed him into the sheets… His blond head twisted from side to side on the pillow as the friction created between their bodies and the teasing little licks on his neck pushed him far beyond rational control. Eventually, he would have to give in, right? Even if just a little in order to find out what sex was really all about, then maybe he could, maybe he…

"Say yes to me, Legolas…say yes my lovely prince…" Elrond whispered in his ear and Legolas moaned. His wrists were no longer trying to free themselves.

"I… I…" he swallowed hard. His body was burning, begging for release. "… _Yes_ …" the strained reply came in a soft, pained, almost inaudible voice.

In times like this he hated his accurate sense of alarm. Elrond could barely relish the pleasure of such a triumphant response because his elven senses warned him of a sudden presence, another elf, someone about to arrive in his lands, someone that carried a warning, someone that would demand immediate attention.

Stunned with the sudden change in the spell—Elrond pulled slightly away from him and his hands loosened around his wrists—Legolas frowned, his heart beating crazily fast in fear that he had sounded too foolish, or, or… Legolas began to feel utterly embarrassed for all the arousal he felt. When his voice managed to pass through all the barriers of shame that had built suddenly, Legolas asked. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know, fair prince. I sense someone approaching Rivendell, someone is arriving in a few moments." And then Elrond looked at the younger elf, flushed with arousal, and regret ate at him for having to abandon their delicious game in such a wonderful, surprising moment.  "Legolas…"

"Hm." The prince twisted away without really having to try. Elrond allowed him to be free of his touch and sit down on the bed. The Lord could read Legolas' screaming shame for having finally admitted something, the frustration, the fear, the insecurity of having everything stop when he had finally confessed that he was enjoying the touch. Elrond almost cursed whoever it was that came to interrupt them, and when he stood up he tried not to mourn the intrusion so much, after all it could be something important, and he would have time to make it up to Legolas. For sure they would have many other moments of passion.

"I…I need to see who arrives with such urgency in my lands."

"Of course." Legolas said quickly and tried to hide how ashamed and disappointed he felt.

The younger elf watched Elrond leave and remained still in the chamber for a few more moments, therefore he didn't see the look of surprise on Elrond's face when he saw the elf standing right in front of him at the entry to his home. When curiosity was finally stronger than annoyance and frustration, Legolas followed the Lord outside to find out about the unexpected visitor – who had shown up at such a particular moment?!

The moment he lay eyes on the visitor, Legolas shuddered from head to toe, and it felt like all his blood had gone from fiery hot to ice cold inside of him.

"…in the name of the Lady of the Woods, to…" he stopped and eyed the shy blond elf almost hiding behind the Lord of Rivendell. His eyes couldn't hide his surprise, and he smiled leeringly.

Legolas blue eyes were wide and unblinking.

"Legolas! If it isn't my fair cousin from Mirkwood! Long time, no see! How are you, Legolas Greenleaf?"

Haldir's voice made everything go silent inside the prince.

\------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

**…26**

 

 

Legolas tried to swallow but his throat felt way too dry. The sight of Haldir from Lorien standing right in front of him was more than just a little intimidating, it was downright scary. Legolas had no words because he could not find his voice; there was nothing inside of him but the loud pounding of his own heart during those long seconds. The sight of Haldir in Rivendell, a place where he was learning to feel safe, was like the ground opening right beneath his feet. Haldir meant fear, Haldir meant his past, meant the aloof Legolas who had been kissed and had been touched, and who had run into the woods completely disoriented and frightened. Haldir reminded him of the elf who had always chosen to run; the Legolas who had run until the elf he was now, uneasy, complicated, fearful and scared of any kind of contact, let alone a sexual one as Haldir had tried to establish between them once.

The blue eyes of the Lorien guard looked appreciatively at him, and Legolas felt his whole body stiffen in response. It was obvious for anyone to see how openly Haldir liked what he saw—the randy smile and desire-filled look was right there. Legolas had grown into a fair, alluring elf that could not go unnoticed, and if one moment in the past Haldir had felt desire to play sexual games with his cousin, now he felt nothing but raw lust as he contemplated Legolas' beauty.

Lord Elrond, who was no fool, felt his heart accelerate as he studied the scene. The things Legolas had told him when asked about his virginity came to his mind immediately. Haldir, the one who had tried to touch him, who had scared him and probably helped quite a lot in the development of Legolas' trauma. Not only did the Lord predict in a few seconds how negative Legolas' reaction to seeing his very fear materialized in front of him would be, – not to mention in the very land where he had been feeling safe – but he also read the evident, immediate lust that took over Haldir's features when he saw the prince of Mirkwood.

The Lord saw the face of a very concerned elf carrying the duty of bringing important news turn into the face of an aroused one. He could tell how much Haldir wanted the blond elf standing right behind him, and the Lord could also tell how extremely uncomfortable Legolas was feeling right now.  

Legolas didn't reply to Haldir's question of how he was. He wouldn't, couldn't reply. He wondered if he could run past both elves straight into the woods and disappear in there. He also wondered if he could stand forever behind the Lord and never have Haldir come near him. He knew it was somewhat foolish of him—there was no reason to be afraid of Haldir. However, even though that was what his reasonable mind told him, it was not how his body perceived the situation.

"Legolas is fine, Haldir of Lorien." Lord Elrond spoke when he sensed Legolas' difficulty, but also trying to change the focus from Legolas to what Haldir had of so important to communicate. "And I hope the same holds true for Lady Galadriel, as you started to tell me…"

Haldir's eyes quickly focused on the Lord again, to Legolas' great relief. The guardian faced the Lord with a small glint of jealousy in his eyes and contemplated the reason behind Legolas' presence in Rivendell. Haldir had not liked how protective the Lord seemed to be of the archer with just a few words—he was curious and jealous, right. Both feelings could be easily read by Elrond, along with the lust. Haldir then knew he had to tread carefully. For whatever reason, Elrond was in the way of any interaction he might have with Legolas. Oh, and Haldir wanted to interact with Legolas, that much was certain.

Haldir shrugged off his thoughts and focused again.

"Lady Galadriel is doing fine, my Lord."

"It pleases me to hear such."

Legolas watched the conversation, feeling the vibrations of desire coming off Haldir, but also feeling a more subtle feeling, Elrond's protectiveness, as they talked. He didn't know what to do; his feelings were a mess.

"I bring news and a warning regarding Middle-earth. I am in Rivendell on the behalf of the future concerning these lands, to bring word of a meeting between the Lord and my Lady."

Elrond frowned.

"She wants to see me?"

"Aye…I will gladly tell you all about the matter if you welcome me in…"

Elrond hesitated half a second before granting Haldir passage into his house. As the guardian entered, the Lord turned around to watch Legolas shrink when cold blue eyes gazed into his own. The prince looked tense and nervous. If it weren't for the hot flush on his cheeks, he might look like he had been frozen in place. Haldir looked at him and seemed to notice that.

"Won't my fair friend greet his cousin?" Haldir teased, knowing Elrond wouldn't interfere with Haldir wanting to greet an old friend. Besides, he was unaware of what the Lord knew about their past.

Legolas' annoyance for the interruption slowly gave place to shame and fear. He realized that only moments before he had been in the Lord's bed, being touched, kissed by him, and having actually said yes to Elrond's touch. As Legolas remembered his weak acceptance of something sexual that was almost happening, it was like his shame became liquid and tainted all of his blood. Haldir reminded him of the past, reminded him of all the shame and wrongness of the things related to sex. Haldir was a mirror in which Legolas saw himself as shameful and foolish, and the embarrassment he felt caused his cheeks to brighten with color. Somehow, in Legolas' tormented mind, it felt like Haldir could read in his eyes everything that had just happened, or almost happened, minutes before between the Lord and him. It felt as if Haldir would read in his eyes that Legolas had been touched, that he had allowed it, that he had even said yes to something so wrong and embarrassing, and then, then Haldir would remember about their past and he would laugh at Legolas, laugh at what was happening right now, laugh because Legolas had run that day but was now saying yes to the Lord…!

As Haldir waited for him to move, Legolas found himself stuck. He was afraid to touch Haldir. He was embarrassed. The fair elf from Lothlórien was probably wondering what Legolas was doing in Rivendell, and when he found out the reason—again that silly ritual!—Haldir would laugh at him, taunt him, mock him until Legolas wouldn't be able to handle it anymore and would run into the dense woods again. Legolas felt he might die with shame when Haldir found out about the ritual of Beltane and Legolas being there to be sexually initiated. The younger blond could hardly breathe, but eventually, after hesitating for long seconds, he forced himself to move and greet Haldir of Lorien.

The feeling of Legolas shuddering at his touch thrilled Haldir. The fairest and briefest of touches had been tantalizingly good to his senses, and the more he stared into those delicate features, the more Haldir wondered what it was that Legolas did in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. As the three of them walked further into the house, Legolas made sure his body was as close as possible from the Lord's and as far as possible from his cousin's. Haldir grew even more curious as the rest of the place seemed empty save for their presence. Intriguing, to say the least, that the prince of Mirkwood could be found sharing Imladris with the dark haired Lord, unless…

Elrond's voice kept Haldir from finishing his thoughts.

"I am hearing you, Haldir. What is it that the Lady wishes that I know?"

"So soon? I was thinking I could rest a little from the trip before getting into such complicated matters, my Lord."

Elrond stared deeply into Haldir's eyes. So much was going on in their minds despite the words they exchanged. He could feel the physical uneasiness taking over his pupil, and Elrond wanted things done with as soon as possible. But he was also aware that he could not offend the guardian who was bearer of such valuable news as the ones Lady Galadriel wanted him to know. Perhaps she had been feeling the same as him towards the rings? It could only be this, which made Elrond eager for the conversation, but also forced him to have patience with Haldir.

After taking a deep breath, Lord Elrond eyed Haldir and nodded.

"Suit yourself in my lands, Haldir. You shall find rest in Rivendell if that is your wish. My house is always open for those weary of battle and trips. You can recover your strengths and spend the night. We'll speak tomorrow, and I'm certain you'll feel well-rested for the journey back home."

Legolas's eyes turned to Elrond with an inevitable look of betrayal. Why had he welcomed Haldir today?! Legolas wanted to scream, but the Lord didn't even look at him. Elrond knew what was behind the intense gaze Legolas offered him, but the prince wouldn't understand his duties as a Lord…

Haldir nodded his head at the offer. It was at the same time comforting that Lord Elrond offered his home for Haldir to rest and also very strict as the Lord had told him to spend the night, implying that he would be in Rivendell for no longer than the necessary to tell him Galadriel's message. Elrond had made it clear that Haldir should be leaving the next day. It felt as if he was protecting Legolas somehow. Which, again, was extremely intriguing. Why protect Legolas from him? Was he in such a hurry to be alone with Legolas? The thoughts were trying to come back to him, but the urge to reply forced Haldir to set them aside for now.

"Thank you, my Lord. I accept your kind offer. I shall spend the day and return to Lothlórien tomorrow. Meanwhile, I will give you the message I bear and also enjoy some time in the company of my dear cousin from Mirkwood," Haldir smiled. One day was very little time, but maybe he could try to do something… Well, surely seducing Legolas had not been in his plans when he left Lorien to bring a message to Lord Elrond, but the surprise of seeing his alluring cousin there had immediately given him ideas, what could he do? Legolas was extremely beautiful, and well, maybe the Lord wouldn't mind it. After all, Elrond could do nothing to stop them if they wanted to have some fun, right? He would try and approach Legolas, maybe that scared kid from years ago was mature enough now for them to enjoy themselves a little bit. The thought of the past made his smile larger. "And I am certain that Legolas has missed me just as much. It would be interesting to catch up on each other's lives…" his eyes seemed to strip Legolas naked and lick him.

Legolas was already shy, and he grew extremely uneasy and nervous at the way Haldir was staring at him. It didn't help that Haldir now had the Lord's permission to stay in for a whole day and night. One day was too much time when it came to being near Haldir; one day was enough for his shame and fear to overcome him. After all, Legolas was not only facing a traumatic moment from his past, he was also aware that Lord Elrond was looking at Haldir and remembering the things Legolas had told him. The fact that the Lord knew about this past just added to Legolas' shame.

"Excuse me."

Both elves watched Legolas storm out of the place towards the door.

"Prince? Where are you going?" Elrond asked after him.

Legolas stopped and looked from Elrond to Haldir, then he got confused and fearful.

"Just…just for a walk in the woods. I… I…" but he never finished, instead he turned around and left.

"My Lord? What is the matter with him?" Haldir asked.

Elrond thought of Legolas' torment. They had just been enveloped in a haze of pleasure and trusting, and suddenly his world was shattered by the intrusion of Haldir, an elf who represented threat, and who had once had an important part in making Legolas as aloof to touch as he had been when he arrived in Rivendell. Lord Elrond would not allow that Haldir walked in to destroy everything that had already happened between them.

"Haldir of Lorien, you are the bearer of precious information to me, and I suggest that your concern lie upon those matters. Legolas of Mirkwood is safe under my care."

Haldir hid his defiance and arrogance behind a smile, and simply nodded with burning curiosity and jealously when the Lord turned around and left, following in the path the prince had taken seconds ago.

 

~ * ~

 

"Legolas! Legolas!" the Lord called after him as he spotted the prince delving further into the woods.

"No! Don't follow me! I want to be alone!" Legolas walked faster.

"Prince! Please! Will you let me speak to you?"

"No!" Legolas' anger was born from fear, and he started to run as the Lord approached him.

Elrond saw Legolas running, trying to escape him deliberately, but this time he didn't nod his head with acceptance. Elrond ran too, and faster than Legolas could have anticipated, the Lord caught up with him and pushed him gently against a tree to keep him from moving away.

"No, let me go!" Legolas fought the Lord with disoriented movements, feeling utterly angry and scared as he tried to get away.

"Prince, listen to me!"

"No, I don't want to! You let Haldir in, I hate him! I don't want to be around him, I don't!" When he realized he was crying, it was too late.

"Legolas, listen to me, I had to!"

"No!…"

"He brings important news from Lady Galadriel, it would have been impolite of me to listen and send him away!"

"I don't like him!"

"Legolas, please… It is just for one day, stay calm, prince…" Elrond tried to hold Legolas firmly and make him calm down a little.

"You didn't see the look on his face, he's…he's always grinning at me, as if he's making fun of me and…"

"I did." the Lord said and Legolas went silent. "I saw how he looked at you, but for the Valar, prince, you are in my lands, nothing shall happen to you, calm down! Haldir is here for important matters, not to haunt you with the past. Too many years have passed, you two have grown, he wouldn't do those things to you again, neither would I allow that he did." Elrond tried to soothe him, even though he wasn't quite sure that Haldir had changed so much. The Lorien elf still seemed to nurture a keen interest in having a sexual interaction with Legolas.

"I… I don't want him to know about the ritual. Please, don't tell him. I'd die if he knew I am here to be…to be…" Legolas choked and fell silent again. He was trembling, but at least he wasn't fighting the Lord anymore, so Elrond released him.

"Legolas…" he began softly.

"No, please, don't tell him! Not even if he asks, I'll die in shame if he knows you and I…" he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I won't tell him, my prince. Though I fear he will have it figured out sooner or later…"

"I will sleep in my own room." Legolas ignored what the Lord had just said. "I cannot sleep in your chamber, so I will sleep in my room. This way he won't find out."

Elrond swallowed hard.

"Suit yourself, prince. You shall sleep wherever you wish. I won't stop you. If you want to sleep in the room you used to so Haldir won't grow curious, you know I won't stop you. However…" Elrond was going to say that this alone wouldn't stop Haldir from understanding what was going on, but Legolas interrupted him.

"Fine then. It is decided," Legolas seemed calmer.

"It will be all right, Legolas. Do not panic…" Elrond smiled, and Legolas allowed himself to relax a little bit more.

"I just wish…just wish he hadn't come in the middle… the middle of this, I just wish we were still alone…"

Elrond's heart responded to the prince's words.

"I wish the same, Legolas. And we will, we will be left alone soon, just bear with Haldir until tomorrow and everything shall go back to what it used to," he offered the prince another smile, and this time Legolas mirrored him.

"All right then… I'll handle this. As long as he doesn't come near me I'll be fine."

Elrond smiled at his resolution.

"That's it, just one day facing Haldir…don't forget we have been given a whole year to ourselves." Elrond's voice made Legolas shiver a little, but it was good.

"I won't… Though I would appreciate if we weren't close in the presence of Haldir. Please, he can't know about this…"

"And if it depends solely on me, he won't. Do not worry so much, little one…"

Legolas smiled shyly at the affection when Elrond cupped his cheek. It was so good feeling the Lord's touch, why did Haldir have to come right now and ruin everything?!

"May I have one small kiss before our return home?"

Legolas shuddered and complied. He accepted Elrond's warm lips and kissed him gently, feeling the taste of passion when their tongues touched, and reveling in the moments of peace he felt being in Elrond's arms, knowing he was safe and taken care of.

Legolas looked sad when the kiss ended, but he smiled at the Lord nonetheless.

"Come back with me now. Don't let Haldir know how much he affects you."

Legolas nodded sheepishly and followed Lord Elrond back home where he would have to face his fears without running.

 

\--------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**…27**

 

 

Once he was back inside the Rivendell Halls, Legolas did his best to avoid being near Haldir at all times. If Haldir tried to approach him, Legolas would move away, sometimes discreetly, sometimes with more obvious annoyance. By the afternoon, Legolas had managed to avoid Haldir's lustful gazes. One or two of those stares had caught his eye, making Legolas shudder with fear and anger. He could only handle the situation because Lord Elrond was never too far, and he made Haldir talk about the Lady Galadriel, shifting the focus and thus leaving Legolas alone whenever possible.

Haldir answered the Lord's less important questions, but whenever possible he stole a passionate gaze to the beautiful prince who was clearly hiding away from his sight. Was that some sort of teasing game? Why would Legolas be so shy? Was he trying to hint at something? Maybe he was trying to say that he welcomed Haldir's passion, but somehow was too afraid to act on it… Well, whatever it was his behavior intrigued Haldir. Legolas' mysterious features had Haldir hypnotized and aching with concealed desire.

Once again, Haldir had time to dwell over the reason why Legolas was now in Rivendell. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the striking conclusion that Legolas being fostered by Lord Elrond and being there alone had something to do with Beltane's sexual initiation. Though they had already left spring behind, the month the ritual was supposed to take place, and entered summer, it was the most suitable explanation, considering it even justified Elrond's protective manners towards Legolas.

Ah! Sweet prince, brought to the Lord of Imladris to have his virginity taken in the ancient ritual! For a minute Haldir envied the Lord with dark jealousy because he had been the one to take Legolas first. The thought that Elrond had already claimed the prince and been inside his body made Haldir feel uncomfortable, and did nothing to lessen his heated desire to possess Legolas as well. If Beltane was or was not what happened, it was likely that the Lord and the prince had developed some sort of sexual intimacy—Haldir could feel the waves of understanding and complicity between them.

Haldir remembered the aloof little elf Legolas had been when he had tried to play with him years ago. And now to find him again, grown up, alluring, having been sexually initiated by the very wise and powerful Lord Elrond…how things had changed! In a way, Beltane explained Legolas' shyness. Perhaps the prince, having read the lust Haldir felt for him, and remembering how silly he had been in the past, had now decided that he wanted Haldir, that he was finally mature enough to enjoy sex and wanted his cousin from Lothlórien. Perhaps Legolas acted shyly because his desire for his cousin could anger the Lord, and the prince wouldn't want something like that happening. It could only be this… Legolas knew Haldir wanted him, and he wanted him back, but he was escaping the invitation in Haldir's eyes for fear the Lord would realize and be mad at him, and maybe tell something to his father or so…

Oh, poor prince! If that was the matter then Legolas needed not worry. Haldir was great at sneaking around, especially if it meant having some fun with an elf as gorgeously fair as Legolas. He could give the prince pleasure, he could make them enjoy themselves in secret… It was true that he only had one day in Rivendell, but if Haldir knew how to use his time, he and his cousin could have a great, lustful experience before he left and went back home.

As the afternoon unfolded lazily with the sun shining brightly outdoors, the Lord kept an eye on Legolas' reactions, making sure the prince was as well as possible given the delicate situation, and he waited for Haldir to look sufficiently rested before demanding again of him that he spoke of the matters bringing him to Rivendell.

"Tell me, Haldir, what is it that the Lady wishes me to know? You must say for I too have been feeling great need of speaking to her."

Haldir's eyes once again faced the Lord, leaving behind the sight of a still very fearful blond staring at him from a safe distance.

"My Lord, I am afraid that the matters I wish to speak to you about do not concern the fair ears of our Mirkwood prince. I wish to speak to you in private, for I what I bring to Rivendell are news for your ears only."

At that moment, Legolas stopped feeling fear and started feeling something way more real and annoying. His heart beat harder with protest upon hearing Haldir's words.

"Aye, Haldir. You shall come to the study with me then." Lord Elrond spoke with a frown, obviously worried about the message that Haldir might have brought to him.

Watching Haldir and the Lord move together towards another room, to speak about something he should not listen, made Legolas feel something burning and angry at sharing Elrond with the other blond. That was not supposed to happen; Lord Elrond was supposed to give him his full attention, and not spend time alone with Haldir!… When Legolas understood he was jealous, a small flush of pink colored his cheeks with embarrassment.

"I am following you, Lord." Haldir offered Legolas a last lingering gaze of want before turning around and walking behind the Lord to another room where they would be alone.

Alone and annoyed, Legolas made his way out of the house and into the outdoors, where he could be within the woods and spend some time reflecting deeply with the help of the water cascade. It had been some days since he had last listened to the peaceful sound of water hitting rocks. If he could not be with the Lord right now at least he wanted to be near something that reminded him strongly of him, something as the nonstop water…

 

~ * ~

 

As Haldir sat in front of the Lord of Imladris, even though he had not forgotten the importance of the news he was bearer of, his thoughts of Legolas kept in invading his mind. Not even all the power the Lord had could intimidate Haldir, or stop him from asking questions with feigned disinterest.

"Legolas has changed quite a lot since the last time I saw him when we were young."

Elrond's studied Haldir carefully.

"Aye… I bet he has."

Regardless of the silent reprehension in the Lord's eyes telling him to keep out of this, Haldir did not resist probing a little as he tried to figure out whether or not his thoughts  about the situation were right.

"He's extremely attractive," Haldir watched what he thought was a slight hitch in the Lord's breath, but he could not be sure.

"The prince is very beautiful, that is true, guardian, but I believe Legolas was not what brought you here…"

Haldir smiled cheekily. He knew the Lord was way more powerful and important than him, but he felt bold.

"Sure it was not, my Lord… Though it was a pleasant surprise to come across such fair being in your lands. I was even wondering about the reason behind Legolas' being in Rivendell, and then, forgive my intrusion, my Lord, I just can't help but wonder if it isn't the very ritual of Beltane taking place here in your lands… For I would have hated to get in the way of such event!"

Elrond studied Haldir coldly and wisely.

"Your concern towards Legolas' situation moves me, Haldir. But let your conscience be in peace, for your short stay in my lands won't cause any trouble."

Haldir shivered. He knew better than to have any doubts, even though the Lord hadn't said it, he hadn't denied it, so Beltane was what really happened at the moment! Oh, just how much Haldir wished he could have a little of that slender elf from Mirkwood… He swallowed back his lust before it seemed too obvious in his features.

"As I told you, Legolas' being here doesn't need to worry you, Haldir."

Hearing this, Haldir wondered once again if the Lord knew about the lust between Legolas and him. For sure the prince feared getting closer to him because of what Elrond might say or do to him. After all they were in the middle of a ritual, and the Lord seemed extremely strict!

Well… Haldir would look into it later, when he put in practice his plans of approaching Legolas. If he was right and Legolas did, in fact, want him too, despite his obvious fear about Elrond finding out, maybe Haldir could convince the sweet prince that it was possible to have some fun and get away with it, they didn't even have to go all the way… It would be risky, but imagining Legolas' lithe body twisting in pleasure underneath his own was an appealing thought that made the danger worth it.

"Alright, my Lord…" he swallowed back his thoughts. "I am here right now because of Lady Galadriel's most recent visions towards the future of Middle-earth. My Lady wishes a meeting with the Lord of Imladris in the near future. She asked me to let you know of a date, five years from now, when the Lord and her will take part in a meeting with the wisest beings in Middle-earth to sort out the future of this era."

All thoughts of Legolas were cast aside; Elrond frowned and his heart picked up speed at Haldir's words.

"What else did she say? What else have you heard?" With his fingers at his chin, Elrond listened carefully for an answer.

"She's been hearing things and keeps on saying something about the rings of power and the one ring, and the possible destruction of Middle-earth as the kingdom of the dark lord grows stronger."

Even though Haldir's voice had the due gravity, the Lord believed the other elf didn't quite understand the deep meaning of his words.

"Does that mean something to you, Lord?"

"Aye…" Elrond seemed deep in though. "I have been sensing this urge to have an imminent meeting. Yes, the words are meaningful to me, Haldir. Thank you, loyal guardian. Your words bring a certain bittersweet peace to my troubles for I sense the Lady shares my apprehensions. You can soothe your Lady by telling her I share the feeling and will meet her when the day comes for us to reunite in Lothlórien."

Haldir  nodded solemnly. He knew that his news were quite crucial to the Lord, and as he excused himself and left, he also knew Lord Elrond would be deep in thought  for the next hours, playing his words over and over in his mind, possibly trying communicate with Lady Galadriel through their accurate senses.

Haldir was aware of the deep state of concentration in which he left Elrond when he was given permission to leave the study, just as he was aware this state would not wear off quickly concerning the heavy weight of his news.

But most importantly, Haldir knew that Legolas was out there in the woods, and right now, as the sun started to fade in the horizon, he had just been granted precious time alone in the company of Legolas Greenleaf.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas had been walking around the lake, following a path among green trees and small rocks. He walked calmly as the light coming from the sapphire sky started to fade and turn into the silver light coming from the moon. Everything seemed quiet and still around him.  

He had been trying to tell himself how silly he was to feel the way he did near Haldir. After all, they had been nothing but kids when all of his memories happened. And then, he had been a fool again being mad with the Lord for accepting Haldir into Rivendell. It had been nothing but his duty as a Lord. And on top of that, it had been even more foolish to feel jealous that Haldir had the Lord's attention for some time.

Legolas knew he should let go of so many worries and relax more, which ended up happening after spending some delightful time alone in the woods.

Or at least, he thought he was alone.

"Lord?" he turned around and was immediately alert when he heard a subtle noise approaching him.  "Lord, is that you?" he asked again, trying to keep his breathing under control and looking around himself. Legolas was about to ask a third time when Haldir came out from a place behind him and stood right in front of him. "Haldir!" he felt his blood go cold, and his heart seemed to be beating in his temples.

"My fair prince…" Haldir's eyes were sensual and promising, his voice husky and needy. "Shh… don't turn away from me so soon…" he grabbed Legolas' arm and kept the prince from turning around and leaving.

"Let me go, Haldir," Legolas tried to sound strong, and he hoped Haldir would not hear the tremor in his voice. "I thought it was Lord Elrond approaching me. I do not wish to speak to you."

"And why would that be, fair Legolas? When have I caused you harm, my dear, lovely cousin? Never would I have lifted a finger to hurt this precious beauty of yours…" Haldir's fingers traced invisible paths on Legolas' cheek after having released his arm. The Mirkwood elf stepped back as Haldir watched him intently, studying the interesting fear behind Legolas' eyes.

Legolas shuddered from head to toe.

"Stay away from me, Haldir." Legolas swallowed hard and lifted his chin a little. "Lord Elrond will be here at any moment looking for me…"

If for a second Haldir thought his impressions were wrong, now his faith that Legolas wanted him and was merely afraid of the Lord was renewed.

"I may not be the Lord of Rivendell, but I do possess my charms. I could prove to you I am not beneath him when it comes to giving you pleasure." He stripped Legolas naked with his intense staring.

Legolas' face twisted with disgust.

"If the Lord catches you speaking such nonsense!…" Legolas' heart beat frantically fast, and the need to run away started to grow.

"Calm down, fair cousin… I can guarantee you the Lord is now far too busy with the matters I have spoken to him about. I can assure you that we have at least a couple of hours to be by ourselves."

Legolas shuddered and held back a whimper of fear.

"I don't want to be alone with you," he breathed hard.

"Oh, please cousin! Do you not see this is the perfect time to revisit matters left unfinished in the past?" Haldir stepped provocatively closer yet again.

Legolas' gasp of outrage was loud.

"I never wanted what happened that day, and I certainly don't want it now."

Haldir frowned.

"For sure you are not still upset about such childish events from our past, are you?"

Legolas swallowed hard.

"I trusted you, and you tried to take advantage of that."

"Oh, please, Legolas! You were too naive and foolish! What I wanted was to do something good for both of us, if only you hadn't been so scared of letting me touch you…"

The prince wished he could close his eyes and be elsewhere.

"I didn't want that."

"Funny… I would think that after having been sexually initiated by the very Lord of Rivendell during Beltane you would warm up to the idea of pleasure."

Legolas gasped and trembled helplessly.

"How do you know?!"

"Oh, do not blame it on the Lord, if that's how you think I found out. I am no fool, Legolas, it was pretty obvious. I mean, why else would you be in here alone with him. Your father probably sent you here to lose your virginity to the mighty Lord…" Haldir spoke matter-of-factly.

Legolas blinked a few times and shook his head. He needed to stay calm but that was impossible—his body burned with shame.

"I don't think, for one second, that sleeping with the Lord was so bad for you to be all shy and…"

"We didn't!" he blurted out. "Nothing's happened yet!" Legolas felt open and vulnerable.

"What? Why not?" Haldir frowned.

He wouldn't understand, no one would understand!

"It doesn't matter, Haldir! It just didn't! Now please, stay away from me, I…"

 _'Untouched? Is Legolas still untouched?'_ a grin formed on his lips and Haldir had to bite back a little obscene sound of pleasure that threatened to escape them.

"Well… then why don't you let me help? I can see how protective the Lord is of you, but you don't need to worry about him finding out, trust me… I can assure you that we can have some fun and he will never know about it… I don't have to be your first, relax. But I can still give you pleasure…" he was extremely close to Legolas now.

Legolas wanted to speak, he knew he had to say something, but he felt petrified and he couldn't find his voice.

"Right here in these woods, just think about it, Legolas, he would never know and you would learn to relax and enjoy yourself…"

"I don't want it," Legolas managed to make the words go past his tight throat. He turned around to leave quickly but it was too late, for Haldir was close enough to grab his arm once again.

"How can you say you don't want it when you don't even know what it feels like?" Haldir felt himself harden as Legolas tried to twist away. Ah, resistance and its allure!

"Haldir! Release me! Now!" Legolas demanded, but the grip on his arm grew tighter, bruising. "If you don't let me go now I will fight you! And the Lord will know about it. I swear I'll fight you!"

Haldir seemed to consider that for a moment. Did Legolas really mean that? Or was the prince just playing hard to get? Why else would he have told him that he hadn't lain with Elrond yet if not to arouse Haldir's desire for him?

"Then fight me, Legolas." With a swift and strong movement, Haldir pulled Legolas to his chest, taking advantage of his stronger, larger frame. "I dare you to." His voice dripped lust and his grip on the Mirkwood prince was strong enough to bruise. But instead of fighting, Legolas froze in place. He breathed desperately fast and shut his eyes, wishing it would all to go away like it was nothing but a wicked nightmare.

"Haldir, no…" he whimpered. His body shook with uncontrolled fear, but his cry of panic was muffled and silence by Haldir's mouth when he captured Legolas' in an unwanted kiss. "Mmm!" Legolas thrashed against him, making it nearly impossible for Haldir to fully enjoy the kiss, even though he tried. Haldir's tongue ravished Legolas' mouth, and when the prince started to squirm, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, keeping Legolas still with sheer force.

"Stop resisting, Legolas… The way you look at me, I know you want it, too."

The prince struggled to free himself, but the hand on his hair caused him pain, and Haldir was indeed stronger, to Legolas' shame and anger. The prince shuddered miserably when Haldir kissed his neck and rocked his hips into his own. Legolas was more than afraid, he was drowning in his own panic. Haldir had said that the Lord would not come looking for him any time soon. "Don't, please…" he cried.

"Hmm… you sound so sweet when you cry, cousin… Besides, you just need someone to take control, don't you? So you don't feel guilty about enjoying it."

Legolas wanted to cry. But before his fear hit rock bottom, his anger flared again. "Let me go, Haldir! I hate you!" Legolas stopped abruptly when one of Haldir's hand closed around his throat while the other still pulled at his hair. Legolas couldn't have hidden his fright if he tried.

"Really? Do you hate me? That's not what your body told me when we were young, and it's not what it will tell me now when I touch you." Haldir studied Legolas carefully. He didn't mean to scare him, but the vulnerability in Legolas aroused a violent lust in the Lorien elf. "I could have you right now if I wanted. I could strip you off your clothes and have your body as many times as I wanted, and the best part is that I know you'd be embarrassed enough never to breathe a word to the Lord about it."

"Nay…don't do this… Haldir, please, no…" Legolas could hardly breathe, he was shaking, he was in the worst nightmare of his life.

The guardian seemed to finally come to his senses. Legolas' fear cut through the thick lust inside of him, and Haldir saw how badly the prince was shaking. He swallowed hard and loosened his grip on the youngster.

"Shh…I wouldn't hurt you, prince, easy…" he spoke, trying to convince Legolas as much as he tried to convince himself. He felt suddenly ashamed of the fear and hurt he had caused the Mirkwood elf.

Legolas was panting; he just wanted to run away.

"Maybe I have insisted too early… But you see, our time is short, I have nothing but this day to enjoy with you… Perhaps I shall give you some time to think, uh?…" He caressed Legolas' flushed face, wiping his anguished tears away carefully. "Perhaps you will change your mind in the middle of the night?" Haldir raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Legolas could not reply. He just wanted to go away.

"Either way, I'm just sure you wouldn't like that Elrond found out about this little game of ours, right?" It was a smooth threat, but a threat nonetheless. "Think of how embarrassed you would be having to tell him… Think of how foolish he would think you were to be afraid of a fellow elf… For sure he would be mad at me, but wouldn't he be at you, too? After all your body responds to my touch, right Legolas?" Haldir's eyes burned into his, and he touched Legolas between the legs and squeezed. "Right?"

"Quit it, Haldir!" Legolas' outburst was sudden and loud, and just as abruptly and unexpectedly, he escaped the stronger elf's grip and turned around to run blindly through the woods, never looking back and only stopping when he was sure Haldir could not have followed. There were some advantages of knowing the woods in Rivendell intimately. When he was at a safe distance, Legolas gave himself the necessary time to regain his composure before facing the Lord back home.

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

**...28**

 

 

When Elrond finally got through his haze of thought, he wondered where the prince was. It was reckless of him not to have kept track of Legolas, but the news Haldir had brought him had completely absorbed him. He, alone, having feelings about the one ring was something, the powerful Galadriel sharing those feelings was something way more meaningful. As it couldn't be different, the thoughts concerned him, for Elrond had been involved with the survival of Middle-earth for many, many years of his life. It was of great importance to understand what the future held for them. Because he had the gift of foresight, Elrond could have an idea of how important it was that he and the Lady met in the few years to come. Haldir's words had put him in a restless state of mind, but now that he had given them some thought, he felt like he could go back to his day. When he did, the first thing he noticed was Legolas' absence.

Elrond left the study, his heart beating slightly faster as he set out to find out where Legolas was. He didn't know exactly why, but it did not please him that he and Haldir could be together. And jealousy wasn't the reason why, at least not entirely. Elrond feared for Legolas being in the presence of the lustful Haldir. He hoped the prince would be able to deal with his fears and stand up for himself, if he had to, in case Haldir's want of him became too offensive. Knowing Legolas as he did, Elrond dreaded the possibility that the guardian could somehow frighten the already so uneasy prince.

As soon as he left to look inside his home, his heart was soothed, for he quickly saw Haldir on the balcony, admiring the view. He seemed strangely calm and peaceful, but at least he was there alone. There was no sign of Legolas.

"Haldir…"

"My Lord?" He turned around to face Elrond. Suddenly, Haldir felt extremely glad that he lived with the Lady and had, because of it, managed to develop maturity enough to conceal his most private thoughts. Of course Galadriel could see through them if she really wanted, but at least Haldir had summoned enough ability to keep his conflicting feelings under control.

"Thank you again for the news. I was giving them thought just now."

"I did nothing but what was asked of me by my Lady." He smiled, but there was a little discomfort on his face.

"Lady Galadriel is very wise…" Elrond said, but his eyes trailed off towards the woods, as if looking for signs of the runaway prince. "Have you not seen your cousin? I had hoped to find Legolas around… Perhaps catching up with you." He added, his voice knowing and with a hint of accusation. Maybe Haldir had already managed to push Legolas away, into the woods, with his malicious conversation.

The guardian swallowed hard but kept smiling.

"I'm afraid my cousin hasn't changed much when it comes to being aloof. I haven't seen Legolas around…he's probably somewhere within the forest…" He tried to believe his half-lie. "Not exactly sociable, I would say…"

"He is one of a kind, definitely. And it takes a certain manner to know how to deal with him. Legolas can be extremely picky with whom he trusts." Elrond watched Haldir intently for his reaction, but the guardian held back and showed none.

"I'm sure he is," he thought of saying more, but chose not to. Haldir feared Legolas might say something, or the Lord might see something in the prince's attitude that told him about what had happened minutes ago in the forest. "Anyway, I shall leave you now and rest my mind, Lord."

"Of course, Haldir. Suit yourself."

Elrond watched him go, and couldn't stop the thoughts filling his mind. There seemed to be something going on, though he couldn't put his finger to it. Whatever it was, it made him eager to see the prince again…

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas was sick of always being the frightened one. He didn't want the Lord, or whomever, to take pity on his fears… Legolas swore to himself that he wouldn't step foot into the Lord's home until he was calm enough to disguise his trembling.

What then if Haldir had just scared him senseless? He would not let him know how much frighten he had just felt. Legolas would stay strong, he would prove himself stronger than Haldir's lascivious and hurtful words; he would prove himself strong as soon as his breathing went back to normal.

The way in which Haldir had approached him was exactly what Legolas had expected all of his life, therefore it hadn't really surprised him. Coercion and overpowering were what he imagined sex to be all about, implying the guardian hadn't really done anything Legolas wasn't already expecting. That, however, did not mean that Haldir's words and his strength hadn't affected him, making all of his fears come alive and despair rule every inch in his body. Especially after getting used to the Lord's kindness towards him, Haldir's assault was an outrage, and if prince recalled the feeling of Haldir's fingers constricting around his throat, it was hard not to feel frightened. He hoped there wouldn't be any bruises on his skin by the time he entered the Lord's home. He hoped there wouldn't be any trembling in his fingers, or shivering on his skin to tell him in, making the Lord suspicious about things.

Legolas had not heeded Haldir's words when he had tried to make him feel guilty. And he did not want the guardian to get away with what he had just done, or tried to do, right behind the Lord's back. The prince just didn't want to let it show how anguished he felt about it. Besides, Haldir had not been completely wrong, because indeed Legolas would be too embarrassed to tell the Lord everything that had happened. It was like what had happened in his childhood, but only now it had been way worse—they were no longer little elves playing in the woods. Besides, Legolas couldn't forget the threat still hanging in the air.

Haldir had said that he would visit him tonight to see if Legolas had changed his mind… Of course the prince didn't think Haldir would be bold enough, and stupid enough, to try something inside the Lord's home, but knowing something rationally and fearing it instinctively were two different things. Haldir could very well walk into his room, in the middle of the night, shut his mouth and…and…and then what? Legolas shivered all over. He would do what he had already stated that he wanted to do… He would force him to have sex, hurt him… And then Legolas would have fought the gentle Lord only to end up being taken by the nasty Haldir, who would obviously hurt him. Legolas could still feel the bruising grip on his neck.

He didn't want Haldir to touch him, he couldn't let that happen! He had to keep calm and remind himself that the Lord would protect him; he wouldn't have to say a word, because the Lord would know and he would keep him safe… No matter what. Legolas trusted Elrond. And then, with this in mind, little by little Legolas felt calmer and decided to back to the Rivendell halls.

 

~ * ~

 

"Prince…" Elrond smiled at the sight of Legolas.

The blond elf, who had entered the house cautious and quietly as he looked around for any signs of Haldir, was caught off guard by the Lord's voice. He smiled back, albeit shyly, and tried to swallow back the knot of concealed fear tightening his throat.

"Lord…"

"I know you have spent some time within the woods… I missed the sight of you greatly. How has your day been?" he spoke lightly, but in his eyes there was eager curiosity to understand Legolas' thoughts.

Elrond seemed to ask all he difficult questions… "It…it was fine. I walked around the woods by myself…" he looked at his feet.

Elrond narrowed his eyes and studied the prince. Legolas acted as if he was trying to disguise something. Could nothing have happened during the time he was out of the picture, thinking? Elrond could not believe that Haldir had not tried to get close to Legolas somehow.

"I hope everything is fine with the news you have received…" Legolas words interrupted Elrond's thoughts.

"Not exactly fine, my prince… I have heard things that worry me greatly, but again, nothing that can trouble the time we spend together." he smiled reassuringly.

The prince offered an empty smile and Elrond frowned, once again wondering what had happened.

"I…I need to rest. It's late."

"Right. It's a shame I won't have your company tonight."

For a minute Legolas frowned, taken completely aback by the Lord's words, but quickly everything came back to him, and he remembered he had been the one to ask Elrond that they slept in separate beds tonight. Right now this thought seemed like the worst idea in the world, and Legolas almost said something. However, so as not to make the Lord suspicious, he just nodded as if he didn't feel edgy about it.

"Aye… good night then, Lord…" All Legolas wanted was to sleep in Elrond's chamber, where Haldir wouldn't dare enter in the middle of the night. But his hopes were frustrated by himself… Now he had to accept it and hope that he would be safe tonight.

Elrond thought that sleeping alone was what Legolas wanted. Then why did he seem to read disappointment in the prince's eyes right now?

"Good night prince. Haldir has gone to his room as well. We shall all meet in the morning."

Legolas breathed rapidly at the sound of Haldir's name. He thought of opening his mouth and spilling everything that was tightening his throat. But instead, the blond prince nodded and turned around to go to his room, to lie on the empty bed waiting for him.

Elrond watched him go, but as Legolas headed to his room with resignation, the Lord didn't have much to do except go to his own chamber.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas was lying in bed, his eyes wide open, his body in a constant state of alert. The slightest of sounds coming from the window could put him uneasy. His imagination filled with images of Haldir coming into his room in the middle of the night and having his way with him. Over and over, because the Lord would never come…

The prince tried to brush the thought away and rest his mind, but it seemed impossible with Haldir's threat still whispering in the night. Haldir had hinted about Legolas changing his mind in the middle of the night. Haldir had spoken of stripping him off his clothes and having his body… Haldir would not be patient or caring; he would take from Legolas what he wanted regardless of any pain he might cause in the process. He knew Haldir could do that, Legolas had already felt his strength. Legolas was much more agile and fast than he was strong, so he feared to fall asleep.

He feared Haldir would then enter his chamber and take advantage of him… Even though Legolas didn't quite know what he would do, there was no way he could feel safe now. He pictured Haldir's arms keeping him still, the guardian's hand closing around his throat, his clothes being removed as he couldn't breathe, and then Legolas imagined being exposed and vulnerable to Haldir's malicious desire. Legolas wanted to run into the woods, but being that distant from the Lord would not make him feel any safer.

The prince sat on the bed before deciding to stand up. He needed some fresh air. He needed to walk around a bit and wake up. It didn't matter how sleepy he was starting to feel due to his distress, he needed to move in order to keep himself awake.

Legolas left his room and started to walk around a little, trying to keep his eyes wide open and his body alert.

As he walked around the hallways, his eyelids heavy with the need to rest his mind, Legolas heard the subtle yet certain noise of steps that were not his. He froze in place; he shivered and his lips parted. His voice sounded breathy and weak.

"Lord…?"

Legolas turned around slowly, his hands felt icy cold, to face whoever it was—the owner of the footsteps that had stopped behind him.

Haldir's beautiful face framed in darkness was like the most wicked nightmare, and Legolas gathered all of his self-control not to look as shaky as he felt.

The minutes seemed an eternity, and Legolas grew more agitated.

"Looking for something in the middle of the night?… Or are you just lost, my lovely prince?" Haldir spoke huskily and went closer to Legolas.

What unnerved Legolas the most was that Haldir stood between him and the way back to his room, or better, the Lord's room.

"Nay. I am not lost. Just…couldn't sleep." Legolas tried to ease his fast breathing so his despair wouldn't show.

"Oh… then maybe you have been thinking of my offer? Maybe the wild little prince has changed his mind…" Haldir smiled leeringly.

Legolas breathed in deeply and tried to act perfectly in control of his feelings.

"Give up. I have not changed my mind. There is nothing I want with you, Haldir. Now please, let me go…" He stepped ahead, ignoring that it made him get closer to Haldir. Legolas thought of forcing the guardian to let him pass.

"Oh, prince, prince… You don't know just what you are saying." Haldir sighed. The scent of Legolas made him feel stupid with need. "If you gave me a chance…"

"To do what? To hurt me again like you just have? To force me?" This time there was energy to his voice, but not too much so as not to draw the Lord's attention.

"Never, prince! That was just a little incident, I would never hurt you! That is not my intention, you misunderstand me… I want you to feel good, I want that we both enjoy it and…"

"Save it, Haldir. I don't want to hear it. As you found out for yourself, I am in Lord Elrond's lands and only he has the power to lay that kind of touch upon me."

"I thought you said nothing had happened yet…"

"And it hasn't."

"Then obviously something is wrong… Have you ever stopped to think about it? Something is wrong with you, Legolas… You are different and weird… But you see, I could help you with this. I could help you unleash your sexual desire, and then you could belong to the Lord and make him happy as well." Haldir's eyes brimmed with lust. "Why not? Wouldn't you want that the Lord felt proud of your performance?"

Legolas didn't understand what Haldir was talking about. But he decided he had had enough of the conversation.

"Let me go, Haldir. Just let me be." Legolas took one step closer, this time feeling brave enough to stand inches from Haldir. However, Legolas felt his braveness waver when Haldir held his arm strongly and whispered fear into him.

"You see, fair prince… I could have you right now, once again… I could drag you to my room, use you as much as I pleased and your Lord would never find out until I had possessed you over and over…" He licked at Legolas throat.  "…and branded you as mine…"

Legolas bit on his bottom lip and felt anger boil inside him along with the need to cry.

Haldir shook his head and pushed away the lustful haze.

"But… I am a very good cousin, Legolas, I wouldn't take advantage of how lost and vulnerable you are right now…" Haldir marveled at Legolas' trembling. "When I release you now just keep this in mind. I had you under my control, I could have done whatever it was to you, but I didn't… I let you walk away as virginal as you were before… Keep this in mind before breathing a word of what happened to the Lord. Next time I might not be as gentle and let you go untouched…" After saying this Haldir released Legolas, and his burning eyes followed when the Mirkwood prince walked quickly away from him, disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

Haldir didn't know where the prince was going, but he trusted his threat would grant Legolas' silence. On his tongue, he still felt the salty taste of Legolas' skin—the faintest of contacts would later inspire his need for lone relief.

 

~ * ~

 

Without thinking twice, Legolas entered the Lord's chamber and Elrond snapped out of his thoughts immediately, stirring in bed when he felt the shift of weight joining him. He focused his eyes on Legolas as the prince lay right beside him.

"Let me sleep here tonight. Please. I do not wish to sleep alone." Legolas spoke quickly.

Elrond studied him, his heart beating fast at the warmth of his young body.

"What happened prince?" he touched Legolas' face; the prince felt cold.

"I'm afraid of Haldir." Legolas swallowed hard. "He will come to my bedroom, he is… he is haunting me…" he confessed in a whispery voice.

"Legolas, he wouldn't dare touching you inside my home…"

"You don't understand, I don't want to be alone, he is going to hurt me…"

Elrond didn't understand.

"Let me stay here…"

"Of course prince! But what happened? Have you had any nightmares?"

Legolas stared at the Lord. He didn't want to speak right now, his emotions were all over the place and he was in need of safe comfort. Therefore, he was thankful for the excuse.

"Yes…a nightmare." He replied slowly and Elrond's features softened.

"Do not worry, Legolas, this is still our bed, you shall find peaceful rest beside me tonight."

The prince smiled thankful and the Lord mirrored him. Elrond watched him with affection for some time, but because he had heard distressing news, his mind was in need of rest in order to harbor fresh thoughts. When half an hour later he was about to fall asleep once more, however, Legolas whispered near his face.

"Lord…?"

"Aye…?"

"I… what if… Haldir can come here in the middle of the night, can't he? What if he enters here and…and takes me… and you don't see anything because you'll be sleeping…and then…" Legolas choked on his words.

"Legolas, he wouldn't dare come in here in the middle of the night, let alone to drag you from my bed…"

"But…" Legolas didn't seem convinced. "What if he does?…" he could still feel the fearfully intimidating grip on his arm, keeping him in place to listen to Haldir's threat. "He can come here and…and you won't listen, and…he will take me away and you won't know anything, and I won't be able to fight him and… and he would keep my mouth shut, and…"

Legolas stopped talking when strong arms pulled him against the Lord's chest and he found himself wrapped in the safety of the embrace. Legolas's eyes brimmed with tears, his nervous system was way too excited to handle the affection. It was everything he needed at the same time it was so much more and something he didn't think he was ready for.

"I would never let him do that to you. I am merely resting my mind, and I would definitely wake up if he walked in here and tried to take you from me. You are safe, Legolas." he looked into the prince's frightened eyes. "Do you want to sleep in my arms?" It was an honest question. He would let the prince go if he decided not to. And Elrond didn't know what to expect since Legolas was completely still and tense against his body.

Legolas swallowed back his tension and fear, and relaxed within the warm, knowing safety of Elrond's body. He was cuddled against the Lord's chest when he understood the honesty of the question and the honesty of his answer.

"There is no other place where I wish to be tonight."

Elrond kissed Legolas forehead and closed his eyes. He felt pleased. He was holding the object of his most sincere affection tightly within his arms, and listening to his breath as it blew softly against his cheek. Legolas found instant peace, and after a few minutes in the embrace, he fell asleep against the Lord's chest, wrapped in his protection.

\-------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

**..29**

 

 

Elrond woke up long before Legolas. In another bedroom, fairly distant from them, the guardian of Lothlórien rested his mind to prepare for his journey back home.

The Lord of Rivendell studied the blond still asleep within his arms with a certain curiosity that made him wonder about the events of the previous day. As peaceful as Legolas' breathing was, he still clutched to him as if in need of protection, and Elrond knew better than to think Legolas was simply expressing his affection… It was obvious to him that what caused the tightly closed fists that held at his robes with unconscious strength was fear.

Had Haldir done something to the prince in his absence? Though he had difficulty imagining the guardian being so bold, Elrond couldn't help but worry. Legolas had confirmed last night that he had just had a nightmare, but right now as the light of the morning entered the room and spilled itself on the features of a fearful young elf seeking his protection, the wise Lord wasn't so sure. However, Elrond did not believe that some sort of more intense physical contact had happened, otherwise Legolas would have opened up… The Lord believed that the prince would have told him if Haldir had taken advantage of him, touched him in a sexual manner or tried to force him to have intercourse. Haldir had better not have tried to fulfil his lustful thoughts, or Elrond would see to it that he was punished severely. Knowing Legolas, though, Elrond wondered if perhaps a simple hint of sexual interest had been enough to trigger the prince.

As he watched Legolas sleep peacefully in the warmth of his embrace, the Lord tried to push aside his worries and enjoy the closeness and softness of the youngster's body in his arms. When the prince was done resting his mind, Elrond would try to make him talk about Haldir.

 

~ * ~

 

In his room, Haldir stared out of the window as the sun started to rise in the east. He couldn't deny that his night had been troubled. Despite all of the power he knew he had achieved over Legolas the previous night, he wasn't quite sure how safe he would be in Rivendell this morning. The guardian was very aware that he had overstepped his boundaries when trying to coax an elf going through Beltane to have sexual intercourse out of the ritual. Though his lust for Legolas had almost burned him the previous night and still pulsed in his veins with unsatisfied need, the fair elf of Lothlórien regretted his impetuous behavior with Legolas.

He shouldn't have pushed Legolas; he should have given up and gone away as soon as the prince expressed his wish to be left alone. Instead, he had insisted and provoked, with selfish need, until Legolas was scared, and then Haldir had caused his cousin further distress by taking something from him using force. It was like he had caused Legolas to be as fearful as the child he had tried to play with years before in Lorien. The prince's fearful reaction now, and when they were younger, made Haldir feel as though he had molested him. Legolas definitely wasn't like the other elves. He was way, way more sensitive to touch, distant and scared, and Haldir felt sorry for the lust boiling in his blood and making him say stupid, hurtful things, threats even, in a foolish attempt to get Legolas to say yes to him.

For sure Legolas was irresistibly innocent and anyone would have humiliated themselves if it meant having a taste of his beauty. Haldir remembered the delicious saltiness in his tongue when he had licked at the prince's neck. He couldn't even regret his actions properly since his member swelled immediately at the thought of the young virgin prince.

By now Haldir was thinking he should have kept himself away from Legolas the minute he saw him in Rivendell standing behind Elrond's body and studying him warily. It would have been better if he had left Legolas alone even though he now had the delicious memory of Legolas' scent—salacious and innocent. If he had given up, though, Haldir wouldn't be as sexually frustrated as he was now, and most importantly, he wouldn't feel as guilty.

Though his arrogance wouldn't allow him to confess it, Haldir was now tense as he wondered how the Lord would treat him this morning. Had Legolas told him anything about last night? Probably not, for something told him Lord Elrond would have burst into his room demanding an explanation right away if he had. Would Legolas tell him something in the morning then? After all, he had gone to the Lord's room… Haldir wasn't sure his threats would be strong enough to allow him a safe passage out of Rivendell. Even though he would be leaving behind the fair, untouched beauty of Legolas, Haldir couldn't wait to leave and be safely back in his journey home. He wondered if the Lord would let him leave. He wondered if he was safe and he knew he was about to find out as he got dressed and left his bedroom.

 

~ * ~

 

Elrond's heart skipped a beat or two when Legolas finally stirred in bed beside him. He watched as Legolas took his time stretching softly before opening his eyes, all that while still in the Lord's arms.

"Good morning, sweet prince."

Legolas was smiling as he stared at the Lord. His studied the grey eyes watching him closely until his mind cleared. He knew he was in the Lord's chamber, he knew Haldir was in that house, and he knew he had escaped he guardian's threats and found the Lord's protection in the middle of the night. Nothing had happened, as the Lord promised, and the bright sun shining outdoors seemed to reassure him further of his safety.

"Good morning." Legolas narrowed his eyes, fighting some residual sleepiness.

He felt a soft palm cup his cheek and a thumb caressing his skin. Legolas grew more aware of the arms enveloping him, and without knowing why he blushed, and within seconds, despite the amazing feeling of affection he was feeling, he managed his little special way of moving until he was out of the Lord's reach. Even though Legolas had sought the Lord for protection and hadn't been afraid of his touch last night, he felt a little uncomfortable with it now. It was as if he couldn't handle being touched for too long. Somewhere in his heart it felt so good that Legolas didn't think himself worth of it. Somewhere in his mind an invisible voice urged him to defend himself against touch.

"Did you sleep well?" Elrond asked softly, watching Legolas as he lay in bed a few inches away.

Legolas nodded.

"No more nightmares?"

The prince hesitated only a second.

"No."

"You really concerned me last night."

And then Legolas was caught between smiling the Lord's worries off or telling him the truth. He honestly wanted to tell him what had happened between Haldir and him—he knew the Lord would soothe him. Besides, he didn't want to carry the burden of guilt once again. But at the same time, he knew that if he told Elrond what had happened in his absence the previous day, the Lord would inevitably confront Haldir, and Legolas was completely sure he would not want to witness an argument between the Lord and Haldir. Legolas didn't cope very well with arguing and fighting, and the thought that something like that could happen, not because of the Lord, but because of Haldir's arrogance and the Lord wanting to protect him, Legolas decided to silence for now. The prince knew he would run to the woods and feel terrible if he witnessed a confrontation between both elves because of him.

"Sorry…"

"You know you don't have to apologize, I just wonder if everything is all right with you." Elrond looked at Legolas and for a second he remembered the passionate prince who had said yes to his touch before the abrupt interruption. He didn't want Legolas to distance himself again, not after they had gone so far together.

"I told you I had a nightmare…" Legolas lied, and he hated doing that.

Elrond didn't know why but he felt Legolas wasn't saying the truth. The younger elf seemed to avoid the question, and his attitude was somewhat defensive. There was something bothering him, but Elrond understood that pushing him to open up right now would get him nowhere. Maybe Legolas needed Haldir to be gone in order to relax and talk to him, which was fine by the Lord—Elrond couldn't wait for the messenger of important news to be back on his journey home, leaving him and Legolas alone again.

"Well, prince… Then let's hope you can clear your mind during the beautiful day rising outside. I am going to meet Haldir right now. He will be leaving soon and I wish to be there for his departure."

Legolas nodded, relieved that Elrond hadn't insisted.

"If you don't mind I wish to stay in bed until he is gone," Legolas said, and in his eyes Elrond read the clear wish to open up, but not now—please—not now.

"I don't mind, prince." Elrond tried to read the blond elf in bed with him, but Legolas was clearly shielding his emotions.

"Thank you."

The prince gave Elrond's hand a soft squeeze before the Lord stood up to get dressed. 

 

~ * ~

 

Haldir left his chamber and when he walked further onto the balcony, seeking the sunlight with unsure steps, the Lord was already there, waiting for him. Haldir hated his insecurity because it bordered on fear. He urged himself to calm down and speak.

"As we have both agreed, I shall leave now to Lothlórien, my Lord." He was glad his voice hadn't quivered, but his chest did when the Lord turned around to look him in the eyes.

Suddenly the many years of experience and knowledge the Lord had ahead of him weighted a ton on Haldir's shoulders. Who was he to think he could mess with Elrond's duties and interfere with his student? Looking into the eyes of the powerful, respectful Lord who had lived many more years than him, Haldir felt small, and his urge to leave was renewed.

"Good morning, Haldir." Elrond's eyes seemed to look right through the guardian, and Haldir wanted to hide from the knowing gaze. "It pleases me to find you relaxed enough to resume your way back to the Golden Woods."

Haldir looked for traces of anger hidden in the Lord's words, but he was pretty sure he there were none to be found. It confused him somehow. He had been preparing himself for the worst since he left his room this morning.

"Yes… I shall return to the Lady with what the Lord asked me to tell her."

"Thank you again for the news, guardian, and tell your Lady of my words, aye."

Haldir wondered what more than the Lord's words would the Lady be able to read in his mind as soon as he was put in front of her. He trembled but tried to disguise it.

"I will, Lord." He looked around briefly, his eyes searching for the prince despite reason yelling at him not to do it. Had Legolas told the Lord about things? Was Elrond perhaps trying to make Haldir tell him his side of the story? The Lorien guardian hated how insecure he felt.

Elrond studied the nervousness showing itself through the cracks in Haldir's arrogance. What was behind the fear he could smell in Haldir? If it weren't for Legolas being safe in his room, Elrond would definitely delve further into the matter. Instead, even knowing the Lothlórien elf was discreetly looking for the prince with his eyes, Elrond preferred to trust what he had read in Legolas' eyes and wait for the prince to open up later.

"I thank you for the hospitality in your lands, and I shall leave now." After giving up trying to get a last glimpse of Legolas, Haldir started to walk away when the movement of the wind made him turn around. He saw Elrond looking intently at the young elf who had just arrived at the scene, and whose hair still swung from his rushed movements. "Prince?" there was a tremor in Haldir's voice, and he felt his eyes begging into Legolas' ones for him not to say anything.

Elrond watched Legolas lock eyes with the guardian, but he didn't say anything despite the lingering gaze shared by them. There was no sign of hatred in Legolas' eyes, nothing but a fearful curiosity could be seen on his face. Legolas knew Haldir was tense; he could feel his apprehension. At that moment it was like Legolas finally confronted the young Haldir he had feared in his childhood and seen the regret on his face for the little games he had tried to force upon him. Though he still trembled in fear at the memory of Haldir's suffocating touch, Legolas didn't wish him any harm. That was why he had dressed in a hurry and walked onto the balcony—he wanted to make sure Haldir would leave Rivendell without any trouble. Legolas was glad when he realized the Lord and him weren't arguing about the previous night.

"Farewell, Haldir." Legolas swallowed hard and seemed fidgety.

The blond elf of Lothlórien sighed. He had wanted Legolas' burning desire, but the most he had gotten was something between pity and fear. He really wanted to be gone, needed to be gone. Legolas affected him too much.

Elrond watched the scene impassively, and for that Legolas was secretly thankful. Haldir would be soon gone and then, if he felt like it, he would open up and answer the Lord's questions. Not now, though. When they were alone, after Haldir and the threat he represented were far away.

"May the light of the Valar guide your way back." Elrond said and Haldir nodded with silent gratitude. The guardian then started walking, and the next time he turned around and looked back, he was completely out of sight, far away from Rivendell.

For a second, Legolas felt empty and scared. He didn't know what he felt, whether it was anger towards Haldir or fear of that elf whose intentions he could never really figure out. The truth was, suddenly Legolas felt a million things at the same time, including some sort of irrational anger at the Lord for the things that had happened to him and for the things that would happen, too. Whether it was out of anger or sheer fear, Legolas felt chaos inside. He was afraid because deep inside he thought that Haldir's feelings were not different from the passion moving the Lord, which meant that Elrond's want of him was equally threatening.

Elrond watched as an outburst started to build in Legolas—the prince grew agitated, scared and emotionally unreachable within seconds, as if he couldn't simply go back to normal now that Haldir was gone, as if he was angry at everything, scared of every contact, needing the well-known safety of loneliness to survive. Legolas felt the ground shattering beneath his feet and he panicked, not knowing where to go or what to do. He felt wild within, frightened, lost, angry with everything for no apparent reason; he needed to escape and be alone, because being alone was something he understood, that was what he knew how to do—be on his own, away from everyone else—that was what he understood and what he needed…

"I'm going to the woods." His voice was shaky even though he looked determined. Legolas looked past Elrond's searching gaze and into the woods.

"Legolas…" Elrond tried to reach him through the haze of confusion and despair the prince had quickly created around himself.

"I want to be alone, I…I'm going to the woods." Legolas felt the urge to start running, but he had barely taken the first step when the Lord's arms reached over and stopped him. "Nooo! No, let me go, I want to go away! Don't touch me!!" Legolas fought against the strong arms keeping him in place.

"Legolas! Listen to me, there's no point in running. You can stay and we can talk." Elrond had never stopped Legolas when the prince wanted to go to the woods before, but something was different now. Legolas didn't seem to be simply afraid and wanting to be alone to think, the Mirkwood prince was in a dangerous state of mind, angry and helpless and Elrond wondered what had caused him to feel that way. For sure Haldir had something to do with it. Elrond could see clearly in Legolas' eyes the solid will of running to the woods and never coming back, as if the prince was about to give it all up and shut down, indefinitely. Legolas behaved as if nothing else mattered, as if this time he would run to the woods and stay there.

"Nooo! I have to leave!! Let me go!!" Legolas yelled as if he had abandoned all reason. His nails dug into the skin of the Lord's wrists painfully in his blind need for freedom.

"Legolas, it's time you face your fears. Do not run. You are going to stay, I am sorry, but you will have to stay and accept reality. Let me help you."

"Release me!!! Release me!!!!" Legolas screamed and thrashed, and his voice was so loud and hoarse that it seemed to break.

"Legolas!" Elrond was not prepared for the strength the prince had when he was as wild as he was now. The Lord could barely keep him within his arms as the blond twisted violently against him, his hands clawing at Elrond's arms unmercifully in his attempt to escape.

"RELEASE ME, PLEASE!!!!" The prince cried out, struggling against the Lord's hold on him.

"This time you stay," Elrond's voice was calm but firm. "This time you learn that life is not always about running, Legolas. Open your eyes and look around you. Life is what is happening all over you, you cannot run from it. Your happiness is slipping through your fingers because of fears you keep feeding instead of trying to understand. Yes, it's going to be difficult to face your fears, painful perhaps, but it's a risk you need to take in order to grow and find joy."

"I don't want to listen! I don't want to! I want to go to the woods! Let me!!" Legolas groaned so loud that his throat hurt.

"I'm sorry prince, but this time, if it takes force to save you from yourself, than that's what it will be. I won't let you run to the woods once again and ignore everything you feel. You can no longer keep acting as a child, Legolas. You need to face your fears, or at least try to!"

"Nooooo!!" Legolas protested desperately, over and over. He wailed in misery, his screams becoming so loud that the Lord used his hand to cover the prince's mouth to try and stop him from feeding the chaos growing inside of him.

"Legolas!" Elrond pulled his hand away abruptly and his finger was bleeding. The prince had just bitten him.

"Just let me go! Let me go, I want to go away, away from you, away from everyone!" Legolas squirmed within Elrond's always tightening arms. He kicked and pushed until every muscle in his body gave up due to exhaustion. "I don't want to stay here, let me go to the woods! Let me go! Please!" Legolas fell to his knees, still fighting. His fair face was bright red with tears and useless effort, his lips were swollen and his chest heaved up and down with long, shaky sighs of defeat. "Let me, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go…"  he cried freely, babbling the words over and over, pulling Elrond down to the floor with him, down to where the decadent prince turned into a mass of sheer despair floating in an ocean of loneliness. Legolas' body shook with spasms as the Lord held him tight so that he wouldn't run.

"Shhh… shh, Legolas…" Elrond pressed the golden head to his chest, feeling Legolas' exhausted legs give up even though his fists still tried, weakly, to hit him. There was still a frail hope of fleeing in his mind, but Legolas knew his body couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate you…hate this place…" Legolas sobbed so much he could hardly speak. "I just want to be alone…" Legolas couldn't stop the words, he felt broken.

Elrond's whole body responded with rushed emotions at Legolas' reaction. He felt the tremors rocking the prince and welcomed every desperate little attempt to get away without loosening the embrace.

"Easy, prince, easy…. Shhh…" Elrond waited patiently for Legolas to let it all out. He didn't feel hurt by the prince's words, or his tight, bruising grip as he fought weakly to go away. Elrond didn't mind any of that, because at that moment Legolas was going through something more powerful than sex itself. The Mirkwood prince was, for the first time, being given a real chance to mature, to stay and deal with his emotions instead of running and hiding. One day the prince would understand how important it was that he stayed right now. It was about time that Legolas had a chance to start living reality with all of its consequences. The Lord didn't know exactly what had happened inside of Legolas that had led to that breakdown, but right now, as the youngster's body was rocked by tremors in Elrond's arms, it didn't seem relevant.

"I hate myself," Legolas blurted. His body seemed to melt against the stronger body holding him. "I hate my fears and I hate myself," Legolas was a mess inside and out— inside his mind there was only chaos and broken feelings.

"Then I will help you change that. I promise. I will help you understand this fear, and we'll change that, all right?" Elrond kissed the top of the blond head buried against his chest.

At last, a feeling of peacefulness began to wash away the exhaustion, and Legolas relaxed within the embrace and nodded.

"Aye, that's it, my fair prince… Take it easy, I'm proud of you…so proud of you… welcome to reality…" Elrond whispered affectionately, and his heart ached with love for the blond elf in his arms. "…Just remember to breathe."

\---------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

**…30**

 

 

After his break down in the Lord's arms, Legolas was only half-conscious when Elrond carried him into the house and laid him down on the bed. The Lord did not disturb the youngster when he fell into a sleep without dreams. Legolas had fought to exhaustion, and not only because he had used all of his strength in vain, but because he had fought his fears; he had been vulnerable and defenseless, utterly scared in front of Elrond, fighting reality with all the passion he had inside, denying any kind of contact violently, battling his traumas within the Lord's strong arms. After feeling defeated, fragile, exposed and weak, Legolas' mind had just shut down in need of rest.

Elrond watched Legolas without knowing for sure how much of Haldir there was in that breakdown. What exactly had happened the moment Haldir left, what had pushed Legolas into such a chaotic state of mind? Elrond began to believe that Haldir had tried something with the prince, but still, Elrond refused to think that Legolas' outburst was entirely to blame on what Haldir's presence represented. The Lothlórien guardian had, most likely, evoked much deeper emotions and feelings, and Elrond couldn't understand what those feelings were. Not right now, anyway.

It seemed clear now that there was much more to Legolas' fears than what the prince had already told him. It definitely wasn't a little foreplay with Haldir when he was a child that caused him to be like that. Something stronger had caused an impression upon Legolas' memories, something that caused the prince pain and made him hide in his illusions, something that triggered his sensitive personality and made him hide from social interaction. Elrond feared that what caused Legolas' fears was a much more complex trauma, one so strong that the Lord wasn't quite sure how much aware of it Legolas really was. Haldir being there had apparently just pushed that wrong button and unleashed the blond's most hidden fears. And yet, Elrond didn't know if Legolas would ever be able to speak of what scared him in his nightmares and caused him such pain and fear in the past, but he honestly hoped he could take him from his troubled present and heal him into a better, happier future.

The Lord elf could not find peace as he watched the prince's body be taken by spasms from time to time. It was as if Legolas was seeking the comfort of shutting down the rest of the world and closing himself off. Elrond wanted to touch him, but whenever he tried to, the shaking intensified, so he chose to wait until Legolas was able to rest his mind and calm down by himself.

The Lord of Rivendell had never come across an elf like Legolas. The Mirkwood prince seemed to be completely unpredictable. Elrond never knew what to expect from the prince, and he could hardly control his growing urge to understand Legolas deeply and truthfully, to have his trust and make him feel safe. As time passed by, it became increasingly more difficult to think of the day Legolas would no longer be under his care. Legolas hadn't even left and it was like Elrond missed him already.

The Lord of Rivendell stayed beside the bed and watched, silently, as tremors rocked Legolas' body in his sleep. He waited for the prince to go through the worst of his emotions, and he would be right there when Legolas was ready.

 

 ~ * ~

 

Legolas opened his eyes when the evening was coloring the sky with the last rays of sunlight. Tired and disoriented, he opened his eyes and had to blink several times to adjust to the dim light coming through the window. At first he had difficulty comprehending why he felt so tired and shaky.

He felt the weight of a soothing hand on his forehead, and he turned his head a little to see Lord Elrond watching over him. He was too weak to smile, but he relaxed under Elrond's touch as much as he could. There was no demand for an explanation in the Lord's kind eyes, nothing but silent understanding, and never before had Legolas craved Elrond's safe warmth beside him as much as he did now.

"Are we alone?" his first words were a weak plea.

"Yes, prince. Yes, we are." Elrond's voice was so soft that his words felt like silk and velvet wrapping around Legolas.

The prince shivered and felt a small little tremor rock him.

"That's good…" he whispered.

"Aye. I agree." the Lord smiled. He caressed the blond's forehead tenderly, brushing soft strands of silken golden hair that slipped through his fingers.

"I'm sorry for…for what I did before…I don't…don't understand what got to me…" Legolas apologized sheepishly.

"Legolas, there is no need to apologize." Elrond reassured him.

"But I lost control, I couldn't stop myself and you probably didn't understand a thing. I'm sorry for the things I did and the things I said, I know they were awful. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you," he spoke hurriedly as the whole scene played itself all over again in his mind.

"Prince, you did not hurt me." Elrond watched Legolas' disbelief. "Although you didn't  exactly caress me either…" he smiled and caused Legolas to do the same, albeit it shyly. "But it does not matter. I'm glad I kept you from going away. I wanted you to stay and feel things. I want you to be alive and not run from your feelings, whatever they might be."

"I know…I understand it now. But it was hard. It's still hard."

"I know. I know it is, Legolas. But you can't run straight into the woods at all times. If you run forever you will never grow, you will never be wise since you won't have experienced life."

"…aid."

"What?" Elrond went closer in order to listen to the prince's whisper.

"… I'm afraid, I said."

Elrond found Legolas' hand and squeezed it.

"I know, Legolas. And you know that I know this, just like you know I offer you no harm and I wish to teach you about life, but first you need to let me in these walls you have built around yourself. I need you to open up to me so I can help. I understand the outburst from before, I understand your confusion, your torment, though I confess I will never know from where it comes from, and how I can help you if you do not let me in these fears of yours. I sometimes wonder if you, yourself, know where your fears come from. I don't believe Haldir alone was what caused the intense emotions from before, prince."

Legolas was silent for a while.

"It wasn't." He lowered his eyes and stared at his shaky hands. "Though he did try something yesterday, it was not only because of him," he confessed.

Elrond tried not to show his anger.

"Did Haldir try something? Why didn't you tell me before, Prince?" Elrond was more nervous than he would admit it. Imagining that Haldir had tried to do something to Legolas was one thing, hearing from the prince that Haldir had indeed done that, was way worse.

"I knew you were going to be mad with him, and I didn't want you two to fight… I was going to tell you later, I swear, I just wanted him to be gone already, so there would be no confrontation."

Elrond studied Legolas. Smart little prince. He would have obviously punished Haldir. In fact, even though Elrond didn't know exactly what had happened between them, the thought of punishment wouldn't leave his mind easily. For now, though, since he didn't know what Haldir had done, Elrond trusted Galadriel's judgment to punish him severely when the guardian arrived back home.

"…I had imagined this, I confess." Elrond spoke. "I saw it in his eyes the moment he looked at you, I could tell that he wanted you. However, I never thought he would be bold enough to do something without my consent. Besides, the urgent news he brought me absorbed all of my attention, and I only thought about this again when I left the study, when it was probably too late. Forgive me, Prince."

"Now you are doing it. You don't have to apologize… I mean, I'm an archer, I can take care of myself." Legolas hated feeling so vulnerable. He needed to be stronger than his fears.

"Of course you can, Legolas," Elrond agreed. "But you told me before that Haldir affected you once, long ago. That is why it concerns me that he would cause you distress again. What exactly did he try to do, Legolas, won't you tell me?"

The blond elf went silence. Elrond could tell he was struggling with whether or not to say something.

"He…he followed me into the woods and asked me if I didn't want to…to be with him. Long story short, he wanted to accomplish what he couldn't when we were kids."

"Did he try to persuade you somehow?"

"He said you wouldn't know, that I should give in. But I didn't want him! I just wanted him to go away; I wanted you to find us or something… So I…I ran." He swallowed hard, and the sudden memory of Haldir's fingers pressing around his throat made Legolas raise his hand instinctively and cover his pale neck.

The unconscious gesture caught Elrond's attention, and he carefully studied what Legolas' hand tried to conceal. Now that he looked closely at the prince's skin, Elrond could see fading marks around Legolas' neck, as if bruises had been there before. Elrond felt his heart race and his voice quivered when he spoke.

"Legolas, let me see this…" he tried to remove the prince's hand.

"No." Legolas protested.

"Legolas, I need to see it," Elrond insisted, but the prince protected his throat.

"No, please!" The prince begged, but it was in vain. The Lord forced Legolas' hand away and looked at the marks. Legolas shied away and Elrond's blood went icy with ager when he understood how far Haldir had gone when trying to persuade his cousin.

"Legolas… Did Haldir force you to do something?" Elrond swallowed hard. His fingers touched Legolas' neck softly, but they were also shaky. The thought that Haldir could have gone as far as forcing Legolas while under he was Elrond's care made the Lord's blood boil.

 "No! No, he didn't!" The prince shook his head.

"Legolas, why are you protecting him? He isn't even here anymore." Elrond retreated his hand and studied the prince.

The blond felt vulnerable and frightened.

"He… he kissed me." Legolas tried really hard to keep his voice steady "I didn't want it, but he kissed me," he paused. "I'm sorry."

"Prince, don't be foolish! Why are you sorry when you have been nothing but a victim of Haldir's impure desires?"

"I was not a victim! I…I fought him, and I escaped him, and I came back home, he did nothing." Legolas tried to convince himself that he wasn't as vulnerable as he felt.

"Oh really? Then why was it that you came to my bed in the middle of the night after having asked me to sleep on your own? What happened in the middle of the night? A nightmare, was that it?" Elrond was so outraged by how far Haldir had gone that he didn't realize how intimidating he seemed as he questioned the prince further.

"Aye…"

"Just a nightmare, Legolas? Are you sure?"

Legolas' breath caught with fear and tension.

"No…it wasn't a nightmare. I woke up in the middle of the night because he…he…"

"He what, Legolas?" The fading bruises around Legolas' neck caused Elrond a spike of irrational anger, but the Lord tried to keep is voice down, even though it sounded harsh.

"…he threatened me…"

Lord Elrond's eyes narrowed.

"What else?"

Legolas licked nervously at his lips.

"Are you angry with me? Please don't be," he begged.

Elrond's response was to squeeze Legolas' hand tightly, affectionately, as if to soothe him. His voice, however, remained firm.

"What else did he do?"

"He just…he tried to touch me, he held my arm, he spoke nasty things in my ear and he said he could have me if he wanted, that he could force me right then and no one would know."

Legolas seemed to read the outrage in Elrond's eyes and he went on faster, fearing the Lord's reaction, fearing he wouldn't be able to continue if the Lord interrupted him now.

"But then he said he wouldn't. That he was sorry and that I shouldn't tell you anything because he had let me go without doing anything… He figured out about the ritual. I told him that nothing had happened between you and me yet and then he said I was weird…" Legolas' voice went from fearful to sad. "Haldir said that I wasn't like other elves, that I was different…but different in a bad way…"

Elrond's heart swelled at that.

"He wanted me to do things with him, he said he would help me not to be weird and to make you happy, but I didn't want it because I hate things, because I don't want Haldir to touch me, and because he hurt me again, like he always does when he touches me."

Elrond's eyes seemed lost in thought. Haldir would have never left his lands as easily if only Legolas had spoken before. Legolas had successfully avoided a confrontation, but that didn't mean Elrond would forget it easily.

"But you are right." Legolas voice brought Elrond back to reality. "It wasn't the only reason that made me act the way I did before. It was a bunch of things that culminated into that. And you are once again right when you say there is something else, something more than what happened with Haldir and I when we were kids. I…I think it has something to do with me walking in on two elves doing stuff in the woods, naked stuff, and moaning as if they were in pain… But I don't know, I have conflicting memories. There's something else that happened, but I don't want to talk about it. It's still confusing and don't remember much. I'm not ready."

For a second Elrond was confused with so much information.

"Are you saying that something else happened to make you so afraid of having sex?"

"Yes, but please, let's not talk about it! I…I can't explain, I don't want to remember it." During his break down, some long buried memories had tried to surface, but Legolas didn't want to delve into them. He couldn't handle them now. "I just… just want to forget Haldir's visit. That's all. I just want us to be the way we were before. Together."

Legolas' intense words forced the Lord to pay attention to the present instead of worrying about the past.

"I want us to be together too, Legolas." Elrond's heart melted when the prince finally gave him a smile that lit up the darkness starting to spread as the sun set.

"Then touch me, hold me, and stop thinking about punishing Haldir, as I know you are. And also stop thinking about my past and the things that scared me. Just be with me now, in the present, because that's what I need. I need to forget the things Haldir did and said, and I like how I feel when you are near me."

Legolas' words had an impact on Elrond. The Lord let go of his vengeful thoughts and sat on the bed beside Legolas. He knew the prince would eventually have to talk about these other memories he had been repressing, but he agreed that right now he wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Kiss me, please. That's all I want right now. All I need." Legolas stared at Elrond. "Tell me you want it, too." His blue eyes were wide and passionate. Elrond's throat felt tight with emotion when he embraced the prince.

"I do, Legolas. There is nothing I want more."

Legolas closed his eyes when Elrond's mouth took over his and made all the bad feelings go away.

Elrond felt Legolas' warmth against his chest, and he also felt the little tremors still rocking his young body. Even though there were still many layers to understanding the prince, the moment was perfect, and there was nothing he wanted more than for it to last.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

**…31**

 

 

A visible change occurred in Legolas since Haldir's departure and his breaking down. Not only Elrond, but the prince too was aware of that. Legolas was no longer shying away if the Lord caressed his face, neither would he forget to breathe if the Lord kissed his mouth. Legolas was letting himself enjoy the touches, and enjoy the kisses. If the Lord placed his mouth above his, instead of going still, Legolas relaxed and allowed his tongue to explore the inviting warmth, enjoying when Elrond did the same. Sometimes the very initiative to start kissing came from Legolas, and some other times he was the one to approach Elrond with a sweet kiss on the cheek and engage in conversation. He was a lot less uneasy and more trusting.

Of course nothing magic had happened. If Elrond tried to go a little bit further, if he tried to hug Legolas tightly against him, the prince would still tense. On some rare moments he allowed that Elrond wrapped him in his arms, but not for long, for the feeling of being kept within somebody's arms, somebody's strong arms, ended up becoming unnerving, and Legolas' breath would catch in a clear sign that he needed some space.

If Haldir's visit had made him less wild and more trusting of the Lord, unfortunately, due to the guardian's trying to force Legolas, due to Haldir's hurting and tormenting the prince with nasty words and threats of possessing his body, doing whatever Legolas didn't know that would hurt him, Legolas wasn't less scared. Whenever Elrond's touches were too bold, or if he felt intimidated by their positions, Legolas would start to panic and manage to get away. He didn't like the feeling that someone stronger had power over him. And despite Elrond's tenderness, Legolas had already had proof enough, especially during his breakdown, that Elrond was way stronger than him, and could, if he changed his mind, force him into just about anything. Even though Legolas trusted and loved the way the Lord treated him, the prince instinctively needed to make sure that he would not be overpowered again.

Elrond took advantage of their renewed closeness. In the back of his mind he would not forget Haldir when visiting Lothlórien again, but right now thoughts of the guardian were useless. Legolas and he were alone again, and most importantly, Legolas hadn't gotten more distant then what he already was. Instead, he had been more easygoing since Haldir left. It was like he had finally understood the Lord didn't mean him any harm, he meant safety. It pleased Elrond beyond expectations to have the prince kissing him, looking for him for them to engage in conversation, being next to him and not panicking if Elrond touched him softly every now and then…

Now it would be only a matter of time until he resumed his strategy of making Legolas give in completely to the pleasure they could create together. Elrond had not forgotten what had happened just seconds before Haldir's arrival, and he waited for the right moment to try and seduce Legolas again. After all they had been caught up in foreplay for quite some time now, and Elrond felt in his body the urgent need for release pulsing in secret when they were close. And it would have been impossible not to feel how Legolas' innocent body reacted to his despite the prince's unawareness. Sooner or later Legolas' control would surrender to his body's will. They were in a very friendly and tender moment now, but that did not mean that Lord Elrond didn't listen to the way the prince breathed rapidly whenever they touched.

On those peaceful days, Elrond remembered everything Legolas had said after his break down—his much needed break down. The youngster had needed to go deep into his loneliness to be able to come back and face reality. Elrond didn't think that had been Legolas' last battle with himself and his illusions, but it had, up till the present moment, been the hardest. As they both recovered from Haldir's presence in the new found warmth of each other's company, Elrond reflected about that undisclosed reason Legolas had mentioned briefly for his fears. He had said that there was something else, something that happened, something he did not wish to talk about. It was inevitable not to be curious about what could have been the biggest source of Legolas' traumas. But it didn't matter how much Elrond wished to understand all of Legolas and help him deal with his fears, he knew that whatever had happened was still too strong for Legolas to talk about. At least at the moment. Maybe the deepest of secrets from that shy blond would only be revealed after he had healed from his fears completely. Maybe even if Elrond breached through his defenses Legolas would choose not to talk about the painful memory. Maybe he would never open up. But to Elrond, if the blond could use the experience of the ritual in order to heal himself from within, then he wouldn't ask for more. The prince's happiness was all the Lord cared about.

As the prince's words drifted through his mind on one lazy afternoon, Elrond approached him in the balcony with a question in his eyes.

"Legolas…" he waited until the prince turned around and gave him his full attention. "A few days ago when you tried to explain to me your reasons for feeling the way you did after Haldir left, you mentioned seeing two elves naked doing 'stuff' in the woods" Elrond quoted Legolas and watched the prince blush and his breathing intensify. "Could you tell me about it?"

Legolas swallowed hard before parting his lips to speak. Lord Elrond did not sound demanding, only curious. And since he had indeed brought it up, he might as well tell him about it.

"Aye. It happened during my first years practicing archery in the woods… I heard something, I heard moaning and…groaning, and I thought someone was in pain." He stared at the floor out of embarrassment. "The noises they were making, they were… so painful, I assumed someone was hurt and in need of help…" Legolas could feel his cheeks flush hotly as he remembered the memory. The Lord would probably find it foolish. "But instead, when I arrived at the scene, they didn't have any clothes on…" He sighed deeply. His hands had suddenly gotten shaky. Deep within his body something he couldn't understand reacted strongly at the memory. "And they were tangled and…so close, so close together you couldn't tell them apart!" as he went on and sounded genuinely impressed, Legolas was unaware of Elrond's knowing stare. "They never saw me, but I heard them moaning and…" He swallowed hard. "rubbing against each other… I… I didn't know what to think of it!" His breathing hitched.

"But you must have thought something about it, no?" Elrond insisted softly.

"I… I thought they were in pain. I… it felt like they were hurting each other because of the sounds they were making, and their faces seemed to show despair…" Legolas' eyes were wide open, though unfocused, as if he was looking straight into the past, and Elrond watched, fascinated, as the blond told him about something so unfamiliar to him. The fear and astonishment, the excitement he felt in Legolas' voice, everything made Elrond feel as if he was right there in those woods Legolas was seeing in front of him right now, watching as a young, fearful and naive child elf walked in two elves at the climax of their passion. "But…" Legolas went on, trying to evoke the details he had tried so hard to forget. "it was really strange because it didn't seem like they were angry or fighting… I remember thinking that they could let go of each other and run if they wanted, but they wouldn't do that!" He sounded perplex, which caused Elrond to smile. "And then… then I ran. I ran because I thought… I don't know what I thought, but I felt that I shouldn't be there, I should run and just…just forget it because somehow it felt wrong that I had seen it."

"But in the end…" Elrond's voice was soft and coaxing, just enough to make the prince comfortable to tell him more. "Did the whole episode disgust you?"

"Maybe…a little."

"And did it scare you?"

"Yes…definitely." His chest heaved up and down and his eyes were still lost in the past.

"And did you touch yourself later thinking about it?"

There was a moment of silence.

Legolas' eyes came straight back to reality, and he looked at Elrond as if he was seeing the Lord for the first time, only then realizing he had been there all long. And then a puff of breath escaped his lungs and he shuddered. No, he could not deny his memories. And neither could he deny his body's responses to them.

"I… ran away and when I stopped I…something…I did something…I touched, yes…" His cheeks were burning, and the heat was spreading to his neck and collarbone. "It felt really good then but strange and…dirty, I don't know, I shouldn't have done that. I felt guilty afterwards."

"Why? Did your actions harm anyone?"

"No, but I had seen what I wasn't supposed to. And I didn't know what those feelings I felt were, I had never heard of them, so…so I decided not to feel them…" Legolas felt confused even now. There seemed to be something else, some other reason why watching the two elves and feeling desire at the scene had been wrong, but he couldn't seem to figure it out now.

"But it felt good when you were touching yourself, right? Just as it feels good when I touch you, doesn't it?" Elrond went closer to the blond elf and he was able to feel Legolas' breathy voice against his face.

Legolas licked at his suddenly very lips.

Elrond's finger caressed his neck softly and the prince trembled visibly at the touch.

"I don't know…" Legolas finally said and shrugged. "I'm confused about it all. I'm confused because of what I saw and how it made me feel, and I'm confused because of what Haldir tried to do and what we do sometimes, and what you still want to do to me. Isn't it all the same?"

"Yes and no, prince. It is the same act, but the act of sex has many different faces."

"So what those elves were doing back in the woods was sex?" Legolas' lips parted and his huge blue eyes stared at Elrond as his mind worked furiously to try and remember more details of what he had tried to forget. If he could only go back in time and pay attention, then he would learn what sex was!

Elrond chuckled. It was like he could read the prince's thoughts.

"You are really very wise… You know it was sex and you weren't even there." Legolas pointed out, and there was a hint of amazement in his voice.

The Lord's smile widened.

"No special wisdom, Prince. Only intuition." Elrond assured him.

Legolas' eyes narrowed and he shuddered. Somehow he felt the Lord was probably right.

"You asked me some time ago what Haldir had done to me. You said I was a victim of Haldir's impure desires."

Elrond remembered that, yes.

"But he tried to do something sexual to me. And I am in your lands to have you do something sexual to me. Why aren't _your_ desires impure? What is the difference?"

Elrond's heart swelled at the question.

"Legolas, have I ever tried to hurt you, my lovely?"

"No," he answered quickly and honestly.

"What about Haldir?"

Legolas swallowed hard and whispered faintly.

"Yes…"

"Haldir wanted to have sexual pleasure from you, not with you. He deceived you, Prince. He was not offering to give, he sought only to take, and apparently he almost tried to take what you were not willing to give. That for me is impure. Unfair. Sex can only be beautiful when the people engaged in it have both given their consent; when both of them care about each other's needs. Then they create passion together, they give and they experience pleasure. There is undeniable beauty in giving yourself so completely to someone and allowing that person to see you vulnerable. There is trust, not threats."

"I understand it now." The prince said. "I do."

Elrond smiled.

"It makes me happy then."

Again Legolas seemed to struggle with himself in order to speak.

"And also… I remember what was happening right before Haldir arrived in these lands. I… I recall it perfectly… What we were doing…the way you were touching me."

Elrond's eyes seemed to glow and an amused, delicious smile played on his lips. He got even closer to Legolas, standing inches from him.

"So you do? I almost thought you had forgotten all the aching you felt…" Elrond loved to see the prince swallowing hard with need. "… and the permission you gave me to touch you more…"

"I… I don't know if I want to have sex. I'm afraid of it, and I don't think I'll let it happen," he confessed. "But I don't want to run away… I…I want to let you show me a little… maybe, maybe more, I don't know…"

"Are you still worried about what your father will think of you?" Elrond tested.

"What?" Legolas frowned. "Oh, no, that's not it!" he said quickly. "It has nothing to do with that," he paused for a moment. "I want it because…well, because…because I do… a little… I wish to know what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted, that's all… I suppose."

"Shhh…" Elrond pressed a finger to Legolas soft lips. "I know what you mean, Prince, and I would love to show you a bit more of passion…" he purred hotly into Legolas' ear, causing him to shiver uncontrollably and nearly melt at the words.

"Just…just promise you'll be patient," he begged. "And if it gets too much, promise me you'll stop." His voice quivered both with fear and passion.

"And haven't I always stopped whenever you couldn't handle more?"

"Yes, but before it was different, before I had said no. Now I'm saying yes… But I just don't want this yes to mean everything, I might… I don't know, I might change my mind and not want it anymore…"

"I understand. And as always, you have my word. I promise not to do anything you won't like…" Elrond let the tip of his tongue tease the tip of Legolas' elven ear. He relished the gasp and shudder he got in response.

Legolas' fists clenched around the Lord's robes, holding on to the Lord as he tried to focus on his thoughts. "And… I don't want to feel pain…please. Go…go slow…"

"I will," Elrond's breathy voice was like molten lava, and as his tongue licked at Legolas' neck, the prince's eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation.

"Hm," Legolas moaned faintly when Elrond sucked on the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. "I mean…slower than you would normally go with any other elf…"

"Of course, my dear." Elrond pulled Legolas in his arms and the youngster felt breathless at the dazzling warmth of the Lord's body.

"…and…be gentle… Please," Legolas' voice was barely above a whisper as Elrond held him tight against his body and the Lord's delicious scent filled his nostrils.

"That goes without saying, my lovely," Elrond spoke softly into Legolas' ear before kissing his cheek. The Lord let his hands roam and knead as he planted kisses all over the blond's jaw line. When Legolas was panting, Elrond let his hips push softly against his. "That goes without saying…" he repeated faintly before kissing the prince and swallowing the moan Legolas let out when he realized how aroused they both were.

Legolas felt the Lord taking control and guiding his steps to their chamber. He never understood how quickly it had escalated from their conversation in the balcony until he found himself in Elrond's sumptuous chamber. But he didn't dwell over it, because Elrond's tongue was skilled and his touch was gentle, and they caused Legolas to tremble against the Lord's body.

Legolas shut his eyes and, at least for that little moment, he decided he would allow himself to enjoy the feeling.

\---------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

**..32**

 

  

Elrond's arms were around him when he led them to bed. Legolas was shaking against the Lord's chest as the experienced elf teased the sensitive skin of his neck, licking at it slowly and wetly, causing Legolas to utter desperate little sounds and buck into his body with need. Elrond sucked mercilessly on the prince's neck, enjoying the whimpered little sounds of pleasure that escaped Legolas' lips, especially the particularly loud one when Elrond's tongue flicked against the tip of the blond's ear.

Legolas' body was so innocent that the slightest of touches set fire to his arousal, and pretty soon he was melting against Elrond as the older elf teased his neck restlessly, sucking and licking, making the youngster's eyelids flutter at the sensation. Legolas trembled and twisted against the Lord as that warm, wet tongue explored his skin. But he wasn't trying to get away, his body was simply trying to cope with the overwhelming desire.

"Hm!" he moaned softly.

"Shhh…" Elrond breathed hotly against Legolas' ear, and the prince shuddered and panted, clutching at the Lord's robes as Elrond laid him onto the mattress.

Elrond never stopped kissing him as he lay partially on top of Legolas. His tongue met Legolas' eager one with patient and skilled tasting, and by the time they pulled apart for breath, Legolas' lips looked full and soft

"So beautiful, prince…" Elrond whispered and started to undo the laces of the prince's tunic.

"Hm…" Legolas' heart raced and he gasped when he felt the Lord trying to undress him. Despite the inevitable fear that blew like a winter breeze in his chest, Legolas did not fight or protest, not even when the Lord kept going until he bared Legolas' upper body to his sight.

Legolas was tense and he shivered all over as the Lord undressed him slowly. The blond sucked in his breath and his eyes shut tightly when those warm fingers grazed lightly at his skin, removing the rest of his clothing gently. Legolas didn't want to be exposed, but he didn't want to stop the Lord either. Besides, right now his urge was stronger than his fear. He gasped and shuddered when he was completely naked on the bed.

"Shhh… easy my prince… easy…" Elrond stroked his face before cupping his cheek. His grey eyes looked into Legolas' blue ones, trying to make him feel the warm safety of their closeness. Elrond watched the prince breathe with a certain difficulty, but he could tell that Legolas was trying his best to relax beneath his body, which pleased him.

Elrond tried not to think of the prince's erection pulsing against his hip. For now he eased the prince's fears. Slow, he was taking it slow.

"Relax…. Shhh…" Elrond soothed him tenderly, but his free hand grazed the milky skin of Legolas' chest, and after caressing his neck and collarbone, his fingers were soon rolling the tight nubs of the prince's nipples between them, circling the sensitive flesh until Legolas squirmed and his lips parted to draw breath.

"Lord…!" he cried out softly, swallowing hard as the Lord rolled his nipples between his fingers delicately, all the while watching him for his reactions to his touch.

"Aye?… easy, lovely one, easy…"

"Hm," Legolas moaned faintly, unable to resist the urgency Elrond's touch evoked in him. The prince's head thrashed against the pillow as the Lord teased him. Legolas looked as if he was in pain as he tried to stifle all sorts of helpless sounds when the Lord's hips pressed against his throbbing flesh, in a slow but certain movement. "Ai…"  he moaned, looking up to find the Lord staring intently at him, as if the Lord was cataloguing his every reaction. Legolas felt deliciously vulnerable under Elrond's knowing and passionate gaze, as if it somehow fueled the pleasure spreading in his body.

"I love to touch you, prince… you feel so soft…" Elrond purred into Legolas' ear and relished the way the prince squirmed and shuddered under him. "…so soft against my fingers..."

Legolas let out a shaky little sigh.

Elrond smiled at the sight of the prince lost in passion right before his eyes. He went lower and let the tip of his wet tongue circle a sensitive nipple as his index finger flicked against the other. He then watched as all of Legolas' body responded beautifully, the prince's hips bucking into Elrond's body. Legolas didn't know what to do, but pressing his center against the Lord seemed to make the sensation at least a little more bearable. He felt his body drown in a pool of heat as the Lord licked a trail on his chest to the other nipple before sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue. Legolas clutched at Elrond's ebony hair and panted vigorously, lost in the sensation.

The conflicting feelings of want and fear were constantly dueling within him, but the blond tried to swallow them back and relax as the Lord always told him to. Elrond kissed his chest and then went lower, planting soft little warm kisses on his taut abdomen. When the Lord licked around his belly button before teasing it with his tongue, Legolas sighed with pleasure and chuckled.

The archer's hands were closing around the sheets, and his brow was furrowed as he tried to process the pleasure building within. His fast breathing became short and clipped as the Lord went lower and lower, his mouth getting very close to Legolas' dripping member. The prince's stomach fluttered in a sensation that was a confusing mix of thrill, fear and desire.

"Lord…" he sounded weak and helpless. He saw Elrond's parted lips ghosting above the tip of his swollen member. Legolas was breathing so fast that he could hardly focus on anything. "I'm… I'm afraid."

"Why?… You have felt this before…" Elrond smiled at him and absently caressed his thighs up and down, loving the little tremors that rocked the prince when he did that. "We have already done this… You know it won't hurt you… Remember that you can stop me if you want." the Lord smiled and Legolas swallowed hard, finally nodding.

But his apparent calm acceptance of the situation vanished with a wail of pleasure when Elrond's mouth descended on his cock, swallowing him into the hot, soft wetness of his mouth.

"Oh…oh!… Oh!" Legolas panted and his hips tried to buck into the Lord's mouth, but they were gently restrained by strong hands. Legolas felt a knot of tension in his throat and he was almost crying when the Lord's tongue flicked at his tip. The blond elf could feel himself throb against Elrond's velvety tongue. "I…I don't think I can…I…" Legolas' strained voice left him with difficulty and he shut his eyes tightly trying to control his shaking, trying not to surrender to that mouth bobbing up and down his cock.

Instead of soothing him with words, Elrond's hands went up and found the prince's ones, allowing that Legolas squeezed them tightly as his pleasure escalated. Slowly, the prince thrust his hips into the Lord's mouth. Legolas felt a drop of sweat form on his forehead with the effort of  being slow and trying to stay calm when everything inside of him seemed to want to explode.

"Oh… hmm…" Legolas' body stiffened at the pleasure. He breathed so fast that his mouth felt dry; it felt as if his body would shatter into a million pieces as the Lord's lips closed around the base of his erection and his tongue licked at his skin.

When Elrond focused his attention of Legolas' tip, licking and sucking at it, the prince started to shake. He felt a familiar urge grow inside of him, and with this urge there came his fears and insecurities.

"Lord…please, I…" he didn't know what he was begging for, but there were tears in his voice. "Please…you need to stop, please stop…" he babbled incoherently over and over despite the screaming need of his body.

Elrond hesitated briefly. He did not wish to stop tasting Legolas' evident pleasure. Not now, not again. He wanted to give Legolas' release; he wanted the prince to enjoy the sensation until he came undone with an orgasm. What was keeping Legolas from it? Why did he fear letting go? As reluctant as he was, Elrond knew he should respect Legolas' decision. After all, the prince had said yes now, which meant the trust he had in the Lord was even greater. Therefore, even though he too ached for release, Elrond stopped his ministrations and studied Legolas.

The Mirkwood prince was panting, his eyes shut tightly. The visible tremors that rocked his body spoke of a wild need for release. Elrond went up to face him, and he could feel the blond relax a little when their lips met. The moment Legolas opened his mouth and tasted himself on the Lord's tongue, he shuddered.

They kissed slowly and wetly, and when they were pulled away, Elrond caressed Legolas' sweaty forehead, watching over him tenderly.

"Are you all right?"

Legolas sighed deeply and stared back at the Lord. He still seemed nervous and eager. Elrond watched him curiously as Legolas looked up at him and then reached a shaky hand to clutch at his robes.

"I… I wanted to stop because I…want to see you," he said, and his fingers closed at the silken fabric of the Lord's clothing. "May I?"

Elrond smiled with delight. That wasn't what he had been expecting. The prince's request sent a wave of arousal to his groin. There was nothing that would please him more, nothing other than being naked beside the naked prince. It would certainly be a lot harder to keep control once they were both lying naked in bed, but Elrond knew he could do that. Even if it left him pulsing and aching with the need for release, he knew he could control his desire for the prince.

Legolas looked at him with huge, pleading sapphire eyes. Considering he was already naked, his wish was nothing but fair.

Elrond finally nodded and started to undo the laces on his tunic.

"Aye, prince… I am pleased to do as you wish."

"I want to see you when you feel passion…" he explained.

Elrond's heart raced and he nodded. He started to undress slowly, in an almost teasing manner, exposing inch after inch to the hungry eyes of the virgin prince. Legolas swallowed hard when the Lord went for his leggings and removed them. The prince's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met the hard column of flesh rising from between the Lord's thighs. Despite the flush coloring his cheeks, Legolas couldn't look away from that stiff, beautiful, pulsing sign of passion. Elrond couldn't help but shudder under Legolas' attentive stare.

"So…? Can you at last see your passion reflected in me?"

Legolas lifted amazed eyes to the Lord, and Elrond just had to smile at the sweet blushing of Legolas' cheeks and evident lust in his eyes.

For a moment, Elrond had trouble finding his reason. Suddenly they were both there, naked and hard, with all the urgency of their desire pulsing and demanding. The Lord could feel the heat coming off their skin, and he wondered if Legolas felt it, too. His hand searched for Legolas', and when their fingers intertwined gently, Elrond went closer to Legolas' face, his voice dangerously low and husky.

"Do you want to see what your touch does to me?" he placed the prince's hand on his chest, above his heart—it was shaky.  "Do you want to have control over me? Maybe then you'll understand that passion feels the same for me…"

Legolas was shaking like a leaf, but he was also eager. He touched the Lord's chest, his fingers sprawled on the skin, feeling its texture and softness. "Do you want to find out how vulnerable I, too, become when I'm aroused?" he asked softly, but it seemed like Legolas barely heard. The prince allowed his hand to explore, and his eyes studied Elrond the moment his fingers brushed his erect nipples.

Lord sucked in his breath. He opened his eyes to look at Legolas as the prince touched him. The blond's concentration was absurdly beautiful—Elrond couldn't look away. It was as if Legolas studied the most beautiful sword with careful fascination, because despite its beauty, it could cut him badly at any given time and hurt him. That was how Legolas' exploring touch felt on his skin.

"Is…is it good?" The blond asked softly, his hand going lower and lower.

"Aye…" Elrond whispered and lay down next to Legolas, closing his eyes and allowing the prince's tentative touch to explored further.

With his heart beating in his throat and his breathing loud and erratic, Legolas reached further down and ever so gently, as if he was terribly afraid of doing something wrong, closed his fingers around the Lord's throbbing flesh. Elrond licked at his lips and sighed. Legolas shuddered at the reaction he got. His eyes seemed to devour the Lord. He closed his hand tentatively and stroked up and down. The sight of that wise, powerful elf feeling something good because of his touch made Legolas feel powerful, indeed.

Elrond tried his hardest to relax and let Legolas explore. He fought the tempting urge to rush Legolas into more. The prince's tentative stroking was painfully slow and deliciously good. The way Legolas watched him, obviously fascinated, the way his hand moved shyly yet firmly… It was all just impossibly arousing, even to one as experience as Elrond.

"It feels so good, Legolas…" Elrond purred.

The blond elf blushed hotly when his hand became wet with the evidence of Elrond's arousal.

"…Really?"

"Aye…"

The blond smiled with evident contentment and stroked slightly harder, loving to see Elrond tremble in response. The whole thing was as arousing as it was scary.

"Hm…" Elrond groaned deep in his throat, trying not to get from Legolas more than he could give at the moment. The prince should be given the opportunity to explore and learn about intimacy without pressure.

Suddenly, the implications of what he did seemed to hit the prince, and the embarrassment got the best of him. Legolas retreated his hand and looked at the Lord sheepishly. He didn't know why he felt like he had done something wrong.

"That felt amazing, Legolas…" Elrond said. He swallowed back his throbbing arousal and planted a kiss on the blond elf's cheek. "Now…if you allow me to show you something…" Elrond's voice was low and velvety, and he instantly had Legolas' full attention and curiosity.

"What?"

Elrond's grey eyes seemed a shade darker when they narrowed, and he offered the prince a lecherous and enigmatic smile.

Legolas barely had any time to prepare before the Lord was on top of him once again, his naked body pressing Legolas' naked one into the mattress. "What are you doing, oh…!" the prince couldn't find his words. There was nothing but a long string of moaning coming out of his lips when the Lord used his legs to spread Legolas' thighs and settle between them, starting a delicious friction by rubbing against him with slow and steady thrusts. "Hmmmmm!" Legolas' body burned and he trashed anew beneath the Lord. The feeling of his naked thighs spread to accept Elrond's hardness sliding against his own was too much! Definitely more than he could handle! The prince twisted with pleasurable agony, trying to pull the Lord off of his body at the same time his hips arched up to rub further against him.

Elrond knew it was starting to be too much for the blond. Elrond himself was burning with desire, his member aching with the need to be buried within the prince and find release. He knew it was too much for Legolas, and he also knew that right now the prince was so overwhelmed by what he felt that he wasn't able to tell him it was just too much.

Elrond could go ahead and allow them both release despite Legolas' visible discomfort and fear, or he could stop and make sure he would have Legolas' trust the next time they got together like that.

Even though it filled him with sorrow, the Lord released the blond and lay beside him once again, watching the huge, frightened yet aroused eyes of the prince. Legolas was shaking and could hardly breathe. This time he had panicked in silence. He knew the Lord had stopped out of compassion. What he didn't know was that by stopping, Elrond had intensified Legolas' sexual urgency for release. Besides, Elrond didn't want to give Legolas release until the prince understood he wanted it.

Legolas was breathing erratically and shaking. He couldn't find words to thank the Lord for having stopped, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to stop?" Elrond asked gently, adjusting a lock of golden hair behind Legolas' ear.

"Because I have said yes. I can't go back."

Elrond's heart tightened in his chest at that. "Of course you can go back. If you change your mind you should let me know. I don't want you to do something just because you think you are supposed to or because you want to please me."

"It did feel good, it's just…" Legolas bit hard on his bottom lip. He didn't want to say anything else because he feared he might cry out of frustration and confusion.

"It was just too much, is that so?" The Lord asked kindly.

Legolas nodded and buried his head against Elrond's chest. He was scared. Not because they were naked and tangled in bed. He was scared because for the first time he realized that what he felt for Elrond was greater than the ritual—it was greater than himself.

\------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc..._

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

**...** **33**

 

 

It was becoming unbearable. Spring was behind them, and the intense heat of summer seemed to reflect the intense heat of frustrated sexual energy that consumed Legolas. The feeling of neglected arousal made him ache for touch at the same time his confusion begged for loneliness. It felt as if his heart craved the Lord's attention even though his troubled mind still saw it as threatening, at least to some extent.

Legolas knew he had already come a long way from the elf he used to be. Now, when the passion became too much for him, he was able to talk to the Lord—beg sometimes—instead of running into the woods and being by himself. Elrond allowed him space and freedom to be confused and fearful right beside him, and he had gained Legolas' trust through the warm safety of his presence.

The youngster had grown to need that safety, that silent understanding. Sometimes the Lord and he lay side by side in bed at night with their fingers intertwined, their spirits at ease and their hearts peaceful, and nothing sexual happened. Legolas' eyes didn't seem to get enough of Elrond's gaze. The prince fell easy prey to Elrond's eloquence. The spell around them whenever the Lord and he locked eyes was thick and meaningful. They could no longer be together for too long without kissing; they couldn't study through a whole afternoon without making out. And Legolas could overcome his uneasiness to touch and let the Lord stroke his face and hair for hours and hours.

Since the day Legolas had seen Elrond naked beside him and touched him sexually for the first time, their complicity had deepened. However, even though touching felt good and even though there was a bond built on trust between them, Legolas was still dealing with his fear of the unknown, of giving in, of not knowing exactly what sex was and when it was going to happen, and the prince was still dealing with haunting thought of pain. These conflicting emotions made Legolas feel torn between giving in and keeping his distance from the Lord's touch. The fact that Elrond had chosen to stop their little foreplay because he could tell Legolas was uncomfortable had certainly made prince more willing and safe to take it further.

Many were the times that Elrond and Legolas lay in bed with each other completely naked after that night. Elrond touched, licked and tasted as much of Legolas as the prince allowed him to, and the shy blond touched Elrond tentatively, almost afraid to hurt him. Their sweet and arousing foreplay made them both throb with the need for release as the sexual energy built to unbelievable levels. Legolas would enjoy the kissing and stroking, the licking and the rubbing of their bodies, but eventually, before he could let himself go and feel that big explosion of release, he shied away from the pleasure, as if he did not deserve it, as if it felt wrong. It didn't matter just how much his body burned and his sex begged for release when the Lord touched him, Legolas was afraid of giving in; afraid to let passion take over, afraid of being completely exposed and vulnerable; And yes, afraid of getting hurt.

Throughout the ritual, his fear had already taken different shapes and even surprised him. Like now, for instance. Legolas realized that he was terrified of doing something wrong when the Lord and he were touching. Now that he was actually touching the Lord back, Legolas was afraid to do something the Lord wouldn't like. He didn't know what to do, how to have sex—especially now that he was told sex was performed with the whole body—and the thought that Elrond would be disappointed with him the day they had sex was extremely upsetting and part of the reason why he held back. Legolas felt utterly sad at the thought that he wouldn't be able to give Elrond pleasure, or use his body properly. He feared that he wouldn't be able to disguise his pain when he felt it in order to make Elrond happy, and it troubled him, because Legolas wanted to make the Lord happy. Though he had no idea how to do that through the act of sex.

Now, as they were sitting in Elrond's library studying, like they had been doing since he arrived, the prince couldn't focus on anything the Lord said. In part because of the buzzing of desire running through his veins, and in part because there were too many questions inside his mind. The more their relationship deepened, the more Legolas wondered about the future. Would Elrond really get where he wanted with him? Would he be able to overcome his fears and submit to the purpose of Beltane? Would he regret it? Legolas didn't know what to expect. For a long time he had been scared of feeling pain in the ritual, but now it concerned him that Elrond would see him feeling pain. He didn't want the Lord to see that he could be causing him pain; Legolas wanted to be strong when that time came, even though just the thought of being hurt by something he didn't understand made him feel shaky.

"What are you thinking about right now, prince?" Elrond interrupted his lecture and smiled, intrigued, at the fair one.

Legolas swallowed hard and only then realized that he hadn't been listening to a word of the Lord's explanation.

"I am sorry." He blushed. "I was distracted with some matters…"

"I know you were, that's why I'm asking you to speak of them. Maybe if you share your worries I can make them go away."

Legolas sighed deeply. He tried to find the right words in the middle of his disturbing thoughts.

"I… I am still so confused about sex," he blurted.

"That much I can read in your every move, my dear."

Legolas smiled shyly.

"You have told me so many times that you are not going to hurt me. My father said I would feel some pain, that people sometimes felt pain in their first time. Though it is true that he told me not to worry and just trust you… But then you told me sex was performed with all of the body and spirit, I wonder… I wonder what kind of pain it is, and where I will feel it," there it was, he had said it.

Elrond studied the books before for some seconds. Then he sighed and turned to look deeply into Legolas' eyes, completely ignoring the material they had been studying before.

"Do you want me to explain to you what sex is?"

The blond sighed deeply.

"Yes," Legolas summoned all the courage he could find.

The thing was that by now Elrond wasn't quite sure how good it would be to explain sex to Legolas. The prince had been doing really well feeling things instead of overthinking things, and Elrond didn't want to hinder his progress by saying something the youngster could interpret the wrong way, but he would try to answer him.

"The reason why we have Beltane is to prepare you for adulthood. Sex is an extremely important part of one's adult life; it's the source of life itself, and it is also the source of pleasure. Not to mention the undeniable power that one who masters the art of sex possesses among his kindred. What will happen between us, if you ever allow me to, is that a part of my body is going to be inside yours." He then watched the way Legolas' eyes widened with surprise. "When this happens, we will be as close as possible. Like that time I was on top of you and we were both naked, remember?"

Legolas' cheeks grew pink and hot. He nodded

"But closer."

Legolas' blue eyes were wide and questioning. The Lord would be inside him? What part?! And where? Legolas couldn't help but think of the evidence of desire. It must have something to do with that. But how would it happen? Would it hurt? Maybe this was the reason why he would feel pain. Legolas' imagination came up with a thousand different scenarios of the Lord being inside of him, and he felt a confusing mix of aroused, scared and restless.

Elrond took a deep breath and chose to say no more. He could tell how uneasy and tense Legolas had become because of his racing thoughts. Right now Legolas was disturbed and intrigued. Unfortunately, he was more tormented than relieved with the explanation he heard.

"I think we've had enough of books for today. Would you like to join me in bed?"

Elrond then had an idea to help the prince understand things by feeling them instead of worrying about them. He was hoping that he could use the trust Legolas had in him to show him a little more, push him a little further and see if Legolas figured some things out on his own. For sure deep down the prince must know what was going to happen. It felt as if he was in denial, hiding behind thick walls he had been building for years and years. The thing was, to do what he planned to do, he might have to take Legolas out of his comfort zone within their intimacy.

Elrond looked into the prince's sapphire eyes and his heart beat faster. He took the hand of a thoughtful prince in his own and walked with him to his chamber, where they stripped off their clothing and nestled in bed.

"Prince, you haven't said anything about what I told you."

Legolas stared at the ceiling. There were thousands of images rushing through his head.

"Are you still as afraid of sex?"

"Of course I am!" He choked. "It pains me, because it frightens me not being able to make the connections! I try to understand what you explained, but there are just so many confusing and disturbing thoughts filling my head!"

"Well…then if you allow me, I'll show you a little bit more about sex tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Legolas frowned. "Why not now?"

"Well, for one you are not in a good state of mind right now. You are anxious, I can see that. I believe tomorrow morning you will be more relaxed and then we can play a little."

The blond elf stared at the wise Lord.

"Legolas, you trust me, don't you? You do know that no matter what happens, my deep care and respect for you will always lead my actions. I would never hurt you, and I hope you understand this by now."

"I do. I trust you," he said, and Elrond smiled.

"That is good. Then close your eyes and let your spirit find rest, fair prince. Tomorrow I'll try to make myself clearer, and as always, once I'm at it, your word controls me." Elrond almost felt guilty for the idea he had in mind. He would obviously keep his word of stopping before it got too much, but first he really wanted Legolas to feel something, and he didn't want the prince to stop himself from having the experience Elrond wanted to bestow upon him. "But I must ask you to try not to stop me."

Legolas complied slowly, his distressing thoughts made him feel the need to rest his mind.

"All right, Lord… See you tomorrow, then…"

Elrond watched the blond beauty find rest and relax against the sheets. He sighed once again, wondering about tomorrow and if his little idea would work out the way he wanted. He didn't know what to expect, Legolas was unpredictable. He didn't know if he himself would be able to find sleep so soon. Because before such thing happened he needed to stand up and do the preparations for when the sun rose the next day.

"Good night, prince." Elrond's breathing was slightly uneven when he stood up and started to walk around the room. At a certain point he stopped and faced the sleeping elf on bed.  "See you tomorrow, fair Legolas…"

 

~ * ~

 

When the first rays of sun touched his face, Legolas sighed softly, groaned low in his throat and yawned. He blinked a few times before his blue eyes were able to connect with reality. He was met by the peaceful atmosphere of the room and he sighed deeply. The blond looked to his side curiously, but the bed was empty. He was alone and for a moment he frowned. It was then, when his senses started clearing, that he realized something was wrong.

Legolas tried to rub his face in order to wake up faster, but his arms wouldn't obey his commands, and that was when he realized his wrists were bound to the headboard. His breath escaped his lungs and a cold chill started its quick spreading into his veins. The prince's lips hung open and he shuddered when he tried once again to pull his arms down. He couldn't move. He was tied to the bed. He was defenseless. He breathed deeply and felt the breeze on his skin. He was naked. He panicked. His fear grew faster and faster. The day had finally come, the day he would feel the biggest pain of his life. He would have screamed if he could have found his voice. He wanted to call the Lord and make sure that was nothing but a misunderstanding, but he was terrified to find out that Elrond's kindness and patience had been nothing but an act to prepare him for the day he would finally hurt him.

Lord Elrond remained absolutely serene at the sight of Legolas' rising suspicion. He hoped Legolas would remember his promise never to hurt him, and he hoped the prince would be able to trust him and relax.

"I see you are up already." He stepped further into his chamber.

Legolas' stare was demanding.

"What is happening? 'Tis a silly joke, right? You will release me now, won't you?"

"Legolas…" When Elrond approached the bed, the prince shrunk away. "The first thing you need to know, is that you do not need to be scared. I promise I won't hurt you."

"No…" Legolas shook his head slowly. "I… I don't want to be tied… You… you promised I could trust you, so please, release me now."

"Prince…" Elrond sat on the  bed. "Yesterday I had a little idea… I want to show you a bit of sex… But I won't be able to do it if you don't give me a chance… Considering how fearful you are you would stop me before I had this chance of giving you pleasure, and trust me, I wouldn't want that. I want you to feel good, and even if you can't understand it with your mind, you will with your body."

But Legolas wasn't listening anymore. Long ago he had built a dam in his mind, something to keep the most horrific memories away, something that had almost surfaced the day Haldir had left Rivendell. "You lied to me!!" Legolas suddenly screamed. "I don't care what you say, I don't want you doing anything to me!" He was scared and growing more and more defensive as feelings from his past that he had never dealt with came back and cracked the dam keeping his memories buried.

Elrond's brow furrowed and he studied Legolas with a fresh look. Suddenly, there was nothing sexual in his mind, because the Lord could see something in Legolas' eyes which he had never seen before. That something both intrigued and worried the Lord.

"Prince, you need to relax and understand what I am saying. I promised you to stop whenever you wanted, I will keep this promise…" He tried to reason with Legolas, but just as he expected, Legolas was no longer rational.

"Then keep it now, untie me!!" The prince snarled.

"What is going on? Why are you feeling so angry? Tell me about it." Elrond tried to make the prince open up. A while ago Legolas had mentioned something about memories he couldn't deal with. The way the prince had grown skittish, angry and fearful right now made Elrond think about those memories. What had happened to him?

"No!! I don't want to talk, I don't want anything to happen! Release me!" Legolas shut his eyes and his heart beat erratically fast. He thought of Haldir trying to force himself on him, he thought of pain and embarrassment, he thought of how helpless he was, bound like that, tied to the bed unable to defend himself. _Like that little elf in the woods that time._ Legolas shook his head frantically and pushed the memory away. No, no… he did not want to remember, no… The truth was, his father had lied, Haldir had lied, Elrond had lied, everybody had lied. Sex wasn't good! Sex was evil and painful and…

Elrond knew that right now Legolas had nothing of the trust they had built so carefully between them, but he also knew that the elf thrashing in bed was not the Legolas he knew. There was something raw about his fear and anger, and Elrond knew that if he released Legolas now then they might never get to the bottom of it. Perhaps Legolas would never trust him again, perhaps he would hate him, but something was happening to him, something real and big, and if Elrond let it happen then perhaps he could finally understand Legolas' fear and help him, even if the prince decided not to go through with the ritual anymore. Besides, if Legolas was able to calm down and let Elrond touch him, he could try to win his trust back by showing him what he had planned for them—not harm, nothing but sweet, gentle pleasure. Either way, Elrond knew he could not release Legolas while he was in that state of mind. It would be like letting him go to the woods when he broke down after Haldir left. Releasing Legolas meant letting him run and hide from something that pained him deeply. Untying the prince without showing that his touch would never cause him harm could also be very dangerous to their relationship in case Legolas decided to stay in Rivendell.

"Legolas, I need you to be calm, I have already touched you before and you know you have felt no pain. It won't be different now. But you see, if you don't want to do anything, then at least talk to me. I want to know what you're feeling and why this bothers you so much."

"No!!! I don't want it!! If you touch me now I'll start screaming and never stop!" It was a silly thing to say, because they were alone in Rivendell, but Legolas didn't know what else to do, and the tears were already coming.

"Why are you so afraid? Has someone bound you before?" Elrond studied him.

"I don't want to talk about it!! Let me go!" He groaned.

"I can't, Legolas. Not until you calm down and talk to me."

Sex was pain and physical dominance. He had seen that before. He had heard it, and it had never left his mind, even though he had tried to run from it. Now Elrond was going to do that to him, he was going to make him feel pain, and he was tied up, unable to run, like he had been when…

"Let me go!!!" Legolas cried out, twisting blindly in bed, yanking at the silken robes tying his wrists in a desperate attempt to escape. "Release me! I don't want it, I don't want it, it won't happen!!!!" he groaned and tasted the salt of his tears between his lips.

Elrond assessed the scene and made up his mind.

"I am going to leave the chamber now, Legolas. When I return, I hope to find you calmer."

"NO!" Legolas wailed.

"Something is happening to you. I believe the robes around your wrists are triggering a memory. I am sorry but once again I won't let you run from it. Take a deep breath and take your time to calm down. We will talk when I return."

Legolas watched Elrond leave with wide blue eyes filled with astonishment and chaos. He would not remember, and he would not speak about it, he could not, it was too difficult… As soon as Elrond was gone Legolas started to scream again.

\------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

**…34**

 

 

It was, without a doubt, a tense couple of hours. Elrond paced back and forth Rivendell, and even when he was far from the house he could still hear Legolas' yelling and crying. The prince's screaming ranged from angry to fearful, punishing Elrond's ears and breaking his heart.

From the balcony, the Lord could hear Legolas call him a liar, say he'd never trust him again, say that he hated Elrond and demand that the Lord released him right then. The prince promised to go away and never to speak to Elrond again. Listening to that was extremely difficult. As tempted as Elrond was to release the prince, though, he knew that Legolas needed to understand why the tying had caused such havoc in his mind. Unless the blond could understand why that had triggered him so they could talk about it, then Elrond wouldn't be able to help him grow out of his fear. Releasing Legolas now was accepting that he was a liar and that Legolas would hate him. As painful as it was to wait, Elrond wanted to show Legolas that he could still trust him, that he just needed to calm down and understand his reaction, and then things would be okay between them.  

Elrond trusted what he was doing; he knew there was a lot at stake now, but he also knew that if Legolas was able to open up, then it would be worth it. Therefore he waited, even when his heart grew heavy with the need to cave and cradle Legolas in his arms, Elrond waited for two hours until the yelling faded into a quiet mumbling and whining. Then, as he thought the prince had grown tired and calmer, he decided to enter the room once again.

The prince was lying in bed; he was exhausted from fighting blindly and in vain. His blond hair was tangled, his breathing uneven and his wrists reddish from the helpless effort. Legolas raised his wide blue eyes to the Lord and watched him as he stood at the door. His lips quivered and he tried to straighten up in bed a little.

"Lord… Release me…" he begged.

Elrond's heart ached as he stepped further inside.

"Are you calmer now, my lovely?" He sat on the bed next to the prince and put a soothing hand on Legolas' forehead.

"Will you release me?" he asked again, his eyes huge and his breath short.

Elrond sighed.

"I will," he spoke softly, caressing Legolas' cheek. "But only if you talk to me about the way you reacted to being bound."

"I don't want to talk about it!!" He groaned and his beautiful face looked serious and angry.

Elrond got up and stepped back, watching the transformation from exhausted and weak to powerfully agitated, nervous and furious.

"Release me!!! I want to be released now!!! I don't want to talk about anything! 'Tis not fair what you are putting me through and you know that! I trusted you, I did!!" he cried out.

"Legolas…" Elrond began.

"No!!! You promised that you would never hurt me, and you lied!"

"I have not hurt you, and I will not hurt you. If you do not want to talk to me, I will give you another choice," the Lord said.

"What?" Legolas breathed quickly as his nostrils flared.

"Let me show you what I meant. Let me touch you, and you will understand I never meant you any harm."

Legolas seemed to consider that for a moment, but then he felt his vulnerable nakedness and his captive wrists. His whole body seemed exposed and fragile and he couldn't handle it.

"You lied to me!!! I don't believe you when you say you won't hurt me. All this time you were pretending to be my friend so I would let my guard down, and now I can't even fight what you are going to do. Go AWAY! You will not touch me, go away, go away!!!" he twisted in bed, moving from one side to the other, his head thrashing on the pillows and his crying echoing in the chamber. Legolas was disoriented, frightened and angry, but most importantly, he was irrational.

"Prince, sooner or later you will have to choose. Tell me why this scares you so much or let me show you I won't hurt you. I promised I would help you, and that is how I will choose to do it."

"Nay! I don't want it, stay away from me!! I don't want to talk and I don't want you to touch me, I don't…" he choked on his words and fell into an incoherent mumbling of anger and despair, crying and sobbing in bed, forcing Elrond to go away and leave him behind once again.

 

~ * ~

 

When the sun was high in the sky and the afternoon was about to unfold, the situation in Rivendell had not changed much. Legolas had periods of silence that were becoming longer and more frequent, however, if Elrond showed up at the door or tried to walk towards the bed the prince would start screaming accusations again, his fear escalating and taking control. Elrond began to question his idea to help Legolas face his fear. It seemed like the prince would never let him approach and finally show him that he meant no harm, and neither would Legolas tell him what was going on and why he was reacting so violently to the situation.

In all of his wisdom, Lord Elrond knew it was better to ignore Legolas' screaming and let the prince calm down on his own. If he let Legolas get away with his secrets right now, the bond between them would be damaged beyond repair. Elrond needed to wait. Eventually, patience would triumph over stubbornness, and so it was.

When the sun began to set in the horizon, Elrond walked into the chamber and brought food and water to the prince. This time, instead of screaming and demanding to be released, the prince allowed Elrond to feed him. When he was done, he tried to scream and groan once again, but the Lord simply walked away with the food tray. The next time Elrond chose to enter the room was a couple of hours later, when night was falling and Legolas had been quiet for a while. Perhaps the prince was asleep?

As Elrond entered the chamber silently, he saw Legolas sleeping deeply, probably exhausted, his arms hanging from the headboard where his wrists remained bound. The sight of the prince was so peaceful that it seemed as if none of the screaming had happened.

Careful not to make too much noise, Elrond entered the room and sat on bed, beside the sleeping prince. His hand went for Legolas' golden hair, and he caressed the blond slowly and gently, touching Legolas with all the gentleness of his heart. At least while he dreamed the prince would not avoid the touch. Elrond watched over Legolas' sleep, his grey eyes attentive to every slight change in the pace of his breathing. His warmth offered safety and protection, and within moments of closeness, Legolas nestled against the Lord and relaxed.

It was a shame that such peaceful state would not last. A few minutes later, the prince woke up, frightened to find the Lord so close, and all of his despair returned to him. Legolas opened his mouth to scream and his limbs started to move trying to get as far away as possible. He was about to protest their closeness when Elrond interfered. He didn't want to give Legolas another chance to panic.

"Shhh… calm down, Legolas…easy…" Elrond spoke softly and kissed the prince's head over and over.

"No… no…" Legolas felt the fear rising into that same knot of anger and despair, but when he was ready to scream he felt the Lord's soft, warm lips caress his neck and he shuddered at the feeling.

"Are you going to let me take care of your past, or of your present?"

"What?" Legolas' voice sounded shaky as the Lord's breath ghosted against his skin.

"Will you give me the truth about your past, or will you let me give you pleasure right now?"

The prince sighed and swallowed hard. It felt as if there was fire running through his veins. His brow furrowed with concentration, as if he could not handle the pleasure as Elrond's lips placed butterfly kisses on his neck and exposed shoulder. When the tip of a wet tongue teased his neck, Legolas felt goosebumps break on his skin and he shuddered, his eyes falling shut.

"I will not harm you… why don't you trust me as you always have?" the Lord whispered into the blond' ear before letting the tip of his tongue flick back and forth the tip of Legolas' ear.

The prince shuddered again and his control over his body wavered under the ministrations. "Because I don't want to be helpless… I wish you would untie me," he protested weakly, even though he enjoyed the warmth of the Lord's body lying partially atop him.

"Present or past?" Elrond nibbled on Legolas' neck and the prince moaned faintly, unable to form words.

"I…I can't talk about it, I…"

"Then present it is," Elrond purred and let his lips brush against Legolas' soft ones, the promise of a kiss ghosting right above them before he let his tongue trace the prince's lips. Elrond's tongue then slipped inside the Legolas' mouth and, despite the prince's alleged resistance, Legolas parted his lips almost instantly to taste the kiss.

"Think of this as an exercise in trust," Elrond licked into Legolas' open mouth as his fingers stroked the prince's face. The Lord then let his mouth trail lower until his lips were planting kisses on the prince's collarbone, and as he did that his fingers also trailed lower until they rolled two eager nipples between the tips of them.

"I…I can't do this…I'm not strong enough to fight it, though…" he whimpered.

Elrond reveled in the way Legolas' body responded to his touch. His nipples were tight and sensitive when Elrond took one into his mouth and sucked softly on it.

"Oh!…" Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head. He had trouble breathing under the escalating pleasure.

Elrond's lips found the other nub and he circled it with his tongue until Legolas was moaning incoherently, his hips bucking and his erection evident.

"Relax, prince…" Elrond's hand closed around Legolas' member, but his mouth never stopped teasing the pink nipples. He stroked Legolas up and down, the rhythm slow but steady. "There's no need to fight this. Feel the pleasure…let me take care of you…"

"I… I…mmmmm…" Legolas moaned. He felt his hips ignore his mind's protests and thrust shamelessly into the Lord's warm hand. No, that was not supposed to happen, but nothing seemed to stop the wild desire blackening Legolas' thoughts and making his body give in to the sensation. There was just too much repressed sexual energy, and as Elrond's hand picked up speed and stroked him faster, Legolas realized he wouldn't have been able to fight it not even if his wrists hadn't been bound.

Elrond's heart raced as he understood the prince was now helplessly aroused, taken over by his need, feeling every touch as if it were fire burning him from within. The Lord took advantage of the prince's state to replace his hand with his mouth. He wrapped Legolas' cock firmly between his lips and started sucking demandingly on it.

"Ohh! Hmmmm!" Legolas twisted in bed. His mouth fell open as if he was desperately trying to draw breath. He felt himself throb into the Lord's mouth as a warm tongue teased him without mercy. Legolas' wrists yanked at the silken restrains as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

Legolas began to sweat and squirm, but getting away was far from his thoughts. The blond elf was enslaved by his swelling desire. He moaned continuously as Elrond's mouth moved up and down on his cock. He barely made a weak sound of protest when his thighs were parted giving Elrond more access.

The Lord let his tongue work and keep Legolas distracted in a haze of pleasure. He made Legolas bend his knees and let his fingers spread his cheeks a little bit further. The prince was so caught up in the pleasure of Elrond's lips and tongue working on his erection that he couldn't have prepared for what was coming. Elrond's thumbs spread Legolas' cheeks until he could see the tiny opening between his fingers. Elrond shuddered at the sight, and he let his thumb brush softly over the puckered little entrance.

"What are you doing?" The prince asked, startled. Suddenly he was able to forget the pleasure soaring through his member—at least a little—in order to pay attention to what the Lord seemed to be doing to a very, very hidden part of his body.

"Shhh…easy…" Elrond's heart was pounding and his cock throbbed within his leggings. He took a deep, calming breath and let his finger trace the opening once again, and the Lord's eyes darkened with lust as it responded by fluttering at his touch.

"Why are you touching me like this?" Adrenaline rushed through his veins and Legolas grew nervous and curious. That touch was weird and different; no one had ever touched him there, not even Legolas had touched himself there as Elrond did now—the Lord's finger traced the opening over and over, in a soft caress that was barely even there. The prince felt uncomfortably exposed and finally understood why his wrists had been bound.

"Relax, Legolas… I will not hurt you, I promise." Elrond closed his eyes and let his tongue lap at the tight little opening. He felt Legolas' hips buck into the touch with surprise, and he smiled against the prince's sensitive skin.

" _Oh!!_ What is that!! Stop it!! What are you doing??" Legolas' reaction to the pleasure was nearly violent. He groaned and couldn't decide whether he was trying to pull away from the feeling or push himself further into it. The prince moaned wantonly and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when Elrond's warm tongue licked around his opening and pushed against it. The prince felt a deliciously ticklish and hot feeling that he could barely stand.

"Easy…" Elrond's voice was barely above a whisper as he coaxed the prince open with his tongue. Both the sight and the feeling of Legolas' virgin body responding to the unexpected pleasure were overwhelming.

"Oh… _Gods_ …" Legolas yanked at his bindings, his wrists desperately trying to free themselves in order to pull the Lord's head up. He couldn't handle that tender, probing tongue. His whole body was raked by shudders and his cock leaked at the feeling.

Elrond knew that if it weren't for the bound wrists, the prince would have easily stopped that kind of touching by now. Even though the Lord knew he was not hurting the blond at all, he was aware that Legolas wouldn't have been able to let himself experience the feeling unless he was helpless against it. Though Elrond did not plan to take things further than they had before—he feared giving Legolas release when he was so distressed—he let his tongue explore a little bit more and show the prince he could trust their intimacy because there was only pleasure to be found.

Elrond grabbed Legolas' strong thighs in his hands as his tongue pushed inside just a little. The Lord could feel Legolas' thighs grow shaky as pleasure took control of the prince's body. Legolas moaned and his hips pushed into the mouth pleasuring him without shame or restrain.

"Oh, please!!! _Please_!!" He tried to snap his legs shut, but Elrond's hands were firm, and he held Legolas' thighs spread open to him while his tongue worked. "…mmm…" Between trying to escape the sensation that was too much and feeling that soft tongue pleasure him, Legolas was a mess.

Elrond felt the resistance fading. He felt the pleasure getting the most of Legolas as the prince gave in, surrendering to Elrond's touch. The Lord felt the heat of Legolas' passion making the prince's muscles relax. The prince was so overcome by his arousal that he was finally willing. And just because he had promised before and wanted Legolas to trust him still, just because of that—and yes, because it served Legolas well after all the yelling—Elrond retreated his tongue and released the strong thighs. He watched the tremors running through Legolas' body, the hard member aching to be touched, the chest heavy with a strained breath. Eyes still desperately shut under the intense pleasure and his entire body pulsing with need, that was the picture the Lord had wanted to see.

Legolas no longer fought; he was weak and it seemed like the unfinished desire drained him from words or actions. He was nothing but a mass of trembling and breathing when Elrond reached and finally untied the silken robes keeping the prince's wrists captive.

"Hey," he pulled back his right hand with surprise after Legolas bit him. "Prince! You are not supposed to bite!!" he chuckled. Despite the fire pulsing in him, the sight of Legolas once again defeated by pleasure was intoxicating. He smiled at the small marks of teeth on his hand.

"You deserved it…" Legolas sounded cranky, but not mad.

Elrond took each wrist to his lips and kissed them softly. He could tell Legolas was exhausted. The prince could barely keep his eyes open, even though his body was still aching for a release that never came. After all the distress from the day, however, sleep was visibly his body's priority now.

"Are you hurt?" Elrond asked softly, and his voice was full of honest concern.

Legolas shook his head. He couldn't trust his voice.

"Being bound triggered something, didn't it? You remembered something about your past, some unpleasant memories."

"Yes," Legolas whispered. He snuggled closer to Elrond because even though he was a mess, or perhaps exactly because of that, the Lord always made him feel safe in his arms. Despite Legolas' angry accusations from before, the prince needed Elrond's warmth wrapped around him.

"Are you ready to talk to me about it?"

"No," Legolas' answer was brutally honest. "But I will."

\------------------------------------------------------

_tbc...._

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

**…35**

 

Elrond was sitting in the study going over some books. He was preparing what would be Legolas' next class as soon as the prince felt ready for some more learning. He focused on the history books he had and his mind started to choose the words that would better please the youngster's sharp senses. His thoughts were interrupted when Legolas entered the room and took a seat beside him.

"I'm mad."

Elrond did not lift his head from the books in order to reply.

"And why do you think that is?"

"You tied me up," he sounded hurt.

Elrond sighed and let go of the book he had been studying. He stared into Legolas' blue eyes.

"If you tell me you didn't feel pleasure…"

"…I will be lying. I know it," he finished the sentence, surprising Elrond with how serious he sounded. "I physically enjoyed it. You know that, probably better than me, and I won't deny it." The blond knew he had Elrond's full attention right now. "I just… I didn't like to feel so helpless."

"Prince Legolas, forgive my manners, but now you must see clearly, I hope, that it was never in mind to harm you. I only did that because I believed you trusted me enough to. We did not have sex yet, and I would never go through with it while you were unable to stop me. Binding your wrists was how I imagined I could make it easier for you to let me show you a little bit more about pleasure. I wanted you to feel the pleasure and intimacy of what I did, and you would have fought me before I was able to show you that my touch could be trusted."

"I know I always fight, but you have gotten so much of me already! By the gods! If I had known about the things we would be doing here the day I arrived I would have never left the woods! And yet you managed not to scare me and keep me around. Why couldn't you show me this pleasure in a… let's put it this way, less traumatic manner?"

Lord Elrond frowned and his heart ached with sorrow.

"Tying you up and giving you pleasure was not, by itself, a traumatic experience, was it though?" Elrond narrowed his eyes and studied the blond elf attentively. "Something happened to you when you felt helpless. Some memories came back, some distressful memories that had been long buried."

Legolas looked as if he would say something but then gave up. His bottom lip seemed to quiver when he tried, so he chewed on it and silenced.

"You are hurt, aren't you?" Elrond softened his voice and took a step closer to the prince.

Legolas sighed deeply and nodded his head.

"Not physically hurt. I felt pleasure with what you did. I felt more pleasure than I thought to be possible… But yes, there were memories. I didn't want to remember them. I wanted you to untie me so I didn't have to go through them again, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry prince. I knew you were going to be surprised and even afraid, but I confess that I wasn't expecting such a violent reaction from you. However, when you started to become aggressive, I understood there was something more than just fear of the unknown. It was no longer about trust, it was about letting you revisit something that still has a strong power over you and that still shapes your life and your decisions, causing you pain. Whatever it is that you faced and that you didn't want to, I am sorry for how much it hurt you, but I believe it was important; I believe it was necessary."

"I know," Legolas admitted. "If I'm brutally honest about it, I didn't think you would hurt me. But I knew it rationally, and what I felt was…well, it was anything but rational," Legolas had seemed so strong minutes ago but now he sounded vulnerable and scared. "I didn't react that way because I thought you would hurt me, and I swear I wasn't trying to be difficult."

"My dear, that is not what I thought." Elrond went closer and adjusted a lock of golden hair behind Legolas' ear.

"It was the memories…" Legolas confessed.

"I could tell you were afraid, too afraid, and I knew my touch could not be the reason behind all that fear. Now, I promised I would help you, but there's only so much help I can give unless we know where your fear is coming from."

Legolas could feel wetness on his cheeks when he blinked. He felt Elrond's fingers wiping his tears away gently and closed his eyes for a moment.

"When I was a child elf…"  the archer's voice was small, and Elrond could tell it was difficult for him to say it. "There were some humans crossing the forests surrounding Mirkwood. My cousins and I, we were all very little, active, curious… We loved to play in the woods and more often than not we ended up straying and going farther away than what we were supposed to. It was before I started to practice with the bow, it was before anything I remember clearly. It was, I guess, one of the first memories I have of being a young elf. I was like all the other elves, I had friends, I played with them, I communicated with the others… I must have been around fifteen or twenty years…"

"A child, indeed."

"Yes. I remember an older cousin of mine offering me his hand so that I wouldn't get lost whenever we delved too deep into the forests around Ada's kingdom. The older elves would have been angry and worried had they known how far we usually went by ourselves." Legolas' blue eyes seemed glassy, as if they were now focused on the past. "Anyway, there were these humans crossing the surroundings of our land, and that day we were up to a great adventure, so my cousins, two of his friends and I, left to try and see the humans because we were curious. We had always heard about humans, but never gotten to see one very close. You might imagine how our curiosity got the best of us, making the four of us go past the limits of Mirkwood to try and get a glimpse of them. We were curious about what they would look like, since we had heard they looked like us. We were curious to know what they talked about and what they sounded like…"

"And did you and the other elves get to see them?" Elrond asked softly, encouragingly.

Legolas' bit down on his lower lip and didn't say anything for a moment. He then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes… yes we did."

There was so much effort behind those words, as if it had taken all of Legolas energy to pronounce them, as if they were brought back more pain than he could handle.

Elrond waited for the prince to go on; wisely. He could tell how difficult it was for him to tell the story, so he tried to make it a little easier. "Come here," he said. Elrond then took the youngster's hand and led them to the balcony. In there, he pulled Legolas down a wood bench with two seats and held his hands. "Go on," he said.

"We saw them, but we were too noisy, and they saw us, too. We started to run, but that made them even more curious, and some of them ran after us, chasing the alluring creatures they had just seen back into the woods. At least that is what I suppose happened, because when I was young I just ran. I remember my older cousin tugging at my hand for me to run faster, but I also remember I was so excited I could hardly breathe, and couldn't run as fast as he demanded of me. By this time things had become pretty chaotic. My cousin's two other friends were missing, I tripped and let go of his hand. He wouldn't realize that I wasn't following behind him anymore until it was too late."

"What happened, fair prince?" Elrond frowned. He could feel how cold Legolas' hands felt against his own.

"I… I was lost… I was lost and then I started to feel scared because I didn't know where my cousin was. I began to walk around aimlessly, and I tried calling him a few times. Then I tried calling the names of his two friends. I just wanted someone, anyone, to listen and to answer me. It was getting late, and all I wanted was to be back home. I knew Ada was probably very worried with our absence."

"Did anyone come back for you?" Elrond stroked Legolas' hair, soothing him but not insisting. He allowed Legolas his time. When the prince finally spoke, and even if Elrond couldn't see his face, he knew through his voice that Legolas was seeing everything happen before his eyes once again.

"No… no one did. But I…" Legolas took a deep, calming breath. "I heard something… I heard screaming…elven screaming from one of our friends, and I remember I felt so relieved because it meant I wasn't alone, someone else had gotten lost and would help me find my cousin and my way back home. I went towards the screaming, but I stopped abruptly, because another voice joined it. It was a voice I didn't know, one that possessed such harshness I had never heard before. And as I approached, unsure, anxious and scared, I realized that voice belonged to a man. One of the men who had run after us."

"And did he see you?" Elrond asked softly.

There was more silence. And then there were fingers clutching at Elrond's robes and Legolas face buried against the Lord's neck.

"He was moving on top of my cousin's friend, he was… moving against him and making strange sounds. I saw a pile of torn clothes on the ground, and I didn't understand why the man had taken off his and my friend's clothes only to spank him. And obviously I didn't understand why he was spanking the little elf who hadn't done anything to him, like me and my cousin, and the other friend, hadn't either!… I saw him move and I saw the elf cry, and he cried hard until the man muffled his sobs and all that was left was painful whining as the man shoved himself against him, groaning like a beast, holding the elf down so he would stop moving, ignoring the pleas and the urgent crying. At a certain point I remember seeing blood all over the youngster's face and in the naked limbs I could see. The man was hurting him badly, and the more my friend fought, the harder he was hit. I stood there watching… I…I was watching from a distance, I guess I was in shock or something… I couldn't take my eyes off the scene, even though I was afraid the same would be done to me. I couldn't run, I was frozen in place." Legolas' words were rushed. "I remember I felt cold and my heart beat too fast… Then I remember a strangled plea leaving my lips. I yelled from the place I stood, I yelled at the man, I asked _'What are you doing to him?!'_ , and I used all of the air in my lungs, and I was shaking because the elf was in so much pain, and it was cold, and he was naked…"

"Legolas…" Elrond's heart tightened at the mental imagine Legolas was describing.

"The man finally realized there was someone watching. He focused his eyes on me and at that moment I feared and I hated humans. He then yelled back at me 'I'm raping him, what does it look like?!'… I trembled, I babbled 'What?' and he looked frustrated and furious to see me there when he yelled again 'It's called RAPE!'…" Legolas pulled back from the embrace and wiped at his eyes. "I… I shuddered when I heard his voice. I didn't understand what that word meant but the violence with which he used it scared me… 'And you better run if you don't wanna be next!'… That's what he screamed then…and it was also then that I left the state I was in, as if I had woken up, and I looked at the boy lying almost dead under the man's weight, and I turned around and started to run. I ran blindly into the woods, I ran until I thought I would pass out because I could no longer breathe, but I promised to myself I would run until I had found my cousin. I cried like I never had in my short little life; I was afraid of dying, of being hurt like I saw that boy being. I was afraid of the man coming after me." Legolas sighed shakily.

"And did he?" Elrond's eyes looked glassy. It was difficult not to get emotional as he listened.

"No…he never left that young elf…"

"Did you find your cousin then?"

"Yes… yes I did." Legolas wanted to look into the Lord's eyes, but he felt that if he did that then he wouldn't be able to tell him everything, so he looked away. "I ran into him after running for the gods know how long… I was exhausted, and so was he, he had been looking for me desperately. And it wasn't long before we found the other friend, the one who hadn't been taken. Once we were all together they asked me if I had seen him the missing elf."  Legolas paused and his eyes seemed lost. "I was too young to lie. Too young to try and control my panicked feelings of frighten. I told them everything I had seen the man doing."

"And what did they do? What did your cousin say?"

Legolas swallowed hard.

"He laughed."

"What?"

"He…he thought I was kidding." Legolas' voice cracked with the pain the memory still evoked.  "He thought I was making up a story with the missing elf to make fools of them. He did not believe my tears, did not believe my despair. He told our friend to come out from where he was hiding and end the joke. He never believed me. I remember that I was crying a lot because he would not trust my words and the danger was still out there. I kept saying the word rape over and over. I hoped that word would mean something for my cousin and he would finally believe me, start running again and get us out of there. I told him that the man was doing rape to our friend, hoping my cousin would understand what happened."

"But he didn't?"

"No…" Legolas breathed deeply and calmed himself down a little. "The other elf with us asked my cousin what rape meant, and my cousin said that as far as he knew rape was sex. He said he had learned that word rape and found out it was sex. I didn't know what they were talking about, and I bet they weren't either, but the other elf with said that if rape was sex then it couldn't be so bad, because he had heard that sex was good. And my cousin confirmed, he said that yes, it was good, he had heard that, too. I remember how frustrated and scared I felt, because what I had seen was not good, and I thought our friend had been killed."

"By the gods…" Elrond swallowed hard. The story wasn't even over and already so much made sense!

"It went on and on with me trying to convince them of what I had seen. I talked about the blood and the man groaning, naked, above our friend… But they would only say that if it was rape and rape was sex, that it was good and we should not worry. They thought I was kidding, that sooner or later the other elf would show up and the trick would be discovered… I will hate them forever for not believing my agony, but I can't blame them for not believing that the humans were capable of so much cruelty."

"So in the end you just went home? They never trusted your story?"

"…I… I…wish it had stopped then… But they got angry with me for insisting with louder and louder crying and yelling… They… they thought I was taking my joke too seriously, and they found a way to force me and my friend to tell the truth and end the game. So they came up with the idea to hold me down and strip me naked. I remember crying harder and squirming with despair, begging them to release me. They never listened, though. They took me to the nearest tree where they tied my wrists behind the trunk, leaving me there, alone, naked, crying and scared, as punishment for me to stop lying and pulling tricks on older elves… I remember they were laughing." There were shudders traveling Legolas' body as he spoke. "For so long I tried to forget that, until I did, but then…the sound of their ringing laughter came back to me yesterday, and it felt so real…"

Legolas was pulled out of his thoughts by gentle hands that framed his face.

"Oh, sweet prince. How much it pains me to listen to this. You were so young, I can imagine how scared and confused you felt. It was a monstrosity what happened."

And then Legolas broke down.

"They said they'd leave me there for the humans to find me. They said the same human that had raped our friend would find me and rape me too because of what I had seen. They laughed at my nakedness and said the human would find me and hurt me, too… But they were always laughing, because they didn't believe their words. They thought I would finally confess it was a joke; they thought the other elf would come and rescue me because we were in this together. They also said they would leave me there until the other day, as punishment for having lied to them."

Elrond looked at Legolas and saw the fear that had been living under his skin for so many years, a fear that had grown into his heart and spread to his body and spirit.

"They went away. They turned around and started to walk away." Legolas was hardly aware of the Lord's intent stare because he was too wrapped up in his past. "They abandoned me there. They went away when night started to fall. I couldn't release myself, it was so tight. So I squirmed and I yelled, and I yanked at the robes they used to tie me until it burned my skin. I just wanted to be home and safe, because that same human could come and find me. I was afraid to scream but I couldn't be quiet because I was too scared to stay there."

"And who saved you?"

Legolas wiped at his eyes and again and took a deep, shaky breath.

"A human listened to my cries… He found me when it was dark in the night and let me go. It was not the human I had seen before. He cut the robes and seemed concerned when he saw my wrists. He gave me my clothes back and kept asking if I was alright and who had done that to me. But I just wanted to get dressed and be gone, so I told him ones of my kindred had done that. He seemed surprised, but he let me go. I guess he could tell that his presence distressed me. When I was finally free I ran, and somehow I managed to find my way back home."

Legolas' eyes seemed to come back to reality little by little.

"When I got home my father was extremely worried. Ada was angry and even gave me a lecture, then he forbid me to go past Mirkwood's limits. My cousin had told him that it had been my idea to spy on the humans, even though I don't think Ada believed that. But my cousin also said that he had tried to bring me back, but that I refused because I wanted to stay longer by myself, and that was something Ada could easily believe, so he punished me."

"What about that little elf that was taken and hurt? Didn't they realize you were telling the truth?"

"They did. The next day soldiers from Mirkwood found his dead body. The human had raped and killed an immortal infant elf."

Elrond felt cold inside.

"My cousin and the other elf didn't talk to me after that. They avoided coming near me if they could. I believe they felt guilty for what could have happened to the king's son, but I also think that the fact I had seen everything disturbed them. That was around the time when  I started not to like the company of others and not to trust others anymore. I never opened up, never told anyone about that day, and neither did the other elves. My cousin died years later in an orc hunting."

Legolas adjusted himself on his seat and regained some of his composure.

"After that I've always kept my distance. My other cousins, who grew up with me, never understood why I would always choose archery to their company. I couldn't explain how afraid I had grown of people, and how uneasy I always felt whenever they hugged me or touched me, so I just isolated myself."

"I understand, Prince."

"I started to practice archery to be able to defend myself. As for the sex thing… I never saw what that man was doing to the child elf, but I saw nakedness and blood, and I heard his cries. They were different from the ones I would hear years later in the woods as two elves were tangled having sex, feeling pleasure. But to me those sounds, and two naked bodies moving, it was no different from what I had seen and it meant pain. You can imagine how much it confused me when I felt my member swell at the sight of that couple when I was older. I felt dirty, I felt wrong, I hated myself. I had heard rape and I had heard sex was good, and sex was rape, but I refused to believe any of what had taken part in that elf's death had been good. Later I was told the different between rape and sex, forced sex was not the same as what I had seen so many years later. But it was too late, I could not think of sex without the sounds, the images, the smell of that awful scene I had witnessed when I was little…"

"Aye, I can see that."

"I didn't know what sex was, but I couldn't stop thinking about the blood I saw. I used to have nightmares about that blood, but then eventually I was able to bury all that deep inside and not think about it anymore." Legolas paused, as if he was considering his next words. "When my father told me that I would be sexually initiated, and that I would probably feel some pain in my first time… I know there was a part of me who remembered the blood and the cries, even if I didn't admit it. I just never imagined anything good could happen."

"That's what I thought…I had a feeling about you not knowing anything about pleasure, only about pain."

"I'm sorry for my emotions being all over the place. I know I've never properly dealt with what I saw and how much it affected me, and now I feel like I am this messed up elf…"

"You are a beautiful and sensitive elf, my dear. You need to talk about your past to heal from the wound it caused, but I would never change the elf you grew up to be."

The blond smiled a little. He had poured his heart to the Lord. He felt broken and empty, but peaceful, too. Nevertheless, the prince frowned when he looked into Elrond's eyes and saw tears in them.

"Don't cry…" Legolas whispered. He was clearly taken aback by Elrond's tears.

Elrond smiled sadly and shook his head. He then took Legolas' wrists to his mouth and kissed both of them slow and tenderly.

"Forgive me, prince. I would have never done that if I had known about your past."

"There's nothing to forgive." The blond smiled, even though he felt sad. "I feel relieved now. Thank you for making me talk about it."

Elrond smiled. There was still so much to be said.

"Come here."

Legolas leaned against the Lord's body once again and went limp within the embrace. For a long time Elrond couldn't tell whether Legolas had fallen asleep or not against his chest. Either way he held him tight and rocked him back and forth, comforting the broken prince he wanted to heal.

\-----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

**..36**

 

 

Elrond tried to take the prince to bed and have him rest a little, but Legolas proved to be stubborn—he did not wish to lie down, he wanted to be outdoors, in the woods, by the waterfall, anywhere he could smell nature and feel safe. He did not wish to sleep, he wasn't tired, only weak.

The Lord complied to the prince's wish and took Legolas outside. As they walked around a little, the Lord kept an encouraging grip on Legolas' waist. There was physically nothing wrong with the blond elf, but Legolas was bleeding inside. It was difficult to be strong when his spirit cried with the anguished memories he had kept buried for so long and now finally shared with someone.

When they stopped walking, they could hear the sound of water, and Elrond led them to the place where he had once spoken to the prince of the mysteries of the nonstop water. They sat on the grass, by the water, and Legolas breathed calmly. The lost and sad look in his eyes was a reminder of what had just happened, of the door the young prince had just, finally, opened.

Lord Elrond remained silent beside him. His tugged gently at silken locks of blond hair in a gesture that reminded Legolas of safety and of the present moment they both shared. The Lord waited patiently for the prince's words; he waited for Legolas' emotions to organize themselves so the youngster could talk to him.

What Legolas had told him about his past explained so much… It saddened Elrond so profoundly!… It was horrific for a young child elf to witness the molesting and the death of another through the cruelty of rape. And the fact that he had been punished for telling the truth was even more heartbreaking. In Legolas' mind, after being tied up by his silly cousin to suffer the for his alleged lie, trusting others was out of question. For the prince, people were mean and other elves were unfair. Legolas had poured his heart out to his cousin, he had spoken about his fears and had been punished and humiliated. He had been exposed and offered as prey to the monster eating at his recent memories.

It was like at that moment Legolas had realized it was not worth it trusting people with secrets, that it was dangerous to confess secrets because you could never be sure when that person you had always trusted would expose you and tie you naked to a tree, alone, in the middle of the night.

Elrond was glad he had followed through with his plan. Not only had he brought pleasure to the prince, he had also managed to make Legolas talk about his deepest trauma. What he hadn't expected was the physical torment that Legolas' trauma still caused him. If he could go back in time, however, the Lord wouldn't have tied Legolas. The Lord wished he had the power to heal the prince from his painful memories with his touch, but he knew it wasn't possible. Perhaps, when the prince learned what sex was and was able to enjoy it, than healing would happen naturally to him.

The idea of forced sex, of rape, had stuck to Legolas' naive mind, and nothing that had happened in the prince's life had so far been able to change that. On the contrary, when years before Haldir had tried to play sexual games with him, trying to kiss and touch him against his will, the Lothlórien elf had only managed to scare Legolas further. In the end, it hadn't even been Haldir's fault, he had no way of knowing about the fear Legolas carried within. The event in Lady Galadriel's lands had only served to make a fearful and distrustful elf even more aloof and uneasy around his kind, especially if there was anything related to sex in the nature of the connection.

It was a shame, but truth was that sex had simply become a monster in Legolas' imagination. He heard people telling him sex was good, when he had seen a child elf die because of it. He had seen blood, he had heard screaming and struggling, and that awful scene of domination, submission and hurting had become tangled with the idea of sex for him, making him nervous, scared, altogether frightened of the act.

Elrond knew that Legolas would only be able to truly let go of his fear and understand that what had happened had been a huge misunderstood in his mind the day he learned what sex was. But the Lord feared words wouldn't be enough. The prince would have to feel love, to feel the closeness of sex as an expression of desire, of affection, of the uttermost tenderness between two people. Elrond wanted that Legolas felt with his body and on his skin what it meant to be loved, to become one, to feel pleasure that lifted the spirits to something blissful… He hoped that now, since the prince had opened up, things would become easier. At least he knew where Legolas' fears were coming from, which was important for Elrond to know how to better help the blond elf. Elrond could hardly wait for Legolas to realize how much respect could be found in the intimacy of sex. And yes, he couldn't wait to give the prince the release he hadn't allowed himself to experience yet.

But of course, it wouldn't be easy. Legolas had told him of the time he saw two elves tangled, making love in the woods. He remembered the prince confessing that despite all of his fear and discomfort, the scene had aroused him. He had touched himself later, and that had made him feel guilty. Right now, it was clear why. Legolas associated sex to something cruel and shameful, an act that could destroy a person, make the person bleed, scream and suffer. When years later, at the tender age where sexuality starts to develop, he witnessed such a passionate scene, he was obviously deeply befuddled by it. How could he have felt pleasure from watching something as wrong as sex?

Elrond could see it clearly now. Legolas had felt pleasure for the first time, had given in to his urges and touched himself, stroked himself until sweet release came upon him. And then he had started to feel guilty and judge himself, probably fiercely. Legolas had most likely hated himself for feeling good with something that he believed was so bad, something as dirty and wrong as sex. The prince must have gone mad with confusing thoughts, and the lonely pleasure, the needed relief he had found before turned into a shameful, disturbing act his conscience didn't like to remember. Simply put, Legolas felt guilty for feeling pleasure. He felt angry at himself for feeling something good in relation to something as terrible as sex. That explained why he had been so afraid of letting go and allowing Elrond to bring him to an orgasm. Legolas was afraid of the overwhelming feeling, but he was also judging himself for enjoying it so much.

"Legolas…" Elrond looked for the blond's hand and squeezed it.

The blond had been feeling oddly empty and clean. He felt like everything inside of him had crashed and burned, and now found its rightful place. He didn't know what to do. At the same time that he wanted to run from Elrond and run from everything, he also wanted to stay; he wanted to feel this emptiness because it created room for something new, and even though he was shaken up by his memories, Legolas was hopeful that this could be good.

"Aye?" His voice sounded peaceful.

"Do you want me to explain to you what sex is?" Elrond's offer was kind and sincere, and Legolas felt that.

Legolas considered the question. He also considered his past and everything he had just told the Lord. The prince then sighed deeply. At the same time that he felt connected to the child elf he had once been—confused and frightened—he was also connected with the safety and promises he read in the Lord's grey eyes.

"No, I don't need you to. Don't want you to."

The Lord was about to protest when Legolas went on.

"I trust you, my Lord. I know that eventually I will realize what it is without you having to explain it to me. Despite the things I said when I was tied up, I do trust you, you know that, and it is no different now. I prefer not to be scared, not to feed my imagination with ghosts. When sex happens between us I will know it, and hopefully I won't have time to be scared like I am now."

Legolas' wise words touched the Lord's heart, and Elrond pulled him closer and kissed his cheek softly.

"As you wish, prince. I can make your fears go away, I can unleash you from the painful restrains your mind has created. But as we have already spoken, you will need to agree to having sex."

Legolas breathed deeply, his pulse racing.

"I do."

Elrond's heart responded with a quickening thuds.

"And I'm not just giving my consent, as I have before," Legolas' lips trembled. He felt the familiar fear stirring inside of him, but he also felt Elrond's safe presence. The prince finally understood what he had seen and how much it had shaped who he was now, how much it had broken him. "I want it to happen," he said and his blue eyes seemed to stress how much he meant it. "Can you…can you bear with me for just a little longer, though?" his certainty wavered and he looked insecure as he waited for Elrond to say something.

The Lord smiled warmly and pulled Legolas in his arms.

"I would create a thousand springs only to wait for you, my dear."

 

~ * ~

 

When night came, Legolas and Elrond went to the Lord's chamber. They were both emotionally spent when they locked eyes and undressed each other slowly. Elrond undressed the prince little by little, revealing pale, smooth skin. The Lord let his fingertips graze Legolas' soft skin in a trembling caress. Shuddering, Legolas reached out his fingers to do the same to the Lord. As he did that, Legolas kept breathing in and out slowly, trying to relax. The prince exposed taut muscles and firm skin softened by elven beauty. Together, the two of them stood naked before each other doing nothing but breathing as the dim moonlight entered through the window and embraced them with the silence of the night.

Slowly, they walked towards the bed and lay down on it, feeling the silken sheets caress their skin. Elrond put an elbow on the bed and his hand against his temple as he studied the prince's body. Even though they were both clearly aroused, and Legolas' breath was slightly uneven at their intimacy, they were both relaxed. The Lord then moved closer and pulled Legolas' body in his arms. The younger elf responded immediately, sucking in his breath and shuddering. He felt the warmth of Elrond's skin all over his own, enveloping him with love and safety.

"I…I wish I could understand what it is that I feel when you are this close to me… I tremble, I shiver, I lose reason… My body aches, my heart beats so fast and it's difficult to swallow. But it's not bad…it doesn't feel bad at all…" Legolas whispered as Elrond studied with his wise and attentive grey eyes.

The Lord smiled and pressed the prince's naked body against his.

"I know what it is that I feel… Though I must confess to you, it is not something a tutor should be feeling for his student…"

The prince widened his eyes and his heart raced.

Elrond sighed deeply and his heart thudded erratically in his chest. He shouldn't be saying those things. He was deluding himself and probably confusing Legolas in the process. Those feelings of his were not supposed to be there. Elrond shouldn't speak of them, even if the warmth of Legolas against his chest made the Lord want to close his eyes and weep with joy for feeling something so good and that made him feel whole as he hadn't in too, too many years.

"Do you know what these feelings are? Do you know why I feel this way?" Legolas voice was almost a purr by the Lord's ear.

Elrond swallowed hard. Why was it so difficult to hold back what he felt? Nevertheless, telling Legolas that he had fallen in love with him would be unfair. Elrond couldn't, he didn't want to push Legolas into something he obviously wasn't ready for… It was painful, because if the prince felt the same, then it was just too sweet to resist. It was up to him, however, the more experienced one, not let them both get hurt by feeling what they were not supposed to.

"I don't think you should name what you feel," Elrond wondered if what crossed Legolas' eyes was disappointment. "But I think you should enjoy these feelings… I mean…" Legolas' eyes looked so bright with the silver moon reflected on them that it was difficult to organize his thoughts. "If they make you happy, there is…"

"They do. They make me very happy." Legolas' eyes lit up and he smiled.

Elrond felt his heart tremble in his chest. He squeezed Legolas in his embrace and the prince only tensed briefly before allowing his body to relax.

Elrond held the prince until he fell asleep. In bed, the noble and wise Lord of Imladris and the innocent, wounded prince of Mirkwood rested in each other's arms. Legolas found comfort in the closeness, as if the Lord's embrace could forever protect him from his fears and nightmares.

As he felt Legolas' breath tickling against his neck, Elrond shut his eyes. He didn't want them to get hurt if things got more complicated, but he had to admit that perhaps it was completely out of his control by now.

\--------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

**...37**

 

 

The following morning when Legolas woke up, he found Lord Elrond in the library going over some of his books and writings. The blond elf greeted him shyly, and with a wide, loving smile, Elrond invited him in.

"Good morning, Prince. I have been here preparing some interesting topics for our study today."

"That's nice…"  Legolas approached him further and sat beside the Lord, on the same chair he used when they studied together in there.

"Very nice. I have been thinking about what to teach you next, and I'm sure you'd love to hear about…"

He would. He certainly would love to hear about anything it was that the Lord felt like teaching him. He just sat there and listened, his blue eyes lost in Elrond's grey ones as the Lord told him of distant tales of their ancestral. Legolas listened because he couldn't not to; he listened because he loved to be in silence and watch, watch the Lord's wisdom spill from him in the form of enchanted words that pleased Legolas' thirsty senses.

When the sun was high in the blue sky, they took a break from the studying and went for a little walk within the woods, where they ate some small fruits and allowed their spirits to have some desired peace listening to the sound of the water cascading down some rocks. Despite his usual shyness, Legolas was particularly calm, which gave the Lord an appealing little idea. Elrond was still very much aware of the unexpected turn his last plan had taken. Though he had gotten Legolas to open up and, sexually, had indeed brought the blond much pleasure, he had also scared him senseless, something he did not wish to do ever again. Now that the Lord knew about the archer's trauma, he could deal with him in an even softer manner, so as to never scare him like that again. That was why another idea tickled his senses, a much sweeter one, and an idea that might cause Legolas to willingly submit to Elrond's touch. If he could ease the way to the prince's warm body, then Elrond would be able to tell him through his touch that he was safe, and there was nothing to fear.

Unaware of the new plan Elrond studied carefully behind his silent attitude, Legolas walked beside the Lord feeling carefree and calm. He appreciated how much lighter he had been feeling since his break down. Though he would often find himself way too quiet and locked up in his own thoughts, he didn't feel as awkward as he thought he would what with Elrond knowing about his deepest fears. Thankfully, his uneasiness hadn't intensified. Though he did feel more vulnerable around the Lord, oddly enough, Legolas also felt more comfortable in the Lord's presence. He felt more comfortable to just be himself.

Their studying went on in the afternoon when they returned from their little walk in the woods. During the whole day they spent together, Legolas could feel his body respond to Elrond's presence in that subtle but needy way that always made him feel a little breathless. Legolas understood by now that he wanted the Lord; he wanted to be taken by him, but sadly he still didn't know how to relax. The prince was afraid that he would continue to fight sex because of how scared and nervous it still made him feel.

The Lord too, of course, felt the urgency enveloping them whenever they were close. He felt how the prince's body ached in silent despair at night, underneath the sheets, and sometimes Elrond could smell the arousal Legolas fought so bravely against. Elrond could also feel the effect of all this sexual energy in his body. He was aching; he craved the feel of the prince's warmth within his arms. He didn't know for how much longer they could go on with all the teasing and touching without giving in to blissful release. He didn't know, but hopefully, tonight he would have a chance to assess exactly just how much resistance Legolas still held against him.

 

~ * ~

 

When night came and Legolas showed up in the dining room after having spent the afternoon reading, Elrond had prepared them a delightful feast. There were candles lit everywhere and the soft scent of incense burning somewhere. Legolas felt intoxicated with the charm he breathed in the chamber. His stomach growled with approval, too.

"It smells delicious… You didn't have to go through so much trouble," Legolas' eyes looked at everything with growing desire.

"It pleases me greatly that your eyes enjoy what they see, now sit here and let your stomach appreciate it as well."

Legolas did not hesitate—in a heartbeat he was there, sitting at the table right across the Lord. During the dinner, he couldn't help but grow shy at the way Elrond kept watching him with knowing eyes. Under the candle light, the Lord's gaze was that much more intense.

In order to make Legolas relax and enjoy the food in front of him, Elrond reached out and poured some red wine in a glass in front of the prince. Legolas' eyes stared at the dark red liquid for a moment and he breathed in the sweet fragrance that pooled in the glass.

"Care for some wine?" Elrond's voice was low and deep.

"I don't normally drink. I mean, I have already drunk a few times, just not often." Legolas took the glass closer to his nose. "It smells delicious, but I'm not sure I will appreciate it properly. I know there are certain rituals when it comes to wine tasting…"

Elrond smiled warmly at him.

"Though I can teach you about these rituals, the most important thing is that you like the wine. If you enjoy it, feel free to drink it as you please."

The Prince eyed Elrond warily before accepting the offer and taking the glass to his lips. The movement was shy and slow, but he allowed his lips to take a small sip of the liquid. The wine seemed to burn down his throat and it left him with a good sensation of warmth in his body, sweetness in his mouth and an intense smell inside his nose, one he couldn't clearly explain.

"It tastes good," Legolas said finally.

Elrond's lips curved with a smile.

"Then go ahead and taste more of it. It is wine prepared with the wild little fruits growing in Rivendell during this season."

Legolas was already taking the glass to his lips once again when the Lord's voice made him stop and listen, the glass half-way to his mouth.

"This time, before you drink it, try to understand the mixed scents you smell. See if you can tell which fruits were used in its preparation, which leaves, where the liquid was maintained during the process…" Elrond watched as Legolas used his accurate senses to decipher the wine. The Lord had chosen a wine known to be sweet and to the liking of young elves. However, even though it was a little sweeter than most, the alcohol was still very much there.

"I…I think I can smell blueberries…and…and blackberries too…"

"Aye… That's it. What else?" Elrond's voice brimmed with enthusiasm and he encouraged Legolas further. "Can you smell the wood in which the drink was kept during its preparation?"

The prince took another sip and let the wine spread all over his taste buds. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to lit up with the answer, which caused the Lord to chuckle.

"There's a whole world of tastes and smells out there, waiting to be experienced by you, fair Legolas. If you keep the liquid in your mouth for some seconds you'll see there's more beyond the evident taste. The more you try from it, the more you allow the wine to linger on your tongue, the more you learn." Elrond watched with satisfaction as Legolas drank another sip from his glass. "Go ahead and drink as much as you want, we have the whole night. But don't forget to eat as well, and drink water, too." Elrond could hardly wait for the wine to help Legolas relax a little and enjoy himself more.

"Cheers, my prince. May our days together in Rivendell be full of happiness and joy." There was a pleasant little noise clinking glass. Legolas smiled shyly before the Lord and he drank the precious liquid from their glasses.

 

~ * ~

 

A couple of hours after they had started to eat and drink in the candle lit chamber, Legolas' usually pale cheeks looked beautifully flushed and his eyes had a glint that left no doubt to his current state. He didn't realize he had already drunk quite a lot of wine when he accepted one more glass from the Lord's hands. Since he was not used to alcohol, a little bit was enough to change Legolas' perception of the things around him and make him cheerfully gleeful. Even though he was only slightly drunk, given his usual uneasiness and shyness, the blond elf was obviously relaxed and happy.

Elrond watched Legolas as he spoke louder than usual, his voice more drawled and his pitch higher. The color the wine brought to the prince's cheeks was beautiful, and in the soft light in the chamber he looked more tempting than ever, Elrond wanted to stick his tongue into his mouth every time those moist little lips opened to emit another of those chuckling noises he was making as they chatted. Legolas looked so alive and happy, as if all of his uneasiness was sent away and he could finally feel comfortable being himself around someone. Elrond was thrilled. And aroused. In Legolas' eyes the Lord could see a teasing glow, the sexual promise Legolas often tried to hide was finally there.

Elrond definitely didn't want to have a drunk prince speaking nonsense or maybe even crying melancholically in his arms. What he did want was for Legolas to loosen up a little, to be able to be himself without fears and enjoy the moment without restrictions. That's why he denied the prince another glass of wine when he tried to reach for it.

"Why not?" Legolas frowned and nearly pouted. Elrond watched Legolas lustfully.

"I think you have had enough." He winked at him.

"Oh, that is very far from the truth, I feel perfectly fine…" Legolas got to his feet and felt his knees go a little weak. "Well… maybe I did drink a little too much…" he admitted and grinned. He felt light and good.

"Then, maybe you and I should go outdoors a little," Elrond stood up as well. "The balcony offers a great view, and the night's fresh air will do you good. Come."

The night air was indeed good, and Legolas breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the peaceful breeze blowing against them. He was too relaxed to mind when he felt a warm body behind him, touching his back and enveloping him with a charming scent of promises to come.

"Don't they look particularly bright tonight?" Elrond purred in Legolas' ear, his hands gently resting on prince's hips. He felt Legolas shiver at his touch and move, which caused his ear to brush softly against Elrond's lips. The Lord trembled with desire.

"Aye… they do…" Legolas sighed deeply and shuddered when the tip of Elrond's wet tongue teased the tip of his ear. "So bright…" he whispered. A smile danced on his lips when the Lord planted kisses on his neck and shoulder, his lips tickling the sensitive skin where the prince's neck and shoulder met. Legolas moaned and pressed his hips against the Lord's body.

Elrond smiled when firm buttocks brushed against his erection. He held Legolas' hips with a firm grip and let his tongue tickle the prince's sensitive skin. The Lord could feel strands of golden hair against his lips as his mouth worked.

"Hmm… you taste so good, my lovely…" Elrond let his hands roam over the prince's body until his fingers teased the younger elf's nipples through the silk of the prince's tunic.

"Mmm… do I?…" Legolas flirted back and his breathing grew erratic. He could feel arousal pool in his lower belly at the Lord's touch and he let out small little sighs of pleasure. Elrond's hand cupped his chin and moved so Legolas would look over his shoulder, and when he did their lips met hotly.

The kiss was not as gentle as the touches and caresses Elrond showered Legolas with. The kiss was greedy and bold. Legolas licked at Elrond's tongue until he grew hard with need, then he turned around in the embrace so their chests were pressed up together.

"Would you like to go to my chamber? It's definitely more comfortable for us to be together and kiss…" The Lord pushed a little against Legolas, letting the prince feel how hard they both were.

The prince smiled coyly and nodded. There was a provocative look on his face and he responded eagerly, pressing his hips against the Lord in a teasing manner.

"Aye…I would." Legolas' cheeks looked pink, and as his body pulsed with need, his mind way too busy dealing with the alcohol to create any objections. He accepted Elrond's hand and the kisses he received all the way to the Lord's room.

Once inside, Legolas simply smiled curiously at the predatory look on Elrond's face. The Lord was burning, and the sight of Legolas willing and lustful was almost too much. He reached out his hand to touch the silken gold hair.

"You are so beautiful, my lovely…" Elrond whispered.

"So are you…" Legolas said.

"Do you think so?"

"So beautiful…" Legolas reached out his fingers and traced Elrond's features, as if to emphasize what he had meant. He traced the Lord's lips and shuddered at how soft they felt against his fingertips. "Kiss me," he uttered with urgency in his voice.

The Lord took over from then. He kissed the blond deeply, and Legolas responded just as eagerly, his hands going for Elrond's clothes just as the Lord went for his, undressing each other feverishly, touching as much skin as possible, filling the chamber with sounds of despaired need.

Legolas threw his head back and moaned when Elrond sucked on each of his nipples. The prince groaned at the feeling and his hand's held the Lord firmly against his body.

"It feels so good…" Legolas moaned wantonly, the sound setting Elrond's desire on fire.

Elrond's lips traveled down Legolas' smooth chest, but the moment his hands went for the prince's leggings, the younger elf stopped him. "No…"

Elrond frowned, but just for a second.

"I can do this…" Legolas smiled boldly and undressed himself completely, exposing his naked body to the Lord's hungry passion. He might have blushed, too, but he was feeling too good to care.

"Oh, prince…you will be the death of me!" Elrond groaned before he, too, removed his clothing and covered Legolas' bare body with his naked one in bed. The immediate friction caused by their hard members made both elves shudder with pleasure. "I love to feel you in my arms, fair Legolas…" the Lord breathed into the youngster's ear, and Legolas arched into him in response.

"I want more, please…" Legolas' eyelids fluttered shut as Elrond began a small thrusting movement against him.

"Aren't you scared, prince?" Elrond asked into Legolas' pleasure-clouded eyes. "Maybe you want me to stop?"

"Nooo!" the prince wailed and bucked into Elrond. "No, don't stop… hmmm… I want more…" he squirmed with pleasure when Elrond's tongue teased his neck.

Elrond sighed deeply with satisfaction. What a luxurious sight Legolas was when he allowed himself to go for what he felt. He looked so sweet when his traumas didn't keep his lustful wishes from showing on the flush of his skin, the huskiness of his needy voice or the urgency of his strained erection that begged for touch. The prince was free from his demons, and he wanted to feel pleasure.

"Then what shall I do to you, uh? Tell me what you want me to do…" Elrond licked at Legolas' exposed neck and planted kisses all over the prince's collarbone. The Lord could hear how the blond's breathing grew shallow.

"Hmm…" Moaning was all the answer Legolas could manage to give. His hips pushed into the Lord's for more contact and his head thrashed on the pillow.

"Maybe you would enjoy this?" Elrond closed his fist around Legolas' erection and stroked. The prince shuddered and thrust into the touch.

Elrond leaned over to whisper into his ear.

" _By the gods just how much I love to watch you this way, Legolas…_ " Elrond stroked him faster. "So helpless to my touch, enjoying every single tingling sensation I can offer you…" he kissed Legolas' lips and the younger one kissed back just as hotly.

The prince groaned deep in his throat. Somewhere in his brain there was a small voice telling he was not supposed to be feeling like that, but he tried to shut it down and enjoy.

Elrond went lower and replaced his hand with his mouth, swallowing the prince's stiff desire into his mouth, sucking him and tasting the salty moisture of his arousal. Legolas cried and tugged at Elrond's hair.

"Ai!!! By the gods, 'tis so good!!" His hips moved so eagerly into the pleasure that they had to be restrained by Elrond's hands on them.

Legolas was panting loudly and his skin was afire. He babbled incoherent things as Elrond sucked on him in a demanding manner. Inside of him, however, there seemed to be a battle between his thoughts and his feelings. At the same time that pleasure was clouding his senses and melting his reason, something kept holding him back, as if he had no right to feel so good, as if he should stop it immediately. It was difficult to make sense of it in his current state of mind, though.

"Lord, I…I'm confused…I don't want it to stop but I do…"

Elrond stopped his ministrations and covered Legolas' body like a blanket. He looked into the prince's wide blue eyes. The Lord had never planned to take Legolas when he was under the effect of the wine, but he had hoped the prince would be relaxed enough to embrace the feeling of release. He had planned to please him until Legolas climaxed in his mouth, but now, as he studied the blond's eyes, Elrond could see doubt and confusion as well as aching and arousal.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elrond asked softly, without the teasing from before.

Legolas didn't answer. He felt Elrond's hard-on pressed against him, and his thighs fell open so the Lord could settle more fully against him.

The Lord shut his eyes and took a deep breath when Legolas' thighs squeezed around him and caused his member to brush against the opening to the prince's body.

"I don't know what I want…" Legolas arched into Elrond, his face a mix of pleasure and conflict.

The Lord took a deep, calming breath and ignored how good it felt to be so close to being inside Legolas. He moved, and when he did the prince made a small sound of disappointment, so he could lie down beside the blond and take him in his arms in a way that was comforting and not sexual.

"Why…why did we stop?" Legolas frowned. Had they been close to having sex? Did he want to stop? Why was it so difficult to get a grip on his thoughts? And why did his body ache as if it was going to break?

Elrond knew it was going to be a long night craving the release they could not have, but it was also the right thing to do.

"I… I think you had too much to drink, my lovely. But that is fine, you should sleep now, find some rest. Tomorrow is a new day." Elrond kissed Legolas' head tenderly and hoped the wine would help the prince sleep quickly without suffering too much the effect of his neglected arousal. As for himself, the Lord knew he had never felt so much built up sexual energy inside of him, but he knew this energy would have to wait a bit longer to be released.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

A/N:  Thank you so much for reading this guys... your feedback is honestly what's been keeping me at this editing job. I love the idea of this fic, but I wrote it so long ago, sometimes my immaturity as a writer gets on my nerves, and the chapters take a lot of my time just to become decent reading material. *grins*

  It did, however, bring back the passion I have for the pairing, so if you would like to read my most recent fic (and hopefully much more mature), it would be lovely. <3

 

  [ The Healer and the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544122/chapters/41341367) - A series of unfortunate events leads to Legolas being deadly wounded while hunting orcs. Lord Elrond is the only hope to save Thranduil's son of an early passing to the Undying Lands, and as the Lord uses everything in his power to heal the prince, a strong and somewhat inevitable bond happens between them. The path to recovery is long and more difficult than it looks, and a battle between darkness and light ensues for the Prince of Mirkwood.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

**..38**

 

 

"Care to join me for a swim?" the Lord eyed the young prince staring at the blue green pool formed by the waterfall. They had just eaten some fruits and studied a couple of hours in the warm, lazy afternoon unfolding in Rivendell. Nothing seemed more appealing than the idea of swimming a little in the fresh water, just the two of them in the peace of Rivendell.

This time Legolas was able to recognize a good idea when the Lord offered him the suggestion. The prince smiled and accepted it right away. Elrond smiled, pleased, when Legolas undressed completely, standing naked in front of him before jumping into the water. The Lord did the same, and when his clothes pooled by his feet, he too jumped into the clear water inviting them both.

"Hmm, it feels good being in the water…" the blond sighed with pleasure while Elrond simply observed him move. "We should enjoy the waterfall more often."

"I agree with you prince, although I confess that the most recent events that happened between us in here are still fresh in my mind, and they made me hesitant to bring you here again."

Legolas turned serious and went closer to Elrond.

"I was extremely silly that day… I shouldn't have run the way I did and then I ended up hurting myself… But I won't do this again. I promise. I won't run because I know I can trust you, and if I ask you to stop you will. No matter what."

Elrond smiled with clear appreciation at the prince's words, then he cupped the youngster's cheek.

"That's it, fair Legolas. Whenever it becomes too much, you let me know, and I won't force you to take it further." Elrond watched Legolas swim away, admiring the way the archer's lithe body moved gracefully in the water.

The afternoon unfolded lazily, and Elrond had no plans of approaching Legolas sexually. He was happy enough that the prince could be naked near him and not panic. It was already something very good, that pleased Elrond a lot. That is why, when the prince approached him from behind and whispered words by his ear, Elrond shivered with surprise.

"Remember when you got near me like this and I completely lost control?"

Elrond's heart sped up.

"Aye, Prince… I remember…"

"Remember how you touched me…" Legolas' fingers caressed Elrond's shoulder and running through dark locks of the Lord's hair. "and how I responded to so little?" Legolas' voice was low and it caused goosebumps to break on Elrond's skin.

"I do Prince, I do…"

"You took advantage of the effect you have upon me... You teased me cruelly, didn't you?" Legolas' voice was teasing, something the Lord had never experienced coming from him before.

Elrond didn't know what to say, he could felt himself harden at the prince's unexpected boldness, and he breathed hard when Legolas kissed his neck.

"You made me moan at your touch…you made me weak with passion…"

Elrond sighed deeply and tried to relax when he felt Legolas' hand close around his member and stroke.

"You are so hard already…" Legolas marveled. He didn't know why he felt so bold, but he did.

Elrond heard the chuckle in the prince's voice and felt like turning around and ravishing Legolas' mouth, taking over his body and making them find release together for the urgent passion building up within. Instead, he took another deep, calming breath, and let Legolas do as he pleased.

"That was really mean of you…teasing me like that… making me want something so bad just because you knew I wouldn't allow myself to have it…"

"Legolas, it was not my intention back then…"

"Shhh…" He kept on stroking until Elrond was silent. "It's payback time now." Legolas chuckled against the skin of Elrond's neck and stroked him faster for a moment or so. Then, without any warning, the blond elf swam fast to the shore, grinning mischievously at what he had just done.

It took Elrond a moment to collect his thoughts, regain composure and start swimming after the blond.

"Prince, prince!" he called after him, but Legolas managed to put a good distance between them, and by the time Elrond reached the shore, the naked prince was already running through the woods.

Even though Legolas was going straight into the woods once again, the Lord knew he was playful and happy this time. It was a great feeling to watch Legolas in this calm and flirtatious state of mind. If the blond was willing to play this game, so was Elrond.

It didn't take much for the Lord to catch up with the prince; he ran faster than the younger elf and within seconds there was golden and dark silken hair all around the two bodies that fell in a tangled mess to the soft ground. Legolas laughed as the Lord lay above him, looking into his eyes with a glint of satisfaction for having finally caught him. The blond could feel his heart beating fast.

"I like this mischievous little side of yours, Prince.  But what made you think you could tease me like that and run away?" Elrond teased, a wolfish smile on his face.

"I was just kidding, my Lord…" there was a bold glint in Legolas' eyes.

"Well, your kidding around had consequences." Elrond pushed his hips against Legolas so the prince would know exactly what he meant. "You were so good at it, I can't help but want more." Elrond's voice was like molten lava as he whispered into Legolas' ear.

The prince squirmed under the Lord as a wet mouth licked at his neck. At first Elrond thought it was just Legolas' natural reaction to pleasure, but then he understood the prince was trying to pull him off of his body, so he complied and moved away.

"Is something the problem, my dear?"

"No." Legolas didn't seem scared or uneasy. There was still the hint of a smile on his lips, which made Elrond feel a little confused.

"Then why-?" the Lord was silenced by Legolas' finger against his lips.

"Shhh…" the prince whispered. "If you want more, I can give you more…" there seemed to be fire in Legolas' blue eyes, and his lips felt very soft as he planted kisses on the Lord's neck and chest. "a little bit more…" he whispered, almost to himself, as he kissed his way down the Lord's taut body.

"Legolas?" the surprise in Elrond's quivering voice expressed exactly what he felt inside. His fingers found Legolas' golden mane and got tangled in the soft locks.

The prince darted out his tongue and licked at the skin right bellow Elrond's navel. Even though his touch was shy, he felt a little more confident when the Lord let out a trembling sigh. Elrond could feel himself pulse with arousal. A part of him, however, wanted to stop the prince, as he was not sure whether Legolas thought he should be doing that because of some sort of obligation his mind had come up with. But the thought came and vanished at the boldness the prince demonstrated when lapping at his erection.

Elrond moaned and his fingers tightened on the blond's hair. He could hardly believe the sight of Legolas going down on him. His shock, however, wasn't greater than his pleasure.

Legolas looked at Elrond as he sucked on him tentatively, almost as if he needed reassurance that what he did was right, and that the Lord felt good.

Elrond shut his eyes and sucked in his breath when the warmth of a small mouth closed around the head of his cock. He could feel Legolas' firm lips pressed around his member as the prince obviously acted more on instinct than skill. The result of Legolas' tentative licking and sucking around was blissful.

The younger elf didn't know what he was doing, but he could tell Elrond enjoyed it, so that spurred him on. Even though there was still a very hesitant part of himself, it was a lot less scary being in control.

Legolas flattered his tongue against the underside of Elrond's cock and his eyes widened. "I can feel your pulse racing…" he marveled, and caused Elrond to smile weakly at him. Legolas proved to be a mystery; it didn't matter how much the Lord got to know the prince, the young archer from Mirkwood could still surprise him.  

"That feels so good, Legolas," Elrond whispered, his fingers playing with the silky gold hair, caressing it gently, but then tightening his grip when Legolas tried to take more of his hardness into his mouth. Elrond trembled at how good it felt. It had been so long since he had last felt that kind of pleasure! Everything in the ritual was always about Legolas, so it felt extremely good to have pleasure focused upon him. Even though desire was buzzing through his veins, Elrond forced himself not to thrust up when the prince began a steady rhythm of sucking up and down.

Legolas felt the taste of the Lord filling his mouth and was surprised to see how much that aroused him. It felt like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was odd, but it was good. Even though he enjoyed doing that, he felt a little embarrassed. What if he wasn't supposed to do that? What if he did it wrong? He didn't want the Lord to be mad or disappointed on him. So far it seemed as if the Lord was feeling pleasure, because there were beautiful sounds spilling from his lips. Legolas also loved the way Elrond's fingers tangled in his hair as he did that, but eventually the blond elf felt a little insecure and stopped.

Elrond stared at the shy, confused, embarrassed but happy face of the prince and read the conflicting emotions there. Legolas burned with need, but he was still too afraid to let go. The Lord took a deep, calming breath and did his best to ignore the throbbing urgency between his legs.

"Sweet prince…" Elrond stroked his fingers across the blond's cheek.

"Did I… Did I do something wrong?" Legolas seemed curious and nervous.

"Nay… what you did was amazing…" Elrond smiled when Legolas blushed a little at the compliment

"Good…"

"Very, very good…" Elrond whispered and went closer to Legolas. He could hear how Legolas' heart pounded louder and louder at the proximity of his body, and this encouraged him to go ahead and kiss the prince, open-mouthed. As they kissed, the Lord drank each and every little moans of pleasure that the prince uttered, and slowly took advantage of their position and gently covered Legolas' body as he lay on the grass. He felt their bodies come in contact and sighed. The prince was just as hard as he was as Elrond moved against him and kissed him.

"Hmm…"  Legolas squirmed delightfully under the Lord's body, letting all sorts of clipped pleasure sounds slip past his lips as the Lord moved against him, slow but steady.

"Shh… easy…" Elrond's mouth worked on the prince's sensitive neck before it went lower and kissed Legolas' collarbone and chest. The prince's soft skin seemed to burn against his lips.

Legolas' breathing was shallow. He felt as if his body was so hot that it would melt under the Lord's also hot body and his burning touch.

The Lord, feeling Legolas' lack of resistance and the passion burning deep within him, could not resist going a little further, taking a bit more, giving something to make the blonde cry out with pleasure. He decided to tease and make Legolas feel what he was really missing out on.

The Lord waited for Legolas to open his eyes and stared at him for a moment. Then, when he was certain he had the prince's attention and curiosity working in his favor, Elrond let his finger traced the blond's lips. Just as he expected, Legolas parted his lips and licked at the digit, causing the Lord the smile. Elrond then kept Legolas against him with a firm embrace and let his finger trail lower. He used his knees to part Legolas thighs and felt the prince buck into him as fresh air tickled the sensitive skin there. He whispered a series of soothing words of affection before allowing his finger to explore the crease between Legolas' cheeks.

"Ah" Legolas gasped and could feel the heat in his cheeks almost instantly.

"Shh…easy, prince…" Elrond's eyes burned into Legolas' as the ball of his finger found the tight sphincter and circled it softly. "It's all right…you can relax."

"Lord…!" Legolas frowned. He didn't know what to expect, he had never been touched like that, and he wasn't sure it would feel good.

"Relax, my dear…I promise it won't hurt. Just listen to me and relax…" Elrond's voice was so safe and yet so sensual that it managed to make the prince relax a little. "That's it… keep listening to my voice…." the tip of his finger trace the opening for a moment before pressing it gently inside.

Legolas let out a shaky sigh at the feeling. He was trying to relax, but when that finger breached him, his first instinct was to stiffen and fight the invasion, so he squirmed a little in the Lord's arms.

"It's okay, Legolas…just relax, you need to try to relax…" Elrond kissed Legolas' forehead and placed butterfly kisses all over his face, his cheeks, his lips… When the youngster finally relaxed again, Elrond eased his finger further inside, feeling Legolas squeeze around him, feeling the heat of the prince's soft body around his finger. Elrond swallowed hard and could feel his member twitch at the sensation with obvious jealousy.

"What…what are you…doing?" Legolas' breathing was erratic and shallow, and even though he looked worried and uneasy, he could feel his arousal pulsing with approval.

Elrond started to moved his finger slow and gently so Legolas would get used to the feeling. "I'm looking for a magic spot…" he smiled wolfishly and his eyes glinted with a promise.

Legolas frowned.

"Looking for what? Ohh.. _ooh…_ " Legolas shuddered and felt his cock throb.

Elrond smiled with evident pleasure as his finger stroked the small bundle of nerves within the tight passage. "Is that good, prince?"

"Oh!!! By the Gods!!!" Legolas gasped and his hips rolled to accompany the movement of Elrond's finger. "What is it??? What…what are you doing to me?!"

"It's just a pleasure spot, relax…" Elrond added another finger and watched Legolas closely for his reaction. When there was nothing but pleasure, he started to rub his digits against the gland in slow, circular motions, until Legolas was writhing mindlessly under him, the prince's hips pushing against his fingers, needing to feel more of it. The sight of Legolas as he became overwhelmed by pleasure made Elrond painfully hard.

"Please,  I cannot handle it, I can't!" Legolas began to squirm as if he was going to shatter

"Calm down, Legolas…" Elrond moved his fingers a little faster and pressed himself against Legolas' erection. "Would you like me to stop?"

Legolas stared at the Lord and couldn't form words. Did he? Did he have any control whatsoever at this point?

The prince's response was to arch his back off the ground and push against Elrond's fingers. That spot inside of him was indeed magic, because Legolas felt powerless. He was unable to fight, to protest or stop what happened. He felt something intense and unstoppable hit him like a heated wave and everything inside of him went very still for a moment. Then he shuddered. He shattered and writhed and he might have blacked out a little, he did not know.

Legolas groaned and his fingers clawed at the grass as his orgasm roared through him. When it was over, he was trembling so much he could hardly move.

Elrond removed his fingers and widened his eyes as if to drink in the sight of the prince coming undone.

"So beautiful…" he whispered. He could feel Legolas' release against his skin, and he marveled at the fact that the blond had climaxed without a touch to his member. But then, given the amount of sexual energy that had built up in his body, it wasn't surprising.

Legolas finally opened his eyes and stared at the Lord. He felt shy and insecure. He knew the 'explosion' had happened, and the Lord had seen it, but he did not seem angry, or disgusted, or disappointed. He seemed delighted to have witnessed it, so Legolas was able to relax a little.

"Did we just have sex?" Legolas asked. It made sense, after all a part of the Lord had just been inside of him.

"Not yet my, dear." As much as Elrond wanted to keep going and take the prince, he decided he should wait and see how the blond would react to having his first orgasm through Elrond's hand. Besides, when Elrond was really going to claim him, he wanted Legolas to be mad with pleasure as he had been a few minutes before, and not perfectly sated as he was now.

"Do you want to do it now?" Legolas' question was honest, but Elrond could see his hesitation right through it. "I…I think I can handle the pain…"

The Lord smiled, pulled the prince in an embrace and tried to ignore his neglected arousal.

"Nay, Legolas. I just want to memorize the sight of you as your passion took control."

Legolas relaxed in the embrace. He felt safe and glad that nothing bad had happened because he had chosen to let go. The prince then put his arms around the Lord and enjoyed the delicious feeling still tingling in his body.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

**...39**

 

The atmosphere between them was a little awkward for the rest of the day. Even though he was no longer pulsing with neglected arousal, Legolas was extremely shy and a little confused about what had happened.

For the first time Legolas had let go and felt that explosion as the Lord touched him. Just thinking about it made him tingle all over, but it also made him feel embarrassed and confused as to the way Lord Elrond had touched him. Then, he had asked the Lord if they were having sex, which would have made perfect sense since a part of the Lord was inside of him, and not only was the answer no, the Lord had also told him he did not want to do it at that moment.

Even though the Lord did not seem angry or anything like it, Legolas could tell that Elrond was somewhat withdrawn since their foreplay in the woods. Had he done something wrong? Because he clearly felt that the Lord enjoyed watching him let go… Perhaps Elrond was frustrated because he hadn't found release? But Legolas had asked him if he wanted to take things further and the Lord said no…the prince couldn't understand it.

Indeed, he could not read what went on inside the Lord's mind. Legolas couldn't read Elrond's conflicting thoughts. On one hand, he was so happy to have finally seen Legolas give in to pleasure and come and undone before his eyes. On the other hand, hadn't the prince understood what sex was by now? How come Legolas hadn't already pieced things together? After everything that had happened and that Legolas had felt, it made no sense that he was still unsure about sex. Elrond wondered if the traumatic events of Legolas' childhood were still impacting his ability to think clearly about matters related to sex.

Besides, it was like Elrond realized that it didn't matter how much he tried to show Legolas through his touching and caresses that sex could be good, the prince was still unable to let go of the idea of pain. Even after having had an orgasm, the idea of being hurt through sex still lingered in Legolas' mind, because part of him was in evident denial about what sex was. All things considered, it was hard for Elrond to know what to do next because the Lord suddenly understood that he could not, _would not_ be able to claim Legolas if the prince did not know what sex was. It would feel wrong and coercive.

Maybe before Elrond could have flirted with the idea of coaxing Legolas into sex, despite the prince's fears. The Lord could have certainly pushed and gotten Legolas to submit so he could show the younger elf how pleasurable sex could be. Now, however, that his feelings for the blond were so deep and so intense, Elrond knew that he could not handle the look of fear and confusion in the prince's face if they had sex before Legolas knew what it was.

Elrond then looked back on all of the times he had tried to show Legolas a little bit of pleasure. How many times he had seen the face of a frightened elf, too naive to understand the pleasure of touching, too innocent to try, too broken to trust…? How many times he had pulled at the strings of Legolas' fear in order to try and make him feel relaxed and good, and aching and desperate so he would want to give in. That wouldn't work anymore. Elrond didn't want to just take Legolas and soothe his fears as they had sex, he wanted the prince to want to have sex with him, not just consent to it. Elrond wanted Legolas to desire him so sex could happen the way it was supposed to happen between elves in love. _In love?_ Elrond felt his throat dry and his hands trembled as they hadn't in many hundreds of years. Yes, in love.  _In love, Elrond, in love._

He wanted to hide from his heart beatings, but they were too deep inside of him, so he felt each loud thud that made his muscles contract and relax as his thoughts ran freely through a very worried mind.

What now? What was he supposed to do? Add more pressure now that Legolas was about to give in? Take from him what was necessary, and show the prince there was no harm? Even if for this he would invariably have to witness Legolas' frighten and despair when the moment came for them to be one? Was it worth it? Pushing and pushing, touching and then sitting there and watching Legolas run and be locked up in himself. Even after allowing himself to climax, the Lord could tell there was uneasiness and confusion in the blond's thoughts. It was clear as he wandered through the halls, looking shyly in his direction every once in a while. He understood the prince was confused and a little embarrassed about his climax from before, and Elrond knew he needed to give him a little bit of time. He also knew the prince was probably wondering why he had chosen not to go ahead with sex. Well, for one, Elrond would not take the prince in the middle of the woods, without the proper comfort and oil to make the experience better. Besides, Elrond had just realized that he did not want Legolas to simply consent and allow him to take him.

He wanted Legolas' passion, too.

He wanted everything about Legolas, his passion, his fear, his desire, his panic, his fever, his nightmares, his anger, his frustration, his aloofness, his love, his spirit…Elrond wanted everything; and if he couldn't have it, then he understood that he wanted nothing.

Elrond believed that by now he had gotten as far as he could have. He had managed to understand Legolas' fears and gain his trust. He had shown to him how good touch could be and that he should not fear release. He had made him learn what passion promised to his aching body. He had offered the safety of his embrace whenever he had needed shelter. There really wasn't much more he could do without Legolas meeting him halfway. Perhaps Elrond had failed him as a teacher, but he had made up his mind.

He wouldn't touch the prince again. Not sexually, there is. He would still be with him, study with him, sleep next to him and caress him whenever Legolas allowed him to. But he did not want to cause passion to rise in the blond's body. He didn't want to touch Legolas and give him pleasure, no, not anymore.

He remembered the prince had said yes. Legolas had said he would accept the touching, and he had. He had willing submitted to most of Elrond's touching, and together they had made great progress. But it didn't matter what happened, in the end the fear was always there. Even though the prince had opened up about his past, there were clearly still some walls up, even if he couldn't see them. Legolas was willing to let Elrond take him regardless of the pain he still believed he would feel. Elrond didn't want the prince to feel that way. He wanted Legolas to understand that sex was more of the same pleasure he had just experienced. His decision of not insisting anymore was a rational decision that sought to put Legolas' spiritual pleasure and well-being on first place. Legolas was no longer suffering from a lot of repressed sexual energy, so his mind was clear for him to make a clear decision on whether or not he was ready to face what sex was, and to want it in his life.

Elrond didn't know for how long the situation would then last, but he knew his decision was taken. If nothing happened in the months they would still have together, then be it. Legolas would return untouched to Mirkwood. There was really nothing else the Lord could do without having to force Legolas to show him what sex was. Even if he told the prince what it was, in details, Elrond wasn't sure Legolas would be able to understand it, let alone separate it from the idea of pain. There was something that needed to happen inside him, some sort of acceptance and understanding that only Legolas could achieve on his own.  

The whole problem was that he didn't want Legolas to give in. He was obviously still afraid and tense, and he didn't want to look into his eyes and see fear each time he tried to touch him a bit more… His heart broke because despite the pleasure he knew the prince was feeling, he could always read the fear of being hurt behind his blue eyes. Elrond sadly, but gladly, realized he could no longer fight against his feelings. Seeing Legolas still afraid of feeling pain hurt too much. He would stay out of this, leave in the hands of Beltane's spirits to do as they pleased. They still had quite some time ahead, and although Elrond's decision was taken, he was still open to any events that might happen to change the course of things.

At night, when Legolas slid slowly beneath the sheets of Elrond's bed, the prince was feeling nervous and a little insecure. He could tell something was going on with the Lord, though he could not understand it. Not that Elrond was rude or anything, but he seemed a bit distant, and that behavior made all sorts of doubts rise in Legolas' spirit. As he lay beside the Lord, at a safe distance, afraid to touch him and be rejected, Legolas felt like a stranger.

At the same time the urge was great to turn around, face the Lord and ask him what had happened, and maybe talk things over, Legolas was afraid to do so. The youngster wanted to feel in the air around them the promise of tenderness he had always felt whenever he was around the Lord of Rivendell. Right now it felt as if Elrond's kindness was frozen in an empty smile on his face. Legolas felt tension creeping to every fiber of his muscles. Perhaps it had been wrong of him to let go and let Elrond witness that shameful explosion?

"Lord…?" Legolas eventually summoned enough courage to talk about it.

"Hm?" Elrond tried to ignore his fast heartbeats. The Lord could tell that Legolas was confused and that he could feel the distance between them, even though there were only a few inches separating them in bed. He was glad the prince chose to voice what was on his mind.

"Is everything all right between us?" the prince asked softly.

Elrond fought the urge to reach out and tug at a soft strand of blond hair. He couldn't do that. Couldn't let Legolas know how much his hand was shaking. He did not want to touch the prince as they were so close in bed and as his own desire was still pulsing with the need to be sated. Elrond was afraid he would end up using his skills as a lover to seduce the prince once again.

"Aye, prince… why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you are different with me…."

"Different how?"

"Distant…"

Elrond took a deep breath. "And why do you think that is?"

Legolas shrugged at first, but then he went on in a sheepish voice.

"Because of what happened in the woods…because I couldn't control myself and…and…"

Elrond could tell it was difficult for the prince to say it, so he helped him—it was important that Legolas understood that there was nothing wrong with feeling pleasure.

"When you let go and had an orgasm, it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, prince. It filled me with joy to watch you as you gave in to passion."

Legolas blushed and felt a little warmer towards the Lord.

"Then what happened? I can tell that you're avoiding to touch me…"

Elrond sighed.

"I won't touch you sexually anymore, prince. I believe I have fulfilled my duty as a teacher to the extent you have allowed me. I have shown you that pleasure is good, I have listened to your fears and embraced them to try and help you. And yet, you still fear me; you still believe I will cause you pain. You need to understand what is holding you back," Elrond explained. "I don't want you to simply say yes, my dear. I want you to want me, too." _Because my feelings have gotten out of control, perhaps, but it doesn't matter right now_.

Legolas' eyes looked wide and his mind was clearly filled with thoughts.

"I don't know how to let go of these thoughts of pain. I don't know what to do."

Elrond could feel how anguished the prince was, so he smiled and stroked his cheek. He could feel Legolas relax a little at his touch.

"Perhaps all you need is time, Legolas, to understand how you feel. You should try to sleep now. When you rest your mind you give yourself a chance to organize and understand your emotions and thoughts."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. He hoped Elrond was right. He just wished it wouldn't take too much time.

 

~ * ~

 

In the middle of the night, Legolas felt like he couldn't breathe. The spike of fear made his body shudder, and when he opened his eyes he stared at the ceiling in Lord Elrond's chamber. With his heart racing, Legolas stood up and fled from the room as if he were one of his arrows, rushing out of the house and straight into the woods. Though, unlike a gracious arrow, he was perspiring and shaking, both feelings unusual for an elf. It was the memories again, piercing into his muscles until it reached that tender one controlling his nerves, sending shock waves of panic and torment to all of his weakened limbs.

It had been the most realist nightmare he had ever had of the incident when he had been a child elf. He could not remember having had a nightmare as worse as that one. It could only be compared to the one he had right after, in the night he slept after he had seen a kid elf be raped to death. The nightmare had been vivid and loud, and right now it felt as though Legolas just seen it happen all over again.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. When he reached a clearing in the woods, his fists closed against the tree trunk. He could hear the anguished screams of that little elf so he punched. He could see the blood covering his kin as the man raped him, so he punched again. He could see the eyes of the man threatening him, promising him that he was next. Legolas punched over and over until his knuckles became bloody. He ran as fast as he could in his dream, he ran but no one was around. Then he begged into the eyes of his cousin and friend, he begged for their protection, but he was tied up and left alone. He screamed, and begged and cried. And then there was Elrond… Elrond looking at him as he was vulnerable, helping him with his touch, comforting him… Where was he now? Legolas felt as if he was still there in the woods, tied up and helpless. _Elrond, please, please, don't let me tied up here!_ He punched one final time and fell to the ground, battered and exhausted.

"If I stay tied in here I'm going to die!!!" he choked. "I'll die, Lord… I'll fade…!!! Don't leave me be here, I need help…" Legolas cried out. He was in such a high level of mental distress that it was difficult for him to tell the dream from reality. Was he still dreaming? Was he still tied up to a tree, afraid the man would find him and hurt him? Where was Elrond? "Don't go away, don't give up on me, please…please, Lord…untie me…!" Legolas frowned and squirmed, he buried his face in his hands and muffled his sobs against his palms. He felt so desperately sad…Elrond was his only hope of finally being free and being happy, he didn't want the Lord to walk out on him, he didn't want to be afraid and to distance himself for his kin. Legolas was ready to live his life, but he didn't know how to let go of his past—he felt tied to the same tree, waiting for an invisible enemy, preparing himself for pain that never happened.

He was a mess when he felt arms wrapping around him and holding tight. His breathing was shallow and erratic when the warmth of the Lord's chest touched his face and Legolas relaxed in the arms that had picked him up. He tried to look up at the Lord but he couldn't focus.

"I got you. You are safe." The Lord whispered. "I'm untying you from that tree, Legolas. I'm setting you free…" Elrond felt his heart pounding as he helped Legolas to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going home Legolas, to our bed. I won't give up on you."

Legolas listened to the Lord's words but he didn't seem to fully believe them. He held tight at the Lord's night robe and stared intently into his grey eyes. "Is this…is this a dream?"

In response, Elrond squeezed him tighter.

"No… It is not, my dear. I am real. I am here."

Elrond helped Legolas back into the house and then tucked him in bed.

"I know what I feel now," Legolas said, and he finally sounded calm. "I love you."

Elrond closed his eyes and his heart beat erratically fast. Legolas sighed deeply and contentedly and then fell fast back asleep.

When he was certain the prince could not hear him, Elrond cupped his cheek and confessed his feelings. "I love you, too, my dear. I am still struggling not to… But I love you already…"

Elrond knew Legolas was free now. He was finally free from the tree and the woods and the fear, but the Lord couldn't say the same about himself. Elrond's heart was a captive to the prince's unique personality, and the Lord was helpless against what he felt.

There were still many hours before dawn broke, many hours of watching Legolas sleep and raking his fingers through the archer's hair in the silence of Rivendell. What with all the unsettling thoughts and feelings assaulting him, the Lord's heart was definitely looking forward to it.

 

\----------------------------------------------

_tbc..._


	40. Chapter 40

 

**...40**

 

He woke up feeling frail. The morning breeze that caressed his face made him shudder and keep to himself, hiding beneath the sheets. His heart beat slightly faster when he found warmth underneath those sheets, warmth that came from another body. Without saying a word, Legolas pressed himself against the body enveloping him and trembled with joy when Elrond's arms wrapped around him. With his eyes still closed, Legolas tried to ignore the throbbing of his knuckles.

He thought of saying good morning, but Legolas chose silence as he didn't want to wake up just yet. He wanted to be like that, fluttering between what was dream and what was real, because he felt at peace and he felt happy. It was finally out, he had voiced it. He had confessed. He was free.

Elrond didn't move, didn't question, didn't demand. Everything Legolas needed was said in the warmth of his protection, and the Lord could feel it in the way Legolas pressed himself against him how easy and relaxed the prince felt towards intimacy.

Having obviously heard the whimpers and frantic squirming during the night, Elrond woke up to find Legolas running blindly from a nightmare, straight into the darkness, probably unaware that he was no longer dreaming. The Lord had gotten up immediately and put on a tunic before chasing after the prince. Leaving the chamber and the house, Elrond had seen the way the prince rushed into the woods, but even though he had tried, that time he could not catch up with him. Legolas had run too fast, and when the Lord managed to find him, he heard the desperate words. The realization had made Elrond shudder. It felt as if during all of their time together, Legolas had always been out there, in the woods, tied to a tree, crying out for help.

"I'm afraid of the woods," Legolas broke the silence, as if somehow he could have read the Lord's thoughts. His voice was calm and controlled.

"I realized that tonight, my lovely." Elrond said in the same peaceful, matter-of-fact way. "I did surprise me greatly, though."

Legolas swallowed hard. Everything that had happened in the past night still sounded like something he had dreamed a long time ago—he had flashes of scenes, but most of it was a blur of colors and sounds. But the feeling, oh, the sensation of what happened was very vivid in his mind, enough to make him shiver as he spoke.

"I… I didn't know I felt this way… I always chose to be blind to it… I never liked to think too much about my fears, and being in the woods just seemed safe, at least rationally."

Elrond thought about it, his fingers gently caressing the blond cascade touching his face and chest.

"I have always thought that the woods meant safety for you. You have always run towards the trees whenever you felt scared or wanted to be alone."

"Aye. When I arrived home too many years ago after having seen what I had in the woods, I promised myself never to step foot into the woods ever again, I didn't care I was a wood elf, I just wanted to be indoors."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Elves."

"Elves?"

"Elves."

"How so?" Elrond asked softly.

"I just realized that living around them was unbearable. That's all. I went to the woods first and again because of them. I couldn't stand the questions, the looks, the nightmares Ada tried to make me talk about… So I ran to the woods. Something natural for an elf from Mirkwood to do, find comfort within nature's peace. But to me, at first, I could only find despair and the worst of my fears in there."

"How could you handle being in there, then?" It amazed him how complex Legolas really was. So much more than shyness to the young elven prince who once had fled from his sight before they had had the chance to shake hands.

"I… I couldn't… Not without panicking… I kept picturing the human who had hurt my friend showing up from behind the trees and taking me, raping me, killing me… I was always scared senseless within the woods, therefore I always delved to the deepest parts of it. Of course, the deeper I walked into the forests, the greater my fear was, but the fact that I was also safely away from other elves and possibly humans, and that no one would see me be scared or ask me questions, was comforting."

Elrond shut his eyes. He pressed Legolas against him, so he couldn't see his face but could at least feel the warmth of his body. The prince's spine arched in response, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Of course…with time, it changed… I grew up and started to learn about my elven skills. I realized I could hear better and run faster than any human would ever, and it made me feel safe, for then I started to develop and trust theses senses of mine. I always paid attention to noise, since I learned humans to be noisy people. Unfortunately, these senses weren't enough to free me from the company of other of my kindred that wanted to be around me. That was when I learned how to climb the highest trees. Of course any elf could have climbed as high as I did, so I usually found a very tall tree, with lots of access difficulties, hidden within the forest. This way, if I happened to be found, it would be unlikely the elf in question would try to get close."

Elrond smiled softly.

"Look at me," he asked and Legolas complied, moving in his arms and staring at him with two crystal clear blue eyes filled with feelings that tugged at Elrond's hair. "You are so strong, my lovely…so brave…" Elrond stroked his cheek and neck, and drank in the beautiful sight of the prince.

"I also started to learn and practice archery, and soon I grew confident enough to explore the woods by myself, and I also had one more excuse to run from social contact with other elves as I trained," smiled softly.

"Did you ever get over the fear of the woods?" Elrond frowned.

Legolas breathed in deeply and seemed thoughtful.

"I don't think so. I mean, I did push it to the back of my mind; I don't think I was aware of it. But when I look back on it, there were those moments at night, if I happened to spend the night in the woods, that I dreamed of bad things when I rested my mind. With time I did learn to appreciate the peace in the woods. I fell in love with the peace and quiet I learned to find in there. I loved the sound of the birds and the wind rustling through the leaves, and I loved the feel of the water and the scent of the air. I felt good in there, because I needed to be in there. It doesn't mean the woods were not the place I feared the most."

"Why do you think you spent so much time in a place that deep down scared you?"

"I know it's hard to understand, it is for me anyway, but I believe I was happy in there! The woods taught me to be calm and improve myself, so nothing bad would happen to me. At the same time it was peaceful, it could also be a dangerous place, so I needed to be sharp and attentive because I had seen death in the woods. It could happen again, at any time. If I missed a sign my safe world could crumble and I would be hurt. It became my world, learning to be by myself and to find peace in the woods, even if it meant pushing away the fear and the memories I didn't want to remember. I…" Legolas suddenly looked insecure.

"What?"

"I feel a little silly saying this…"

"You know you can tell me anything," Elrond reassured him.

"I think that deep inside, I was still tied to that tree. I couldn't leave the woods because I belonged in there; I belonged in the place that scared me the most, that was why I learned to like this place. It started to feel like home and…I believe it helped me escape reality."

"But why was it better to live in fear other than try and live with your kindred? I imagine it wouldn't have been as difficult…"

"I couldn't trust others. I couldn't know when another elf would try to tie me to a tree and leave me there. It was necessary that I knew the woods very well, that I could survive perfectly fine in there, so that the next time someone tried to hurt me, I could escape quickly."

Elrond sighed, taking in the meaning behind Legolas' words.

"But prince, then what made you break down like you did yesterday? How have you realized all this that you are telling me? And what made you ask for my help?" There were many questions in Elrond's mind, and considering Legolas was so relaxed, he took advantage of the moment to voice them.

"You were acting so weird with me… Like you were too distant, unreachable… It made me feel so hollow inside, like my very heart beatings hurt me from within… I was upset when I feel asleep because I felt like I had done something wrong to you."

"I am sorry you felt this way, my lovely. I, too, had a lot on my mind when we came to bed."

"Well, when I eventually fell asleep I had the worst nightmare I've had in years. The whole rape happening again right in front of my eyes, so I started to run, and I ran blindly into the woods, and I was so scared and so confused that I remember I started to punch, I was punching something so hard…" his voice faded and he stared at his hurt knuckles. The skin looked red and raw, but no longer bloody. "There was blood all over… did you clean them?"

"Aye… I cleaned the injury, though I did not heal it as I could have. I wanted you to wake up and have proof that it wasn't all just a dream."

"I knew it the moment I woke up with your arms around me."

Elrond smiled at that and felt his heart rattle in his chest. "Here, give me your hands."

Legolas complied readily and held the Lord's hands as he murmured ancient elven words and healed them right before the prince's eyes. Legolas smiled and murmured a shy thank you, to which Elrond replied by squeezing the prince's hands and kissing them.

"I broke down because my nightmare made all the feelings living inside of me surface again. And when I was there, alone in the woods, at night, living that bad dream again, I realized that running to the woods, my peaceful, scary, yet safe shrine, was simply protecting myself against the world, and the world meant you. I understood that as long as I kept seeing protection in the woods I would be feeding the fear in me and never truly allowing you to see me defenseless, as I really am," he swallowed hard before continuing. "Being in the woods meant living in fear. No matter how beautiful and peaceful a place I had created in my mind, it was still home to my fear. But then I felt last night that I couldn't be with you as long as I kept nurturing this fear. I had to choose, I had to let go of the woods in order to be myself with you. I had to choose between living in fear forever, secretly tied to that tree, waiting for pain to begin, or having you near me to help me, to make me feel good, to teach me and touch me so I can heal from these fears…"

Elrond's voice was filled with emotion. "And you asked for my help…"

"Because I couldn't do it on my own." he admitted.

"Legolas…" Elrond squeezed the prince's hands under the sheets.

"I needed you to help me. If you hadn't rescued me from the woods, the woods would have swallowed me whole, they would've bitten into my spirit and my heart, and I feel as though I would have lost myself."

"Then I'm so glad I found you, my dear…" he pulled him even closer, pressing Legolas' head against his shoulder and neck. "I wouldn't have been able to stand the loss of you. Happiness fills my spirit that I could rescue you from these shadows, fair prince," he spoke from his heart.

Legolas let himself be in the tight embrace, but when it loosened, he had questions in his mind.

"You said you wouldn't talk to me because you had made a decision. What was it that made you be so distant from me yesterday? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, prince."  
  
"Be honest."

"You didn't, prince. It's just that when you asked me if what we did was sex, it simply broke my heart. I realized I could not win your body through skill. I do not want you giving in because you are out of your mind with pleasure. Even though it felt amazing that you let yourself go, and I relished every second of seeing your face as you fell over the edge, I understood then that I couldn't bear to see you so frightened when I took you. I've hopefully already shown you that I want to make you feel good, and that I won't hurt you. I've also listened to your fears and done my best to understand them. I believe now it is your turn to make a decision. And honestly, I no longer care so much about the ritual," Elrond felt his heart race a little.

Legolas' lips parted as if he was going to say something, but for a while he didn't.

"You don't?" he ended up asking

"I don't," Elrond agreed. "So if you want to have sex with me, and if you can take a leap of faith and believe I won't hurt you, I will be pleased to show you what it is."

Legolas smiled, and the Lord saw it reflected in his eyes as well.

"You have helped me a lot. Honestly, I am so grateful that I was sent here. Even though we haven't had sex, I feel like I understand myself so much better now. And I realize I was still tied to that tree, have been all this time, and last night you helped me, you untied me. I don't want to be in the woods by myself anymore. My heart tells me to be right here where you are, and I will listen to it. And I shall also obey the whims of my body. I crave your touch. I want to open my body to you and let you see me for me…"

"Legolas…"

"I am still battling my fears, but for the first time I know I can win, and I'm ready to move on. You may still find frighten in my eyes when you take me, but I swear my spirt is willing."

Elrond listened to him, his heart beating way too fast.

"I need you to take me. Please. I want you to be the one. Do as you promised and don't give up on me." Legolas was visibly anxious, a chill of fear, or was it sheer excitement?, ran up and down his spine.

"Dear prince…do not trouble your mind." Elrond kissed the blond's head and smiled lovingly at him. "My promise to you would not break before my own heart did."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

**...41**

 

Legolas woke up feeling light, as if nature itself had smiled at him and invited him up to enjoy the sunrise. He got up immediately and left the chamber behind to answer the call of peacefulness. He was not worried about not seeing the Lord by his side, he knew Elrond must be feeling the same way, as light as he was, and had probably felt the same need to wake up to the sound of water running through rocks.

The blond prince walked out of the main house and his body tingled as the breeze brushed against his skin. The heat of the summer would soon give in to autumn, which meant Legolas had been in Imladris long enough not to feel like the skittish elf he knew he could be most of times.

It felt amazing that Legolas had understood his fears and finally decided to face them. Whatever it was that would take him to defeat his traumas, he was willing to do it, no matter how much it would hurt, Legolas would submit to it. Even though he believed he wouldn't be harmed or very hurt, the archer knew there was at least some amount of pain that would have to be dealt with. He still feared sex, feared feeling pain, but now he wouldn't fight for as long as he could. Now he wanted it, he wanted everything because Elrond had gotten to know him so deeply that the prince felt his spirit begging to express his trust to the Lord and welcome him into his body… The Lord could then help him heal from his past and look forward to his future.

When he sensed Legolas' presence, Elrond appeared from behind some trees and Lord and prince greeted each other in silence with a meaningful smile, one that could only last for so long before they needed to hold each other. For a moment, as they held each other, the only sounds were those of the water falling and their breathing.

Elrond had woken up before the sun rose, as if his spirit begged him to go outdoors and clear his mind. Yesterday had been full of revelations, some deep, meaningful ones, and Elrond needed the peacefulness of nature to dwell over the recently discovered facts.

Legolas—the most intriguing elf he had ever had to initiate. The adorable, complicated prince he found himself helplessly in love with. The Imladris Lord was not sure how or why the passion had developed so greatly and so profoundly into sheer love. The need he felt inside was that of spending the rest of his days waking up with Legolas beside him in bed. Elrond wanted to spend his life touching the prince's fair face and caressing his hair, and he wanted to spent his days teasing Legolas' body by offering pleasure and drinking from his kisses…

It felt good now. Elrond was more than happy, he was in peace. The more days passed by, the greater his urge was to take Legolas and initiate him in sex. Though, at the same time his need was great, the Lord hesitated because he feared Legolas may not be completely ready yet. The prince might think he was, he might say he wanted it, but perhaps his body would still struggle when the time came. Now that Legolas had broken down and chosen to put down his guard, Elrond hoped the prince would learn about real love when he took him. The Lord no longer wanted to teach him only about pleasure and affection, he hoped, even though it was hard to admit it, that Legolas would learn about love, too.

Suddenly, all the rush was gone. The sexual need, the pulse, the urgency for release at the feel of each other's skin was thick with intensity, but Elrond's mind no longer rushed him into plans or ideas. He was no longer the only one walking towards their first time. Now he had Legolas' hand, and whatever happened from now on would be the product of the desire of them both. It brought him great peace knowing that Legolas would be there by his side. Even though the prince might be still afraid of feeling pain, of sex itself, he was open to Elrond's knowledge; he wanted the Lord above all of his fears. Thus, Elrond knew it was only a matter of patience and slow loving to see the look of panic in Legolas' blue eyes turn into a look of pure ecstasy as Elrond taught him about pleasure.

The Lord wanted all of Legolas. He wanted his heart, his passion, his body, his warmth… He also wanted his healing. As his hand found Legolas' and squeezed softly, the Lord smiled at the prince and tugged.

"Come."

Legolas looked at the Lord and then looked past him to the place where Elrond wanted to lead them. Legolas' heart raced with something irrational. It had been way too many years since he had felt that level of fear of the woods.

"Why do you want to take me there?" the hesitation in his voice was accompanied by the stiffening of his body.

"All this time you have run to the woods. All this time you have found solace to your fears in there. I want you to enter the place you fear the most with me. I want you to see the deep part of the woods with the fear you have tried to hide, and I want you trust me to keep you safe there."

Legolas stared at the Lord. Since he had spoken of what the woods really meant to him—the fear he forced himself to endure in order to escape the company of others—he had been feeling way too vulnerable to go there again. It felt like locking himself away one more time, and now Legolas wanted to be open, he wanted to be free. The woods sounded like a prison, he was afraid to lose himself to fear once again as he stepped into deepest of the forest. That was why Elrond's request made sense. Legolas needed to show him how much he had truly meant his need for the Lord's touch. Legolas wanted the Lord to trust his urgency to be healed.

"What if I… what if I…"

"Don't overthink it. Let yourself be with me within the woods, see how you respond to us being together, and listen to your feelings with care and honesty. If you really want to change and let go of your fears, you have got to take the first step. I cannot help you if you don't come to me."

Legolas listened to Elrond's words knowing that going to the woods was a part of this coming to him. The prince held tightly to the hand holding his own and his eyes were fixed on the Lord. His body offered itself willingly when Elrond started to walk them towards the woods.

He shut his eyes, trusting the Lord's guidance, and his legs followed the path despite the hesitation of his mind.

Elrond's pulse was rapid as he saw the prince following just a little behind him. Legolas was shy in his steps, but he took them nonetheless, and the Lord felt his trembling as he squeezed his hand when they entered the woods.

"Lord…" he whispered, uncertain.

"Come with me. I will keep you safe. I promise."

Legolas closed his eyes, nodded, and kept walking until they reached a wooden area where the sun could barely shine through. Within the woods, they stood in the heart of Legolas' fear; of Legolas' false safety and the place he ran to for fear of feeling fear… Elrond's hands gently framed the prince's face and caressed him until he opened his eyes.

Legolas' blue eyes seemed to have several layers of depth as he stared at the Lord. The prince felt his heart racing and his hands were sweaty, but they found comfort within the Lord's ones.

The prince was shivering at the cold wind blowing through the trees. His whole body seemed to pulse towards Elrond's warmth as the Lord stood just a few inches from him. Legolas wanted to say something, but he had no words to express what he felt inside. Yet, at that moment, he had a feeling nothing in his life could ever compare to the feeling of having Elrond take care of him. He wanted to be in there forever, despite his fear and his problems; he wanted to always have the Lord look at him as if he was precious and comfort his wildest thoughts; he wanted his vulnerability to find home in the silent understanding Elrond offered him. He went closer and kissed Elrond's lips softly.

"Thank you" he whispered. "I'm no longer scared."

"Aren't you?"

"No. And if you keep looking at me so kindly, I shall never feel scared again."

Elrond felt as if his heart was about to melt within his hot-blooded happiness. He embraced the youngster in front of him and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I am so happy, Prince. So happy to have you here in my arms, to listen to you saying these words…"

Legolas sighed deeply. The trees around them could be scary, but if he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Elrond's neck, a warm feeling of safety allowed him the confidence he needed to feel happy and at ease. Elrond squeezed him tightly and his lips found the tip of Legolas' ear, where he planted a soft and wet kiss that made the prince sigh against his neck.

The younger elf felt the pulse of need, the desire to give in to the Lord, to open himself to whatever it was that the Lord had for him. Legolas hugged back and buried his head into Elrond's neck when familiar lips explored his neck and ear, teasing all the sensitive places until Legolas grew stiff with urgency against the Lord's lithe body.

Elrond's hands caressed the prince's back up and down, his mouth pleasured the prince's neck, kissing, licking and tasting the soft skin. He sucked on the very sensitive part where Legolas' shoulder met his neck and welcomed the bucking of Legolas' body against him. "Ai…" the prince let out a shaky sigh under the pleasure of having Elrond tease him and make him ache for more. "Lord…" he moaned when Elrond's hands pressed his buttocks against his hips, letting the prince feel the matching hardness between his legs. It was like all source of sexual desire was unleashed, and Legolas felt goosebumps break on his skin as Elrond's lips sucked softly on his earlobe.

"Oh…it feels good…" he swallowed hard, throwing his head back to give the Lord more access to lick at his neck. "Mmm…"

"Your skin tastes so sweet, my fair one…" Elrond's strong hands seemed to be all over at the same time, caressing, teasing, eliciting responses from Legolas' virginal body. The prince gave in completely, he didn't jump startled when a hand found his hardness and stroked him through his clothing. Instead of being scared, the prince shut his eyes and gasped, pushing against the hand pleasuring him.

 _'I love you so much, my dear…'_ his mind whispered feverishly, but Elrond couldn't voice it… _'Knowing you won't be here in the future hurts so much'_ …. Despite having Legolas there in his arms, responding beautifully to his touch, and the most precious sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, Elrond knew that wasn't forever. But at least for some moments he needed, he craved that being one with Legolas. As the prince moaned at his touch and clutched at his robes to remain on his feet, Elrond felt it would be so special when they had sex… He could hardly wait to unleash Legolas' passion so that the prince wouldn't have to fear the world anymore. Elrond was glad elves had excellent memories, for he already dreaded not having the blond elf in his arms, pushing against Elrond's body with sweet, but greedy, innocence.

Elrond could not tell what else happened as they were in the woods, but he recalled the feeling of holding the prince tightly to his chest and inhaling the sweet fragrance of his hair. He recalled the feeling of the blond's desire vibrating against his skin and beating of their hearts being the only sound in the woods. He recalled the feeling of trust and safety, and the need, the urgency and yet, paradoxically, the peace of the moment. He treasured every second of that contact. He enjoyed everything so thoroughly that only the coldness of the weather around them announced that dark had come upon them, with the moonlight painting the trees surrounding both elves as they still burned in the feeling of being together.

~ * ~

They were in bed at night, the dim light coming through the open window along with a cold wind that caressed their long hair every now and then. They were both naked underneath the sheets, holding each other. Legolas' breathing was quick and shallow, a hint of anxiety and fear at their closeness, but when Elrond tried to move away, the blond didn't let him. The prince needed their closeness. So much he couldn't even explain.

"It's funny…"

"What is funny?" Elrond's voice was low and deep as he stroked his fingers through golden hair.

"I… I am afraid that we might have sex, but I do want it. I want so much that you are inside me…"

"Really?"

"But I can't explain how, it just feels like I want to be as close as possible, and even as we hug each other being naked, it doesn't seem to be enough. It feels like there could be more, and I press myself against your body but this isn't enough, this isn't all, do you understand me?"

Elrond smiled sweetly and ran a hand through his golden mane.

"I believe I do, aye prince."

Legolas seemed to think for a while, and then he stared into Elrond's ebony eyes, that turned to him as two bottomless pools of knowledge and experience.

"What I feel tells me it will only be enough if you are inside…" his eyes begged for something he didn't know what into the Lord's warm gaze. "Inside my heart!" Legolas' voice sounded hoarse with feeling and need. "Is it possible? Tell me if it is possible…"

Elrond squeezed Legolas' body and kissed his forehead.

"When you really want to know the answer, it will come to you," he said enigmatically.

The prince tried to snuggle even closer.

"I am ready to have sex, aren't I? What do you think?"

Elrond sighed and kissed Legolas' head again.

"I think you are, prince…" he could almost feel the shudder that ran through Legolas' body as he said that. "Your body is ready. Now it's up to your heart."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 


	42. Chapter 42

**…42**

 

It was chilly that day, but inside the library where they were sitting studying the tales of their ancestral it was warm and cozy. As the faint light from a lazy afternoon came softly through the window, Legolas listened to Elrond speak, every now and then sipping from his hot tea.

"… That's is how the age of man succumbed the power of the Lord of the shadows, their greed was their ruin…"

The prince was quiet, all of his attention focused on Elrond's eloquence. He adjusted himself on his seat every now and then or tugged at a lock of hair that would get in the way since he hadn't braided his hair in the morning. Legolas knew Elrond enjoyed the sight of that golden cascade falling loosely on his shoulders, and he wanted the Lord to pay attention to him.

He knew he could listen to the Lord for hours. Elrond was so charming and noble when he taught him… Legolas wanted to dive deep into that pool of knowledge. As he drank each and every word from the Lord's lips, he couldn't remember having felt so at ease in his whole life. Sometimes he felt sad, for he never wanted that feeling to end.

"…And then Middle-earth became…"

Sometimes it felt as though the words were music, and Legolas listened to them with his entire body, and they caused him to tingle with pleasure. His silence was filled with all the joy of his youth and eagerness.

"And then I think it is enough for today. Your mind seems to have drifted elsewhere, fair prince." Elrond smiled sweetly, taking in the sight of the prince's handsome features.

"Oh!" Legolas pulled out of his reverie. "I am sorry Lord, I didn't mean to… I was paying attention, I really was!"

"There is no need to apologize, fair one. Sometimes enough is enough. I know my talking can easily bore the youth at times." Elrond's eyes looked playful and kind.

"Never! You could never bore me, I was listening to everything carefully, I love it when you speak! I just… well, just… I guess everything just sounded so magic that I ended up daydreaming at the sound of your voice…"

Elrond's heart skipped a beat. His loving gaze was like a caress upon Legolas. His reply was a warm smile that caused Legolas to blush a little.

"Here, I will serve you more tea." Elrond took the prince's cup and stood up. "Despite your willingness, I do believe you have had enough for today."

Legolas smiled shyly and watched Elrond leave the chamber. He, too, left a while later and went towards the large balcony. It was slightly windy, the sun beginning to hide itself. The blond elf couldn't help feeling thankful for everything. It was like Legolas realized how very alone he had been in his life until the day he had been sent to Rivendell for the ritual. Now he felt heard, his joy and his fears mattered for real; now he didn't need to pretend, he didn't run because there was no need to. He breathed deeply the chilly air and his skin shivered when a larger frame approached him from behind.

"Thank you." Legolas said before taking the cup from the Lord's hand.

"Miss the sunny days, do you not?" Elrond spoke softly from behind him, Legolas' hair sometimes flowing with the wind and brushing against the Lord's cheeks and mouth.

"I used to be sad in cloudy, chilly days… I used to feel lonely. But I do not feel so now."

"It makes me happy to hear this." Elrond could feel the warmth of Legolas' back against his chest. He wished he could see the prince's eyes, and he didn't have to wait much for it.

Legolas turned around and faced him.

"You should be happy, because you are the one making me feel this way." He shuddered when Elrond wrapped his arms around him and the Lord's mouth found his. Legolas closed his eyes, his heart beating fast as their tongues met.

The prince put his cup of tea on a table nearby so he could lean against the Lord's warmth and shut his eyes, as if to better enjoy the taste of their kiss, which was kind and slow. Then, the blond sighed peacefully when Elrond's soothing hands framed his face as the Lord planted butterfly kisses on his cheeks and jaw line. It was loving, but then, it was heated. Legolas moaned low in his throat when Elrond's lips nibbled on the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder met.

Elrond's heart beat faster and his blood ran hotly through his veins. His tongue darted out to lick at the prince's skin, and he shuddered when Legolas pressed against him.

"Mmm…"

The urgency between them was too great. Elrond throbbed in need at the sound of the prince whimpering softly under the pleasure. When Elrond teased the sensitive skin of the prince's neck, he could feel the goosebumps breaking under his fingertips as he gently grazed the skin of Legolas' arms.

"Hm…" Legolas felt heat pool in his groin. It was like he didn't want to think, because his body already burned for more.

"Prince…" Elrond whispered into his ear. "Legolas…"

"Aye…?"

"Let me make love to you."

The prince trembled. He was undeniably scared, but he was also excited and willing. His heart was beating erratically fast when Legolas smiled, squeezed Elrond's hand tightly and nodded. Hand in hand, they walked into the house and towards Lord's chamber, only stopping when they were in front of Elrond's large bed.

Legolas breathed hard, he was practically painting when the palm of Elrond's hand cupped his cheek affectionately.

"You can change your mind if you need to…" he soothed the prince. "I'm going to touch you and I promise I'll take things very slow, and I'll be very patient," Elrond paused briefly. "Do you trust me?"

With adrenaline rushing through his veins, Legolas felt shaky.

"Yes… I trust you, Lord." he nodded.

Elrond smiled and took one step closer to the youngster. His lips brushed Legolas' ones, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"Do you want me?" he kissed the tip of the prince's nose.

"I…"

Elrond then let his lips close around Legolas' earlobe and he sucked gently before teasing the tip of the prince's elven ear.

"Mmm…" Legolas shut his eyes. "Ai… I want you, I do…" Legolas surrendered when Elrond's mouth seized his in a powerful kiss.

"If you want me, then you have me." Elrond whispered in between passionate kisses that Legolas had no choice but to respond to with the force of his own passion.

As Elrond's tongue worked on his neck, making him gasp and shudder, Legolas closed his fists around the Lord's robes as his senses spun out of control. He was so lost in the pleasure he felt that he barely noticed the Lord undoing the laces on his tunic. When he realized, he was already naked before the Lord.

"You are beautiful, my lovely." Elrond kissed the lips that smiled at him, and then very gently, he made Legolas lie on the bed before them. For a moment, Elrond just stood there admiring the sight of the naked, alluring elf on his bed. Even though Legolas was willing and even smiling, the Lord could see the fear battling with the prince's desire. "You can tell me if it gets too much."

The blond nodded and Elrond removed his own clothing slowly in front of him. Legolas watched, hungrily, as Elrond bared himself. Legolas' breathing grew clipped as he stared at the Lord's nakedness, and when that beautiful body seasoned by battled joined him in bed, Legolas' fists closed tightly and he swallowed hard.

"Shh… you are so tense… relax, little leaf… It's just me…" Elrond pulled Legolas' body against his and kissed his forehead kindly. His hands roamed all over the prince's body, soothing and eliciting.

Legolas obeyed and allowed his muscles to relax some. He tried to take deep breaths and enjoy the Lord's fingers stroking across his skin.

"You are so fair… I wish I could touch you like this all the time…" Elrond whispered softly. Even though he was so eager to touch the prince and take him, the Lord knew patience was a virtue.

"Mm…" Legolas moaned when fingers brushed gently over his nipples. At first the touch was barely there, but then it grew more insistent, until his nipples became hard and his member twitched in response. "It feels good…" he purred as Elrond rolled the tight nubs between his fingers.

The prince arched into the touch and felt a chill of excitement run down his spine when Elrond sucked on his left nipple, rolling the other one gently between his fingertips. Legolas moaned and gasped, faint moans filling the chamber as the Lord's tongue circled and flicked against each pink nipple until it was hard and tingling.

"You will easily undo me again," Legolas panted.

Elrond lifted his head to look Legolas in the eyes. His smile was predatory when he buried his head in the crook of the prince's neck and teased the ticklish skin. Legolas cried out and his hips thrust into the Lord's.

His head was thrashing against the pillow, his mind lost in a haze of pleasure. Everything went still for a moment inside of him and then exploded when the Lord's warm hand touched his hard member. It was when that kind of touch found that strained part of his body that Legolas realized how much he was aching for release. Elrond studied the prince carefully for his reaction when he rubbed his thumb against the tip of him. He licked his lips as he found the prince already slick with moisture.

"You undo me, sweet prince, that is the truth…" Elrond stroked Legolas and relished the prince's soft sigh of pleasure.

"Lord…"

"You look so beautiful…" Elrond marveled. In the darkening sky, the full moon began to spill its silver light through the bedroom window, and Legolas seemed to glow under it. The flush of arousal on his cheeks was particularly enticing.

Legolas inhaled deeply and his brow furrowed with concentration when Elrond's skilled tongue teased his nipples again as his hand stroked his aching flesh. The prince's ankles were sliding up and down the sheets as his pleasure escalated. The moment Elrond went down on him and Legolas felt warm wetness around his cock, he groaned and bucked.

"Aiii!…." his chest heaved up and down, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, and slowly his hips found a rhythm of their own, thrusting shyly but certainly into the welcoming mouth. Legolas whimpered when Elrond's soft tongue massaged his tip. Legolas tried to relax and enjoy the feeling, but he tensed involuntarily when the Lord's finger grazed the entrance to his body.

"Shhh…" Elrond let Legolas' cock slip out of his mouth, yet his finger remained where it was, tracing gentle circles around the fluttering opening. "Try to relax, prince… I am not going to hurt you, I promise you… I want to make you feel good with me. Remember how good you felt before when I found that magic spot inside you?"

"Y-Yes…" Legolas nodded and felt the heat on his cheeks.

"Then let me find it again…" Elrond kissed the sensitive skin of Legolas' inner thigh and caused the prince to jump a little at the ticklish feeling. "Let me teach you…" He nibbled softly on the prince's other thigh and used his right hand to stroke his erection while his left one teased Legolas' opening.

The blond was nervous and scared, yes, but he was burning too, and right now his body seemed to be in control of what it wanted, what it needed. Legolas' thighs spread open pliantly, offering that probing finger more room to explore. He only tensed a little when Elrond wet his finger with his saliva before pressing it further in.

Legolas clawed at the sheets and panted.

"Shhh… We have done this before, easy Prince…"

Legolas shut his eyes again and swallowed hard. A small part of him was terrified and urged him to run away. If he was honest, this part of him wanted to cry and beg the Lord not to touch him. His fear seemed to rise inside of him, and it preyed and fed on Legolas' loneliness, making him want to remain untouched forever. It took a lot of maturity and reason to understand that he did not want to give in to this fear. He wanted his freedom; he wanted to be happy.

He let out a small cry when Elrond's finger breached him, and he opened his eyes when a soothing hand touched his forehead and cheek. He saw the Lord looking kindly at him and he felt safe and protected… he was finally able to relax as the Lord moved his finger.

"You mean the world to me…" Elrond whispered. "We can stop right now if you want me to… though you know that is not what I wish…"

"Please, go on…" he managed to say despite his fear. "Ooohh! MMM…" he cried out when Elrond's finger curled and touched that sweet spot inside of him. His body shuddered and his hips pushed against the finger.

Elrond took the opportunity and eased a second finger inside. Legolas threw his head back and moaned, and when Elrond stroked him again, he could feel Legolas' member swell and throb.

The Lord rubbed at Legolas' prostate until the prince was shaking and moaning incoherently, his hips trying to ride both stimulations.

"Are you okay, my dear? Does it feel good?"

Legolas nodded quickly. "Aye…please, please…I need more…" He was stiff with tension and his heart beat so fast and loud that it seemed to buzz on his ears. He tried to reach out his hand to touch the Lord's face, but it felt like he couldn't move. All of his body was stuck to that bed and he could hardly breathe. He wondered if what he felt was finally the real and complete state of panic or if it was just overwhelming pleasure having its way with him. He shook and his body did not respond to movement.

Legolas shuddered when Elrond's hands parted his thighs once more. He could see how hard the Lord's member was. The fingers moving inside of him were a blissful distraction, but Legolas still frowned with a twinge of fear when the Lord sat on his ankles and stroked his own aching erection. Elrond then pulled Legolas' legs to each side of his knees, so the prince's thighs would rest upon his own

As they stayed like that, so close, the Lord could see the fear; he could see what Legolas, maybe, couldn't. The blond's bottom lip quivered, his hands were closed into fists and his pupils were extremely dilated. Yet, underneath all that fear, there was resolution and a plea for Elrond to take him to the next phase of his life—Legolas couldn't get there on his own.

The Lord reached over and opened the first drawer of a nightstand by the bed. He took a bottle of oil and poured a generous amount in his hand. When he slid his slick fingers inside the prince again, Legolas' spine arched beautifully into the touch, the prince's thighs shaking under the pleasure.

The Lord moved his fingers for a while longer, until Legolas relaxed again, then he retreated his hand and poured more oil on his hand to stroke his neglected arousal.

"Hm!" Legolas stiffened and gasped when he felt the tip of Elrond's slick member positioned at that very same part of his body where his fingers had touched him before. A rising hint of panic threated to shatter his self-control, but Legolas forced himself to keep his eyes open and stare at the Lord.

"I'm right here," Elrond smiled softly. He took Legolas' hand in his and kissed it over and over again, until the prince's muscles loosened a little. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," Legolas nodded. "I'm afraid but I do. I want it. Please…show me there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax, okay?" Elrond pushed just a little and Legolas' breath shortened in response. "I'm going to be inside of you, and it is going to burn a little at first. Just like with my fingers, but a little more. I want you to keep looking at me, and I promise it will be okay," Elrond talked him through it before pushing a little further. He could feel the tight ring of muscles fighting him, but he kept going until the head of his erection was inside the prince.

"MM!" Legolas gasped and a sharp sound of surprise escaped his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of being stretched around something big, and the burning it caused. His hands clawed at the sheets and he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Elrond's heart flinched at the pain he could see on the blond's face. He knew that a little discomfort was inevitable, but he hoped it would be over soon. "Look at me, my dear. I'll keep you safe." Elrond closed his hand around Legolas' softening cock and pushed inside him until he was completely buried into the warmth of his body.

The prince winced and writhed a little, but he forced himself to comply. Legolas opened his eyes and stared into Elrond's grey ones, and he tried to focus on the feeling of the Lord's hand stroking him.

"Relax for me, Legolas…just relax for me," Elrond cooed. He moved just a little, inch by inch, pulling out and pushing back in. He was focused and restrained, and he gathered the prince in his arms for his slow, tentative thrusts.

Legolas was shaking so much that he could feel it in his thighs. He tried to relax, but his body had a mind of its own and it fought the invasion. He looked desperately into the Lord's eyes, wanting to know what he could do.

"Easy, my dear…I'm right here with you. When you relax for me, it will feel better. I promise," Elrond pushed inside again, and he stroked Legolas a little faster.

Legolas moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure, discomfort and nervousness, but he tried to do as the Lord said. He took a deep breath and urged his muscles to let go of that tension, and he tried to stop fighting the invasion that felt so thick and hot inside of him.

"That's it…you're doing great," Elrond showered Legolas' face with butterfly kisses and pushed inside of him slowly. When he felt Legolas harden again, he let go of his cock and used his hands to angle the prince's hips for his thrusts. The Lord then picked up a slow but steady rhythm, giving Legolas time to adjust to the sensation. For Elrond, the pleasure was nearly unbearable. Legolas felt tight and hot as he squeezed around him.

Legolas sighed and breathed slowly in and out. He could feel himself relax a little, and eventually the burning subsidized. There was only the feeling of pressure, and as the Lord held his hips in his hands and the angle shifted a little, Legolas groaned and his fixed on the Lord.

"What…oh…what is that?" Legolas gasped and shuddered. He could feel that magic spot inside of him when Elrond pushed against it, but the feeling was that much stronger now. Legolas' hips swiveled despite his mind's protests and fears, and his lips parted with surprise.

Knowing he was hitting the spot, Elrond wrapped his hand around Legolas' cock once again to intensify the prince's pleasure. He stroked him and thrust against his prostate, and soon Legolas' gasps were no longer tense and fearful, they were heated and greedy.

It still burned a little when the Lord moved, but every time Elrond's hardness brushed against that pleasure spot inside, Legolas squeezed around him and moaned, his hips thrusting up into the hand wrapped around his flesh.

Elrond smiled and, despite his effort to take it easy, he picked up speed when Legolas began to meet his thrusts, and the Lord could no longer ignore his own urgency building. Legolas felt so good, so tight and soft wrapped around him, it was better than all of his fantasies.

Even though he felt a little disoriented, Legolas' body seemed to know what to do. He felt his hips push back against the Lord's and arch into his thrusts with the urgent need to feel that pleasure building inside of him. Between the cock stroking his prostate and the hand pleasuring him, Legolas was a mess. He had never felt like that before, it was overwhelming.

"Oh… mmmm!" he groaned. He could hardly breathe, but it felt too good to stop. His body came alive and it seemed to burn as the Lord moved, and yet, in the mist of so many feelings, one question remained in his clouded blue eyes. "Lord…?" he pleaded, his lips moist and parted.

Elrond was panting as well, the feeling of being one with the prince was completely addictive. He couldn't get enough, and even though he wanted it to last forever, that was not what their bodies craved. Elrond's sexual energy had been building for so long, it was no surprise his body urged him to thrust faster in that sensual movement of such ancient design.

"Aye, prince… This is sex." he whispered softly and watched as a shy, hesitant smile showed on the prince's face. Elrond smiled, too, especially as Legolas' hands held on to him, the prince's fingers leaving marks on the skin of Elrond's back as their pleasure built. Each time Elrond pushed back inside Legolas moaned, the breathy, clipped sounds of pleasure filling the chamber as the prince felt closer to the edge.

"Tis not so bad…" he chuckled softly and ran his hands up and down the Lord's back.

Elrond leaned down and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling as he picked Legolas up into his arms and thrust harder into him.

Legolas thrashed when Elrond's warm lips teased his neck. He felt his cock throb as the Lord moved faster and harder. Acting on sheer instinct, Legolas raised his ankles and locked them around the Lord's lower back, spurring the Lord on.

Watching Legolas' wanton abandon to pleasure, Elrond couldn't resist teasing him a little. He summoned all of his self-control and stopped moving altogether. He then watched Legolas' confused, pleading face as the thrusts stopped and so did the hand on his cock.

"Why? What happened? Why did you stop?" he was so desperate that he was nearly crying.

"Hmm… I don't know… isn't it getting too much for you?" Elrond teased, his voice low and sultry. "Perhaps I should stop…"

Legolas cried out, he clutched at Elrond's arms and his blue eyes were filled with arousal and need.

"Please don't stop. Please, please, please…" Legolas moaned feverishly. He tried to impale himself on the cock inside of him and thrust up into the hand still wrapped around him.

Elrond closed his eyes and smiled. That was exactly what he had dreamed of showing Legolas—pleasure. He wanted the prince to want it just as much.

"Shh… I'm right here and I got you," he whispered soothingly and renewed the urgency behind his thrusts.

"Please, make me feel that again…I'm so close, so close…" Legolas could feel the explosion building. His body began to shake as if he might shatter, and his breathing was difficult and shallow.

"Ask me what you want and I'll give it you."

"I…" Legolas panted. "I need to feel it again, need to… _please…_ "

The prince's urgency made him lose control and thrust harder and erratically.

Elrond stroked Legolas faster and hit his prostate relentlessly. The Prince moaned and squirmed, and when his climax hit him, he shook and bucked, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips arching off the bed.

When he saw the orgasm roar through Legolas, Elrond let go, too. He felt the warmth of the prince's seed on his hand and that added to his urgency to orgasm inside of him. Besides, the Lord knew Legolas was going to be sensitive now, so he unleashed all of his arousal and desire and took the prince thoroughly, enjoying the rippling contractions of the prince's climax around his cock.

The Lord shuddered, groaned low in his throat and came.

They didn't move or say anything for a moment. When Elrond tried to pull out, though, Legolas winced and made a small sound of protest.

"Come here," the Lord opened his arms and welcomed Legolas against his chest. He embraced the prince and enjoyed the mess of tangled limbs and hair as they calmed down in each other's arms.

 

\--------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**...43**

 

He felt arms around him, arms that held him tightly against soft warmth. He became aware of his surroundings slowly, but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he tried and drifted further into sensation, and then there was a peaceful breathing that ghosted against his neck.

Legolas opened his eyes and the light brought the world to him as a bright combination of colors. His clear blue eyes needed a few blinks to adjust to the sun light coming through the open window. He swallowed and shut his eyes before sighing long and deeply. When he opened his eyes again, a tiny smile curved his lips.

The prince made a soft little sound of pleasure as he stretched within the embrace. He felt silly at the amount of happiness that seemed to be tickling him like a playful breeze. He felt all of his muscles relaxed, and his heart brimmed with an absurd sense of peacefulness. And then, only then, images of the previous night started to crawl slowly back into his mind. His heart raced and a chill of excitement made his stomach flutter.

_The weight of the Lord's body above him. Pleasure making his fear numb, the rhythmic movements, faster and harder until everything was a blur and then light exploded in his mind._

Legolas chuckled softly and relished the chilly breeze caressing his skin. He had a feeling that if he could see himself on the surface of a river now his eyes would be glowing. He felt as if his entire body was glowing. Last night had felt so good, so special…it seemed odd that he had been fighting something so good all this time. Elrond had been so good to him, so kind and tender…

Suddenly, it felt as though everything inside of him had found home. The fear and constant anxiety seemed to have left him, and his thoughts were light and easy.

If truth be told, though, there had been some pain. Because he had been so nervous and afraid, Legolas knew he had tensed unnecessarily, and that caused the feeling to be extremely uncomfortable and weird in the beginning. There was a moment when all of his fears had threatened to take over, and Legolas didn't think he would have been able to overcome them if it weren't for Elrond's kindness and the safety the Lord made him feel.

The prince closed his eyes and he could see Elrond's beautiful grey eyes staring deeply into his own as the Lord took him. It had been everything the Lord had ever promised. The moment Legolas had learned to trust him, Elrond had showed him how to feel good, he had helped him move on from his past, he had _freed_ him.

If he had only known before that there was so little to fear! The pain had been so brief, and Legolas had definitely felt much, much worse during his life. The short moment of burning discomfort had been worthy it, because then there had been pleasure that made his muscles melt and his body tingle, and Legolas felt as if he had shattered in Elrond's arms.  

He wished he could go back in time and live that night once more—every breath, every sigh and every moan, every whispered word of affection, of pleasure, so good, so good!...

"Good morning, Prince…"

His heart skipped a beat when that low, velvety voice spoke into his ear. Legolas shivered.

"Lord…"  he whispered back.

The prince thought of all those times he fought so hard to free himself of the loving arms offering him comfort… It was like he couldn't understand why he had been so uneasy. Everything made sense now, everything fell into place and he understood there was nothing better in this world other than the feeling he felt now as the Lord's arms wrapped around him. As he was finally able to relax, Legolas understood how peaceful it felt to let himself be protected and cared for. He turned around in the embrace and nestled against the Lord's body. His heart was racing, and every inch of his body seemed to welcome the closeness.

Elrond's eyes knowing and attentive, and Legolas felt himself blush faintly as more images from the previous night started to race through his mind. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to begin to explain to the Lord everything that he was starting to think and feel. How could he tell Lord Elrond just how much his thoughts and feelings had already changed? Just how much Legolas himself had changed, too?

His chance came when the Lord spoke again.

"How are you feeling now? Fearful? I must say I do not think so…" Elrond smiled sweetly and squeezed the prince tightly. Legolas' response to their closeness was all the answer he truly needed.  

"I… I was thinking about that before you woke up…"

Elrond was aware of it. He had been up as well, watching quietly as the prince's facial expression changed from drowsy to dreamy, from thoughtful to joyful until the moment he could no longer resist and had broken the silence.

"I… I am feeling so peaceful… Like I never thought it would be possible… Do you understand me?"

Elrond smiled quietly and ran his fingers through Legolas' hair.

"Not only do I understand, I have wanted for you to feel this way for a long time…"

"I think I understand everything you have ever told me, Lord…" Legolas felt a little shy at how much he meant it.

"I don't think you do. I'm sure you do. It's simple, Legolas. It's the simplest and yet most beautiful thing of life. But, as I have told you before, it's easier felt than explained. You needed the help of your whole body to truly understand it. I'm glad that in the end your troubled mind gave in to the wisdom of the body."

"It tried to resist it," Legolas confessed. "For a moment I even thought that my fear would be bigger than everything else." He took a deep breath and frowned. "I…I believe nothing would have been possible if you hadn't been the one guiding me… Somehow my trust in you was greater than the fear or the pain… And by the Vala, I can't even express how thankful I am for your patience…!"

Elrond laughed softly.

"I mean it, I don't know how I have lived this long without the feeling of something so incredible! My whole body still tingles whenever I picture it in my mind!"

"Well…as I said, it's easier, and much, much better done than explained." Elrond smiled knowingly.

"But Lord," Legolas sat up in bed. "seriously, how come not every elf in this land is inside some chamber having sex right now? How can anyone do anything that is not sex, when it is so good that right now I don't even want to study anymore??…"

Elrond's laughter rang in his ears. He didn't remember having so much fun not since his wife had sailed to Valinor.

"I mean it!" Legolas insisted. "Now that I know about it, I want to do it every hour of everyday! And I honestly hope that you'll still want to do it just as much, because whatever it is that was unleashed, it was sort of your fault," Legolas accused the Lord playfully, but also firmly, which caused Elrond to laugh a little more.

"Prince, prince…" Elrond sat up on the bed as well. "I do believe you mean what you say, and trust me, I will definitely want to do it again, just as much. After all this time of you running away from me I have grown quite needy of touching you and finding pleasure with you. And as for the studying, we for sure can't abandon it, but fortunately, all this time has paid off for something, for we are much ahead in what I should teach you, there is no rush at all. We can make love for as long as we want to."

"Really?"

Elrond nodded. He loved the mischievous little smile on the prince's face.

"And can we do it like, now?"

Elrond grinned. He wrapped his arms around Legolas in response and pulled the prince to himself. Legolas didn't say anything else, but he did moan a lot as the Lord touched him teasingly and kissed him passionately.

 

~ * ~

 

Now that his body had had a taste of it, every sensation seemed to light a fire even hotter inside of him. The teasing the Lord inflicted upon his body as they lay naked on the bed caused Legolas' body to buck and thrash. His body seemed to burn as Elrond touched every inch of his skin with his tongue, his fingertips and sometimes his entire body as it moved on top of Legolas'.

"Aii…by the Vala, it's torture! I love it, but it's torture!!"

Elrond's chuckle was muffled as he licked at Legolas' neck. The prince squirmed delightfully under the caress, moaning unabashedly as Elrond stroked his member to fullness. What a great surprise to see the uneasy and aloof Legolas completely defeated by the confident one who appreciated pleasure.

"Please, please, do that again to me Lord! I can't wait, do it!" He panted and begged.

The Lord studied him with care and stroked his fingers across Legolas' face.

"I know it would be so good to repeat last night, young prince, but I have reasons to believe that your body is not perfectly adjusted to the sensation yet. Since yesterday was your first time, I would rather not be inside you again today, for you might be slightly sore." Legolas blushed a little, but Elrond went on quickly before the prince could feel disappointed. "Besides, I must confess that for a long time now I've been willing to taste you, sweet prince…"

"Taste me? What do you mean?"

 _'Still so innocent!'_ , Elrond's heart twitched at the lost look on those blue eyes.

"Aye… taste you… As in when I had my mouth on you…. Remember?" Elrond's fingers stroked the prince's firm erection up and down and Legolas shuddered.

"How could I possibly forget?" Legolas' eyes seemed to darken at the memory.

"Well, you never really let me finish, so I keep wondering what it would feel like having you reach your climax inside my mouth…" Elrond purred hotly, his breath teasing the tip of Legolas' elven ear.

Helpless and willing, Legolas let out a faint moan and his body tingled with anticipation. He watched as Elrond went down, and the moment the Lord's tongue flattened against his shaft and stroked him, a strangled moan spilled past his lips.

Legolas sighed deeply, his fingers finding the cascade of dark hair and holding on to it. Elrond's mouth felt warm, and as his member slid in and out of that mouth, it seemed to be on fire.

For a moment Legolas remember the way he had felt before, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and how he felt guilty for letting himself feel it. He had feared losing control so much…Legolas understood now that he had been terrified of giving in and surrendering to someone else, of allowing his body to be utterly vulnerable and fully exposed in front of someone. Pleasure had been coated with fear before, but not anymore. Thanks to the Lord, not anymore.

Right now Legolas relished pleasure, because he knew he could trust Elrond. The Lord wouldn't laugh at him, wouldn't hurt him. Last night Elrond had been a part of him! What could possibly be closer than that?

Elrond had indeed been right all along, it was easier to feel it than to explain it. He didn't want to think, he couldn't, not even if he wanted to. Right now there was only the bond they had created blossoming into something real and great.

"Hmmm, Lord!!" Legolas' head rolled on the pillow, it felt too good…

Elrond's heart beat fast. He couldn't deny he was so eager to taste the prince that he wanted him to come as soon as possible. The taste of Legolas' arousal filling his mouth was so teasingly good that Elrond used all of his skills to push the prince over the edge quickly.

The tip of his tongue flicked back and forth over the sensitive skin underneath the tip of Legolas' member. Then, his lips locked tightly on the tip and he sucked on it as his hand squeezed and stroked Legolas' hardness.

"Hmmm!! My Lord, I… oh, I can't take this, it's too much…" Legolas shut his eyes. "But please don't stop, I want it, need it!…" he added quickly.

And Elrond complied, he wouldn't dream of stopping. Instead, the Lord sucked on him wetly and stroked him faster until Legolas was clawing the sheets, panting and moaning incoherently.

When the Lord swallowed him into his mouth and sucked hard on him, Legolas groaned and bucked, he bit down on his bottom lip and his body shuddered as he came.

Elrond enjoyed the taste on his tongue for a moment before swallowing it down. He licked Legolas until he was soft, and only then did he let the prince slip out of his mouth. The Lord looked at the beautiful sight of Legolas still fighting for breath.

"Prince?" Elrond stroked Legolas' cheek and stared into his eyes.

The voice seemed to come from somewhere faraway, and yet it was right there by his ear when Legolas opened his eyes to find Lord Elrond so close.

"Lord…" he whispered.

"How do you feel…?" Elrond asked softly.

Legolas smiled faintly and moaned a soft "Good, _very_ good…"

Elrond held him in his arms and kissed Legolas' head.

"That was so intense… it felt so amazing…but…" The blond frowned "I mean… didn't you… well, did you really like… tasting me?" he asked, unsure.

Elrond looked deeply into his eyes.

"I can't wait to taste you again, lovely, if that's what you want to now."

Legolas could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"I feel so relaxed that I believe I could fall easily asleep again."

"It's only natural, prince. Don't be shy, go ahead and sleep some more. As I told you, we have no rush, and perhaps when you wake up again you'll want some more of this. I'll be right here willing to give you anything you want." Elrond said seductively and Legolas' heart raced at the promise in his voice.

The prince then relaxed and for a long time he stayed there in Elrond's arms enjoying the Lord's caresses before he drifted into sleep once more.

Elrond felt no need to sleep. He was way too happy to rest his mind. Who would have guessed that Legolas just needed time and patience to unleash such a vibrant sexual energy?

Even though Elrond couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, it was true that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so sad.

If he was brutally honest with himself, he had to admit that taking Legolas, as wonderful as it had felt, was also the beginning of the end.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

**... 44**

 

 

That same week they had sex again for the second time. The weather was cold, but not inside the Rivendell chambers, especially not inside the Lord's chamber, where Elrond and Legolas felt as if their skin was on fire as they moved against each other. Legolas moaned incoherently, lost in the haze of pleasure. His heart beat fast with arousal and expectation. He could hardly wait to feel the Lord inside of him again, and this time he wanted to make sure he would be able to register every single detail of it.

Elrond's hands traveled everywhere o­n the prince's willing body, stroking and relaxing, eliciting Legolas' desire until the blond was begging and writhing under his body and Elrond couldn't hold back anymore.

He prepared his way into the prince carefully, and Legolas o­nly whimpered briefly when his body was o­nce again pierced. Not the best sensation in the world, that of when the Lord's flesh breached him, but Elrond kept caressing him gently, and Legolas soon relaxed so he was able to enjoy the good part of it, which was having Elrond's weight above his own, rubbing deliciously against him, inside his body, creating more pleasure than Legolas thought himself capable of feeling.

"Oh, Lord…" he sighed softly as Elrond picked up a slow but steady rhythm.

A wet tongue tangled with his in response, and Legolas moaned into his lover's mouth.

Inexperienced as he still was, Legolas moved o­n sheer instinct, and right now he wanted to bring Elrond closer. His arms pulled Elrond to him, his hands rested o­n the Lord's shoulders and his hips began to shyly meet the thrusts.

"You are so hot, little o­ne…" Elrond kissed Legolas all over, his neck, his face, his shoulders… He just couldn't get enough, so he kept thrusting slowly, savoring every inch of skin engaged into that delicious friction. Nothing had ever felt better than being buried into Legolas' heat.

"My Lord…" Legolas smiled into Elrond's eyes, blushing a little but not looking away. "I need to feel more…please…take me a little harder…"

Just hearing Legolas calling him _'My Lord'_ was enough to make Elrond shudder with delight, therefore his pleading words for more were impossible to deny. His hands gently held the prince's hips and opened him so he could thrust deeper and slightly harder, though he was fully aware that o­nce he picked up the rhythm there was no way he could go back. It didn't matter, though, because Elrond was extremely willing to go through with it until they were both spent and pleased, so that he thrust harder and faster, and Legolas moaned and arched in response.

"Ai…" the prince panted. "… _ai_ , Lord… mmm…" He shut his eyes, allowing his body to fall into sensation, following its own rhythm, pushing harder against the Lord, impaling himself deeper o­nto that flesh, not holding back the needy sounds escaping his throat.

Elrond swallowed hard and groaned each time Legolas unconsciously clenched his muscles around his member. He was throbbing already, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, Lord!!" Legolas groaned and his body bucked with pleasure when Elrond's hand closed over his erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "'Tis so good…. So good…" he purred, his head thrashing on the pillow.

"Sweet prince…" Elrond felt his body tight with sensations, as much as chest felt with emotions.  He wanted to remember the feeling of taking Legolas and making him come undone forever, but right now he had to let it go. Tension built inside of him and the moment he felt the hot evidence of Legolas' release on his hand, he closed his eyes and let his orgasm roar through him. Elrond came inside the prince, his head falling backwards as he spilled his seed, vaguely aware of Legolas' deep sighs and pants of pleasure.

"Hmm…" Legolas sighed deeply as he came down from his orgasm, his body tingling in the aftermath of pleasure. The Lord pulled out slowly and lay down beside the prince, gathering Legolas in his arms. "Lord…"

"Shhh…" Elrond buried his nose against prince's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of him. "Don't say a word now…" he whispered, tightening his grip o­n the youngster.

Legolas complied happily, for the silence was very much appreciated when the warmth of the Lord's affection for him spoke everything he had ever needed to hear.  
  
~ * ~

He would have to be a fool not to see that their time was running out; he'd have to be desperately in love not to acknowledge it, and right at the moment Elrond was more of the latter. He decided not to think of the consequences. He chose to relax and let himself enjoy the feeling of being together.

They were within the woods, it was a cold afternoon, and Elrond had spent a few hours teaching Legolas o­nce again how to fight with swords. This time things had been more effective, though. With the sexual tension finally released, Legolas had been able to pay attention to what Elrond explained, and so he had been completely concentrated, the results immediately obvious as the prince nearly caught the Lord off guard.

Elrond was so proud of him! What a great warrior Legolas would be someday! He was learning fast, and with his fears out of the way, his mind was even sharper so he picked up stuff easily. He was his best student by far, there was no denying that… And yet, his heart felt uneasy for that very reason.

Still in the woods, in the same clearing where they had been practicing minutes before, the two elves were now sitting on the ground. Legolas was sitting between Elrond's legs, enjoying the feeling of the Lord's fingers raking through his hair.

Elrond dared not to speak of what was o­n his mind. He had learned enough about time during his life to have the wisdom of not wanting to rush things or thoughts. He knew the future would come invariably, and it was not for him to suffer in advance. Let time do its job as he did his, which was to enjoy the feeling of that young elf all giving and easygoing, cuddled to him. There was no need to rush the future. In fact, if he could, Elrond would make time stop.

~ * ~

Elrond claimed Legolas many of the nights that came. The prince learned fast, and the more they played together, the more he allowed himself to be utterly engaged into giving and receiving pleasure. Soon enough his moans and pleas were louder and less ashamed, and his touch was not as shy as it was bold, and he learned to touch Elrond, and enjoy as he watched the Lord lose control at his touch. Legolas loved all of that.

Any residual fear or hesitation faded away in the following days as Lord Elrond taught him everything about the secrets of passion and pleasure. Legolas watched himself lose control, and eventually, Elrond made Legolas' hand close around the prince's own flesh and learn that giving himself pleasure was good, not shameful or wrong. As their hands moved together and stroked Legolas' hardness, the prince could feel his shameful thoughts fleeing to a place Legolas would never need to visit again.

And if he still bore some apprehensions of not being as good to the Lord as the Lord was to him, they all vanished when for the first time he welcomed Elrond's cock into his mouth and sucked o­n him until that same explosion happened to the Lord. The sticky evidence hadn't felt exactly good o­n his tongue, and he had inadvertently spit most of it before realizing what he was doing. Blushing and embarrassed, he had immediately faced the Lord, prepared to offer an apology, but when he heard Elrond's amused laughter Legolas realized he wouldn't have to. The prince had relaxed and laughed, too.

The rest of it, the velvet skin rubbing against his tongue, the warm sensation of sensitive, smooth skin sliding in and out of his mouth and the constant crying out in pleasure of the Lord, the rest of it he had adored, and simply couldn't wait to repeat.

Legolas sometimes didn't recognize himself in the mist of the wonderful changes happening to and within him, but as night came and the Lord wrapped him tightly in his arms, the youngster felt no need to escape that warm embrace. Legolas found out he didn't want to be that old self anymore. He would gladly lose himself into the new world the Lord had created for them.

~ * ~   
  
As time passed by, the seasons changed, and their connection obviously deepened, Elrond was aware of his mistake. It didn't matter how much he tried his hardest not to name what was going o­n between them, he knew the prince wouldn't need a word or a definition to the things they lived now. They were sharing too much, and though the prince might not think of the word love, he surely felt its meaning. It would be so hard, so hard to part with the prince that Elrond surrendered to oblivion, too weak to stop the prince and him from deepening their bond.

The worst, or perhaps the best thing, was that Elrond knew what had gone wrong. He was supposed to have had sex with the prince, and ended up making love to him. Not o­nly o­nce, but several times. And every time they were together again, they made love, not just sex. And even when it was heated and slightly harsh in its raw need to feel o­ne another, he knew it was love. Love; deep, crazy, mad love.

How to run from that when his heart certainly would not let him? Sooner or later Legolas would be gone, and they wouldn't see each other again in probably hundreds of years to come. How to make the prince understand that? How could he have the heart of telling Legolas they would eventually be separated, and it would be for good, and nothing of the wonderful sensations they had been living together would last, nothing would remain but the memory they would carry of it.

Yes, the prince also knew they would have to part, but that was before things happened, and Elrond felt responsible, after all he was his tutor, he was the o­ne who would have to end their little affair eventually. Legolas had obviously lost touch with reality, and Elrond couldn't blame him, for all he wanted was enough courage to do the same. If o­nly it was possible… But he knew it wasn't, since the very beginning he knew it and now he wished he hadn't let things go this far.

It was, however, a silly thought. In the end, Elrond had o­nly done what it took to have Legolas' trust and have him become whole; he had only done what was necessary to grant himself entrance to the blond's virgin body. That was what he had to do, not what he was supposed to desire. And yet he had. So much he could hardly breathe now when Legolas wasn't around.

Elrond didn't want this to continue, he desperately wished none of this had got to this point, but at the same time his heart screamed of betrayal. Of course he had wanted it all, craved the prince's touch… he couldn't be blind to that… But what to do now that he had given himself to the prince, and the prince, utterly lost into their relationship, had done the same?

Elrond had already lost o­ne great love when he was younger, and scars of that lost passion were still too vivid for him to simply let go and not be wary of such pain coming in their direction. He could not bear the thought of losing Legolas, and it was a selfish, desperate thought. Unfortunately his mind was too rational, and he had to start accepting that Thranduil had o­nly sent Legolas there to learn, not to fall in love… If o­nly he could prepare the prince, if he could spare Legolas any pain…

"You look so serious, my Lord…" Legolas smiled coyly as he walked into the chamber.

Elrond's heart picked up speed and he tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I was just thinking of important matters…"

"As always…" Legolas sighed and went closer. He let his fingers play absently with the Lord's robes. Absently, yet seductively.

"Sometimes I really can't help my mind from thinking of undesired subjects."

"Oh, but then I guess I have something that might make you forget about these subjects…" Legolas' eyes glowed with a clear invitation. Elrond shuddered.

"Prince, perhaps we should…"

"Shhh…" Legolas pressed a finger to the Lord's lips and Elrond felt weak in his passion, too weak to fight when the prince made him sit o­n the bed, and then pushed him further until he was lying o­n it. Elrond could o­nly sigh with pleasure as all of his clothing was removed.

His lips had opened to form some sort of protest. Perhaps it was time Legolas faced the facts as well, before it could get any worse… or better… before they got more involved, before…

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered as Legolas stripped naked, and the blond smiled softly at him.

Elrond felt his hardness pressing against his stomach, barely had the prince climbed o­n bed and started to touch him. Perhaps he had taught Legolas way too much, for the prince was certainly very skilled. He was lost battling thoughts that never left his mind, but he did groan aloud when the prince guided his cock into his own body, descending carefully and impaling himself upon the hard flesh. Legolas sighed blissfully when he was fully seated.

"Hmm… I know we have just done it, but can you really blame me for wanting more?" Legolas licked at his lips and began to rock his hips slowly.

Elrond wasn't thinking anymore, but he reached out for the prince's hips and started to guide his tentative movements upon his member.

"No, sweetheart… I could never blame you for wanting more."

Legolas then shut the Lord with a kiss, and they rocked in silence, increasing the rhythm until all that was left after the explosion of pleasure was the peacefulness of night taking over Rivendell.

 

\------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**…45**

 

Blissful months filled with hot sections of love-making passed by peacefully until the Lord decided it was time to continue their studying. The prince had been disappointed, insisting that they kept on with the delicious routine they had been engaged into, but Elrond managed to convince him of the importance of knowledge.

"After all, I thought you enjoyed listening to me?" The Lord teased.

"Oh, you know I do, 'tis not fair…"

Legolas then agreed and they were once again spending most of their time in the library, sitting among piles of books, reading and studying.

"…around this time Middle Earth became…"

Legolas was bored. He loved that voice, and loved those grey eyes, but he loved them more when they were focused upon him, and he loved that voice more when it was whispering into his ear. Aye, that would be much better.

"… and such reason has been for years considered by us elves the cause of…"

Legolas could certainly tell what the Lord ahead of him was the cause of. The prince could not help his needs, his urgency, nor the half-erect flesh in his leggings. If only they could make love now… He pictured the Lord undressing him and kissing his skin, knowing that shivers would immediately run up and down his spine. And then those hands… Legolas looked at the hands touching the book with so much care – those same hands bringing his body to life, teasing him until he begged… and then he would beg and the Lord would gently settle between his thighs… Or maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so gentle, maybe it would be rushed and heated, and then he would feel…Legolas would feel on fire when the Lord took him.

"That is one of the reasons why you, Legolas, should always…"

 _'Legolas? Did he just say my name?'_ His thoughts came back for one second to what was currently going on, but soon enough the sight of those lips moving made Legolas think of the Lord's mouth upon his own, and of the Lord's naked, strong body on top of him, moving, hitting the pleasure spot harder and faster until Legolas began to shake and beg, because the pleasure would be too intense, and it would build up until…

"Did you just moan?" Elrond raised his eyebrows, amused.

Legolas snapped out of his reverie quickly and his wide blue eyes locked on the Lord's face. Yes, he did. He blushed fiercely now. Elrond struggled not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry… I, I was paying attention…" he stuttered.

"Prince, there will be not studying if you cannot take your mind off having sex."

"I wasn't thinking about sex…" he tried.

"Don't lie to me." Elrond warned.

Legolas swallowed hard and blushed further.

"I… I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

Elrond didn't let him finish. He stood up quickly and Legolas jumped, startled, when the Lord pushed all of the books to the floor.

"Of us having sex, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice fiery.

Legolas was slightly scared. Never had he seen Elrond this careless with his precious books. Was he very mad about his daydreaming? The prince's lips quivered a little and his heart raced.

"Come here, Legolas."

The prince studied him warily, so the Lord repeated the order.

"Come here."

Legolas finally complied and stood up, closing the distance between them and standing a few inches from the Lord.

"Do you think you are the only one who can't stop thinking about the next time we will have sex? Do you think, Prince, that I do not feel my blood boil at the sight of you, that I do not undress you with my eyes, or that I don't imagine the things I would like to do to you using my tongue…?"

"I…" Legolas' breath was short and fast as arousal and a small twinge of fear tangled inside him.

"Because if you think that I don't feel myself harden at the sight of your pretty face staring at me, then I need to teach you something," Elrond's voice was low and promising.

The prince gasped when the Lord pulled him close and, a few seconds later, Legolas found himself lying on the table where minutes before there were many books. On his back, the prince stared at Elrond with wild eyes, watching with expectation as heat pooled in his groin.

"Lord, what are you doing?"

Elrond finally smile, a wolfish, predatory smile.

"Fulfilling a fantasy."

When Elrond started to untie the knots on Legolas' tunic and pulled down his own leggings, the prince understood it, and moaned with anticipation. Legolas felt feverish with desire, and by the time Elrond finished undressing him, Legolas was panting and hard.

"All those days, all those moments studying with you in this chamber, how many times have I thought about stripping you naked and throwing you upon this table…"

"Is that all you thought?" Legolas' pupils were dilated with lust.

"Oh, no…" Elrond started to run his strong hands up and down the prince's strong thighs, watching Legolas' cock swell under the touch. "I also thought about burying myself so deeply inside you and taking you thoroughly that you wouldn't be able to deny me."

" _Aye_ , please…do it," Legolas begged.

Elrond was hard and slick with arousal when he pierced Legolas' body and swallowed the first groan of pleasure from the prince's mouth. The Lord groaned, the sound throaty and hoarse, when soft, heated walls welcomed his cock. He started low but thrust deep into Legolas, wanting desperately to be inside him, inside his body, inside his heart, his mind, his spirit…

"Hmmm!" Legolas clutched to the Lord's shoulders as the thrusts picked up a rhythm. How could anything feel this good? His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Elrond took control of their pleasure.

Elrond grabbed the prince's thighs, holding them right beside his body, opening Legolas for him, bringing his body closer for his eager thrusts; and the prince, lost into sensation, rotated and bucked his hips willingly as his pleasure escalated.

"Oh, Lord… hmmm don't stop now, please… don't stop, don't you ever stop…" Legolas whispered frantically, even as the thrusts grew harsh. The blond gave in to the utter abandon of pleasure, and the harder Elrond took him, the louder he became. When Elrond closed his hand around Legolas' cock and started to stroke him too, the prince's moaning became loud and desperate.

Elrond wondered if his thrusts were too harsh, but Legolas was squirming and arching into him, and he could feel how Legolas' erection throbbed against his fingers. Besides, Legolas' rising and clipped moans only served to encourage Elrond further.

"Mmm, more, please…!!!" Legolas begged, his head thrashing against the hard wood of the table, definitely not as nice as a pillow would be, but little could he care when Elrond's movements were on the verge of making him see stars.

"Oh, prince, you undo me… I can't…. can't last any longer…" Elrond's thrusts were wild and hard now, and when Legolas finally cried out and spilled release all over himself and the Lord's hand, Elrond allowed himself to let go as well, coming deep within him, staying still for a moment until the ground stopped spinning. "By the gods, Legolas…"  he sighed finally, running a hand over the prince's sweaty forehead.

"That was…so hot." Legolas chuckled, his voice weak and sated.

"Aye, that was hot indeed." Elrond whispered back, his fingers stroking the prince's hair.

"Lord," Legolas calmed down a little and frowned. "Are you mad at me because of my thoughts during our class?"

Elrond could still feel his now softening member inside the prince, and that face, oh that sweet face, those lips now swollen and pinkish, those blue eyes full of concern… He had to smile at the beauty he saw.

"Relax, sweet prince… I am nothing but thankful for your thoughts."

 

~ * ~

 

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the end of the year was near.

"Why is it that my Lord seems so sad?" Legolas frowned. "Am I not being good to you? Am I not as good as you thought I would be?" The youngster had dreaded voicing these thoughts of his, but as the days passed by and he could see Elrond become somewhat serious and withdrawn, he had no choice but to ask what was wrong. Even though he knew that sex couldn't possibly be what caused the Lord to be so upset—when they were together the Lord was always warm and their pleasure burned hotly—he had to ask. Why was it that the Lord seemed so sad lately? Was it because of problems beyond Legolas' comprehension? Some trouble concerning Middle Earth? Legolas didn't know, but his question was so absurd that it forced Elrond to speak about it.

"What? By the gods, Legolas! How could you even think such a thing? You are amazing, my lovely," Elrond said.

The blond smiled with such genuine joy that Elrond hugged him and kissed his lips.

"You know that we can hardly keep our hands off each other," he teased and breathed on the prince's neck until Legolas chuckled and writhed a little.

"Then why? Why are you so distant?" the prince insisted.

Elrond sighed. He did not wish to talk about it, but the truth was that their one year together had passed them by way too fast. Sooner or later, Thranduil would be sending a message, wondering when his son, now wiser and stronger, would return to his home in Mirkwood. Every day that Elrond woke up, he knew it could be their last one together. It made his heart ache and formed a knot in his throat. He could no longer rest his mind; he held the prince and breathing the scent of him all night long afraid it would be his last chance to do so. The shadows of this near and painful future were only left behind when they were intimate. Then there would be no denying to the fire burning in them, or to the passion of being inside the prince, feeling him climax his mouth or in his arms as Elrond took him. It was driving him mad, if Elrond only knew how to make it less painful…

"Sweet prince…" should he tell Legolas? Wouldn't it be better prolonging their happiness as much as he could? Wouldn't it be worse if Thranduil's letter came when Legolas was so unprepared?… "I… I have been distant and perhaps sad, I confess, because I fear the moment is coming when we will have to part." his heart decided for the truth and he watched Legolas' reaction.

"And? What's the problem?"

Elrond felt his heart break inside his chest, and for a moment or so breathing became difficult, as if there was something weighing on his chest. After so many hundreds of years of self-control, how could he have let himself fall so hard? What did Legolas mean with those words? Didn't he care at all?? Elrond was taken aback by the intensity of his emotions. "Legolas…" he began.

"Lord, my Lord…" Legolas interrupted him. "Of course I will eventually have to go back to Mirkwood, it is my wish to see my father and my home…" he spoke matter-of-factly. "Yet, you can rest assured that I am coming back for you."

"Pardon me?" Elrond felt his hold on the prince tighten.

"I am returning to Mirkwood for some time, but I will come back to Rivendell as soon as possible. What? Do you think I want to live without you, my Lord?"

It had been many, many years since Elrond had last felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach. It made him feel young and blissful. It was a silly sensation—the best in this world.

"I'm going to talk to my father and tell him what I desire. I want to be here with you. I'm happier here in Rivendell then I have ever been at home."

Elrond forced himself out of this sweet reverie.

"But prince, you must realize that your father would never agree to this. He has sent you to my lands under the purpose of learning and maturing, he would never understand, let alone accept, that we have…"

"That we have what?" Legolas urged him, his face inches from the Lord's. He could feel his heart racing with urgency to know the name of what he felt, of what he was living in there. "What is it that we have?…" he begged.

Elrond hesitated; his heart slammed against his chest.

"We have such a special bond of affection for each other… I have told you, it is not the usual during Beltane. It is uncommon that master and student become so…close." The Lord ended up saying.

Legolas nodded, albeit not completely satisfied.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. I will find a way with Ada. I don't want to spend too much time without you. It would break my heart and I might fade." Legolas looked deeply into the Lord's eyes, as if daring him to say something different. Little did Legolas know how weak Elrond was because of his passion, so much that he couldn't even use his reason to protest against the prince's foolish words. "I _need_ you," Legolas said.

Elrond closed his eyes and shuddered. Legolas didn't know much about how things worked in their world… He sounded so stubborn and naïve…

It was hard to care, though, since Legolas' innocence and willful manners had been great part of what broke down Elrond's walls and made him fall head over heels in love for the second time in his life.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**..46**

 

 

By now Elrond knew that he had already taught Legolas everything the prince needed to learn, both the theory and the physical aspects of his learning. All the knowledge regarding Middle Earth that Elrond was in charge of transmitting had already been explained, and finally he could say that all the learning about touching and loving too, had already been comprehended by his stubborn student, the same student who had one day run away, too ashamed to even speak to him as he arrived in Rivendell...

A year in the life of elves was very little, and yet so much had changed, and in such a profound manner, ever since Elrond had found himself in the company of the prince. Now that the ritual had been fulfilled, Legolas and he had nothing to do but be in each other's arms, have long conversations about everything and nothing at all while tangled with one another. They spent hours of lazy days making love, swimming near the waterfall, walking through the woods and training. Their love was sometimes sweet, sometimes passionate and needy. Even though Legolas would never admit it if he was asked about it, he felt as if part of him had always known that sex could be this good. Perhaps that was part of why he feared it so much—Legolas might have been afraid of enjoying it so deeply.

Fortunately, the great pleasure he learned in the Lord's arms was greater than any shame or fear he might still have. The prince felt as if he had lived all of his life for that moment, for those weeks of pure bliss he lived loving and being loved by the Lord of Imladris. The archer couldn't have known how much happiness he was going to find in Rivendell when he left Mirkwood feeling terrified for what was about to come. He had to admit, there had never been any need for such fear, although he strongly believed he wouldn't have found such feelings of pleasure and peace hadn't he ended up under Elrond's guidance. It was by far the sweetest experience he had ever lived, that of giving in, trusting someone with his body and spirit, and receiving warm passion and silent understanding in return.

He knew he had told the Lord not to worry about their future, and it was sincerely what Legolas thought deep within. He knew he would eventually go back to Mirkwood, but he was certain that the Lord would be a part of his life from now on, and his innocence was like a shield protecting him from thinking otherwise. It was so simple, he craved the Lord's presence and he would forever want Elrond's touch on his skin and the Lord's caring eyes watching him. Legolas didn't know what his father's reaction would be, but after all, he had been the one sending Legolas to Rivendell, so in a way he supposed the King was somewhat responsible for what had happened.

If Legolas could, he would tell the Lord not to be so apprehensive about the future. The prince knew he wanted to be with the Lord with such a fiery passion as if no one else existed in this world for him. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, Elrond still had that sad look on his face from time to time, and Legolas felt powerless when nothing he said would change it. Instead, whenever he brought the subject up of him eventually having to go back to Mirkwood, the Lord's face would look as if a shadow crossed it, the reason why Legolas avoided at all costs breathing a word about such event. When time came and they received a letter from Thranduil informing them of a date in which he would like his son to return, then they would have to talk about it.

That was one of the reasons why the two elves who waited for a letter from Mirkwood were surprised, to say the least, when Thranduil himself, along with other blond elves riding white horses, made his way into Rivendell, intending to pick Legolas up himself, and take him back home safely escorted by the Mirkwood guards.

Elrond felt the weight of a hundred horses above his heart, making it sink to his stomach when he understood who the elves arriving at his lands were. And he could not deny his first instinctive desire was that of pulling Legolas tightly into his arms and telling the others to turn around and leave. He knew his thoughts were clouded both by love and grief, so he took a deep breath and tried to use his reason.

From across a small distance, Elrond, who was out in the open, found Legolas' eyes within the woods, reading clearly in them that he too had already identified the people arriving as the elves from Mirkwood, his father among them. And Elrond also read in his eyes—he knew wasn't imagining it—Legolas' pain when he understood he would have to go.

Lord Elrond did what was expected of him and walked to the place where the elves who escorted Thranduil started to get off their horses. He welcomed them all with a warm smile and open arms, a smile that was mirrored by Thranduil.

"King of Mirkwood!"

"My dear friend, Lord Elrond!"

The two powerful elves embraced briefly. For a quarter of second Elrond felt guilty for the depth of the love he had developed towards that friend's son. He was never supposed to love the prince, just teach him...

"I apologize for my unannounced arrival in your lands, but I confess I could no longer ask of you to stay with Legolas. I asked you to take him for a month, teach him, prepare him for life, and you have done so much more, teaching my son throughout a whole year, telling him of Middle-earth, of our past, of the Undying Lands, and initiating him in the art of sex... I honestly can't thank you enough, but I couldn't allow this training to go on forever, dear friend, specially knowing how reluctant you have been in accepting Legolas. You have done so much, so much more than you were supposed to, and for this I am in your debt."

Legolas, who wasn't too far, listened to everything, and even though he remembered the Lord telling him about his hesitation to take him as a student—something that had pleased him when he was still very fearful—it now hurt more than he could understand. 'Elrond didn't want me at first...' It was silly to feel sad, because Legolas remembered how much he hated physical contact when he had arrived in Rivendell, but right now, after everything they had been sharing, being reminded that Elrond had not immediately accepted him hurt in such a way Legolas couldn't hide, and he knew the Lord read his hurting the minute their eyes locked.

Following Elrond's gaze, Thranduil found Legolas, and his heart filled with joy and excitement to see his dear son again, his aloof and stubborn son, by the gods, how much he had missed him. His eyes couldn't hide how proud he felt as he studied Legolas. The changes, he thought to himself, were obvious. One look at his son and Thranduil knew Elrond had succeed in all of his tasks.

Elves were much more sensitive to this kind of change, and he knew without a doubt that his son had reached sexual maturity. It was in the way Legolas stared back at him, and in the way he moved when he started to walk towards him. Thranduil was so pleased that the fearful and uneasy Legolas was not before him anymore; he was extremely happy to see in his son a stronger and more confident elf. Legolas' change was visible in the way he moved and looked. Thranduil could see how much Elrond's wisdom had shaped him.

"My dear son!" he opened his arms.

"Ada!" Legolas embraced his father, and then he couldn't remember the last time he had hugged any of his people. His father had probably thought the same, for he pulled Legolas tighter against him.

When he finally let go, Legolas smiled shyly, and he couldn't help blushing a little because his father was too happy, almost screaming through his eyes and smile just how very proud he was of him.

Elrond, who watched the scene from a small distance, took the time when he had the attention of both father and son to speak.

"My dear friend Thranduil, being mentor to your son has been my honest pleasure. Legolas is vivid, smart, he has an amazing capacity to absorb all the learning I put him through. His company was of great joy, and I thank the friend for having once insisted that I was the one to tutor him."

Thranduil nodded, once again staring at his son with pride. Legolas would make a great king someday.

"But I do believe he gave you some trouble when he arrived, my friend. I know my son. Though I knew how very pure he was, I was aware it wouldn't be so easy to take him. Legolas has been always aloof and quite uneasy if I must say."

Legolas felt his throat tighten with anguish. Why was his father saying that? He had done everything he was supposed to, why expose him like that? Even if he wasn't the virgin he was before, Legolas felt ashamed, and he flirted with the idea of running to the woods and putting a good distance between his father and him. It didn't please him at all to listen to people sharing his intimacy like that; no one had anything to do with his fears or the reason behind his uneasiness, it was no one's business.

Elrond touched Legolas' hand, making the prince look at him, and through his touch, the Lord soothed the youngster before it was too late. Thranduil had been way too insensitive regarding his son's feelings. Which didn't surprise Elrond, considering the King had sent Legolas there to be initiated against the prince's will. He knew Legolas was much stronger and mature now, but it would obviously take the prince some more years until his inner strength was enough to protect him from other elves. He was still maturing and somewhat fragile inside.

But it worked, because Legolas calmed down when Elrond looked at him. In the Lord's eyes there was no teasing echo of his father's words, nothing but silent and unconditional support from the one person Legolas had opened up to.

"Are you ready to return to your family?" Thranduil's voice cut through the silence.

He had thought he was. He had been preparing himself for this, in fact, he had been trying to prepare Elrond for this. Legolas was sure he would be able to deal with it when the moment presented itself, but right now, after having just a little taste of how little his father knew about him—embarrassing him in front of his kin—and how warm and safe life beside the Lord was, Legolas fought the rising panic. He didn't want to leave Rivendell. 'It won't be long', he promised himself. 'Just a few days.'

For a few desperate seconds Legolas didn't know what to reply. Elrond saved him.

"Legolas misses Mirkwood a lot. I have heard him speak of the beauties of his Ada's kingdom so fondly, let alone all the respect and love he has towards you, friend. But I fear Legolas will not be ready to leave at the time of this unexpected visit unless he is granted some time to collect all of his belongings inside my house."

"Oh, but of course! How foolish of me! Of course my son needs to prepare his things to go! Suit yourself, Legolas. You can go in and get ready while Elrond and I share some moments of company."

The prince agreed silently, and after a meaningful look at Elrond he disappeared into the house.

 

~ * ~

 

"I really want you to know how very pleased I am that you managed to teach my son, despite the resistance I know he's offered. Is that the reason why you asked for more time?" Thranduil wondered.

"My friend, I honestly desired more time to teach your son because he is a bright student, and I appreciate greatly those who know the importance of studying. But I confess that yes, I would not have been able to possess Legolas sexually within a month without forcing him into something he was neither prepared for, nor desired. Your son was terrified of sexual contact."

Thranduil felt uneasy, he even seemed to blush a little, and for a second or two his resemblance with Legolas was too great. That was before the more harsh features of his face were back.

"I know it is not usual of Beltane that one is sent to the ritual without agreement, but knowing Legolas as I'm sure you have come to, you must realize he would have never agreed to Beltane on his own. I don't know what the problem with my son is, or should I say – was? But the fact is that he has always avoided sex, as if he feared it. You must understand how concerned I was as a father, wanting the best learning for him but seeing my son would never be ready to learn. I decided to send him anyway when his body, at least, was ready for the ritual. As for his resisting mind, I hoped you, my friend, would find access and free it. That is why I could never deny the extra time you asked me."

"That is what I thought," Elrond confessed. "And I'm once again honored you trusted me with Legolas' care. I'm extremely happy to tell you that Legolas has been initiated when he was finally ready for it, and I am proud to say I had his permission to do it."

Thranduil nodded, genuine respect and gratitude in his gesture.

Elrond almost said something that came to his lips. _'I'm going to miss him.'_ But before he had the opportunity for such, Legolas was back and joined them. There wasn't time for more talking, the Mirkwood elves were mounting their horses again, and there was one, a specially beautiful and large one that Elrond understood to be the one Legolas would be riding.

He looked at the prince and his heart ached to see him carrying his things. There would be no sign of Legolas inside his home.

"Come on, son. We shall leave as the sun is high."

Legolas sighed heavily, and was about to comply when gentle hands rested upon his shoulder. Legolas turned around to find the Lord staring at him.

"Have a safe trip, Legolas..." he leaned in and kissed his lips gently, a soft sign of affection. Legolas' heart skipped a beat or two and he nearly lost his composure and begged not to be taken away from that elf he needed so badly. When Elrond embraced him, Legolas' knees almost gave under his weight.

"Thank you for your patience..." he whispered softly into the Lord's ear. In response, Elrond held him tighter.

Thranduil smiled at the gesture.

When Legolas came back to reality and they pulled apart, he smiled faintly at the Lord before climbing on the white horse waiting for him.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Legolas said out loud, and the Lord nodded serenely at him.

"My home will always be ready to welcome you," he told the prince, trying to convince himself those were not words of a desperate elf wanting that the prince kept his word of coming back.

This time Legolas nodded, and it wasn't long before father and son, along with the elves escorting them, could no longer be seen in the horizons of Rivendell.

Elrond returned to his home and the silence was thick and haunting. No Glorfindel to advise him about important matters. No twins asking permission to patrol the land, no Arwen ,lightening up the place with her kindness and beauty... No joy in that place. He would get used to it again, of course he would. Elrond had faced much worse. But that didn't make it easy.

He knew Legolas's joyful spirit had filled those walls and the woods too. Legolas' scent and youth had been all over Imladris, it was just natural that everything seemed so empty now that he was gone. Elrond wondered if he would have to learn how to live without him. He wondered if he wanted to do such. It had been so difficult getting his life back in the past, when he had loved so much and lost his wife to Valinor... What would he do now that his heart had chosen to love again? He had no children to raise, nothing to entertain him as he tried not to give in to his sorrows.

When Elrond walked into his chamber, he found Legolas' silver gown, the one he used to sleep in during the time he had been scared, before he learned nudity felt much better.

The Lord sat down on the bed and let his fingers stroke the silken fabric. He could still smell the prince in that softness.

After so many years learning to bury his feelings and protect himself, the mighty Lord of Imladris found himself vulnerable and lost.

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

 

Thranduil couldn't even put into words how happy he was and how great it felt to have his son back—his heir, the future king of Mirkwood,—specially as he looked at Legolas riding right beside him, the fair features shining under the bright sun light, his eyes certain and no longer so terribly shy as he had always been. The King couldn't be happier about his decision of sending Legolas to Elrond despite the prince's being unwilling to go. Little did he know how much Legolas suffered before he was able to become who he was now—his true self, and not the one always hiding in the corners of his spirit. It had been worth every single second, but as Thranduil smiled from ear to ear he couldn't have imagined the tears that had been spilled with despair before such a transformation could take place; before Legolas felt the magic and freed himself.

It wasn't only in the way Legolas carried himself, his physical appearance had changed quite a bit within the year. The young elf was stronger, his arms more muscled, his shoulders broader. Thranduil happily understood Elrond had been teaching him how to duel, probably fighting with the sword, which was the Lord of Imladris' specialty. He was glad his son had mastered another weapon aside from his dear bow.

No doubt Elrond had been the best choice. Thranduil didn't think any other elf would have had as much patience with Legolas, teaching him everything without enjoying the pleasure of intercourse from the beginning. When he asked Legolas details about his training and heard his son speak of long hours sword-fighting under the bright sun, swimming and studying relentlessly in Elrond's library, the king couldn't help but realize how very thankful he should be to the Lord. He made a mental note to send Elrond some of his best horses as a token of his gratitude.

Meanwhile, he looked at his son, so grown up in just one year away! And then, as the other riders were far and he caught himself alone with Legolas, Thranduil couldn't, and he certainly didn't, fight his curiosity.

"So, Legolas..."

"Ai?" the prince stared at his father.

"You have told me so far you have enjoyed the lessons Elrond has taught you. Have you enjoyed the initiation as well?"

Legolas swallowed hard, and his fair skin grew pale for a moment before growing flushed. Thranduil then spoke again.

"I do not intend to make you uneasy, I just wonder if you enjoyed sex, for I know how hesitant you were concerning this matter, my son."

"If you knew I didn't want it, you shouldn't have sent me there," the uneasiness was there, despite his father's intention, and despite all of the love Legolas had inside. Even though he already missed the Lord by his side, Legolas could not easily forget the nights of torment, waiting in the dark afraid a Lord he didn't quite know very much would force him to do something that as far as he knew would hurt him a lot and leave him naked, vulnerable and hurt.

"Forgive me, son. I honestly believed you had enjoyed this part of the learning. Lord Elrond must have, after all, explained to you how natural it is and..."

"He has. He has taught me all there was to learn and he was the greatest teacher I could have had. That is as much as you will hear from me," Legolas didn't know why he sounded so harsh, but he admitted that it wasn't that easy forgiving his father for having done things without his consent. If the ritual had been successful, if he had experienced sex and liked it, Lord Elrond held all the merit for that.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine with me, Legolas."

The prince swallowed down hard and felt his heart ache. He stared into the horizon as if that would make them arrive faster in Mirkwood, and said no more during the rest of the journey.

 

~ * ~

 

As the prince arrived in his lands and was greeted by his people, he could not dodge some of the questions. On the day he left he had been mortified wondering what his cousins would have said had they known where he was going and why. Now, Legolas was reasonable enough to know just what to tell them and satisfy their curiosity. One day, as their time came, they too would know the depth of what went on between the Lord and him.

"So tell us, cousin, where have you been? Ada told us you have met Lord Elrond of Imladris, is that true?" two pairs of eyes gazed at him intently.

"And why would Ada have lied to you? Aye, I have been with Lord Elrond in his lands."

"Aw, great! And how was it? What did you do, what did he say? Why were you there anyway?!"

"Yeah, and why couldn't we come along?"

"So many questions!" Legolas smiled, and was happy to realize he wasn't annoyed. Before his cousin's curiosity might have intimidated him, but now it just amused him. "I have been with the Lord to learn from him in order to someday heir Mirkwood. He has taught me about the history of elves and men, and all creatures that live in Middle-earth…"

"Oh. I thought there was a more exciting reason for the trip," one of them confessed.

Legolas sighed and thought back on the delicious afternoons he had spent listening to the Lord speak as his heart found more and more peace at his words and his strong presence.

"It wasn't only this, of course," he went on. "He also taught me how to fight with a sword..."

"He did?" there was genuine interest now.

"Yes, we have practiced a lot. He has also told me of nature and..."

"Lord Elrond taught Legolas to fight with a sword! Wow."

"Yeah, I wish I could learn from him as well."

Nothing he could have said would have made a difference as his cousins were already daydreaming about sword-fighting with the Lord of Imladris.

The prince finally went inside his chamber to be alone, then he lay on his bed and shut his vigilant eyes for a moment. Legolas sighed deeply. Just how scared he had been the day he left that bed heading to Rivendell. Now that he was back and experienced, Legolas didn't think his fear was in vain. Although he had learned sex was good, and beautiful and delicious between two people, he had to fight a lot of his fears in order to move past them. He had to go back to the hideous past and face it, and share it with someone else. He had to look into the core of his fears and allow that his spirit freed itself from the panic killing him within. It hadn't been easy at all. But just the chance of having been in Elrond's arms and feel all of the Lord's attention speaking to his heart, that alone paid off.

The prince rested his mind for a moment, and there was a smile on his lips.

 

~ * ~

 

After having been quite curt with his father when answering his questions regarding the ritual, Legolas didn't know how he would eventually bring up the subject about him wanting to go back to Rivendell.

When the Lord and him had spoken about this, it had seemed easier. Legolas assured the Lord there would be no problem and that he shouldn't worry. But as days started to pass by and his father, despite being friendly, never mentioned anything about him ever going back to Rivendell, Legolas started to wonder if Elrond had been right when he worried. Maybe Legolas was foolish to think it would be that easy to go back on his own.

Besides, what could he tell his father? After shutting him down he couldn't just tell his Ada he missed having sex with the Lord and sleeping cuddled to him through the night. If he couldn't say the truth, what would he say? It had been just a few days and yet Legolas missed the Lord greatly. Even though a few days were very little time for an elf, Legolas' heart broke with the distance between them. The prince didn't understand the craving, the aching to feel the Lord's touch and to wake up next to those storm-grey eyes he had learned to trust so much!...

But no, he honestly didn't know what to say to his father in order to leave Mirkwood and meet the Lord again. Legolas didn't want to ask permission without having a good argument. He was too embarrassed to say the truth and he was too needy to stay quiet. Therefore, taking from what he had learned in Rivendell, Legolas did what Elrond would have probably done in his situation. He went to Mirkwood's library to research. What, exactly, he had no idea. But there should be something in there that could help him figure out what to do.

Legolas needed an answer soon.

 

~ * ~

 

For seven days Legolas kept himself locked in the study, going through book after book, reading up on elven relationship. He learned a lot about sex in theory that he had experienced in practice. He was thankful for having done it already, otherwise his virgin body would have gone crazy with the descriptions in there. They didn't scare them anymore as they could have done once if he had had access to the library as his father now granted him. Now, the only thing that reading about elven sex did to him was make him flush and want desperately that Elrond was there to ease the burning he felt. Of course, picturing this didn't exactly help.

Setting aside the erotic part, it took Legolas seven days to figure out what he wanted. He just needed to tell his father he wanted to bond with Elrond. That was the name used for what he needed. It meant making a vow to share all of your life with another elf, being together until time came for all of them to sail to Valinor. That was just what the prince wanted, to make a vow and receive one from his Lord, so they could be together. Now he knew what to tell his father. In the end, it turned out to be simple. He would just have to tell King Thranduil that he wanted to bond with Lord Elrond.

After all, Legolas had read on the books that bonding was what lovers did to be together. Funny it would have taken him a lot of study to put a name to what he had been feeling for quite a long time now. Love.

_'I'm feeling love. I'm in love.'_

_'Does Elrond know this?'_ The Lord had never mentioned that they were in love, perhaps Elrond himself didn't know it. Even because the prince went through quite an extensive research in order to figure it out. And well, if Elrond didn't know that what they felt for each other was love, Legolas would be more than happy to break the news to him.

Now he only needed to talk to his father and explain his reason for wanting to go back to Rivendell—the prince had fallen in love with the Lord.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

_tbc...._

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**...48**

 

Thranduil was still marveling at the results of his son's initiation when he welcomed Legolas into his office to talk. The prince claimed to have urgent matters to speak to his father, and Thranduil was in the best of moods to talk to his grown up son. As soon as Legolas walked in and the guards closed the door behind him, Thranduil smiled kindly and indicated a chair for his son.

"Hi, Ada."

"What brings you here, my dear? I hope you aren't still upset about me sending you to Rivendell?"

Legolas sighed. He hoped it was going to be easy.

"Nay, I'm not."

Thranduil smiled, pleased, and Legolas went on.

"Although Rivendell isn't far from what brings me here now, Ada."

"Well, then go ahead and speak, I'm listening."

In his mind it was all so simple and logic, that even though Legolas was nervous he couldn't speak in riddles so he went straight to the point.

"I want to bond with Lord Elrond."

The prince watched his father's expression remain still, the same soft smile, the same bright blue eyes that Legolas had inherited. He didn't know exactly what to do as his father stayed silent for some moments.

"You do what, son?"

Legolas frowned. Hadn't he been clear enough? Did he read something wrong? Or maybe his father didn't know what bonding was!

"It's when you make a vow to another elf to spent all of eternity with them..."

"Legolas, son, I know what bonding is," Thranduil spoke with amused impatience. "What I don't understand is what you are trying to tell me by saying you wish to bond with the Lord of Imladris."

His father's words made Elrond sound so distant from whom he had always been with Legolas... _Lord of Imladris._

"I... I have been studying and I understood that I have fallen in love with him, and I miss being beside him; I want to be with him for all of my life."

Then the king's smile faded out, and he stared more carefully at his son.

"Legolas, for sure I am misunderstanding something here... What are you saying? That you love the Lord?"

"Aye..." And then Legolas felt apprehensive, wondering if he was not supposed to. But then, how could he not love Elrond after everything that had happened between them?

"But son, you must understand Lord Elrond is a male. It is your duty as my heir to marry a beautiful female elf some day and breed."

Legolas looked puzzled.

"But I won't...love her... And I love the Lord."

"I'm sure you are committing a mistake, son, it is not possible that you love Elrond. You are just confusing your feelings of gratitude for everything he has done for both of us."

"Ada..." Legolas shook his head and then stared deeply into his father's eyes. "It took me a while to figure it out, I confess, but I have researched all about it, and the description of love fits perfectly into what I feel for Lord Elrond. In fact, it _is_ what I feel for him."

"Prince, you are out of your mind! You don't know what you are saying, your confused mind is messing with your feelings."

"I know what I feel! Besides, you sent me there! I didn't want to go but you forced me to, it is your fault if I am in love with him now!"

Thranduil blinked off his disbelief and stood up.

"What are you saying? I sent you there to be initiated into adulthood; I sent you there to experience sex for the first time, not to fall in love!"

Now Legolas looked confused. What was his father talking about? How could it have happened any differently? He had been initiated and his father should know, it should be obvious that they were in love, after all the whole ritual had been successful, how could he not love Elrond if the Lord had managed to be inside him?

"Elrond loves me too." Legolas said.

Thranduil laughed aloud.

"Oh, dear prince, where do you get these ideas from? He was nothing but your mentor! I understand you have strong feelings of affection for him, especially since he has been so kind to you, but you can't feel anything more!"

"But the ritual?..."

"The ritual was meant for you to know about life, about the spirit and the body. You were never supposed to fall in love. Elves go through Beltane to wise up and to have sex, for nothing else, nothing other than that."

Legolas was beginning to understand how things really were after all, but understanding them didn't make him less confused.

"But... if I love the Lord, and he loves me too, why can't we be together? I want to be with him right now..." his voice sounded pleading.

"Loves you? I'm sorry, son, but you don't know what you are saying. I have known Elrond for too long to be sure when I say he is not in love with you. He may adore you, but no, it is not love."

"But... but he..."

"Elrond is the kind of elf who loves just once in a lifetime, and his lover is now in Valinor. Elrond's wife, the mother of the twins and of Arwen is and will always be Elrond's only love. Even though she is not among us, Elrond aches for her, and you couldn't even begin to understand the greatness of his sorrow."

Legolas stood still. His feelings were wild inside. He felt shaky and did not know what to do or say. His father was probably right about Elrond still loving his lost wife, the Lord himself had told Legolas how much she meant to him. But then, what was it that happened between them? Had he imagined all those signs of love?

Legolas began to feel alone, so alone...

"Please son, don't get me wrong. I do not wish to disappoint you or anything, but Elrond has done to you what I asked him to, what you needed him to, and for that both of us should be eternally grateful. Yet, it doesn't mean that he has felt for you any more than he has felt for the hundreds of other students he has initiated."

"Hundreds?" a spike of something Legolas could not define made his heart ache with an icy feeling.

"Just as the Lord's place is there in Rivendell, yours is here in Mirkwood, preparing yourself to be king someday and be in charge of my lands," Thranduil said, and then stared at Legolas' anguished face. "And if you do love him, I suggest you start to look around at the interesting maidens in Mirkwood. Trust me, once you get to know them you will easily forget whatever puppy love you have grown for the Lord."

"You don't understand!" Legolas shook his head and raised his voice. "I love him! I need him to live!!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice grew stern and harsh.

"No, no! You don't understand it, you don't! LET ME GO!! he cried out when his father grabbed his arm. And then Legolas freed himself and ran past the soldiers in the next room who looked astonished at the prince fleeing through the gates of Thranduil's property.

He went straight to the woods, having no plans of ever coming back. If his love for Elrond was wrong, if the Lord had never felt for him what Legolas did, than he had no ground anymore, and no reason why he should live to change from that aloof and fearful being he was when he climbed the highest tree and cried.

 

~ * ~

 

Had he resigned to the obvious before, he wouldn't be suffering now as he was. Legolas was not coming back, Elrond had to accept this. Despite all the prince's will, Thranduil would find a way to dissuade him from the idea. The king would eventually make his son see the craziness of his thoughts, and that going back to Rivendell was not an option. Legolas would realize that soon, and Elrond wished he didn't feel so sad knowing that.

Thranduil would probably have explained to Legolas the rules by now. That he should marry an elven maiden, that he was going to be a king, that he had a glorious future as a warrior ahead of him, and whatever it was that he wanted with Elrond was just the memory of a happy time he had lived and soon enough wouldn't miss anymore.

He didn't want to believe that sweet prince who felt so fearful and docile within his arms and stared at him so kindly and shyly would eventually grow healed from the feelings they shared. Even if he knew it was the best, and only option for Legolas, the Lord couldn't help the sorrow of knowing Legolas had probably understood by now the foolishness of their promises. After all, it was just about sex and learning... Nothing else. At least nothing else for a young elf like Legolas, who had all of a life ahead of him. The prince had the power and strength of youth. Despite his past, Legolas would soon find a female elf and realize just how much better sex could be. Then, when he found that out, the memory of the Lord would vanish completely from his mind.

The Lord of Imladris hated just how much the thought of that hurt him. He didn't want to hold on to selfish ideas of having Legolas to himself, he didn't even, and couldn't even hold on to the hope of one day ever touching Legolas again. Sexually at least. He didn't think that what happened between them once could ever find place in time to happen again. It was over now, their paths would be different.

To Legolas, all the joy his new discoveries would lead him into. To Elrond, all the heartache of another broken heart.

How could he have let this happen? Falling in love again after all those years! As if the aching he had felt when his wife went away hadn't been enough! How could he find a meaning again when he didn't have children to raise, no one that truly needed him? How to care about the future when his spirit was so openly broken?

Elrond felt desperate to realize he was desperate. Such a reasonable Lord like him feeling this utterly sad! He missed the deliciously fresh smell of the prince's hair on his pillow, and he couldn't stop thinking about their lovemaking. He had tried this kind of life before, and it only hurt further, there was no healing for a broken heart afraid to let go.

As he tried to isolate his heart from the rest of his blood, as if mentally separating the poisoned source of disease from infecting the rest of his system, Elrond knew he should hope for the best for the blond prince with whom he fell in love with. Just as he knew this disease was the best feeling ever, and it had already taken him over, and it was a lost battle fighting against the honesty of it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**..49**

 

As a few weeks turned into months, and as those short months turned into one year or so, king Thranduil was forced to look at his son with more concern than he would have wanted. As little as time meant to elves, an year had been more than enough for the king to realize something was really wrong. Since the day Legolas and him had argued about his son's silly idea of bonding with the Lord, Thranduil had seen Legolas become more withdrawn than ever before. Those few days of a bright and shinning Legolas that he had had when the prince returned from Rivendell were all fading away astonishingly fast, for now Legolas learned to survive in the woods, and rarely ever would he be seen among others of his kindred. The king himself couldn't remember having seen Legolas more than two times during the entire year.

A few months ago, when Thranduil had last seen his soon in the woods, the sight of Legolas had worried him deeply. He did feel that Legolas feelings were strong, but who could blame him for assuming it would all pass? After all, it wasn't the first time in history that a student fell for their master. Yet, his belief that Legolas would be able to let go of what he thought he felt for Elrond began to dissolve when he saw his son again, and saw the clear effect that isolating himself was having on his beautiful features. It pained Thranduil to admit, but the truth was that Legolas was fading. The stunning prince of Mirkwood no longer glowed, he looked beaten and broken. The king was obviously aware that elves could perish of a broken heart, but never would he have guessed that such a strong feeling would happen to Legolas after his initiation.

Finally, when his own concern added to the questions other elves had been asking about Legolas, Thranduil decided he could no longer stand there and watch as his heir faded because of a broken heart. At least, he wouldn't want that Legolas suffered like this believing that it was Thranduil's fault what he felt. He had done nothing but what was certainly correct! Of course Elrond had never been in love with his son! But if it took the Lord to convince him of such, then let it be.

Thranduil was going to contact his friend of Imladris as soon as possible. Legolas wouldn't believe him when he explained that what he felt for his master was not true love. Guess it would be necessary that Elrond came and once again saved Legolas from the prisons he adored to create for himself. The Lord would be able to convince him of the true nature of what they lived, and maybe when Elrond, with all the gentleness and care Thranduil knew he possessed, arrived and explained it to Legolas, maybe then the prince would believe him. Thranduil hoped that Elrond could talk some sense into his son and bring him back to being the bright diamond he tried to hide in the darkest corners of his spirit.

 

~ * ~

 

It was with alarm and a rush of adrenaline that Elrond received the visit of Mirkwood's king. Thranduil's arrival was, to say the least, unexpected. Elrond didn't believe he would be seeing his friend so soon after sending Legolas back home. Legolas! Was he all right? His heart skipped a beat or two, but he forced himself to calm down. Maybe Thranduil was there to speak of very urgent matters, such as the ones concerning the future of Middle-earth... Whatever it was, he tried to push his mind off Legolas when he greeted his friend and welcomed him into his house.

"My dear friend, I once again thank you so profoundly for your hospitality, may I start by saying I still thank you so much for everything you have done for me and for those of my house? I sincerely wish I didn't have to be here today to speak to you about Legolas."

His greatest fear was awakened, and Elrond felt that chill of excitement and passion travel him upon hearing Legolas' name mentioned. However, even though Elrond felt Legolas close for a moment, he couldn't deny he grew apprehensive. What had happened to the prince?

"My friend Thranduil, you have my attention and my concern. I truly hope no harm has befallen our beloved Legolas Greenleaf." Elrond could feel his heart race with anticipation.

"Actually, my friend, Legolas has forgotten all he's learned in your lands. He has become once again shy and terribly aloof. In the past year I saw my own son only twice because he wouldn't leave the woods. Elves in my kingdom are worried about their prince. He has been spotted every now and then and... well, he is... he seems to be fading..." Thranduil sighed deeply.

"What?!" Elrond's eyes widened and he frowned.

"I...I am sorry to bring such news, even more so for what I am about to say, but Elrond, I believe it has something to do with you."

Slow and almost mechanically, Elrond sat down and stared at Thranduil without saying a word.

"I mean... Of course I know you didn't put these ideas into his mind, I don't know what has made him invent such things! But friend, a few days after his arrival in Mirkwood from the ritual, Legolas has visited my office, claiming to have studied a lot in books and found out what he really needed. He asked me to be sent back here; he told me he wanted to bond with you."

Tiny explosions occurred in silence inside the Lord. Elrond shut his eyes during a second of exhilarating joy to think the prince loved him and had tried to get back to him – and then there was the fear. Legolas was fading?? Fading because of this love? By the Vala, what had he done?! Had he honestly put those ideas into his mind? But he never mentioned love...! He just... just... Elrond knew he had crossed the line and fallen in love, and apparently, so had Legolas.

"My friend, I am so sorry to hear that... I... I never meant to..."

"Of course you didn't! I know you wouldn't."

Elrond held the stare, even though it was a bit awkward. He felt so bad and yet so desperate to see Legolas and talk to him, there was still time to change things.

"Thranduil, I never meant for this to happen, but I confess that I had to go a lot further than what is usual in the ritual to earn your son's trust." That was all Elrond would say for now, his friend didn't need to know how very much further Elrond had gone, enough to lose himself and let them both fall in love. "If you want, I am willing to speak to Legolas and try to help him somehow..." Elrond truly didn't know what it would feel like to see and touch Legolas again. He had no idea whether or not he would be carried away in the passion or if he would be able to keep control; he didn't know if he would help Legolas get over it or fall even harder for the prince... But he could try.

"That is exactly what I want from you, Elrond. I need you to come to my land and speak to my son. I confess I have tried but he won't speak to me. He demands your presence. I'm afraid to think no one but you could save him from himself. I humbly ask you this favor..."

"But of course I will help."

"Fine. Thank you so much. I have horses waiting for us. Shall we go?"

"Now?"

"Forgive me but I believe every minute is precious. Plus, I thought Glorfindel was already back and could help you with Rivendell."

"That's true, he's back and so are the others, and you are absolutely right about Legolas. I'll get my cloak and then I am ready to leave with you."

Thranduil nodded silently and waited for his friend outside.

 

~ * ~

 

He tried very hard to keep his emotions under control. He was terrified because he had no idea what to expect when he was to see Legolas again, face to face, the scent of the prince so near him... He hoped for the best that things would work out. The Lord of Imladris was nervous with both fear and passion. Why had things gone so far? Why hadn't Elrond tried to stop this feeling? It wasn't worth it questioning himself now, though, he had to find the prince and help him.

Thranduil then left him near the woods, pointing out in the direction of where Legolas might be. The Lord looked around and felt the evening sky painted with purple and blue all around him. He sighed deeply and looked into the woods ahead.

"Heal my son," Thranduil begged.

Elrond nodded slowly, unsure of his every movement when he entered the woods. Now how was he supposed to find Legolas in the darkening woods? The prince was no longer a young and inexperienced elf, he surely knew how to hide in the woods not to be found unless he wanted to. By the Vala... he had already been in this situation, wandering the woods, looking for the shy, running prince who had delved deeply into the night not to be seen or touched. He wondered how long it would take for Legolas to feel his presence in there. He surely would. But then there was one question left, would he want to see the Lord? After all this time, wasn't he angry with him for not doing anything about their distance? How could he have, anyway? Elrond had no idea what was happening. He had convinced himself that Legolas had grown out of the feelings he felt during the ritual.

Elrond's mind was so filled with thoughts, wondering so much about things, that when the leaves rustled abruptly to a sudden rush of wind he stood there, without understanding at first.

Legolas was in front of him. The sight of him made Elrond feel breathless. It was so much at the same time! So much love that he felt, so much passion and need for the alluring beauty in front of him. Though still beautiful, Legolas looked defeated, skinny and awfully sad. Elrond's heart broke at the sight. Legolas' teary blue eyes saw the look of an elf who did not look upon him as the wise, powerful and unreachable Lord of Imladris. Legolas saw him as his Lord, he saw him as Elrond, he saw him for who he was and it undid his defenses. Elrond's knees almost faltered when Legolas threw himself at him, hugging him with despair, his lips searching for his mouth with a thirst Elrond could not deny, and when they kissed passionately, in the dark night, no questions were asked, nothing was answered, they were everything they needed, and for that moment, being in each other's arms was enough.

 

~ * ~

 

Many moments later, Elrond was forced to pull Legolas off of him and take a closer look at the broken prince.

"Oh, dear... you look so sad..."

"I have been sad!" Legolas choked. "Sadness is all I feel since I found myself unable to be with you, Lord!"

Elrond's heart ached, and as he touched the prince softly, he healed the more evident injuries on his face.

"But I don't care anymore, I found out, Lord, I know it now! I didn't before, and I don't think you realized it, but what we have felt is love! I learned it in a book, it's love what we felt. I couldn't stand not being able to tell you this, I don't think you knew it..."

His innocence still broke his heart, and Elrond felt guilty listening to Legolas' desperate revelation.

"I'm sorry to tell you this... But I have known all long... I just... I couldn't tell you, I hoped you would forget me for your own shake..."

"Forget you? How?! After everything you have taught me and everything I felt with you!"

"I don't know!" Elrond confessed. "I knew I loved you, but I couldn't tell you. It would make things harder when we were supposed to part, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Legolas paused for a moment and then said: "For some time, me neither. I thought I'd never... never feel you this near me ever again. But you see, if you knew it was love, all the better, because now I know you have felt it too, I wasn't dreaming, it's real, I love you and you feel the same!" Legolas sounded hopeful but fearful. "Don't you?"

"Prince, we need to take you to a safe place and talk," they were in the middle of the woods, it was night, Elrond had to bring Legolas to a safe place and heal him, so he could put Thranduil at ease.

"Tell me! I need you to!" Legolas begged.

As the prince's blue eyes burned into his soul, Elrond surrendered.

"Ai, I love you, prince! I love you!"

Legolas opened a shy but honest smile. Elrond was touched by how much the blond had needed that answer.

"Then come, I've got to show you something."

"Legolas! I can't! We've got to come back!"

"No, we don't!" Legolas laughed and started running through the woods pulling Elrond by the hand until he finally stopped, breathless, at a clearing in the woods.

"Where are we?"

But Legolas gave him no time for that. Elrond's eyes watched, his body temperature going up and his heart slamming against his chest as Legolas stood right in front of him and slowly stripped off his clothing.

"Legolas, we can't, we shouldn't..."

"Shhh..." Legolas smiled, and he looked so wise then that Elrond felt younger himself. "I know what you're thinking. But I'm an adult now. I have gone through the ritual and I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions. I want you to make love to me, and I won't take no for an answer."

Elrond watched himself as if from a distance when Legolas came to him, naked, and started to undress him as well, not stopping until they were both feeling each other's naked warmth.

"Prince... I... I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you..." …so many meanings behind his words...

"That's the only way you can heal me," Legolas promised, and by the time he pulled the Lord down to the ground and above himself, Legolas was already crying in joy, something he hadn't felt for quite a while now.

Elrond was panting already. He felt the prince's skin hot against his own, and the fury in the blond was wild—Legolas burned, and he took decisions, and he was so sure of his acts! He took Elrond's cock in hand and guided it to his body, moaning in a mix of pain and delight when he was breached and felt the Lord he loved so much deep inside his body.

"Oh, take me, Elrond!" the prince groaned, and the Lord replied by thrusting harder into him, picking him up into his arms and thrusting relentlessly, blindly.

"Legolas..." Elrond breathed against his neck and the prince threw his head back. ".... Legolas I want you so much..." his arousal escalated, and they rocked together with sheer desperation.

"You have me... mmm.... now give me more..." Legolas was sweating, his body as if perishing in pleasure as he was claimed by the one elf he had needed more than air during the past days. He wanted to be right there forever, feeling such great pleasure the Lord and him could create together.

Elrond's thrusts grew erratic. He took Legolas harshly until they were moaning and panting incoherently. The inevitable result didn't take much longer. They trembled and it was as if the ground its self was shattering when they came intensely, clutching at each other and groaning with release.

Legolas, too weak to do anything else, sobbed within Elrond's arms. He needed no words, though. There was no greater comfort like the one Elrond gave him when he lay there, silent, holding the bare prince to his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

 

**... 50**

 

"My passion for you weakens me," Elrond confessed as the prince still stirred lazily within his arms. "I would feel lost if we had to part again."

"Then don't leave. Stay here with me, stay here forever, just the two of us in the woods, making love all day long," Legolas purred and snuggled closer to the Lord.

Elrond sighed deeply. It was a blissful thought, he couldn't deny it, yet he was so very much aware that it wouldn't be so simple.

"What about your father? He will never let you come with me..."

"He will if you ask him," Legolas tried.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Legolas frowned and felt hurt.

"Because... well, because it's just not right!"

Legolas looked at him still hurt and unconvinced.

"Prince... you are just so young, you have a whole world ahead of you to explore. I have merely opened the doors to you, now it's up to you to walk in and discover things... You will have many partners in the future, much love to find, and you are the heir of Mirkwood, you should stay here and learn as your father wants you to."

"I won't be a good student if I fade to death, now will I?"

"Legolas!" Elrond squeezed him tighter and with an angry warning in his voice. "Don't you ever say this again!"

"But it is true, is it not? That's the reason why Ada has called you here. He knows I'm dying."

"Have you read this in a book as well? That elves may perish of a broken heart?" Elrond thought he knew the answer, but it surprised him the way Legolas looked absolutely taken aback.

"Is this written in a book?" when the Lord remained silent, Legolas went on. "I never read anything about it... In fact, I... wasn't quite sure of what was happening to me, I just sort of felt that my body was dying inside. I had no strength to do anything but run and isolate myself, and I had no will to change things. It felt like nothing truly mattered to me after what happened between us, because back then I learned what it meant to feel alive, and it scared me because as each day closed by, some of the light you gave to me in Rivendell started to fade away, and I knew somehow I would only be happy again and whole again the day I was back in your arms, just like we are right now."

Elrond sighed. All he wanted was to comply blindly and flee with Legolas in his arms. Yet, he was fully aware of his responsibility with King Thranduil. Elrond knew he couldn't just take Legolas away, as much as the prince and him wanted him to.

"Please, Lord...." the blond held Elrond's hands and his eyes spoke volumes about how he felt. It caused Elrond to grow weak in his passion. "Speak to my father. He shall listen to you. If the Lord too speaks of love, then he will understand I am not being foolish when I say I want you."

Elrond knew he had no choice. If there was ever a chance for them to be together, then he would have to be honest with the king of Mirkwood and confess about his affection for his son.

"All right. Then I shall speak to your father, my dear. I'll do so because I can't stand living in Imladris without feeling your sweet presence around." He leaned closer and inhaled the scent of Legolas' hair. "I'll speak to him, my lovely, but I beg of you, do not lay the hopes of a lifetime into such difficult affair."

As Legolas visibly hesitated and fear started to arouse in his eyes, the Lord went on, more certain this time.

"Aye. I can only speak to your Ada if you promise to me that shall he say no, you will not confine yourself to this forest as you have been doing. I need your word that you'll move on past me."

"But Lord, I can't live-!"

"Legolas!" Elrond cut him off. "I can't risk losing you. I  _need_  to know you will be all right no matter what," he paused, trying to make sure Legolas understood the real meaning behind his words. He waited a moment more, and when the blond didn't speak, Elrond took his face between his hands. "I can't lose you. I may survive eternity without you, but I shall be damned if I'm the reason you perish, Legolas. This can't happen."

Legolas didn't believe he had ever felt this close, this equal to Elrond. He found himself with no choice but to accept the Lord's condition. Yet, the minute he did that, the burden of waiting for his father's decision started to weigh on his shoulders.

"Aye. I promise."

Elrond smiled with relief and a twinge of sadness, and Legolas did the same. They kissed silently but meaningfully. Within the peace of their embrace, the unspoken despair of never feeling one another this close again seemed very real.

 

~ * ~

 

"Aye, sure, come in Lord Elrond!" Thranduil welcomed the Lord into the main hall and pointed to a chair in front of himself. "So... I hope that what you bring me are good news about my son!..."

Elrond could sense his despair and a part of him felt really guilty.

"Thranduil... I would prefer to have this conversation in Legolas' presence. Could you please have him sent here?"

The king frowned for a moment but then shrugged and nodded.

"Well, definitely Elrond, if you wish so." And then he signaled for the nearest guard to go and bring Legolas. "How is my son's condition?"

"My friend...when I came to your lands, I held a secret I wish to tell you now. In fact, I should have been clear since earlier. Unfortunately not all these years of experience can keep a person from making mistakes."

"Sure, sure... I just... I don't understand where this is getting."

At this moment the door opened and Legolas was introduced into the room.

Elrond tried to keep his heart beatings under control. This was important, he would need to do his best. The prince's mesmerizing beauty was not relevant right now.

"The truth, my friend, is that when you sent Legolas to my care in Rivendell, I fell in love with him."

Legolas, who was sitting a bit farther from them, grew stiff in his chair, and fought not to look away every time his father glanced in his direction.

"I have thought this over and over and how I should not have allowed this to happen, and how sorry I am that I did, but I have thought it through, my friend, and I dare say I do not apologize for how I feel. I doubt I would have ever been able to captivate your son if I hadn't myself gotten rid of my defenses. The moment I did this, it was when we fell in love with each other."

"Elrond... my friend..." Thranduil looked from Legolas back to the Lord, studying the latter, as if trying to find a breach that proved himself wrong. Was he really hearing that? And from Elrond?! "I confess you have me totally taken aback now. I mean, Legolas developing this puppy love, I can understand where it comes from, but you, my friend... you?" and it wasn't an accusation, just simple perplexity.

"Aye, friend. I love Legolas. And as I came here when you called, my chest was tight with concern. I had not thought that this passion I felt meant as deeply as now I know it does to your son until the moment I found him in the woods. Just take a look at him and you know what is happening. Legolas loves me. As much as I love him. And he's perishing, my friend, that's the truth. Legolas has been quietly dying of a broken heart, and for this condition I am deeply sorry."

Thranduil thought for a while, as if trying to digest everything. Legolas was still silent in his place, and as Elrond had said, it was obvious he was dying inside. He looked terrible compared to his usual glow—he was way too think, his hair lacked luster....

"So, what am I supposed to do?" the king finally sighed and asked.

"I want to go back to Rivendell with the Lord, Ada. Please," Legolas' urgency took him over, and when he spoke his voice was small and hoarse due to his physical condition.

Thranduil stared intently into Elrond's eyes.

"It is not my son I'm concerned about. I mean, you are the Lord of Imladris, what else could I wish for him other than a lover as brilliant and wise as you, Friend. If this love isn't my son's imagination acting out, I readily allow him to go back with you and stay in your lands for as long as he wants. What good is to my kingdom a prince that perishes?... I'm concerned, and here I stress the importance of 'very concerned', about you my friend."

"Me?" Elrond looked more than just surprised.

"Of course! My son is young, his heart is tender, he has many years ahead to fall in love. One day he might decide to be with a lady elf, or simply feel like mating with another partner, and this will be reasonable given his age. But you, my friend, your heart has been in love before, and it has been broken before, and none better than me can remember the suffering you went through when your wife sailed away." Thranduil saw just how much impact his words had on the Lord. Elrond was all sorrow inside. "Are  _you_  sure you are ready for this again? To love again? To give your heart again and therefore risk having it broken once more? And by my very son?! I have been there for you years ago, and I would hate that my own child was the cause of seeing you broken once again."

"I'll never leave him!" Legolas protested when he saw just how sad Elrond looked.

"Quiet, Legolas! You are but a child in these matters!" Thranduil said sternly.

"But..."

"He's right, Legolas," Elrond said.

Elrond's calm voice startled Legolas and made him sit back, afraid. Elrond seemed distant and thoughtful.

"I understand your concern towards me, Friend, and I confess it pleases me greatly knowing how much you care."

Both father and son now waited for what Elrond was going to say. Legolas was tense.

"But in all of these years, through everything I experienced, a lesson was learned. Perhaps the most beautiful and cruel of all," Elrond paused and took a deep breath. "Life goes on. And if it is not to love and be loved, as painful as it might be, than I'd rather die and make room for someone who's willing to give up their selfishness and find love. Always."

The room fell silent until Elrond spoke again.

"I do not wish to mate with Legolas. It would be selfish of me to keep him from the world he has ahead of him. But he loves me greatly, and he needs me still, and I need him too. To me, that is all that matters. I humbly hope the friend thinks the same."

"I confess the friend has disarmed me. After listening to your words, I realize the decision has already been taken by the only two people who matter in this story. My son wants to be with you, and you want him too. Well, that is pretty much as far as I need to know."

Legolas stood up.

"Can I go then?! Can I be with the Lord?" Legolas' voice was full of longing and need.

"You heard the Lord and you heard me. Go. But do not forget Mirkwood is your home, and you are prince of these lands. Come back whenever you are needed here; take good care of my friend's feelings, and leave in peace."

Legolas walked towards his father and put his arms around him.

"Thank you, Ada! You've made me very happy."

Thranduil smiled, and Legolas let go of him so he could look at Elrond. As he went closer, the Lord's arms opened to welcome him. They embraced tightly.

"Those were such beautiful words..." Legolas whispered and then kissed Elrond's lips over and over.

"Aye... they were..." Elrond kissed him back, his grey eyes reveling in the sight of the prince. "Thanks for making me learn them."

  _  
  
   _                                                                                                                              _The End_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
